Cursed From The Ashes
by Connie Blange
Summary: 17 años y un futuro brillante... ¿Qué pasará cuando Danny y sus amigos deban lidiar con una sombra del pasado que nunca ha sido tan peligrosa como ahora? Oscuros secretos, nuevas amenazas y sacrificios irreparables...
1. Prologue

La vida de Danny era casi perfecta….

Ser una celebridad mundial se ha vuelto algo tolerable e incluso algo que él puede llegar a disfrutar en ocasiones, es conocido por todos como el "Salvador del planeta Tierra" y un futuro brillante aguarda por él.

Lástima que muy en el fondo siga siendo sólo un adolescente.

A los diecisiete años, Danny debe lidiar con lo usual; padres que lo avergüenzan constantemente, la escuela, sus amigos, sus enemigos, pero por sobre todo con su ex novia, la misma chica de la que trata ser amigo, sin demostrar que ella aún sigue siendo la dueña de su corazón.

Durante el último tiempo, Sam no ha sido la misma. De pronto trata de evadir a todo el mundo, en especial a su ex novio, diciendo simplemente que quiere estar sola. Pero Danny sabe muy bien que algo más está pasando con su amiga, y no va a dejarlo pasar por alto.

Sam está siendo acechada por algo o alguien. Y ella está determinada a esconder lo que realmente ocurre y luchar por su cuenta. El deseo de sacrificarlo todo por proteger al amor de su vida se apodera de ella.

Una sombra del pasado se hace presente…. Y una decisión mortal lo cambia todo.


	2. Capítulo I: El Llamado

Capítulo I: El llamado

_Sam_.

Sabía que algo no estaba bien. Pero supongo que estaba siendo demasiado orgullosa conmigo misma al no reconocerlo.

Volví a tener pesadillas. Y como siempre, no recordaba nada en lo absoluto. El simple miedo que recorría mi espina y las frías gotas de sudor que caían en mi frente eran la única evidencia que mi sueño no había sido placentero en lo absoluto. Eso, y las emociones.

La angustia palpitaba en mi pecho, como si de pronto me hubiesen arrebatado algo demasiado importante para mí. Podía jurar que mi mundo se había vuelto oscuro, ajeno a mí por la simple pérdida de aquel objeto.

Me estremecí ante tal pensamiento… ¿Cómo es que podía sentirme así por haber perdido algo que ni siquiera yo sabía lo que era realmente? Mi mente era últimamente un revoltijo de ideas, e incluso yo llegaba a pensar que se me había ido la olla. Tal vez así era.

Mi despertador sonó y me liberó de mis pensamientos.

Me levanté de la cama sin pensarlo dos veces. Normalmente la idea de tener que ir hoy a la escuela habría hecho quejarme al respecto, pero tal vez necesitaba algo para distraerme. Para dejar de pensar en estos extraños sueños.

Antes de dirigirme al cuarto de baño, le eché un vistazo a mi habitación sin razón aparente…. Como si me faltara algo…. No, todo seguía en su lugar; las oscuras paredes que a mí me parecían de lo más confortantes estaban cubiertas con los posters de mis bandas favortitas, al parecer, había dejado algunas velas encendidas sobre mi cómoda la noche anterior, porque ahora estaban completamente consumidas, lo cual me pareció extraño, pues juraba que anoche no había encendido ninguna. Debo de estar paranoica. Sí. Eso debe ser.

Entré al baño y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Mi vista se quedó atrapada en el espejo por unos momentos. Con el pasar de los años noté que poco a poco yo iba adquiriendo más curvas; mis piernas, mis caderas, e incluso estaba bien dotada en el área de mi pecho, pero aún seguía luciendo delgada. Durante los últimos dos años, me había negado a cortar mi cabello, y ahora llegaba hasta mi espalda baja, sentía que las ondas que ahora había adquirido mi pelo largo se me veían bien, al igual que algunas puntas que había teñido de violeta.

Él una vez me dijo que le encantaba mi pelo de esta manera.

Me sentía tonta en la manera ridícula en la que pensaba en ÉL. Y es que a veces era imposible no pensar en otra cosa. Cada vez que me veía con esos ojos azules, sentía que me derretía por dentro, pero mi vulnerable interior era incapaz de ser percibido a causa de mi duro exterior. Cerca de él, me hacía la distante, pretendía que me era imposible verlo con otros ojos que no fueran los de una amiga.

Sólo era un engaño.

A veces agradecía lo ridículamente despistado que era. Parecía creerme, parecía pensar que ya había superado todo lo anterior… que ya había superado lo de "Nosotros". Era la única manera de alejarlo. Era lo mejor para ambos. Nuestra relación era del tipo destructiva, sólo que yo fui la primera en notarlo.

Dejarlo ir ha sido lo más doloroso que he tenido que hacer. Pero lo hice, y nuestras vidas siguieron. Desde entonces hemos pretendido que nunca hemos sido más que amigos, y eso estaba bien para ambos. O al menos para mí.

Suspiré de una manera rara y me metí en la ducha. Sentía que podía estar allí para siempre. Pero era imposible.

Para cuando salí envuelta en mi toalla hacia mi cuarto, casi suelto un grito, pero logré tapar mi boca a tiempo. No quería que nadie me escuchara. Sentía mis piernas como papel, pero no sé de donde saqué la fuerza suficiente para acercarme aún más.

El espejo de mi tocador estaba algo torcido, pero eso no era lo que llamaba mi atención.

Gotas de Sangre aun corrían a través del espejo… Pero las palabras se leían a la perfección;

"TÚ ERES MÍA".

De pronto no podía respirar, ni siquiera una gótica como yo era tan valiente para soportar una broma tan macabra, pero sabía que tenía que hacer algo al respecto. ¿Qué más podía hacer que limpiar antes de que mis padres entraran y vieran esa atrocidad?

Rápidamente fui a buscar los pañuelos desechables que estaban sobre mi mesa de noche. Pero al moverme una punzada atraviesa mi mano derecha.

- ¡Ay! ¿Qué dem..?- No pude terminar, porque la cortada sangrante de la palma de mi mano se había terminado de llevar el sonido de mi garganta.

_Danny_.

Recibí un golpe certero en mi mandíbula. Pero en vez de devolverlo, sólo pude reír.

- ¿Acaso tratas de saldar alguna cuenta pendiente, Val?- Le dije a la chica de tez oscura que estaba frente a mí, con ambos puños cerrados y con la pose de una boxeadora profesional. - Sólo estamos entrenando, por el amor de Dios… No tienes que ponerte tan violenta.

Ella solamente se limitó a sonreír maliciosamente. Me era imposible decir si sólo estaba practicando conmigo, o si en realidad me estaba tratando de involucrar en algún ajuste de cuentas. Tal vez debería dejar de hacerla enfurecer con mis bromas acerca de la tierna pareja que hacen ella y mi mejor amigo Tucker. Valerie continuó dándome sus mejores golpes, pero yo los esquivaba todos.

La verdad es que esto se había vuelto una rutina. Desde que salvé a la Tierra, muchas cosas han cambiado. Una de ellas era que Valerie había decidido dejar el solitario y empezar a trabajar conmigo y mis padres en la cacería de fantasmas.

Esa es una de las razones por las cuales Val trata de patearme el trasero a diario. Ella lo llama "entrenamiento", pero en realidad, yo no veo la diferencia.

Hace un tiempo atrás aprendí que no puedo confiarme sólo de mis habilidades sobrenaturales. Mis poderes podrían defraudarme en cualquier momento, por eso es que también necesito ser fuerte como un humano. Así es como terminé entrenando como loco durante estos tres años. Ahora mi físico era el de un verdadero super héroe.

Valerie seguía tratando de llegar a mi rostro con sus puños, cuando escuché una risa haciendo eco por todo el lugar. No tenía que voltearme para saber quién era.

- Creo que esto no va dejar nunca de ser divertido.- Tucker estaba en la entrada del gimnasio improvisado que construyeron mis padres, era el nuevo subterráneo de la casa, y estaba ubicado justo debajo de los Laboratorios Fenton. Tenía la apariencia de una cueva llena de artefactos modernos. Ni siquiera deseo recordar la cara de mi madre cuando mi padre casi explota la casa por construir este lugar.- ¿Qué dices, Jazz? ¿Apuestas a Superman o a la Mujer Maravilla?- Genial, también había traído a mi hermana para mofarse. Me di la vuelta por unos momentos para verlos.

Tuck estaba cruzado de brazos al igual que Jazz, ambos con una mueca burlona en sus rostros. Jazz sólo estaba aquí por un pequeño receso. Desde que había entrado a Yale, eran raras las veces en las que se aparecía por aquí. Supongo que muy en el fondo, nos extrañaba… a su rara y poco convencional familia.

- Mmm… No sé, pero algo me dice que Superman no tarda en quebrarse.- Dijo, Jazz, con su característico tono de sabelotodo.

- ¿De qué demonios estás…?- No pude terminar de hablar, porque Valerie había logrado tumbarme en el suelo antes de que pudiese reaccionar. Su pie estaba sobre mi pecho, y me sentí como un completo tonto.

- Fin del entrenamiento.- pronunció mi contrincante- ¡Nos vemos en clases!- dijo mientras me dejaba tirado en el suelo para retirarse.

- ¡Sólo para que lo sepas… No uso todo mi potencial porque yo no golpeo niñas!- Dije mientras me levantaba, tratando de mantener mi orgullo. Pero después de ser derribado por una chica… bueno, supongo que ese barco ya había zarpado… - De todos modos, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes personas que mangonear, señor alcalde?- Le dije a Tuck. Él se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo que siempre puedo darme un tiempo para este tipo de espectáculos. Además, vine a buscarte para ir a la escuela… Es increíble que ni siquiera el alcalde pueda zafarse de esa prisión. ¿Puedes creerlo?

- Eh… ¿Sí?- Jazz se me adelantó al hablar, y yo aproveché la oportunidad para zafarme de los discursos de Tucker acerca de su superioridad y de cómo él se merece un trato especial.

…

Tan pronto como me duché, me puse mis jeans azules y mi camiseta roja, junto con una chaqueta de cuero, ya que estaba haciendo algo de frío afuera. Traté de peinar mi alborotado pelo con mis dedos, pero era una causa perdida. Finalmente bajé las escaleras para dirigirme a la escuela con Tucker.

…

Ya me había acostumbrado a las miradas indiscretas que todos nos daban cada vez que cruzábamos los pasillos de Casper High. Tuck y yo no éramos precisamente populares, pero ahora entrábamos en la categoría de los "importantes", lo cual no estaba mal… Excepto que mi amigo se lo tomaba demasiado enserio.

Traté de dirigirme a mi casillero, pues las clases no tardaban en empezar. Pero tenía la necesidad de hacer una parada antes de eso…

Tenía que verla.

Sé que era algo patético, pero siempre he tratado de excusarme… Seguimos siendo amigos ¿No?... ¿Qué tiene de malo darle los buenos días a una amiga?

Tal vez si me lo repetía demasiadas veces, terminaría creyéndomelo.

Pero aquello no era del todo falso. Apartando el lado de mí que deseaba a Sam con locura entre mis brazos, otra parte de mí seguía sintiendo la misma amistad que cuando éramos más jóvenes. Una tierna y pura amistad. Y a veces pensaba que aquello era cien veces mejor que nada… ¿Cierto?

Allí estaba ella. De pie frente a su casillero. Era increíble la manera en que lograba ponerme más y más hermosa con el pasar de los años. Había dejado de lucir como una niña hace tiempo, y ahora lucía como toda una mujer frente a mis ojos. Vestía de la manera gótica de siempre. Sólo que ahora su vestimenta era un top púrpura demasiado ajustado que dejaba su pecho algo descubierto, unos pantalones negros que acentuaban su esbelta figura, y un par de botas. Todo eso hacía juego con su pelo ondeado que caía sobre su espalda, algunos mechones de pelo eran violeta, y siempre había dicho que lucían de lo más encantador en ella.

Me vio dirigiéndome hacia ella.

Su expresión se volvió confusa, como si le hubiera tomado algo de tiempo reconocerme.

- Hola, Sam.- Le dije con la mayor alegría posible.

- Te perdiste de una paliza memorable.- Tucker estaba junto a mí, me había seguido el paso (por supuesto que lo había hecho). Sam sonrió de pronto, sabía a la perfección a qué se estaba refiriendo nuestro amigo.

- Creo que estoy comenzando a sentir algo de lástima.- Dijo Sam entre una risita.

- ¡Hey! Eso no es agradable.- Respondí algo ofendido.

- No lástima hacia ti… La pobre Valerie debe de estar cansada de lanzar tu trasero al piso todos los días. Eso debe de ser algo aburrido.- Ella y Tuck rieron, yo sólo disfruté verla reír… a pesar de que fuera por mi causa.

El timbré sonó. Y teníamos que dirigirnos hacia nuestras respectivas clases.

- Bueno, chicos. Los veo después.- Tucker se fue, y Sam y yo teníamos la misma clase de Literatura. Así que nos dirigimos al salón.

Sam y yo nos sentábamos juntos. La principal razón era que yo era un asco en Literatura, y ella siempre tenía la amabilidad de explicármelo todo cuando el señor Lancer terminaba de hablar y yo no entendía nada de nada. Supongo que cuando ella me lo explicaba, nada sonaba confuso.

Mientras todos hablaban en el salón, yo sólo observaba a Sam mientras hojeaba sus libros, no sabía si estaba fingiendo interés para evitarme, o si en realidad estaba verdaderamente entusiasmada con la obra de Bram Stoker. Definitivamente no quería saber la respuesta.

Mientras cambiaba de página, noté que su mano derecha estaba vendada. Instintivamente, me preocupé y tomé su mano entre las mías para inspeccionarla.

- ¿Qué te pasó?- Ella pareció sorprendida ante mi reacción, y… ¿Asustada? Ella quitó su mano con brusquedad, y la escondió bajo el pupitre.

- Y-yo estaba…. Un pequeño accidente esta mañana en la cocina. Nada grave.- Dijo con una naturalidad fingida. Tal vez yo era un despistado, pero a veces me sorprendía la manera en que era capaz de leer a Sam como un libro. Al parecer notó mi expresión de incredulidad, ya que continuó hablando.- No es nada, en serio. He estado algo torpe últimamente.- Sonrió para tranquilizarme, y aunque no lo logró, sólo me limité a decir:

- Ten cuidado para la próxima.

La clase pasó con rapidez mientras trataba de entender por qué Sam actuó tan extraña. Ella no volvió a verme a los ojos otra vez, al menos hasta que la campana sonó.

Poco a poco los chicos de la clase comenzaban a salir, y terminamos quedando sólo Sam y yo. Ella tomó sus libros y se estaba dirigiendo hacia la puerta. Hasta que le agarré el hombro y tuvo que darse la vuelta.

- ¿Quieres ver una película conmigo?- Solté sin pensarlo. Ella me observó algo desconfiada.

- No vayamos por ese camino, Danny.- Me vi obligado a seguir hablando.

- ¡No! No quise decir eso… Digo… No estaríamos tú y yo solos. Eh… Tuck estaría allí, también Jazz.- No sé por qué actuaba como si estuviese cometiendo un delito al invitarla a ver una simple película. Supongo que su mirada me hacía sentir como si de hecho el estar a solas con ella fuese un crimen imperdonable.

- Bueno, entonces… Me parece una buena idea. ¿Hoy a las ocho?- Noté un tono de alivio en su voz.

- Genial.- Dije también algo aliviado porque había aceptado… Y también feliz. Se dio la media vuelta y se dirigía a la salida.

- ¡Hey, Sam!- me miró de soslayo.- ¿Qué tiene de malo estar a solas conmigo?- Pregunté sin rodeos, pretendiendo que estaba tranquilo. Ella me miró sin expresión alguna.

- Creo que sabes la respuesta a eso.

- Claro que sí… Pero me gustaría escuchar la tuya.- Justo cuando llegó a la salida, se dio la vuelta y me vio directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Tú y yo?... No sé si somos de fiar.- Y se marchó.

Ahí había un destello de una Sam que no temía ser honesta. Aún había una chispa de esperanza entre nosotros, y ambos lo sabíamos. No sé si íbamos a seguir siendo capaces de jugar a los desconocidos por mucho tiempo. O al menos yo. Pero si ella quería seguir jugando ese juego, yo iba a soportarlo…. por Sam.

No quería herirla otra vez. No lo haría. Yo nunca me lo perdonaría.

Esperaría una eternidad para que volviésemos a ser lo que fuimos.

Volví a pensar en la cortada de su mano. Algo no estaba bien.


	3. Capítulo II: Silencio

Capítulo II: Silencio.

_Sam._

Quería mantener distancias con Danny. Pero al mismo tiempo no quería dejar de ser su amiga.

No era como si me hubiese sentido obligada a aceptar su invitación; Aún seguía deseando su compañía, como siempre ha sido desde el segundo grado, cuando nos conocimos. Pero la cosa era un poco más complicada ahora. Ya no éramos los mismos, ni Tucker, ni Danny…. Ni yo.

Por supuesto, yo aún seguía viendo a Tuck como uno de mis mejores amigos… Alguien a quien veo casi como a un hermano. Y sé que jamás iba a ser de otra manera.

Pero Daniel Fenton…. Él era mucho más. Teníamos catorce cuando comenzamos a mirarnos el uno al otro con otros ojos, cuando empezamos a conocer sentimientos mucho más intensos que la amistad. Yo… yo lo amaba. Y creo que en un punto él también me amó a mí. Me sentía ridículamente feliz cuando imaginaba mi futuro junto a él, cuando pensaba en cosas tan ridículas como a qué universidad iríamos juntos, o cuando nos casaríamos, o en dónde viviríamos, y si alguna vez tendríamos hijos. Logré conocerlo como nadie más lo ha hecho, y él a mí… A su lado, jamás me sentí tan segura… Tan feliz.

Fue una verdadera lástima cuando esa burbuja reventó. Pero al mismo tiempo, me sentí agradecida cuando todo se derrumbó. Me hizo entender que la gente que amas también puede herirte. Y al mismo tiempo…

Entendí que todo tiene que terminar en algún momento.

Ahora no me importaba tener que fingir que jamás fuimos novios en frente de todos. Nadie hablaba de eso, pues parecían entender nuestro pequeño "acuerdo no hablado", y tal vez pensaban que si lo mencionaban, era el equivalente a lanzar una bomba entre Danny y yo.

Si eso era lo que todos pensaban…No estaban equivocados.

La cosa era que yo era perfectamente capaz de fingir en frente de las personas. Pero era incapaz de hacer frente a Danny a solas. Hace poco tuve la prueba de aquello.

"_¿Tú y yo?... No sé si somos de fiar." _Las palabras aún seguían rondando en mi cabeza. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando dije eso? Nunca tuve la intención de pronunciar aquellas palabras. Era como si Danny tuviese una nueva especie de poder que hace que la gente sea honesta, y con "gente", me refiero sólo y únicamente a mí. No sé qué pasaría si él y yo estuviésemos a solas el mismo tiempo que dura una película entera, lo más probable es que yo no sólo me limitaría a ser honesta, tal vez terminaría haciendo cosas que dejarían bastante en claro que ese mitad fantasma me seguía trayendo loca. Apenas lo veía sentado junto a mí en clases, y mis ojos iban directamente a sus labios, e inmediatamente recordaba todas las veces que los probé, y las demás veces que me gustaría hacerlo otra vez.

Sentía un enorme alivio al saber que Jazz y Tucker iban a estar con nosotros esta noche. Así no habría comentarios incómodos ni posibles acercamientos peligrosos.

Me fui sola a casa. Tucker estaría en estos momentos en el ayuntamiento y, bueno, por obvias razones Danny ya había dejado de ser una opción para acompañarme hasta mi hogar. Ni hablar de Valerie; ella y yo nos habíamos vuelto algo así como amigas, pero no me gustaba pasar mucho tiempo cerca de ella desde que Danny y yo rompimos, justo el lapso de tiempo en el que comencé a detectar en ella un cierto toque de entre alivio y alegría. Aquello no me gustó para nada, ni en ese entonces, ni ahora.

Mis padres me habían obsequiado un ridículamente costoso automóvil para mis dulces dieciséis, pero no ha salido mucho de la cochera por ser un peligro ambiental que devora petróleo. Recuerdo que el mismo día de mi cumpleaños dieciséis Tucker me dijo que estaba demente por rechazar un auto tan espectacular como ese, y un par de cosas más, mientras que Danny sólo me dijo:

_Me parece bien que defiendas todo en lo que crees. Es una de las razones por las cuales te amo._- Luego me besó. Pero muy en el fondo sabía que él se estaba lamentando internamente al saber que yo nunca le iba a prestar las llaves de esa cosa.

Sonreí ante el pensamiento.

Cuando decidí volver al mundo real, me di cuenta que me estaba acercando a mi librería preferida. Decidí entrar, pues pensé que lo mejor era desviar mi atención hacia otra cosa… Entre la extraña cortada de mi mano, los sueños de los cuales no tengo memoria, y mi ex novio… No sé cuál era peor.

Entré mientras la campana de la puerta sonaba. El lugar estaba casi desierto, a excepción de un par de chicos góticos que al parecer se estaban peleando por un libro en la estantería de enfrente. No era algo anormal.

Cuando me adentré hasta el fondo de la tienda, me topé con el último estante. Allí era donde estaba el área de poesía gótica. Era mi favorita.

En el momento en que traté de tomar uno de los libros para examinarlo, una mano se posó sobre la mía. Como era de esperarse, pegué un grito.

Lo siento.- Me di la vuelta, y un chico de mi edad estaba con ambas manos en el aire, en señal de disculpa.- No pretendía asustarte, creí que me habías visto.

¿Te parece que luzco como alguien que tiene ojos en la espalda?- Dije algo molesta mientras miraba detenidamente al chico. No era desagradable a la vista, incluso era atractivo. Su pelo rubio alborotado cubría sus ojos que parecían ser de un color verde intenso bajo la poca iluminación de la librería. Su piel era pálida, pero su vestimenta desentonaba completamente con el ambiente del lugar; Jeans gastados, camiseta verde, zapatos para correr. Me sorprendió ver a alguien así en un lugar como… - De todas formas ¿Qué haces aquí?- Lució confundido al principio, luego entendió el comentario y me observó de pies a cabeza.

¿Acaso la ropa fúnebre es un requerimiento para disfrutar la buena literatura?- Dijo en tono bromista. Yo me sentí como una tonta al instante.

Siento haber dicho eso. He tenido un mal día y creo que me estoy descargando contigo.- Solté finalmente, lo cual no era del todo falso. El chico comenzó a sonreírme.

Mm… Yo te asusto y tú me gritas… creo que eso significa estar a mano. Soy Lucian.- Dijo con toda naturalidad mientras me tendía la mano para que se la estrechara. Lo hice.

Sam.

De nuevo lo siento. Pero tenía en la mira el libro que estabas sosteniendo. Nunca pensé que chillarías.

¿Chillar? Yo no hago eso.- Me defendí.

Como quieras.- Se estaba riendo. Normalmente, le habría dado un puñetazo por haberme pegado un susto y luego hacerse el gracioso. Pero había algo en él que en verdad me agradaba.- Soy nuevo. Mi padre es abogado y vino a Amity Park por trabajo, así que estoy atascado aquí.- Asentí, fingiendo no estar extrañada porque comenzara a contarme la historia de su vida, de todas formas, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.- Sin ofender, por supuesto. La verdad es que este pueblo no luce tan mal.

No es tan malo.

No, no lo es… "Amity Park: El hogar de Danny Phantom"…curioso lema.- Sentí algo retorcerse en mi interior, y mis mejillas se pusieron rojas, deseé que él no lo haya notado.

¿Lo conoces?- Sí, definitivamente lo notó.

A-algo.- Contesté dudosa mientras jugaba con un mechón de mi pelo nerviosamente, como una niñita avergonzada. Aunque ni siquiera yo sabía por qué actuaba así. ¡Claro que iba a preguntar por él! A veces olvidaba lo famoso que ese despistado es, y que no hay nadie en el mundo que no haya escuchado su nombre.

Debe de ser un tipo genial.

Lo es.

Bueno, supongo que lo conoceré en persona muy pronto. Entraré a Casper High mañana mismo. Y… supongo que te veré a ti.- Conocía muy bien ese tono. No me estaba coqueteando… ¿O sí? Asentí con la cabeza.- Genial.- Observó el libro que traía en mis manos y yo hice lo mismo. Entendí la indirecta.

¡Oh! eh… Puedes llevártelo, si quieres.- Él no lo pensó dos veces y lo tomó.

Muchísimas gracias….- El silencio reinó por un minuto.- Entonces… nos veremos por ahí, Sam.- Luego se marchó.

…..

_Danny. _

Después de clases me dirigí hasta el ayuntamiento.

Tucker normalmente se la pasaba encerrado en su… Bien, llamémosle "oficina". Claro, si por oficina se entiende como un lugar repleto de tecnología y de todo tipo de extravagancias. Parecía pasar más tiempo inmerso en sus hobbies que en su propio trabajo. Pero por extraño que pareciera, de hecho hacía un excelente trabajo como alcalde de Amity Park.

Ni los guardias, ni su secretaria parecieron detenerme cuando abrí las enormes puertas y entré en su oficina. Tuck estaba inmerso en su computadora. Si se percató de mi presencia, no se notaba.

¿Qué haces?- Mi amigo me observó, como si yo fuese insignificante en comparación con lo que hacía.

Hum… Sólo un par de pequeños ajustes al sistema de seguridad de las calles. Eso es todo.- No me lo tragué del todo, así que me acerqué hasta su escritorio. Cuando quise ver la pantalla de su computadora, él la cerró de golpe.- ¿Qué se te ofrece?- Dijo nervioso.

¿Hay algo que no quieres que vea?- Traté de que no sonara como una burla. Me fue imposible.

¿Acaso no puedo tener mi privacidad?- Él conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Lo moví a él junto con su silla y lo alejé del escritorio.

¡Hey!- Cuando abrí su computadora otra vez y observé, me volví a él y enarqué una ceja.

¿Enserio?- Efectivamente, Tuck estaba observando las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad, pero no estaba precisamente admirando las calles; docenas de escenas mostraban a chicas cruzando las calles, en el parque, o incluso simplemente caminando en vivo.- ¿Chicas?- Él se encogió de hombros.

Cuando tengo que pasar todo en día en el ayuntamiento, algo tengo que hacer. Es fácil acceder al sistema de seguridad de Amity Park cuando eres el mandamás.

¿Y crees que espiar a las personas en un pasatiempo saludable?

¿Personas en general? No ¿Chicas ardientes y posibles futuras esposas del alcalde? Ya lo creo.- No pude evitar reírme. La verdad es que de él no me extrañaba.

Amigo, de verdad te hace falta una novia.- Tuck me miró molesto.

¿A sí? Pues yo iba a hacerte la misma sugerencia.- Cuando mi expresión cambió a seria, Tucker pareció arrepentirse de aquel comentario.- Oh…Lo siento, viejo… Golpe bajo.- Me respondió y se levantó de su silla para ponerse junto a mí. De todas las personas en el mundo, Tucker es el único que sabe el infierno que soporté cuando Sam y yo rompimos. Incluso él conocía los límites de sus bromas.

No es nada.- Mentí. Luego una sonrisa falsa se dibujó en mis labios.- Además sabes que ahora no estoy interesado en las chicas. – Tuck supo a lo que me refería, pero no pudo evitar decir:

¿Me estás invitando a una cita? Porque déjame decirte que no eres mi tipo.

Ja… ja… - Respondí sin gracia. Tucker comenzó a reír y a cerrar todas las ventanas de su computador en las que estaba espiando a esas pobres chicas. Hubo un silencio prolongado mientras él se dedicaba a sus asuntos en su computador y yo me paseaba alrededor de su oficina y fingía interés por la horrible decoración estilo geniecillo electrónico en todo el cuarto.

¡Hey, Tuck!- Fui el primero en hablar y en romper el silencio, mi amigo se volvió rápidamente hacia mí.- ¿Estás libre hoy? Digamos… ¿Esta noche a las ocho?- Hubo silencio, pero luego de unos segundos Tuck respondió.

Oye, viejo. ¡Lo de la cita era una broma!

No, no me refería a eso, idiota.- Luego le conté acerca de la invitación que le hice a Sam, exceptuando la parte de que fue una excusa estúpida para pasar un tiempo juntos. Tuck jamás lo dejaría ir… Sin mencionar que no pararía de reprochármelo.

La idea pareció agradarle, e incluso se mostró alegre ante la idea de que íbamos a hacer algo todos juntos. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no salíamos los tres, o incluso los cuatro. Todavía faltaba invitar a Jazz, pero ella no se lo perdería por nada, estaba seguro.

_Sam _

La cortada en mi mano aún seguía palpitando, y el ardor que recorría mi brazo entero se sentía como un fuego incontrolable.

Estaba consciente acerca de lo anormal de todo esto. Aun no podía entender cómo no podía recordar haberme infligido una herida tan grande sin poder recordarlo… O cómo usé mi propia sangre para escribir algo que jamás había pasado por mi mente. Porque sé que la sangre en el espejo era mía. Era lo único claro para mí.

Había algo detrás de todo esto. El mensaje del espejo aún me tenía intrigada; "TÚ ERES MÍA". Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda con sólo pensar en eso.

¿Acaso me estaría volviendo loca? Una parte de mí no podía descartar esa opción.

Para cuando regresé a casa, recordé que mis padres me habían dicho algo acerca de un pequeño viaje que harían a Londres para visitar a mis tíos y a mis insufribles primos. De hecho, creo que lo habían mencionado hace semanas, tal vez meses. Mi capacidad de bloquear todo a mí alrededor e ignorar a las personas a veces me preocupaba. Tal vez debería de estar atenta a lo que dicen mis padres de vez en cuando.

En cuanto cerré la puerta detrás de mí, vi a mi madre asomarse por las escaleras con un pequeño bolso, mientras uno de los mayordomos llevaba su ostentoso equipaje. Ni siquiera podía ver quién era a causa de que todas esas maletas cubrían su rostro. _Pobre hombre, _pensé.

¡Sammy, cariño! Llegas justo a tiempo.- Dijo mi madre mientras se acercaba junto a mí. Mi padre iba bajando detrás de ella. Con una cantidad reducida de equipaje, el cual él mismo cargaba.- Dejamos dinero en la mesa por cualquier emergencia. Hay comida en el refrigerador y en la sala hay una libreta con los números de tus tíos, mi teléfono y….

Creo que me las puedo arreglar, madre.- La interrumpí.- Ustedes sólo diviértanse y estén tranquilos. Ya no soy una niña.

Luego de convencer a mis padres de que no iba a quemar la casa- o peor, traer chicos- ellos se fueron y yo me quedé absolutamente sola en casa. Sin contar claro por el mayordomo, al cual no le agradaba mucho, así que no tendría problemas para sacármelo de encima.

No quería sonar cruel, pero cuando mis padres no estaban a mí alrededor, me sentía libre. Y no sólo eso, sentía una paz que casi nunca puedo tener en casa. Estaba aliviada de no tener que escuchar por algunos días los gritos de mi madre regañándome por vestirme como, y cito "una vampiresa provocativa". Y a mi padre, quién no parecía contradecir a mi madre en lo absoluto.

Comencé a disfrutar mi tiempo a solas en la biblioteca de mi casa. Había un par de libros que estuve buscando por algunas semanas, pero que no encontré con el desastre que Tuck armó la última vez, cuando él y Danny vinieron a estudiar para el examen de Biología.

Me adentré a uno de los pasillos más oscuros, pude ver a través de algunos libros el polvo y las telarañas que el tiempo había dejado. Definitivamente yo era la única que circulaba por aquí, al parecer ¿Es que ya nadie tenía respeto por la lectura en esta casa?

Supongo que yo tendría que limpiarlo.

Me devolvía a la sala a buscar algo para limpiar, pero un crujido a mis espaldas me detiene. Provenía del viejo estante. Me di la vuelta hacia él con cautela, temerosa. Ahora estaba caminando de puntillas devuelta al oscuro pasillo. Abrí mi boca para preguntar algo al viento, pero no pude hacerlo.

Todo se volvió negro en un respiro.

_No era un sueño cualquiera, lo sabía porque era incapaz de ver algo, sólo podía escuchar las extrañas voces. _

_**¿Tratas de provocarle una hemorragia cerebral?-**__ Era un hombre, pero sonaba casi tan joven como yo, y también sonaba molesto. _

_**Ella se lo buscó**__.- La otra voz era la de un chico también, pero éste sonaba casi divertido con cada palabra que pronunciaba.- __**Simplemente no me agradan las gatitas curiosas.**__- Oí un suspiro de frustración por parte del otro chico._

_**Pudimos esperar a que saliera del cuarto, imbécil…Sólo… sólo limítate a buscar antes que despierte.**__- ¿Estaban acaso hablando de mí? Oía ruidos y como si alguien estuviese lanzando cosas al suelo. Quise abrir mis ojos, pero me era imposible. _

_**¿Y qué estamos buscando exactamente? Aquí sólo veo porquerías deprimentes en cada estante... Ahora entiendo por qué viste como si Buffy la estuviese persiguiendo.**__- Definitivamente estaban hablando de mí. Y aquel chico estaba llegando a ser bastante insoportable.- __**Es un verdadero desperdicio, el que tenga que morir... No ves chicas así de bellas todo el tiempo.**__- Me tensé inmediatamente ante su comentario, quise mover mi cuerpo con todas mis fuerzas, correr y escapar de allí. Pero mi cuerpo entero yacía inmóvil. Estaba completamente congelada y mi mente parecía ser la única despierta. _

_**Eso aún no lo sabemos.**_- _Respondió el otro chico.- __**Pero sí, sería un desperdicio.**__- Después un silencio prolongado, el chico volvió a hablar.- __**Ya tenemos lo que buscábamos, ahora tenemos que irnos, no tarda en despertar. **_

_**¿Sería una mala idea decirme de vez en cuando lo que buscamos antes de venir? No tienes que ser tan misterioso todo el tiempo. ¿Qué era, de todas formas?**__- Otro silencio, luego una risa cínica.- __**¿Estás seguro de que no lo va a extrañar? **_

_**¿Acaso te importa? **_

_**Claro que no. Pero a Phantom tal vez sí le va a importar. No me malinterpretes, no me molestaría darle una paliza, pero se supone que no debemos llamar la atención.**__- Sentí mi corazón palpitar con más fuerza. No, ellos no se meterían con Danny ¿Cierto?_

_**Ella no se lo dirá a nadie. Créeme, ni siquiera a él. **_

_**¿Y si lo hace? **_

_**Hay muchas maneras de matar a un mitad- fantasma, te lo aseguro. Eso no va a ser un problema. Nuestro único objetivo es llevarle a la chica. **_

_**Por supuesto; como nosotros… Ahora ella le pertenece. **_

….

Desperté con un grito a punto de brotar de mi garganta, pero que nunca se hizo presente. El sonido del timbre de la puerta de mi casa había sido el culpable de mi viaje de vuelta a la realidad.

Estaba recostada en el piso de mi biblioteca, y mi rostro estaba humedecido por las lágrimas que no recuerdo haber derramado.


	4. Capítulo III: Moviéndose en la Oscuridad

Capítulo III: Moviéndose en la Oscuridad

_Danny. _

-¿No crees que esté esperando en el cine?- Me preguntó Jazz mientras ella y yo veíamos a Tucker tocando el timbre de la casa de Sam, de manera desesperada. Habían pasado un par de minutos y nadie había respondido.

Jazz lucía casi ansiosa por esta noche. Había llegado hace poco a casa, y durante todo ese tiempo se la había pasado escuchando a papá hablando de nuevas armas contra fantasmas y a mamá insinuándole que ya era hora de que trajera a su novio a casa para que lo conociéramos. De hecho, creo que yo también le he estado insinuando exactamente lo mismo. Ella sólo me responde con un golpe juguetón en el brazo y con un "Ya veremos". También estaba ansiosa por ver a Sam; desde el incidente del desasteroide hace más de tres años, ella y Jazz habían estado muy unidas, e incluso me atrevería a decir que eran amigas. Cuando Sam dejó de ser mi novia, mi hermana parecía sentir compasión por mí, pero siempre había estado del lado de Sam. Nunca lo dijo en voz alta, pero yo lo sabía. No me molestó en aquel entonces, ni me molesta ahora.

Jazz estaba cruzada de brazos, preocupada. Cada vez que volvía de la universidad la veía un poco más madura, a pesar de lo increíble que suene aquello. Lo único que delataba su edad era su apariencia; usaba zapatillas de bailarina, y vestía con una falda verde agua y una camiseta negra y corta con un sweater sobre sus hombros. Su pelo ahora no llegaba más allá de sus hombros y la cinta para el cabello que nunca había dejado de usar contrastaba con su pelo rojizo.

Considerando que soy mucho más alto que ella, levantó su cabeza para verme a la cara, luego me di cuenta que yo aún no respondía a su pregunta.

-Debe estar en casa.- Respondí finalmente, sin estar totalmente seguro. Tuck fue el primero en contestar.

-Lo dudo, viejo. Ya he tocado cinco veces… Tal vez lo olvidó.- _O tal vez se arrepintió_, pensé con cierto dolor. Fui yo esta vez el que tocó el timbre, por última vez. Si no aparecía…

Alguien finalmente abrió la puerta.

Sam lucía como si se hubiese llevado un buen susto, su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal y parecía algo desorientada. Pero parece que fui el único en notarlo, ya que Jazz la rodeó con sus brazos apenas la vio. Sam soltó un gemido.

-También me alegra verte, Jazz.- Dijo ella en un tono muy débil. Cuando mi hermana finalmente la soltó, Tuck habló.

-No estabas durmiendo ¿O sí?- Ella asintió levemente, algo avergonzada.

-Algo así. ¿Pero, que hacen…?- Una súplica de perdón se asomó en su rostro en el instante en que pareció recordar.- Oh… Chicos, lo siento. Creo que he estado en las nubes últimamente.

-¡Ya lo creo!- Respondió Tuck.- Sólo por eso, tú invitas esta noche.

-¡Tucker!- Dijimos Jazz y yo al unísono. Él sólo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué? Es rica, podría comprar el cine si quisiera…- A Sam le hizo gracia aquel comentario.

-Tienes razón, lo olvidé… así que lo justo es que los recompense de alguna manera. Yo invito.- Su rostro estaba volviendo a adquirir color. ¿Qué le habría pasado? – Ahora, déjenme ir por mi chaqueta. Mis padres se fueron de viaje así que…

-¡Espera! Aguarda un momento. – Tuck me hizo a un lado, casi empujándome, para ponerse frente a Sam, e hizo un gesto dramático con su mano.- ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres que vayamos a un público y sucio cine cuando tienes en tu propia casa una sala especial para eso? ¿Y con tus padres fuera? ¿Lo que significa que podríamos volvernos locos y nadie nos diría absolutamente nada?- Sam quiso objetar. Mi hermana y mi mejor amigo compartieron una mirada cómplice.

-Comprendo lo del cine. Pero acerca de lo último…- Ni Jazz ni Tucker dejaron terminar a Sam, porque la empujaron y entraron a toda velocidad a su casa.- Claro, pasen… ¡Están en su casa!- Les gritó a mi amigo y a mi hermana con el sarcasmo que yo tanto amaba en ella. Luego volvió su mirada hacia mí, y esta vez era totalmente sincera. - Tú también puedes pasar si quieres.

Entré sin pensarlo dos veces, cuando cerré la puerta detrás de mí, Sam seguía de pie en el mismo lugar. Estábamos los dos frente a frente, mirándonos directo a los ojos.

-¿C-comó sigue tu mano?- Pregunté nervioso lo primero que vino a mi mente. Ella observó su mano y luego me la mostró; aún seguía vendada.

-Todavía no es necesario amputarla.- Me respondió en medio de una broma, que terminó por sonar como un comentario desanimado mientras trataba de mirar hacia otro lado.

Creo que esto es a lo que las personas llaman "momento incómodo". Es curioso, pero si alguien me hubiese preguntado hace unos meses si alguna vez existiría algo así entre Sam y yo, probablemente me habría reído, o ni siquiera lo habría pensado enserio. Pero ahora…

-¡¿De verdad esperas que me siente a ver una película para chicas? ¡Ni hablar, Fenton!- Logramos escuchar la discusión de Tuck y Jazz desde la sala. Ya estábamos acostumbrados a ver a mi hermana y a Tucker peleando por cualquier cosa, por más ridícula que fuese. Sus temas favoritos de discusión consistían básicamente en cualquier cosa que pudiese contradecir al otro y dejarlo como un tonto. En este caso, Sam y yo siempre teníamos que intervenir.

No puedo creer que por primera vez esté agradecido de escuchar a Tuck comenzar una discusión. Gracias a eso, Sam y yo compartimos una mirada extraña y comenzamos a reír. El momento incómodo había terminado tan rápido como empezó.

-Será mejor que vayamos a ver a esos dos… No quiero que manchen la alfombra con sangre.- Respondió Sam antes de bajar conmigo a su sala de cine.

….

Jazz aún seguía molesta con nosotros por haber elegido una película de terror, perdió con la vergonzosa suma de tres votos contra uno, y Tuck no lo iba a dejar ir…. Al menos por esta noche.

-Los dos cállense.- Les dije.- Ahora no quiero escuchar nada que no sean gritos o el sonido de alguna sierra despedazando a un universitario tonto.- Sorprendentemente, me hicieron caso demasiado rápido.

Estaba sentado en una de las esquinas del enorme sofá, Tucker estaba junto a mí y a su lado se encontraba Jazz. No confiaba en esos dos sentados juntos, pero Sam no les había dado otra opción, puesto que se había sentado en la otra esquina. No quise pensar que haya sido por mí… Pero supongo que tenía que ser realista.

Me había pasado la primera hora de la película mirando de soslayo hacia esa otra esquina, fingía ver hacia la pantalla como siempre he hecho cada vez que estoy aquí. Sólo que ésta vez la persona que recibía toda mi atención estaba a dos lugares lejos de mí, y no envuelta en mis brazos como solía estar. Me había acostumbrado con mucha facilidad a tener la calidez de su cuerpo sobre mí, a sentir sus delicadas manos aferrarse a mi pecho, a hundir mi rostro en su cabello y sentir el delicioso aroma a vainilla y rosas que me volvía loco… Y a robarle besos cada vez que alzaba la mirada para observarme. Al principio se reía sobre mis labios, pero siempre respondía esos besos con la misma vehemencia que yo demostraba…

Un fortuito "Te amo", y un "Y yo a ti" en forma de susurro. Extrañaba cada uno de esos pequeños detalles que hacían mi vida tan feliz, y me asustaba la idea de no poder volver a experimentar las sensaciones que cada uno de esos gestos provocaban en mí.

Trataba de observarla de manera sutil, no quería que ella no lo notase; sus manos estaban entrelazadas, y supe al instante que estaba tratando de hacer sonar sus dedos, un mal hábito que yo siempre le reprochaba. Su negra melena cubría la mitad de su rostro, pero podía admirar sus largas pestañas moverse cada vez que parpadeaba, y también pude notar que estaba mordiendo sus labios de manera brusca. Estaba preocupada por algo, no cabía duda.

Una roseta de maíz cayó en mi rostro, sacándome del trance que me provocaba el ver a Sam por demasiado tiempo. Tucker se estaba atragantando con esas rosetas. Jazz tenía su falda cubierta también. Pude ver su rostro, estaba furiosa. Gracias a Dios, sólo se limitó a ignorar a mi amigo.

El sonido de un grito proveniente de la película hizo saltar a Jazz y a Tuck. Y lo más extraño; Sam también se llevó un susto. Ella jamás se asustaba con este tipo de películas, ni siquiera usaba el viejo truco de tener miedo durante una película de terror para abrazarme cuando estábamos saliendo. Quizás ella siempre había supuesto que yo de ningún modo habría creído ese cuento, y bueno, nunca necesitamos excusas para permanecer pegados toda una tarde.

Por eso estaba seguro de que ella nunca estuvo viendo la película. Algo estaba atormentándola, y podría jurar que no era nada bueno.

….

_Sam_.

Sus voces aún seguían haciendo eco en mis oídos.

No podía creer que había sido sólo un sueño. Eso ya no era una opción después de lo que me ha pasado últimamente. Y de ninguna manera se lo iba a decir a alguien. Sentí un escalofrío de tan sólo pensar en que alguien hiriese a Danny.

¿Pero cómo podría demostrar que no fue sólo una alucinación?

De pronto recordé que esos chicos hablaban de algo que estaban buscando, algo que me pertenecía. Si descifraba qué era lo que se llevaron… Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Y si no… Probablemente comenzaría a llenar formularios para entrar a una institución mental mañana mismo.

-Enseguida vuelvo.- Dije demasiado fuerte. No miré a ninguno de los presentes para que me pidiesen explicaciones, simplemente dejé el cuarto lo más rápido que pude, de manera casi imperceptible.

Antes de cruzar el largo pasillo hacia mi destino, pasé a la cocina. No sé qué era lo que esperaba al tomar aquel objeto, pero si me volvía a pasar lo de hace un par de horas, al menos podría defenderme de alguna manera. Tomé el cuchillo más grande que encontré y lo empuñé con fuerza.

Luego me encaminé directamente hacia la biblioteca.

Estaba tan iluminada y tan quieta como recuerdo haberla visto la última vez. Excepto por el plumero que estaba tirado en el suelo, el cual iba a utilizar para limpiar los estantes.

Sentí un pequeño deja vú cuando comencé a dar pasos firmes y raudos hacia el pasillo más oscuro del lugar, trataba de que la mano que empuñaba el cuchillo no temblara, pero me era casi imposible evitarlo. Creí que en cualquier momento volvería a caer presa de la oscuridad, justo como ocurrió la última vez.

Un peso anormal en mi hombro me hace estar alerta, una mano se había posado sobre mí, lo que me hizo saltar y gritar involuntariamente. Me di la vuelta casi al instante.

Me tomó tiempo para fijarme en la imagen que tenía enfrente, y para cuando logré hacerlo, Danny tenía sus manos arriba, como si estuviese rindiéndose, y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, como si se hubiese llevado una gran sorpresa. Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta que estaba sosteniendo el puñal en su dirección.

-¡Wow! ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?

-¡Lo siento!- Dije alarmada mientras escondía el cuchillo detrás de mí, sentía como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas por la vergüenza. Mi respiración seguía siendo brusca a causa del susto que me había llevado. Danny me observaba como si estuviese tratando de resolver algún ejercicio matemático en su cabeza, lo cual para él era el equivalente a lucir como si estuviese más confundido que un niño perdido en una calle desconocida.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces paseándote sola con un cuchillo?- Trataba de sonar tranquilo, pero no podía esconder su preocupación. Le debía una explicación después de que lo que acababa de pasar. Así que dije la primera cosa que me vino a la cabeza.

-Escuché ruidos extraños. Creí que podrían ser ladrones.- Me miró incrédulo mucho antes de que terminara de hablar. Se cruzó de brazos, y ese gesto fue todo lo que necesité saber… Mierda, no lo iba a dejar pasar.

-¿Tú sola?- Continuó indagando. Y lo que él quiso decir con eso fue _"¿Por qué no me llamaste a mí? Ningún ladrón podría conmigo". _

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que necesito al señor Súper Héroe para todo?- Lo hice reír con aquello.- ¿O es que crees que soy muy débil para defenderme sola?- Esta vez me dedicó una brillante sonrisa que me hipnotizó.

-Jamás me atrevería a decir aquello.- Se acercó un poco más en mi dirección, sentí que no saldría nada bueno con eso.- Sólo digo… No sabría cómo manejar el que te ocurriese algo.- Luego extendió su mano.- Ahora dame eso.- No me rehusé a entregarle el cuchillo que tenía escondido en mis espaldas ni por un momento. No lo necesitaba. Con él a mi lado, dudaba que algo o alguien pudiesen tratar de hacerme daño.- No quiero que vuelvas a cortarte.- Después que se lo entregué, lo dejó en uno de los escritorios.

-Gracias por no enloquecer.- Dije finalmente.

-¿Enloquecer por ti? Creo que ya soy un experto en el tema.- Me estaba sonriendo de la misma manera en que yo le estaba sonriendo a él. Y era la misma manera de sonreír que no era apropiada para un par de amigos. Nos quedamos así por unos momentos, hasta que tuve que cortar el momento.

-Ya me he asegurado que no hay nada aquí abajo. Creo que deberíamos volver.- Su sonrisa se apagó al instante. Luego volvió a la realidad.

-Si… por supuesto.- Dijo desanimado.

…

_Danny_

Caminábamos en silencio hasta donde Tucker y Jazz estaban viendo la película. Supongo que no había mucho que decir.

Maldecí el hecho de que su casa fuera tan grande, sino fuera así, tal vez no sentiría los segundos como horas mientras estábamos inmersos en aquel incómodo silencio. ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo? ¿Por qué no podía ser sincero de una vez por todas con la única persona que en verdad me conoce? Estaba harto de esto, demasiado. Y no lo iba a soportar por mucho más tiempo.

La detuve agarrándola del brazo de manera fuerte, pero no lo suficiente como para ser brusco. Ella me observó confundida. Estábamos los dos solos en medio del pasillo.

-¿Me dejas probar algo?- La tomé del mentón para que me viera directo a los ojos.

-¿Q-Qué haces?- Me acerqué a ella con decisión. No era la clase de proximidad a la que hemos estado acostumbrados por los últimos meses. Ahora estábamos tan cerca como he estado queriendo todo este tiempo. Ahora debía de salir de mis dudas.

Rocé la punta de mi nariz con su mejilla, y ante el tacto ella no pudo evitar alejarse bruscamente, sólo que detrás de ella no había espacio alguno para huir, por lo que su espalda quedó pegada a la pared, y seguíamos estando demasiado cerca. Cuando junté mi frente con la suya y a acariciar su mejilla con uno de mis dedos, ella comenzó a respirar deprisa. Luego no siguió oponiendo resistencia. Finalmente detuve mi mirada en sus labios. Estaba tentado por probarlos desde hace tiempo, y ahora estar tan cerca de ella se sentía increíble. Me sentía como alguien que no había visto el sol por mucho tiempo, y que ahora se sentía bañado por sus rayos de luz.

Poco a poco comencé a sentir su dulce aliento combinarse con el mío. Estuve a punto de rozar mis labios con los suyos, y ella estaba por permitírmelo. Pero debía de ser fuerte. De pronto me alejé, y los ojos de Sam, que habían estado cerrados, se abrieron de pronto en medio de la confusión.

-Lo sabía…- Me sorprendí de que mi respiración fuese acelerada al igual que la de ella, pero aun continué hablando en medio de una sonrisa.- Lo quieres tanto como yo. – Sam pareció salir del trance, y luego me empujó hacia la otra pared del estrecho corredor.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- Estaba molesta. Ya lo había visto venir.

-Aún me quieres.- Dije sin ser capaz de quitarme la sonrisa de los labios.

-Claro que te quiero.- Dijo con más suavidad esta vez, quizás tratando de ponerse en mi lugar.- Y siempre lo haré, pero ya te lo dije… Las cosas no son tan simples.

-¿Qué más simpleza quieres, Sam? Te quiero, tú me quieres ¿Por qué no mandamos todo esto al demonio y dejamos de actuar como si no pasara nada entre nosotros?

-Porque…- No la dejé terminar, estaba demasiado sublevado como para hacerlo.

-¡¿Por qué?- La interrumpí.

-¡Porque no puedo estar con alguien que se avergüenza de mí!- Gritó tan fuerte que pudo cortar todo pensamiento que tuve en ese momento, había logrado anonadarme. No podía creer aquello.

-¿Aun sigues pensando eso?- Dije con un hilo de voz.- Creía que sólo…

-¿Qué era lo que creías? ¿Que estaba dándote una especie de castigo por aquella noche?- No dije nada ante la intensidad de las emociones que mostraba en sus palabras. Su dolor aún seguía allí. Me sentí como un idiota. Ella observó mi expresión y me miró con ironía.- Crees conocerme tanto… Y siento tener que decirte esto; pero aunque memorices cada uno de mis pensamientos siempre seguirás siendo un despistado.

-Sammy, yo…- Quise decir algo, pero… Las palabras no podían salir.

-Ahórratelo. No fui la novia que el gran Danny Phantom necesitaba… Por eso es que fuiste incapaz de confesarle al mundo que yo no era sólo la compañera, o la mejor amiga.- Sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos, pero en ningún momento se quebró.- Y lo supe aceptar… Pero no me pidas volver a una especie de relación secreta. No lo podría soportar otra vez.

Estaba helado, incapaz de hablar. Por eso, ella continuó.

-Eso no significa que no te quiera a mi lado… Eres mi mejor amigo, siempre lo serás. Y… Siento que quieras más que amistad de mí. Pero si quieres estar a mi lado… Bueno, lo siento, pero amistad es lo único que obtendrás de mí.

Cada palabra se sentía como una daga filosa atravesando mi pecho, todas demasiado rápido como para que pudiese reaccionar. De verdad me sentía como un imbécil al creer que todo el dolor que tenía dentro de ella se había ido así como así. Estaba ilusionado con el hecho de que ella también me deseara que olvidé por completo cada error que cometí con ella. Una vez me juré a mí mismo que jamás iba a ser el causante del dolor de la chica que amaba. Estaba cegado por amor e inundado por egoísmo. Tan sólo quería desaparecer de su vista.

Fue ahí cuando Sam y yo quedamos inmersos en oscuridad.

La luz del pasillo se había ido por completo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó ella, dejando de lado nuestra discusión. Yo también decidí hacer lo mismo.

-Tranquila, sólo se fue la luz.- No podía ver nada, y al parecer, también Sam, porque no pudo evitar pisarme.

-Lo siento.

-Tranquila.- Le dije mientras buscaba su mano en la oscuridad. Al segundo intento, logré tomársela.

-¿Danny?

-Sólo es para que no te vayas a tropezar.- Le aclaré en el instante, para que no fuese a pensar que volvería a ponerle una trampa. Ella no dijo nada más.

Luego de un minuto, cruzamos la entrada de la sala de cine, y una luz nos alumbró los rostros. Tuck nos apuntaba con la pantalla de su teléfono celular de manera inquisidora. Luego alumbró a nuestras manos, que aún seguían entrelazadas. Nos apartamos de inmediato.

-¿Dónde estaban metidos ustedes dos?- Jazz nos preguntó con desconfianza. Ambos parecimos ignorarla.

-No me digas que sobrecargaste algún toma corrientes, Tuck.- Dijo Sam. Y Tuck pareció ofendido.

-Apartando esa hiriente insinuación de que soy incapaz de tratar a la tecnología con respeto, debo decirte que acabo de recibir una llamada del Ayuntamiento. Y fue un apagón general. Toda la ciudad está sin electricidad.

-Un momento ¿No que Amity Park funciona a base de energía solar? Esa fue una de tus políticas cuando comenzaste a trabajar de Alcalde.- Indagó Sam. Una política que ella misma le obligó a implantar. Sam habría barrido el piso con Tuck si no lo hubiese hecho.

-Eso es lo extraño.- Continuó mi amigo.- Nadie pudo desconectar las fuentes de energía de la ciudad, sólo pueden ser desconectadas desde mi computadora.

-Tal vez Technus esté implicado en esto, Danny.- Jazz me dijo.

-Jazz, tratemos de no meter a los fantasmas cada vez que hay un problema. Seguramente es una pequeña falla técnica nada más, y no hay nada de que….- Iba continuar hablando, hasta que mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y me hizo tragarme mis palabras. Lo había dejado sobre una mesa. Valerie estaba llamando. Y sólo podía significar una cosa. Puse el teléfono en altavoz en cuanto contesté.

-Hola, Val. Dime que hay en el itinerario.

-_Será mejor que vengas y lo veas por ti mismo_.- Su voz sonaba demasiado seria como que se tratara de un simple fantasma rondando por Amity Park.

-¿Está todo bien?- Pregunté.

-_Sólo date prisa. Laboratorios Axion- _Luego me cortó. Todos nos quedamos observándonos. Sonaba como si no hubiese buenas noticias.

-Mejor le hago caso.- Dije mientras me transformaba. Mi traje ya no era el mismo. Ahora lucía como el traje que un X-MEN usaría, de cuero negro, y mi símbolo característico aún seguía allí. Recordé las innumerables veces en las que Tuck se burlaba de mí por usarlo. También recuerdo las incontables veces en las que una hermosa chica gótica no paraba de decirme que me veía sexy.

Iba a comenzar mi vuelo cuando una mano toma de mi brazo.

-¿No quieres que te acompañemos?- Me preguntó Sam.

-Tranquila.- Dije en la manera más dulce que pude.- Les haré saber si necesito a mi equipo.

….

No me tardé más que un par de minutos en llegar al lugar. Cuando llegué a tocar el suelo, me encontré con algunas anomalías.

La policía había inundado el lugar, y los reporteros arrinconaban a algunas personas para entrevistas, probablemente habían visto algo y estaban actuando como testigos. Una ambulancia también estaba en el lugar, lo cual fue lo más extraño. Los fantasmas no pudieron haber herido a un humano ¿Cierto?

A medida que me iba adentrando al lugar desbordado por personas, éstas se iban dando cuenta de mi presencia. Pero no lograba divisar a Valerie por ninguna parte.

Un flash nubló mi mirada, y en cuanto me di cuenta, tenía un montón de reporteros rodeándome.

-Danny Phantom ¿Qué puedes decirnos acerca de este ataque?- Una reportera me preguntó y yo aún seguía sin tener conocimiento de la situación. Cuando menos lo esperé, alguien me tomó del cuello del traje y me sacó de la multitud de reporteros. Valerie.

-Siempre buscan nuevas maneras de incomodarte ¿No?- Me preguntó.

-Ya lo creo.- Dije fijándome en su rostro. Estaba pálido.-Valerie ¿Qué ha pasado?- Ella no respondió, simplemente se quedó mirando a los paramédicos que pasaban frente a nosotros. Traían una camilla, y en ella, había alguien. Pero me era imposible identificarlo ya que estaba completamente cubierto por una sábana.

Alguien había muerto….

-¿Qué dem…?- Logré articular.

-¿Habías oído hablar de un fantasma homicida, Phantom?- Me preguntó con miedo en su voz.

Yo sólo negué con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar a causa del shock.

Nos enfrentábamos a algo desconocido…. En todo el sentido de la palabra.


	5. Capítulo IV: Deslices

Capítulo IV: Deslices.

_Danny._

El jefe de policía Bertley era un señor cuarentón y algo pasado de peso. Tenía un bigote incipiente, y las canas de su cabello estaban cubiertas por su gorra. Cuando notó mi presencia y la de Valerie nos hizo un gesto con la mano para que nos acercáramos a él, de mala gana, claro está. Él era otro de los muchos que sentían que no era correcto dejar a unos mocosos hacer un trabajo que debería ser exclusivamente para "adultos". Cada vez que un fantasma atacaba la ciudad, me veía en la obligación de tener que tratar con el jefe de policía. Así que estaba bastante seguro al decir que yo no era precisamente una persona grata para él. Ni el para mí, por supuesto. Si lo oía llamarme "niño" una vez más…

Llegamos frente a él y nos miró como alguien que está harto de observar las mismas caras una y otra vez. El sentimiento era mutuo, a decir verdad.

-Escucha, niño. Los médicos forenses ya están dentro, y por alguna extraña razón quieren que tú examines la evidencia.- Lo dijo como si no tuviese sentido alguno, y lo observé con confusión.

-Ya lo sé… Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Pero como no puedes discutir con esos busca-recompensas, será mejor que entres de una vez.- Luego nos dio la espalda y un policía le entregó una forma para llenar. Valerie y yo compartimos una mirada, y luego entramos al lugar.

Nunca había visto una escena del crimen, al menos no una en la que un hombre muerto estuviese involucrado. Entramos al enorme edificio de los Laboratorios Axion, y el aire comenzó a sentirse pesado a mí alrededor, como si de alguna manera el miedo de aquel pobre hombre hubiese quedado impregnado en el ambiente.

Finalmente nos acercamos a una de las salas de investigación del Laboratorio, aparentemente era el cuarto más grande del lugar. Estaba encintado por completo para evitar el paso de alguien. La verdad es que me puso algo nervioso ver a tantas personas vestidas con los trajes que usan los médicos forenses. Estaban por todas partes. Algunos sacaban fotografías y otros parecían examinar evidencia en lugares demasiado rebuscados.

Un rincón en particular del cuarto parecía llamar la atención, cuando me fijé en ese punto en específico, vislumbré el enorme charco de sangre que cubría el suelo. Valerie de pronto perdió el color de su rostro.

-Entonces no te gusta ver sangre.- Dije tratando de sonar comprensivo.

-En realidad sólo te pidieron a ti que vinieras, yo… Será mejor que espere afuera.- Asentí. Cuando ella se fue casi corriendo, uno de los forenses me abordó de inmediato.

-Danny Phantom, a pesar de las circunstancias, es un verdadero placer.- Dijo el hombre cordialmente mientras estrechaba mi mano.- Ahora será mejor que vayamos al meollo del asunto, si no te molesta.- El hombre me condujo hacia aquel rincón manchado con sangre. Luego me mostró unas fotos, y en ellas aparecía el hombre salvajemente asesinado y embarrado de rojo. Sentí mi garganta cerrarse ante la crueldad de aquellas imágenes. Definitivamente tacharé la medicina de mi lista cuando postule a la universidad.

-Su nombre era Charles White, de cincuenta años, casado y padre de dos hijos, uno de los mejores científicos de la empresa.- Comenzó narrando él para que me pusiera al corriente. – Se había quedado trabajando hasta tarde en una investigación especial, que al parecer era un gran secreto.

-¿Quién pudo haber hecho esto?- Pregunté sin pensarlo.

-Esperaba que tú pudieses sacarme de la duda, jovencito. Considerando que tú tienes un pleno conocimiento en el área fantasmagórica.

-¿Qué es eso?- Dije apuntando a una mujer que pasaba con un enorme cuchillo embarrado con sangre en una bolsa plástica.

-La evidencia, suponemos que esa fue el arma homicida.- Algo no encajaba en todo esto. Y se lo hice saber.

-Lo siento, pero creo que ha habido un error, no debió haber sido un fantasma… - Él me observó sorprendido al contradecirlo, así que continué.- Para empezar, ellos no usarían un arma tan simple como un cuchillo.

-Bueno, nuestros expertos dicen lo contrario.

-¿Qué expertos?- Pregunté sin tener idea de quién podría ser. Luego vi a dos Hombres de Blanco entrando a la habitación.- Por supuesto que tenían que estar metidos en esto…- Dije de manera irónica. Luego me excusé con el médico forense y me dirigí hacia ellos.

-Phantom… Esto es un asunto federal. No te metas en lo que no te incumbe.

-La verdad es que no entiendo por qué el gobierno sigue enviando a un par de incompetentes como ustedes… Pero allá ellos.- Pude ver el disgusto de ambos a través de sus gafas oscuras. Sentí una cierta satisfacción dentro de mí.

-Di lo que quieras, chico. Pero ni siquiera tu enorme ego cambiará el hecho de que estamos a cargo de esto. Así que no estorbes.

Creí que iban a continuar con otro comentario ofensivo en mi contra. Pero simplemente se dieron la media vuelta y siguieron su camino.

Sabía que con Los Hombres de Blanco a cargo de un caso tan peligroso como un asesinato sólo podría significar malas noticias. No me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados.

Vigilé que ninguno de los presentes me observara, lo cual me resultó muy fácil; estaban tan ocupados inspeccionando cada milímetro del lugar que ni siquiera se iban a molestar en fijarse en un chico husmeando junto con ellos. Así que lo que estaba a punto de hacer, lo hice rápido.

Desde hace poco tiempo, comencé a traer conmigo un pequeño dispositivo atado a mi muñeca, el cual era capaz de analizar el rastro que cada forma de vida dejara a su paso. El proceso era casi similar a tomar una fotografía. Lo hice rápido, fijándome de que ninguna mirada estuviera sobre mí.

Cuando terminé le hice saber al médico forense a cargo acerca de mi retirada, además de mi promesa de que haría todo lo que estuviese a mi alcance para descubrir la verdad. Y así lo haría.

Recurriría a los mejores científicos de todo Amity Park. En ellos, y sólo en ellos, yo podía confiar.

…..

En mi camino a FentonWorks junto con Valerie- ella en su deslizador, y yo volando- había llamado a Tuck, Jazz y Sam para que nos encontráramos allí. Y me hicieron caso demasiado rápido.

Incluso Danni- mi prima- había asistido al lugar de encuentro. Hace tiempo mis padres le habían ofrecido vivir con nosotros, pero ella se había negado rotundamente. Al parecer se sentía más a gusto estando más tiempo en la Zona Fantasma que en el mundo real, y tuvimos que comprenderla. A veces estaba rondando por aquí, mayormente cuando necesitaba la compañía humana y cuando tenía que asistir a la escuela, como cualquier otra adolescente de quince años. Esa fue una condición que mis padres le impusieron para dejarla estar en la Zona Fantasma. Ahora estaba en su forma humana, y verla cada vez me recordaba todas las veces en que Tuck me molestaba diciendo que ella era una versión femenina mía, y que si yo fuese una chica me vería exactamente como ella. Tenía razón, pero a pesar de eso, no dejaba de molestarme. Vestía con jeans gastados, una camiseta diminuta a rayas rojas y blancas, uno de sus mechones de su pelo negro azabache como el mío cubría uno de sus ojos azules y su cabello ahora permanecía suelto, hasta la altura de su cintura.

Mis padres estaban abajo en el laboratorio, esperándonos.

Traté de contarles a todos de la mejor forma posible todo lo sucedido esta noche, tratando de no olvidar ni el más mínimo detalle. Cuando terminé, todos parecían estar horrorizados con casi todo lo que les había dicho.

-¡Oh, por Dios!- Mi madre puso sus manos sobre su boca, parecía ser la más expresiva, puesto que todos se habían quedado sin palabras.

-¿Qué piensas, papá?- Pregunté sólo para confirmar lo que ya sabía.

-Lo que dices es imposible, Danny. Los fantasmas no pueden…

-La gran diferencia entre humanos y fantasmas.-Continuó Sam de manera despectiva, quien estuvo todo el tiempo mirando hacia el suelo, ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos. Ni siquiera nos miró cuando habló.- Ellos no tienen instinto asesino, sólo destructivo. Al menos… No hacia humanos.

-Exacto.- Afirmó mi madre.- Lo que nos llevaría a pensar que fue sólo un crimen hecho por un muy distorsionado humano.

-¿Pero cómo podemos estar seguros de que fue un humano?- Preguntó Jazz. Yo di un paso adelante, me quité el aparato de la muñeca y se lo entregué a mi madre.

-Muy fácil, podemos analizar la muestra del rastro que dejó el asesino. De esa manera saldremos de las dudas.- Dije bastante orgulloso de mí mismo. Cuando creí escuchar felicitaciones, Valerie me golpeó el brazo.- ¡Hey! ¿Cuál es el problema?- Nadie pareció defenderme. Lucía como lo opuesto.

-Danny, nos acabas de decir que es un asunto gubernamental.- Dijo Tuck.- ¿Sabes en los problemas en los que podrías meterte por robar evidencia?

-Les prometí resolver este embrollo. En lo que a mí respecta, debo poseer por derecho algo de pruebas en las qué apoyarme ¿No te parece?- Tuck rodó los ojos.

-Idiota…- Susurró Valerie. Mis padres me observaron resignados.

-Bien, supongo que no tiene nada de malo analizar este rastro.- Dijo finalmente mi madre.- Pero quiero que entiendas, cariño. Los Hombres de Blanco no pueden enterarse de que nos involucramos. Ya hemos tenido suficientes problemas con el federales.- Luego miró con enojo a mi padre.- En especial desde que a alguien se le ocurrió construir una bomba ectoplásmica para ensuciar sus trajes y enviárselas como una "súper arma novedosa".

-¡Oh, por favor, Maddie!- Se defendió mi padre.- ¡Me llamaron gordo payaso naranja! ¡Uh! Gordo… ¿Pueden creerlo?

-Como sea, Jack…- Respondió mamá. No sé de dónde sacaba la paciencia para soportar a mi padre… Supongo que el amor puede hacerte tolerar muchas cosas.

….

_Sam. _

Todavía no me podía creer aquello… Justo lo que le hacía falta a Amity Park; no bastaba con constantes ataques fantasmas… Ahora había psicópatas de carne y hueso rondando por allí.

Cuando los padres de Danny se marcharon, Valerie les siguió, afirmó estar muy cansada, al igual que Danni y Jazz. Por esta noche, Danni se iba a quedar con los Fenton. Muy pronto quedamos Tucker, Danny y yo a solas. Hasta que Tuck anunció:

-Bueno chicos, debo irme al Ayuntamiento.

-¿Seguro que tienes que irte?- Preguntó Danny preocupado.

-Sí. Quieren que yo esté presente para determinar la causa del apagón. Además de que necesito llamar a una conferencia de prensa, e informarle a la ciudad que todo va a estar bien. Es mejor dejarlos tranquilos., a pesar de que no tenga idea de lo que pueda ocurrir.

Danny y yo comprendimos. Para cuando Tuck se fue, me había quedado a solas con Danny en la sala de su casa. _Demonios_, pensé. Él se me quedó mirando por unos momentos, como si estuviese pensando con cuidado en lo próximo que iba a decir. Yo me adelanté.

-Lo siento.- Dije, y Danny no supo comprender exactamente a qué me refería.- Por lo que dije hace un par de horas. Más bien… La manera en que te lo dije. No merecías que te gritara.- Él me detuvo antes de que continuara hablando.

-No tienes que disculparte. Yo… Entiendo. Somos amigos, Sam, y siempre lo seremos.- A pesar que sonreía, sus ojos se veían tristes, y no pude evitar sentirme de la misma manera.-Soy yo el que debo disculparme por haberte puesto entre la espada y la pared. Es obvio que he cometido muchos errores, y no puedo esperar a que me perdones de un día para el otro.

-¿Te importaría no hablar de eso?- Pregunté con dolor.

-Algún día tendremos que hacerlo. No podemos simplemente actuar como si nada ha pasado… Al menos no para siempre.

-Eso es subjetivo.- Dije finalmente. Danny supo que no tenía que seguir hablando del tema. Sólo asintió, tratando de respetar mi punto de vista, pero supe que volvería a sacar el tema. No hoy, ni mañana, pero en un futuro muy cercano. No quería que esto se alargara más, así que tomé la chaqueta de cuero que había dejado en el sofá y me la puse, me estaba dirigiendo a la puerta cuando Danny bloqueó la salida y me enfrentó.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- Había cierto tono aprensivo en su voz.

-Eh… ¿Irme a casa? Es tarde.

-Claro que es tarde. Tú no te mueves de aquí.- Me sentí un poco ofendida con aquel tono. Lo usaba cada vez que trataba de reprender a Danni, o incluso a Jazz. Sólo que yo no lo iba a aguantar.

-¿Disculpa?- Se cruzó de brazos.

-¿De verdad crees que voy a dejar que te devuelvas a una casa en la cual estarás sola mientras hay un asesino suelto? ¡Ni hablar!- Tenía un punto, pero yo no iba a rendirme tan fácil.

-Soy una chica grande. Sé cuidarme sola.- Quise quitarlo de la salida con un empujón, y detestaba admitir que era mucho más fuerte que yo. Malditos entrenamientos…

-¿Qué crees que haces?- Dijo en medio de una risa, mientras contenía fácilmente mis brazos que aún insistían en correrlo de la salida.

-Dejo mi orgullo intacto, Fenton.- Luego me agarró por la espalda de tal manera que rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y mantuvo los míos pegados al cuerpo mientras trataba de zafarme. Me sentí ridícula cuando mis pies ya no estaban tocando el suelo. Me imaginé aquella escena y los dos terminamos riéndonos de manera armónica.- Danny, es enserio. Déjame ir a casa.

-Es difícil tomarte enserio cuando tratas de defenderte de mí con menos fuerza que un pájaro… Tal vez si no comieras como uno…

-¡Hey! Y no cambies el tema.- Luego me bajó. Era increíble la rápida manera en que podíamos dejar todo de lado y volver a actuar como los amigos que siempre hemos sido. Mientras aún tenía sus manos en mis hombros para evitar que fuese corriendo hacia la puerta, me propuso:

-Qué tal esto; Duermes sólo por esta noche aquí, y luego mañana buscaremos la manera para que te quedes en tu casa. Ésa es mi oferta, y no me pidas lo contrario.

-¿Tengo otra opción?- Dije derrotada. Él sólo me dedicó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-No, no muchas.

…..

_Danny._

Danni se había quedado dormida en el cuarto de Jazz. Ambas habían lucido muy cansadas hace poco, y no tardaron en conciliar el sueño como un par de niñas pequeñas. Y en vista de que mi padre había llenado el cuarto de huéspedes con sus inventos fallidos- los cuales eran demasiados para caber en un simple cuarto- no quedaba otro cuarto desocupado más que el mío.

Cuando cerré la puerta de mi cuarto, me di la vuelta y Sam lucía incómoda mientras se sentaba en mi cama.

-Sólo para que lo sepas, no voy a chupar tu sangre, si es lo que tanto te preocupa.- Traté de sonar bromista, y ella pareció sonreír débilmente. Me acerqué a ella y me senté a su lado.- Voy a dormir en este sofá ¿De acuerdo?- Le señalé el mueble azul que estaba a un lado de donde suelo dormir habitualmente.- Apagaré las luces para que te desvistas y te metas a la cama.- Ella me observó sin creerme del todo.

-¿Cómo sabré que no vas a usar tu rayo espectral para espiarme?- Inquirió de manera maliciosa. Levanté mi mano izquierda y puse la derecha en mi pecho.

-Juro que seré todo un caballero. O de lo contrario que el fantasma de las cajas me dé una paliza.- Ella reía, un sonido del cual jamás me aburriría.

-Eres un tonto.- Me dijo mientras se metía a mi baño.

Usualmente yo dormía en calzoncillos, así que me quité mis pantalones y me cambié de camiseta. Luego apagué la luz y me cubrí con una manta mientras me recostaba en el sofá. Minutos después, sentí las pisadas sigilosas de Sam entrar a mi habitación otra vez. Traté de resistir la tentación de espiarla, así que me di la vuelta y traté de cerrar los ojos.

Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban al saber que el amor de mi vida estaba tan cerca de mí, pero que a la vez me iba a ser imposible llegar a ella.

Estaba seguro que esto se iba a convertir en una larga noche…

_Sam._

Me sentía extraña al saber que iba a pasar la noche en el mismo cuarto que Danny.

Cuando entré a su habitación, las luces estaban apagadas, justo como él había prometido. A través de la inmensa oscuridad de su cuarto pude vislumbrarlo a él, recostado en el sofá, cubierto por una manta y dando la espalda a la puerta. Entré de puntillas, como si temiera que pudiese oírme y querer accionar el rayo de luz que emitían sus palmas sólo para observarme en el estado en que me encontraba ahora; en mis pantaletas púrpura y una camiseta negra que cubría escasamente mi vientre. Como Jazz ya se había dormido y no podía pedirle ropa, no tenía muchas opciones.

No era como si Danny nunca me hubiese visto en ropa interior, aquello no me molestaba. Pero ahora que no éramos novios… Supongo que la cosa se pondría incómoda si me viera así.

Lo más lejos que habíamos llegado era la ropa interior. Recordé la vez en que casi logramos romper esa barrera, unos meses antes de terminar, cuando casi… bueno, un día en que nos volvimos un poco alocados y estuvimos a punto de hacer algo que definitivamente llevaría nuestra relación a otro nivel. Ambos logramos volver a nuestros sentidos a tiempo, y decidimos que aún no era el momento. Todavía pienso en aquella noche y me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho. Él nunca me ha visto desnuda, y la idea me hacía sentir nerviosa, fuésemos novios o no.

Me metí en su cama con rapidez, cubriéndome al instante con sus sábanas. Cuando enterré mi rostro en su almohada aspiré su aroma de inmediato. Se sentía reconfortante, también se sentía familiar. No tendría problemas para caer dormida, eso era seguro. Excepto que antes sentía que algo tenía que ser dicho.

-¿Estás despierto?- Dije en un susurro. Pasaron unos momentos en los que creí que Danny se había dormido, pero para mi sorpresa, su voz hizo eco en la oscuridad de su cuarto.

-¿Quieres que esté despierto?- No sonaba como si lo hubiese despertado, por lo que no sentí culpa al continuar.

-Creo que estuvo bien lo que hiciste… Ya sabes, tomar la evidencia.- Él comenzó a reír a lo bajo.

-Ya lo sé. Si hubieses estado molesta por aquello tú habrías sido la primera en golpearme.

-Muy cierto.- Dije en medio de una sonrisa. Tragué saliva para preguntar lo siguiente.- ¿Crees que… Ya sabes… Vuelva a atacar?

-Yo no dejaría de lado esa opción. Pero ahora que sabemos de él, hay más probabilidades de atraparlo.

-Ahora pensándolo… Creo que me habría arrepentido de haberme ido a casa esta noche.- Cuando dije aquello Danny hizo brillar la palma de su mano, una luz verde cubrió mi rostro. Danny me observaba fijamente.

-Yo jamás te habría dejado hacerlo.- Dijo con cierto fervor.- Nunca podría permitir que algo te ocurriese. Preferiría estar muerto antes que alguien te hiciera daño.

-N-no hables de muerte ahora, por favor.- Dije algo aturdida ante la intensidad de sus palabras. Danny me miró comprensivo y apagó la luz que había creado.-Buenas noches, Danny.

-Buenas noches, Ángel.- Me respondió él con ternura, y yo quedé como una estatua.

_Ángel… _Hace tiempo que no lo escuchaba llamarme así. No tenía por qué llamarme de esa manera, no desde que ya no había motivos para que lo hiciera.

No volví a decir nada, y él tampoco. Simplemente dejé que el sueño me envolviera.

….

_**¿Estaba atrapada? Mis manos lo estaban, podía sentir un metal caliente herir la piel de mis muñecas. Me encontraba sentada en un suelo inhóspito, húmedo y frío, al igual que el aire que me rodeaba. Miré hacia abajo y mi ropa estaba rasgada. Algo me decía que debía escapar cuanto antes, podía sentir el pánico inundándome incluso cuando no conocía el motivo. **_

_**Unos barrotes a mí alrededor me hacen comprender que me encuentro en una especie de cárcel.**_ _**Y el silencio parece ser mi única compañía.**_ _**Estaba oscuro a mí alrededor, y no podía ver nada. Es por eso que el sonido de unas pisadas muy cerca de mí me puso alerta.**_

_**-¡¿Quién está allí?- Mi voz se sentía rasposa, como si hubiese estado gritando durante horas sin parar. Una risa se escuchó como eco en mis oídos. Demasiado agridulce… Cargada con maldad. Luego escucho unas cadenas arrastrarse muy cerca de mí. Finalmente, una sombra avanza hacia mí. Era alguien envuelto en una túnica negra, su rostro también estaba cubierto. **_

_**-¿La bella durmiente despertó con el pie izquierdo?- Conocía esa voz, era la de un chico, sólo que no sabía quién era. Sonaba cínico y pedante.- Como si me importara… **_

_**-¡¿Quién eres?- Sentía que mi voz no duraría por más tiempo, me sentí como si me hubieran ridiculizado cuando él volvió a reír. Luego comprendí que era la voz de uno de los chicos que oí esa vez que me desmayé en la biblioteca, uno de los que me había atacado… Ahora sabía que en verdad había ocurrido. **_

_**-Mmm… ¿Qué quién soy?... No creo que tengamos mucho tiempo para que te responda.- Se acercó un poco más a los barras de la celda.- Además, sólo vine a darte una pequeña lección, gatita.- Chasqueó sus dedos, y una luz se encendió como un reflector gigante. Había otra celda a mi lado.**_

_**Dentro de aquella celda, alguien estaba tirado en el suelo, había sangre por doquier, y su cuerpo estaba inerte. Solté un grito desesperanzado al ver el pálido rostro inexpresivo que me observaba sin observarme; Su piel blanca contrastaba con la sangre que corría por sus labios, sus ojos azules sólo miraban hacia una dirección, hacia la mía, como alguien quien dio su última mirada antes de dejar de respirar. Su pelo negro estaba empapado con el charco de sangre que yacía bajo su cabeza. **_

_**El cuerpo de Danny estaba en la celda de junto… Estaba muerto… ¡El chico que amo estaba muerto! **_

_**No pude reconocer los sonidos que salían de mi boca, ni siquiera sabía si estaba llorando. Lo único que era seguro para mí en ese momento era que de pronto algo había cambiado en mi mundo. Sentí como me quitaban una parte del cuerpo y la rompían… Incluso el dolor físico que sentía en esos momentos me daban a entender que ésta era mi cruel realidad… **_

_**Mi oído se siente cubierto por un aliento caliente e incómodo. El chico ahora estaba junto a mí, susurrándome al oído:**_

_**-Esto es lo que pasa cuando no puedes mantener tu boquita cerrada, primor.- Dijo mientras me tomaba del cuello y me estrangulaba. Todo mientras veía con horror que la razón de mi existir se había esfumado para siempre. **_

…

-¡Sam! ¡Despierta!- Mis ojos se abrieron con brusquedad. Estaban húmedos por las lágrimas, y mi garganta se sentía en llamas, adolorida como si hubiese recibido un piedrazo allí. Me senté rápidamente, sintiendo que si permanecía acostada por mucho más tiempo volvería al infierno del que acababa de salir.

Estaba llorando con fuerza, respirando de manera tortuosa y no podía volver a la normalidad. Mi mano estaba aferrada a mi pecho, tratando de detener mi corazón, y que dejara de latir como un martillo.

Caí en la cuenta de que no estaba en mi cuarto demasiado tarde, justo cuando Danny ya había saltado a la cama y estaba a mi lado. Lucía casi tan asustado como yo. Antes que él pudiese hacer algo, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. Sentí un alivio enorme al verlo… con vida.

Entre sollozos, trataba de articular alguna palabra, pero Danny sólo me devolvió el abrazo con mucha más fuerza.

-Tranquila, Sammy, estoy aquí...-Se sintió demasiado bien escuchar su voz, yo sólo enterré mi rostro en su cuello y aspiré su aroma a colonia. De alguna manera… Eso me tranquilizó un poco. Permanecí así por unos minutos, y él me lo permitió, hasta que al fin pude volver a hablar.

-¿E-estás bien?- Pregunté temerosa, sin quitar mi rostro de su cuello. Luego lo sentí suspirar.

-Por supuesto que estoy bien, Sam… Sólo fue una pesadilla.- Sentí como acariciaba mi espalda, tratando de reconfortarme.- Todo está bien.- De a poco comencé a soltarlo, me di cuenta de que estaba agarrándolo de la camiseta demasiado fuerte. Levanté mi rostro y vi el suyo. Sus ojos lucían atormentados.- ¿Mejor?- Yo sólo asentí con vergüenza mientras trataba de secar mis ojos con mi antebrazo. Miré hacia otra parte, para no sentirme tan tonta, y luego me fijé en el reloj de su mesa de noche. Eran las 3:14 de la madrugada.

-Siento haberte despertado.- Danny comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-Espera aquí.- Se hizo intangible, y aparentemente bajó al primer piso. Un minuto después volvió con un vaso de agua.- Bebe.- Y le hice caso.

Sentía que mi garganta volvía a la normalidad. Cuando le entregué el vaso, él lo dejo en la mesa de noche, para luego devolver su mirada hacia mí.

-De verdad lo siento.- Dije mucho mejor ahora.- No sé qué es lo que me está ocurriendo.

-No sientas haber tenido una pesadilla… Hay un loco suelto. Es obvio que estás alterada por eso.- Quise contradecirlo, decirle que el maldito asesino no tenía nada que ver con lo que me ha estado ocurriendo últimamente. Pero al pensar en esa macabra escena en aquella pesadilla… Yo no tenía las fuerzas ni para recordarlo.

-¿Te… puedes quedar conmigo?- Pregunté tímidamente.

-Por supuesto…

Danny apagó las luces y se acostó junto a mí. Quedamos acostados mirándonos frente a frente, en medio, su mano volvía a alumbrar la estrecha distancia que había entre nosotros, como una luz de noche. Estuvimos callados por un buen tiempo, mientras él acariciaba mi cabeza y jugaba con algunas hebras de mi pelo. Sólo por esta vez… no iba a decir nada.

-Estabas musitando mi nombre… Ni siquiera pude contar las veces.- Dijo él en un susurro, y yo hice lo mismo.

-Es muy probable… Tú estabas allí.- Dije con dolor.

-¿Qué soñaste, Sammykins?- Me lo pensé antes de responder.

-Algo… Insoportable. No… no quiero volver a pensar en eso…

-Entiendo.- Dijo mientras continuaba acariciando mi cabeza.

-Y ¿Danny?

-¿Si?

-Si no quieres terminar usando muletas, no me vuelvas a llamar Sammykins.- Le dije en una medio- broma. Él sabía que mi madre me llamaba así cada vez que me quería pedir algo, más comúnmente probarme los muchos vestidos horrorosos que me compraba. Él terminó riéndose.

No recuerdo hasta qué punto de la noche continuamos conversando.

…..

_Danny._

El amanecer llegó más rápido de lo que pude haber previsto…

No había dormido ¿Quién en mi lugar lo habría hecho? Si la chica más hermosa que he visto en mi vida descansaba a mi lado. Y había sido incapaz de quitarle un ojo de encima en toda la noche.

Eran extrañas las veces en las que Sam se alteraba de la manera en que lo hizo anoche. Verla llorar de esa manera sólo logró hacerme sentir destrozado. Supongo que no podía culparla al tener pesadillas la misma noche que asesinan a una persona. Pero aun así, algo en todo esto me decía que había algo más que molestaba a Sam. Pero no se lo preguntaría, no todavía. Al menos esperaría hasta que las cosas se calmaran. Definitivamente no quería volver a verla tan asustada como anoche.

A pesar que el sol ya había salido, no quería moverme. No quería hacer nada que pudiese despertarla.

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol se avecinaron, cerré las cortinas de inmediato. No era un secreto para nadie que Sam odiara la luz del sol, mucho menos para mí. Volví a recostar mi cabeza en la almohada, mientras observaba su rostro que estaba cubierto por las ondas de su pelo; sus ojos aún seguían algo hinchados por lo de anoche, pero eso no hacía que luciera menos pacífica, hermosa y perfecta. Inconscientemente comencé a tocar su mejilla con la misma delicadeza de una pluma, luego a trazar una línea imaginaria remarcando el contorno de su rostro, admirando sus párpados y sus oscuras pestañas que hacían contacto con sus mejillas. Finalmente comencé a trazar la forma de sus labios y me detuve cuando ella pareció moverse, pero no despertó.

¿Cómo pude llegar a quererla tanto? Nunca pensé que fuese posible sentir lo que estoy sintiendo por ella en estos momentos. Todo el tiempo tenía la incontenible necesidad de estar cerca de ella, de tocarla, de demostrarle todo mi amor; quería protegerla del mundo, no dejar que nadie le pusiera un dedo encima, y de verla feliz tanto como sea posible. Sé que soy un superhéroe, y que mi trabajo es salvar a las personas y velar por su seguridad. Pero Sam no era una simple persona. Tal vez suene egoísta e incluso inconsciente de mi parte, pero si alguien me hiciese elegir entre el planeta entero y ella… No lo dudaría dos veces para seguirla hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Tan sólo espero que nunca me pidan hacer aquella elección.

Comenzó a moverse y a abrazarse mientras frotaba sus brazos con las manos. Tenía frío. Me fijé en las sábanas, que se habían deslizado hasta sus rodillas, así que volví a cubrirla. A pesar de que me costó mucho trabajo, traté de no hacer caso a lo que traía puesto… Cumpliría mi palabra de ser un caballero.

Pero aquello no impedía que me fijara en su figura. Sus piernas- que a mí me parecían perfectas- estaban entrelazadas de una manera graciosa, luego éstas habrían paso a sus caderas marcadas. Su vientre estaba al descubierto debido a esa maldita camiseta que parecía hecha para una niña de siete años en vez de una chica de diecisiete. Traté de hacer mi mirada hacia un lado cuando me fijé en su marcado escote… Esto definitivamente no era saludable para mí.

Sam de pronto comenzó a despertar lentamente, y me lanzó una patada cuando comenzó a estirarse. Bostezó de una manera muy cómica mientras abría sus ojos perezosamente. Cuando se encontró con mi rostro, pareció sorprenderse. Se sentó en un parpadeo, cubriéndose con las sábanas. Me senté al igual que ella.

-Buenos días.- Le dije de manera sonriente.

Ella no me devolvió el saludo. A cambio, una mirada extraña cruzaba su rostro…

No extraña… Pero familiar.

…..

_Sam._

Tal vez fue ese abrasador pensamiento de anoche… La idea de perderlo me resultó tan dolorosa, que fui consciente de una sola cosa; no quería volver a sentirme de esa manera nunca más.

Perderlo en un sueño casi logra quebrarme en mil pedazos… Definitivamente no quería saber lo que se sentía en la realidad.

_Esto es lo que quieres…_

Una voz en mi mente hizo eco, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, esta voz provenía sólo de mí. No era escalofriante, ni hacía que mis cabellos se erizaran… ¿Provenía de mi mente? ¿De mi corazón? ¿Tal vez de mi alma?

¿Qué importaba? Sólo sabía que aquellas palabras eran lo único cierto acerca de mí en mucho tiempo.

En verdad lo quería… Y lo conseguiría.

Danny había captado mi intención con sólo leer mi expresión, pero parecía costarle trabajo entenderlo… No lo culpaba, porque yo tampoco entendía lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Solté las sábanas que había estado utilizando en un patético intento por cubrirme. Y sin que Danny pudiese reaccionar, lo había agarrado de su camiseta para atraer su rostro. Él se agachó sin resistirse, pero no pudo evitar susurrar con nerviosismo.

-¿Sam?- Su manzana de Adán se había movido como si hubiese tragado con dificultad. Estaba atónito y no sabía qué decir.

Lo besé.

Fue algo rápido, y casi imperceptible. Apenas había logrado rozar su labio inferior, pero aun así sentí un millón de cosquillas cuando hice aquello. Danny aún seguía sin poder moverse, pero aquello duró muy poco, porque fue él quien luego me sorprendió a mí.

Me había tomado por el mentón, y antes que yo pudiese reaccionar, ya había atrapado mis labios con los suyos. Comenzó a besarme con fuerza, y yo devolví el beso con la misma vehemencia.

Sin que nos diésemos cuenta, habíamos vuelto a estar recostados en su cama, él se había puesto sobre mí. Lo sentí presionar sus manos contra mi rostro, mientras que yo todavía lo tenía atrapado por su camiseta, atrayéndolo, como si la nula distancia que existía entre nosotros no fuese suficiente. Sus manos no se detuvieron en mi rostro, sino que comenzaron a bajar hacia mis brazos, luego comenzó a acariciar mi torso, para finalmente tener mis piernas aprisionadas por sus manos.

Extrañaba estos besos… Estas caricias… Lo extrañaba a él.

Estuvimos así hasta que necesitamos el aire otra vez. Y cuando eso ocurrió, yo volví a entrar en razón.

Lo empujé con fuerza de mi lado, e hice que él se cayera de la cama. Sólo soltó un bufido mientras yo me levantaba y corría a buscar mi ropa. Me vestí enfrente de él, y de manera rápida. Danny sólo se quedó sentado en el suelo, observándome atónito. Cuando terminé de vestirme, pude mirarlo a los ojos.

-Lo siento mucho…- Dije aún sin oxígeno a causa del beso. Danny también lucía como si le faltara el aire cuando dijo:

-Quisiera poder decir lo mismo… Eso fue…- Cuando vi que comenzaba a sonreír, continué.

-Un error, lo sé.

-¡No! Sam…

-De nuevo, lo siento.- Apenas alcancé a tomar mis cosas y salir de allí. Cuando cerré la puerta detrás de mí, una voz hace que me sobresalte.

-Hola, Sam.- Danni estaba de pie en el pasillo, aparentemente, era la única en la casa que ya estaba en pie. No parecía sorprendida de verme saliendo del cuarto de su primo.

-Ho-hola, Danni.- Respondí tratando de sonar natural.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Yo eh… Me tengo que ir.- Luego ella me dijo algo, pero no la escuché, ya que bajé las escaleras tan rápido como pude y corrí a la salida…

¿En qué lío me había metido ahora?

Había arruinado lo último que me quedaba con él… ¿Con qué ojos se supone que tendría que volver a ver a Danny? Y… ¿Con qué ojos me volvería a ver a mí?


	6. El Filo de un Corazón Herido

Primero que nada me gustaría saludarlos a todos, y también decirles que me siento muy agradecida con cada uno de ustedes por leer este fanfic, y también por dejar reviews jeje . Sé que me he tardado en publicar, y por eso les pido disculpas. Pero a veces me es imposible prever todas las cosas que tengo que hacer y planificar mi tiempo. Algunas personas por aquí en fanfiction me han hecho presión psicológica para que continué pronto jajajajaj y me siento feliz de que lo hagan! :D Me encanta escribir y darles a ustedes algo con qué divertirse e imaginar, pero hay veces en que el deber de la realidad me llama.

Este capítulo en particular es un pequeño vuelco al pasado. Se los advierto, tal vez puede ser algo aburrido, pero me siento en la responsabilidad de aclararles un par de cosas. Les prometo más acción en el capítulo que subiré a la próxima jajaja (será pronto! I'm so sorry por dejarlos colgados por tanto tiempo!)

En fin, espero que disfruten!

El filo de un corazón herido

_(La verdadera razón por la cual Danny y Sam se separaron)_

_Amity Park celebraba un aniversario más desde que el mundo había sido salvado, desde que uno de sus ciudadanos valerosamente había dado un paso al frente para arriesgarlo todo por el planeta Tierra. _

_Cada año, la ciudad entera conmemoraba este día, y el alcalde- mejor amigo de quien iba a ser homenajeado- ofrecía una gran ceremonia en su honor. O como Danny lo llamaba; "Una ridícula excusa para que Tucker organizara una fiesta épica". _

_A veces, el mitad fantasma no lograba dejar de sentirse abrumado por toda la atención que recibía a cada momento. Incluso consideraba que era completamente innecesaria aquella adulación constante. Él detestaba ser el centro de atención. _

_-Vamos, amor, no querrás ser el aguafiestas en una fiesta en tu honor.- Su novia era una de las cosas más importantes para él; era su mejor amiga, el amor de su vida, su roca… Y sólo ella hacía que cada momento de su nueva vida como figura pública fuese más "tolerable". Como por ejemplo, en esta ocasión. _

_El chico de mirada azul estaba metido en uno de los cuartos del ayuntamiento, vestido con su mejor traje. Lucía afligido, mientras se apoyaba en una de las mesas, y la voz de su novia lo había sorprendido. Se dio la vuelta, preguntándose cómo es que aquella chica es capaz de encontrarlo en donde sea. _

_Ella estaba de pie en la puerta, luciendo un vestido negro, que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Danny pensaba que ella era hermosa, pero cada vez que la veía arreglada de esa manera, simplemente se le hacía difícil encontrar las palabras para describirla. _

_La chica gótica cerró la puerta detrás de ella con cautela, para darle más privacidad, y se acercó cuidadosamente hacia donde estaba su novio, tratando de no tropezar con los altos zapatos de tacón que ella rara vez usaba. Danny miró con ternura a la chica, en medio de una sonrisa debido a la gracia que le causaba ver a Sam tratando de caminar con esos zapatos. _

_Danny la tomó por la cintura poco antes de que tropezara sobre él. _

_-Un Ángel ha caído sobre mí… Creo que este día está comenzando a mejorar.- La chica de ojos violetas le sonrió. Luego, hubo un silencio en el cual ninguno de los dos habló, hasta que Danny suspiró.- A veces desearía que nadie supiera que soy Danny Phantom… _

_-Sólo es un día, Danny. Además… ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez este año Tucker decidió hacer una ceremonia de bajo perfil._

_-Sam…- Danny alzó una ceja, y su tono fue lo único que ella necesitó para entender que su novio no se tragó aquello ni por un segundo. _

_-Viste a la prensa allá fuera ¿Cierto?- Inquirió la chica, rindiéndose en su intento por hacer sentir mejor al mitad-fantasma._

_-Fue un poco difícil no verlos, considerando que se abalanzaron sobre mí hace una media hora._

_-Oh... Lo siento.- Danny sólo le sonrió. _

_-¿Ahora te disculpas por tratar de levantarme el ánimo? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Me pedirás permiso para besarme?- Sam le lanzó una mirada maliciosa, y luego comenzó a jugar con la corbata azul que Danny llevaba puesta. _

_-No seas tonto… En ese caso siempre es mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso.- Danny no iba a parar de sonreír por unos momentos gracias a aquel comentario. -¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?- Preguntó Sam mientras Danny la tomaba de las manos. Luego él comenzó a besar sus nudillos, y sus labios rozaron con un frío metal; se percató del anillo que él le había obsequiado a su novia hace años, una prueba de amor que Sam siempre llevaba consigo. _

_-Tu sola presencia es más que suficiente.- Susurró Danny mientras repartía besos en las manos de su amada. _

_El insoportable pitido de un micrófono siendo conectado los hace comprender que su tiempo a solas ya había terminado, al menos, Sam lo comprendió. _

_-Me parece que debe estar de pie en un podio ahora mismo, señor Fenton.-Danny soltó el mismo lamento que habría hecho un niño de diez años que no quiere levantarse para ir a la escuela. Sam lo ignoró y se dispuso a empujarlo hacia la puerta con rapidez. _

_Una multitud estaba fuera del ayuntamiento, todos lucían expectantes. Sam ya había dejado de arrastrarlo hacia fuera. Por un momento, ambos se quedaron detrás de una puerta, escondidos, temerosos de que alguien los importunara. En realidad, el chico parecía mucho más preocupado por ser visto junto a ella. _

_Hace un tiempo, ambos habían acordado en que su relación no podría ser presa del ojo público, nadie además de sus conocidos sabrían acerca de la existencia de su noviazgo. Danny era el promotor de aquel acuerdo, y es que no se atrevía a hacerle saber al mundo quién era Sam Manson en su vida. Claro, tal vez sería lógico que todos la conocieran como "El brazo derecho de Danny Phantom", tal vez hasta siquiera como una compañera contra el crimen. Pero lo más insólito es que ella no llegaba a ser vista más que como una amiga de la infancia del superhéroe. La palabra "novia" jamás era asociada con aquella chica sombría que de vez en cuando era vista junto a él. A Danny le aterraba la idea de meter a Sam en el agujero en el que se encontraba él. Simplemente no quería que su novia sufriese constantes persecuciones o que se la pase siendo observada. Arrastrarla al ojo del huracán junto a él sería egoísta, al menos, eso era lo que se decía a sí mismo, y a ella. _

_¿Sam? Ella había logrado comprender a su novio. Y aceptó aquel acuerdo sin decir mucho. Pero a pesar de que hubiese aceptado, aquello no significaba que estuviese contenta con la idea. Una parte de ella se sentía algo dolida por saber que Danny quería esconderla, y que tal vez él no estuviese siendo completamente honesto con ella… Tal vez… Protegerla de posibles acosos no era la verdadera razón de su decisión. _

_Antes que el chico fantasma se dirigiese ante el pueblo de Amity Park, su novia lo detiene, y le da un beso en los labios, justo antes de acariciar su rostro y desearle buena suerte en medio de un susurro. Rápidamente Sam hace su común desaparición (ella se había vuelto bastante buena en aquello) y se une disimuladamente con el público, junto a la familia de Danny. Jazz le brinda una sonrisa cuando se aparece a su lado, mientras que Jack y Maddie están completamente pendientes de su hijo, quien se encontraba ahora en el podio del alcalde. _

_Danny habló muy poco, realmente. Sólo se limitó a decir cosas como lo muy honrado que se sentía al ser homenajeado de esta manera, dar los respectivos agradecimientos a todos y demostrar su muy poca disimulada modestia, en la cual agrega que no lo hubiera logrado sin las personas, y por supuesto sin su familia y amigos. No nombra a Sam, por supuesto, pero aquello no le molesta a la chica de ojos violetas. No necesitaba recibir créditos ni nada como eso, ella sabía a la perfección lo que su novio pensaba acerca de ella, y con eso bastaba. _

_Ella aplaudía cuando él terminaba su típico discurso._ _Así es como era; Sam trataba de dejar de lado aquel pequeño detalle del anonimato, y a cambio ella prefería apreciar las cosas positivas de su relación con Danny, como ahora: de alguna manera sintiéndose orgullosa de su novio. _

…

_La fiesta en el ayuntamiento había comenzado, y como era de costumbre, Danny comenzó a aburrirse apenas inició. No encontró a sus amigos o a su familia por ninguna parte, así que volvió a esconderse en el despacho de su mejor amigo, esperando a que Sam volviese a encontrarlo. _

_Una chica entra al despacho y deja la puerta abierta detrás de ella… Pero no era Sam en lo absoluto. _

_Sin embargo, Danny conocía a la chica: se trataba de Miss Amity Park, Anna, ése era su nombre. Había ganado el concurso de belleza de la ciudad hace un par de meses atrás. Alta, rubia, bella y cuatro años mayor que el chico fantasma._

_En ese momento, Danny no supo qué hacía ella ahí, ni por qué había dejado la fiesta. _

_Para él, Anna vestía de tal manera, que dejaba muy en claro que ella sólo estaba tratando de lucir sus atributos, de una manera muy obvia y casi de mal gusto. Las enormes plataformas que usaba hacían un ruido muy molesto sobre el suelo, un sonido que enmudece los pensamientos y que después de escucharlo por algún tiempo te vuelve loco. _

_Ella no lucía sorprendida por ver a Danny Phantom allí. De hecho, parecía como si hubiese estado esperando ese momento desde hace algún tiempo. Incluso los movimientos que hacía lucían ensayados. Danny no sabía si ella estaba modelando, o caminando hacia él. _

_-¿N-necesitas algo?- Preguntó Danny de manera automática, justo antes de que la chica quedase completamente pegada frente a él. Ella sólo sonrió. _

_-Sólo quiero decirte que te admiro desde hace tiempo, eres realmente increíble.- Dijo ella con un tono que insinuaba demasiada confianza. _

_-Oh… pues, gracias.- Danny esperaba que con aquello terminase la conversación. Pero había más. _

_-Mira, no me gusta andar con rodeos, y me preguntaba si te gustaría salir un día de estos.- Dijo Anna sin más demora. _

_-Bueno, verás… Este, no creo que pueda…- Danny ya ni sabía cómo manejar esta situación… No era como si nunca se le hubiese insinuado una chica, de hecho, aquello pasaba muy a menudo. Pero siempre ha sabido como zafarse de aquellas situaciones…Excepto que nunca se había topado con alguien tan directa como Anna. Ella lo interrumpe de pronto. _

_-Sé que no tienes novia.- Ni siquiera se molesta en preguntarlo ¿Y cómo culparla? Danny nunca ha admitido lo contrario frente a los medios. _

_-Tienes razón.- Cuando él responde, Anna de pronto pone una cara de duda. _

_-No eres gay ¿O sí?- Ante aquel comentario, Danny salta de inmediato. _

_-¡No! Claro que no…- Ante su respuesta, Anna comienza a rozarle el brazo. _

_-Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema? _

_-No hagas eso.- Responde Danny al ver las uñas rojas de Anna enterrándose en la tela de su chaqueta. _

_-¡Qué dulce! ¡Estás nervioso!- Danny no quería decirle que en realidad no estaba nervioso por tener a una chica linda tan cerca de él, y que la verdad era que él no la deseaba en ningún sentido. Él trata de buscar las palabras adecuadas en su cabeza para hacerle saber aquello, pero Anna no le dio tiempo para hablar.- No te preocupes… Soy muy buena quitando la timidez en los hombres. _

_En el momento en que Danny iba a protestar. Anna le planta un beso en los labios. _

_Él no sabe qué hacer, y está sorprendido por la manera en que la chica trata de forzar aquel beso, ya que ella parecía haber puesto todo su peso sobre él para que no se moviese. _

_Cuando Danny logra agarrarla de los brazos, finalmente se decide para empujarla lejos de él. _

_Sólo que no pudo hacerlo, porque luego de que una luz de flash los cubriera a ambos, Anna finalmente decide apartarse de él. _

_Parado en la puerta, un reportero tenía una cámara en mano, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja resaltaba en su rostro. Detrás de él, otros cinco reporteros más seguían fotografiando mientras lanzaban preguntas al aire. _

_-Phantom ¿Quién es la chica? ¿Es tu novia?- Uno gritó._

_-¿De hace cuanto están saliendo?- Y luego otro. _

_Junto a Danny, Anna aún seguía de pie, y para la sorpresa de él, la chica estaba posando para las cámaras, con una brillante sonrisa seductora. Luego lo miró a él y le susurró sin mover los labios. _

_-Me harás quedar mal, sonríe._

_Luego lo comprendió todo… Esta chica le había tendido una vil trampa. Si en verdad quería salir con él o no, ya no importaba… Anna, la estúpida chica ganadora de concursos de belleza estaba queriendo atraer atención, como muchas chicas que son justo como ella… ¿Y qué mejor publicidad que involucrarse con alguien tan famoso y querido por todos como Danny Phantom? Como era de esperarse, él no le hizo caso en lo absoluto, y a cambio de eso, Danny empujó a los reporteros para abrirse paso hasta la puerta. _

_Corrió hacia el pasillo con mucha prisa, teniendo ganas de ver a una sola persona. Danny estaba consciente que en unas horas más todos verían aquellas fotos, pero se le rompería el corazón si una persona en especial las viese antes que él pudiese explicárselo. _

_De pronto, Danny paró en seco. Alguien le impidió la salida. Alguien estaba de pie casi fuera de aquel despacho. _

_Danny observó aquel rostro inexpresivo que había perdido color, aquellos ojos por los cuales corrían muchas lágrimas a la vez, y con ellas la pintura negra se diluía y caía por las mejillas. Él nunca había visto aquellos ojos violetas tan vidriosos como un espejo. Allí, todo estaba reflejado; dolor, tristeza, sorpresa, incluso algo dentro que estaba quebrándose en esos precisos momentos. _

_Sam lucía deshecha sin siquiera tratar de demostrarlo. _

_-Sam… Espera, te lo puedo explicar. _

_Un sollozo trata de salir, pero Danny no tiene tiempo para parar el llanto de su novia, pues Sam se da la vuelta y corre a toda velocidad. _

_Él la sigue. _

_Danny tropieza con medio salón, y Sam parece atravesarlos fácilmente, como si ella fuese la de los poderes fantasmales. Danny la imita, pero a su manera. De pronto él se vuelve intangible, y logra seguirla con más facilidad. _

_Grita su nombre repetidas veces, pero ella insiste en ignorarlo. _

_Finalmente Sam llega al jardín trasero del ayuntamiento, que ahora estaba cubierto con guirnaldas iluminadas alrededor de los árboles y de las plantas. Está desierto, y ella ya no puede seguir corriendo. Y debe darle la cara al responsable de su estado. _

_-¡Déjame sola!- Grita ella con amargura. _

_-¡Sam! No es lo que parecía… Esa chica se me abalanzó… No tuve tiempo de…_

_-Así que de eso se trataba…- Interrumpe ella con cierto dolor en cada palabra que decía. _

_-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás…?- Danny intenta tomarla del brazo, pero ella se aleja con brusquedad. _

_-No soy lo suficientemente buena como para que alguien alguna vez sepa que quieres algo conmigo… Creo que te entiendo un poco. Ésa chica de verdad es perfecta… Ella si es digna de tu compañía ¿Cierto? _

_-¿De qué estás hablando, Sam?...- Ahora es Danny quién comienza a sollozar.- Sabes que te amo más que a nada. _

_-No, por favor… Ya déjate de mentiras.- Responde Sam en un susurro.- ¿Todo esa porquería de que querías protegerme al esconderme de todos? No tenías que molestarte tanto. _

_-¿No me escuchas? ¡Te he dicho que te amo! ¿Es que no lo ves? _

_-¡Lo único que veo es que te avergüenzas de mí!- Grita con dolor.- ¡Y lo entiendo! ¡No sabes cómo lo entiendo todo ahora! Seamos realistas… ¡Mírame! ¿De verdad crees que soy material para estar con una estrella como tú?... No soy nada para ti. Pero siempre tuviste la delicadeza de tratar de no decirlo… _

_-¡Sammy, lo eres todo para mí!- Danny comienza a hablar de manera suplicante, desesperado por sacar a Sam de aquel engaño que ella misma estaba inventando en su cabeza.- Tan sólo créeme. _

_-No necesito escuchar nada…- Sonríe por unos instantes con amargura.- Creo que he visto suficiente. _

_-¡No, no! No me hagas esto…- Danny trata de tomarla de nuevo por los brazos, y lo logra, pero sólo porque lo está haciendo con fuerza. Él la atrae hacia él, pero ella se niega a verlo a los ojos y decide mirar hacia otro lado.- Te amo tanto… _

_-Ahórratelo…- Ella susurra tratando de no romper en llanto. _

_-No, no nos hagas esto…- Danny sabe perfectamente en lo que Sam está pensando sin que ella deba decirlo. Ahora que ella ha logrado contener su pena, lo mira a los ojos decididamente. _

_-Si no me sueltas ahora, voy a gritar.- Danny observa la disposición en los ojos de Sam, y decide, muy a su pesar, hacerle caso… Tal vez… y sólo tal vez… Ella entraría en razón y lo escucharía luego de haberse calmado. _

_Cuando la suelta, la ve alejarse de él._

_En todo el transcurso de aquella terrible noche, Danny no la vuelve a ver…_

…_._

_Al día siguiente las revistas, los periódicos, y todas las noticias en televisión mostraban aquella foto del chico fantasma besándose con una reina de belleza. La imagen fue tomada justo cuando Danny estaba a punto de empujar a Anna, pero la foto decía lo contrario; lucía como si él estuviese abrazándola, y Danny tenía que admitirlo._

_Él se sintió enfermo con tan sólo saber del tema. Sam también lo vio… Y eso ayudó a quebrarla aún más. _

_Su novio esperaba ansioso alguna llamada de ella, pero al no obtenerla, él trató de contactarse. _

_Ahí fue cuando entendió que Sam no quería hablar con nadie. _

…_.. _

_1 mes después… _

_Danny es un zombie; va a la escuela, habla con Tucker, y acompaña a Valerie a sus misiones. Hace cada una de esas cosas por simple rutina; esta allí, pero al mismo tiempo no lo está… Últimamente, ha tenido problemas para concentrarse, y siempre intenta buscar alguna excusa excepto la real. Nunca se atreve a mencionar su verdadero problema. Tiene problemas para dormir desde hace un mes, y aún sigue preguntándose el motivo. _

_Sam actúa como una persona solitaria; son pocas las veces en las que realmente interactúa con Tucker y con Jazz, sólo se atreve a hacerlo cuando sus amigos están sin alguna otra compañía. Durante el último mes, sus pasatiempos favoritos han sido encerrarse en su cuarto con una pila de libros, y con un par de audífonos. Sus padres comenzaron a asustarse- más de lo habitual- por ella, y trataron de mandarla con un psiquiatra. Por supuesto, ella pareció despertar de su trance sólo un poco, para despistar a sus padres y evitar la ayuda profesional. _

_Tucker, en cambio, comenzó a sentirse como un hijo en medio del divorcio de sus padres. Tenía que ser cuidadoso cuando hablaba con cada uno; cuando estaba con Danny, bastaba que pronunciara el nombre de Sam para verlo con los ojos vidriosos, y aguantando una lágrima rodar por su mejilla. Danny no se permitía llorar en frente de Tucker. Sam era muy diferente, y Tuck se dio cuenta cuando en una conversación con ella mencionó lo estúpido que estaban actuando ella y Danny. Sam se molestó con Tucker por días. Se sentía mal por ambos, y le asustaba el hecho de que las cosas siempre iban a ser así; Verlos a ambos, pero nunca juntos otra vez. A veces se preguntaba si la relación amorosa de sus amigos era lo único que se había roto… Tuck pensaba que la amistad se había hundido también. _

_Un día, ocurrió lo impensable; Danny y Sam tropezaron en el pasillo de la escuela. _

_Él se sorprendió al verla tan cerca, ya que hace mucho que aquello no ocurría. Sam en cambio, maldijo en su interior por haberse topado justo con él, y no con cualquiera de los 600 alumnos de la secundaria. No porque le enfermara físicamente el hecho de ver el rostro del que fue su novio. En realidad, y muy en el fondo, sabía que si lo volvía a ver, tendrían que tener "la charla", y ella había tratado de posponerla lo más posible. _

_-Ven.- Sam hizo que un muy sorprendido Danny la siguiera hacia un lugar en donde no hubiese nadie. Entraron al salón de ciencias, alejados del ruido y las miradas. Danny fue el primero en hablar. _

_-Te extraño.- Dijo él apenas en un susurro débil, pero lo suficiente para que ella lo escuchase. _

_-Yo también.- Dijo Sam, para la sorpresa de su ex novio.- Supongo que esto se nos ha salido de las manos ¿No? _

_-Sí…- Dijo él recuperando su voz.- ¿Estás lista para decirme lo que tienes dentro?- Danny se había preparado por semanas para aquello. Sabía muy bien que ya que Sam no lo había perdonado, ahora estaría muy molesta y seguramente tendría muchas más cosas que decirle a Danny. Cosas que quizás podrían herirlo. Pero Danny había subestimado a Sam; ella no era una ex novia cualquiera que ahora estaría inundada por furia gracias al despecho o al rencor. Ella era diferente… Era también su mejor amiga. Para sorpresa del mitad fantasma, su amada respondió: _

_-No quiero seguir con eso…- Luego sonríe con ironía.- He tenido un mes para sentir pena por mí misma, y para serte sincera, no me gusta la sensación. _

_-Sam… No sabes cuánto…- Sam lo detuvo. _

_-Antes de que continúes, me gustaría que me escucharas. Por favor.- Y Danny hizo silencio.- Te quiero mucho como para permanecer separada de ti… Creo que el verdadero motivo por el cual me sentí mucho peor durante este tiempo fue por no tenerte a mi lado… Y no estar junto a ti, realmente apesta.- Sonrió ante ése último comentario, y Danny también.- Pero al mismo tiempo…- La sonrisa de él se desvaneció un poco. Danny tenía la esperanza de que volvieran, y aquel "pero" desvaneció su ilusión.- No me sentiría bien si volvemos a lo mismo. _

_-¿Q-qué es lo que sugieres?- Preguntó Danny expectante.- Quiero decir, no podemos seguir actuando como un par de tontos… Y definitivamente no quiero seguir peleando por la custodia de Tuck.- Eso le sacó una sonrisa a Sam. Ella se acercó a Danny unos cuantos pasos. _

_-Pretendamos que nada ocurrió. Ni los secretos, ni pretender que no estábamos juntos frente a fotógrafos, ni mucho menos esa perra estirada y rubia.- El ceño de Sam se frunció al mencionar lo último, tal vez era lo que más le había molestado; ver a su novio con otra. Y Danny asintió al instante. Le parecía justo aquello, y supuso que sería bueno empezar de nuevo.- Pretendamos también… que nunca nos enamoramos.- Eso hizo que él se sorprendiera. Observó a Sam como si no entendiera lo que estaba diciendo. Ante aquello, ella respondió- Me gustaría que volviésemos a ser amigos otra vez. Sin ninguna otra atadura. _

_-Sam, no me puedes pedir eso. Yo te amo. _

_-Y yo a ti, pero ahora no puedo… Lo siento mucho. _

_-¿Crees que en un futuro podríamos llegar a retomarlo?- Pregunta Danny. _

_-No lo sé… _

_Fingir que nunca se habían amado era algo que lucía demasiado complicado para Danny, pero de alguna manera podía entender la decisión de Sam. Y si eso era lo que ella quería, Danny no podría obligarla a lo contrario. Además, él pensaba que tenerla como amiga era mil veces mejor que no tenerla en lo absoluto. Pasó un infierno durante un mes tratando de vivir lejos de ella, y lo que pudo aprender de eso, es que sin Sam, él no era capaz de vivir realmente. _

_-¿Qué me dices? ¿Amigos?- Pregunta Sam. Luego de un momento de duda, Danny acorta la distancia entre ambos y asiente con la cabeza. _

_-Amigos.- Confirma él mientras le brinda una triste sonrisa. _

_Sam luego entiende que esa es su señal para sacar algo de su bolsillo. Ella pone aquel objeto brillante sobre la palma de su mano, allí yace el anillo que Danny le había regalado cuando tenían catorce años. Él entendió lo que ella pretendía, y enseguida reaccionó. _

_-¡No! Por favor… Eso es tuyo… No te estoy pidiendo que lo uses, sólo… No te deshagas de él. Mantenlo como recuerdo. Por mí.- Sam asiente de manera comprensiva, y con una sonrisa guarda de nuevo el anillo. _

_-Gracias… Es mi favorito…- Menciona ella. _

_Finalmente, Danny se acerca para besar su coronilla con ternura, y luego la rodea con sus brazos. _

_Sam le devuelve el abrazo, arrepintiéndose en ese mismo instante por haber sellado aquel acuerdo. _

En mi defensa, les advertí que podría ser aburrido. Jajajajaja Para el próximo capítulo les sugiero que recuerden a cierto chico que Sam conoció en la librería… Porque escucharán de él muy seguido :P

Con todo mi cariño!

Nos leemos pronto! Bye!

XOXO


	7. Capítulo V: Luc Carter

Lo empujé con fuerza de mi lado, e hice que él se cayera de la cama. Sólo soltó un bufido mientras yo me levantaba y corría a buscar mi ropa. Me vestí enfrente de él, y de manera rápida. Danny sólo se quedó sentado en el suelo, observándome atónito. Cuando terminé de vestirme, pude mirarlo a los ojos.

-De nuevo, lo siento.- Apenas alcancé a tomar mis cosas y salir de allí. Cuando cerré la puerta detrás de mí, una voz hace que me sobresalte.

-Hola, Sam.- Danni estaba de pie en el pasillo, aparentemente, era la única en la casa que ya estaba en pie. No parecía sorprendida de verme saliendo del cuarto de su primo.

-Ho-hola, Danni.- Respondí tratando de sonar natural.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Yo eh… Me tengo que ir.- Luego ella me dijo algo, pero no la escuché, ya que bajé las escaleras tan rápido como pude y corrí a la salida…

¿En qué lío me había metido ahora?

Había arruinado lo último que me quedaba con él… ¿Con qué ojos se supone que tendría que volver a ver a Danny? Y… ¿Con qué ojos me volvería a ver a mí?

_Capítulo V: Luc Carter_

_Danny._

Mi mente le pedía a mi cuerpo que reaccionara... Pero al parecer aún seguía atrapado en una especie de adormecimiento provocado por la sorpresa y el embrujo en el que me sumergía cada vez que la sentía tan cerca de mí. Había olvidado la sensación hace tiempo, y volver a probarla se sentía como si hubiese despertado de una especie de alucinación de la cual había estado cautivo por años... Al menos, así es como se sentía volver a besar a la chica de mis sueños.

Aún me sentía limitado por la falta de oxígeno, y mi corazón latía como si estuviese buscando su camino fuera de mi cuerpo de una manera violenta.

Me quedé mirando la puerta de mi cuarto por demasiado tiempo. Y a pesar de todas las ganas que tenía de salir persiguiendo a Sam, no lo hice. ¿Por qué? Tal vez por el shock… O tal vez porque temía que si tratase de alcanzarla ella se alejaría aún más de mí.

Sam no era del tipo de chica que huye de sus problemas. Pero sí es el tipo de chica que trata de huir de lo que siente. Me lo ha demostrado durante este último tiempo, y ahora tengo la certeza que ella sólo está asustada de sus sentimientos hacia mí. Como ahora, que salió corriendo despavorida ante la idea de oírme decir lo obvio.

A decir verdad, estoy comenzando a cansarme de este juego.

….

Cuando bajé para desayunar, el ambiente en Fenton Works era bastante lúgubre. Estaba todo demasiado quieto, y podía sentir en el aire el hecho de que un velorio estaba a punto de comenzar.

Me sentí egoísta en el instante en que dejé de pensar en mis problemas con Sam y recordar a aquel pobre hombre asesinado.

Obviamente mis padres se habían encerrado en el laboratorio a una hora muy temprana, y sabía que ahora estarían trabajando con la evidencia que "tomé prestada". Ni ellos ni yo estábamos acostumbrados a tratar con un asesino, y conocía muy bien a mis padres para saber que no iban a descansar hasta ayudar de alguna manera con este caso.

Cuando entré a la cocina, vi a Jazz haciendo hot cakes, mientras Danni lucía demasiado cómoda sentada en la mesa mientras servía un puñado de cereal en su tazón. Noté que ella aún seguía en pijama.

-Sabes que tienes que ir a la escuela conmigo ¿Cierto?- Le dije a Danni mientras me sentaba junto a ella en la mesa.

-Tranquilo, Danny, estaré lista en un parpadeo.- No habría dicho nada más después de aquello, si no hubiera sido porque Danni me observaba de una manera extraña. Lucía como si estuviese a punto de soltar una carcajada, pero al mismo tiempo, cuidadosa de ocultarlo. No le tomé mucha importancia al principio, y la imité tomando la caja de cereal que tenía enfrente de ella. Pero aún podía sentir su mirada sobre mí. Y traté de ignorarla.

Cuando me serví un vaso de jugo, levanté la cabeza y vi a Danni, su mirada aún seguía sobre mí, aún con ganas de reír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Le dije para que notara mi incomodidad.

-Nada.- Dijo demasiado feliz.- ¿Dormiste bien?

-Eh… ¿Si?- Respondí dudoso. Ella por lo general nunca preguntaba eso.- ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Ya sabes, lo usual… Dormí como un bebé… Aunque Jazz haga sonidos de cerdo mientras duerme.

-¡Se llama roncar! Y no es un crimen.- Interrumpió mi hermana algo molesta. Danni no pareció inmutarse en lo absoluto… Era como un pasatiempo el ridiculizar a Jazz. Algo que ambos compartíamos; yo en mis momentos de inmadurez de hermano menor, y Danni… bueno, ella lo hacía todo el tiempo.

-De acuerdo…- Dije mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo de naranja, y lamenté hacerlo en el mismo momento en que Danni prácticamente gritó:

-¡Dormiste con Sam!- La sorpresa hizo que me atragantara con el líquido y no pude evitar escupirlo. Jazz había soltado un "¡¿Qué?!" alarmado e involuntariamente apretó mucho la botella de jarabe que tenía en sus manos. Había ensuciado el piso y parecía que no le había importado en lo absoluto. Ahora mi hermana y mi prima me observaban; Danni con una alegría poco contenida, y Jazz con un genuino horror. Mi hermana fue la primera en hablar.

-¡Sabía que ustedes dos tramaban algo!- Dijo ella, y pude recordar cuando Jazz me vio tomado de la mano con Sam, anoche, cuando se fue la luz y yo únicamente le había tomado de la mano para que no se fuese a caer. Jazz se me acercó aún más y pude jurar que me iba a golpear.- Danny, sabes que ya no eres un niño y puedes hacer lo que quieras. Pero ¡¿Con nosotras en la habitación de junto?!- Sonaba molesta y con un toque de horror en cada palabra, yo la corregí al instante.

-¿Qué? ¡No, Jazz! Sí, dormí con Sam… Pero no pasó nada.- Bueno, técnicamente eso era una mentira, pero al menos le hice saber a Jazz que no habíamos hecho lo que ella estaba pensando.

Aunque debo reconocer que, mientras estaba besando a Sam, el pensamiento de llegar a más pasó por mi cabeza. Pero yo jamás habría sido capaz de llevar esa idea a cabo, al menos, no en un momento como aquel.

-Bien- Dijo Jazz un poco más aliviada.- Le pediste que durmiera aquí porque iba a estar sola en su casa ¿Cierto?

-¡Claro que sí!- Respondí aliviado.- Honestamente, Jazz ¿De verdad crees que la iba a dejar sola?- mi hermana ignoró mi pregunta.

-¿De verdad tenía que dormir en TU cuarto?- Ella se cruzó de brazos. Y yo rodé los ojos.

-¿Cuál es el problema? Y de todas formas… No sé a qué viene este interrogatorio.- Dije comenzando a enojarme.- Como tú misma lo dijiste, Jazz, ya no soy un niño.

-Confío en ti, Danny, y también confío en Sam… Pero no confío en ustedes dos a solas.- Jazz y yo nos miramos por unos momentos.

-Vamos, Jazz.- Interfirió Danni.- ¿Sería tan malo que los tórtolos vuelvan a estar juntos?- Nadie respondió. Danni sintió el ambiente incómodo en el aire y se encogió de hombros.- Sólo decía… Si Sam y este despistado aquí presente volvieran juntos serían… Grandes noticias.- Dijo ella mientras me daba una sonrisa torcida. Yo sólo la observé.

-Enormes noticias…- Siguió mi prima.

-Lo sé.- Dije.

-¡Gigantescas!

-Ya entendí, Danni.- Dije cortante. No era un momento para recalcar aquel tema.

-Será mejor que te vistas deprisa, Danni. Se te hará tarde para la escuela.- Dijo Jazz en un tono maternal. Danni asintió de mala gana y subió las escaleras sin decir más nada. Había captado el mensaje de Jazz. Apenas Danni abandonó la cocina, mi hermana se sentó frente a mí.

-Sabes que me preocupo por ti y por ella.- Asentí.- Pero, Danny, sólo quiero que sepas que no quiero verlos heridos otra vez. Quiero decir, Sam casi se muere de la pena, y tú…

-No necesitas recordármelo, Jazz.- La interrumpí antes de que me describiera al muerto andante en el que me convertí cuando todo ocurrió.- Y gracias por preocuparte pero, de verdad, todo está bien.- Le brindé una sonrisa para que me creyera. Y sorprendentemente ella me la devolvió.

La verdad es que ya no sabía cómo estaba Sam, ni mucho menos yo… Pero pronto lo descubriría.

Estaba decidido a acabar con este juego de una vez por todas.

…...

_Sam._

Me he paseado como una tonta desde que llegué a casa.

Luego de haberme dado una muy larga ducha- sin ninguna novedad que no pueda explicar, como un corte misterioso o palabras escritas con sangre sobre mis muebles- comencé a arreglarme para ir a la escuela. Tengo intenciones de ir. Pero mis piernas difícilmente pueden captar el mensaje, pues hasta ahora he sido incapaz de dirigirme hacia la puerta principal.

Ni siquiera el aburrimiento de la escuela iba a alejarme de mis problemas. Tal vez porque si iba, sabía que encontrarme con él no iba a ser algo opcional. Y definitivamente no estaba de ánimos para ver a Danny ahora mismo. Tenía la impresión de que su sola mirada se iba a convertir en una bofetada en mi rostro.

¿Qué está pasando conmigo?

Sí, lo besé ¿Y cuál es el problema?

Me sentí como una estúpida al preguntarme aquello. La respuesta era bastante obvia.

La verdad es que TODO se volvió un problema al haber roto la barrera que yo misma había instalado entre él y yo…

Sin embargo, tenía que admitir algo:

Besarlo ha sido la primera cosa que se ha sentido bien en meses.

Y al mismo tiempo, nunca en mi vida había estado tan confundida.

…..

Cuando finalmente me decidí por salir corriendo a la escuela y tal vez lograr llegar a la última clase del día, la campana había sonado hace tiempo, los pasillos estaban vacíos, los salones llenos, y era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que llegaba tarde a clases.

Toqué la puerta del salón de Literatura con mucha timidez, tal vez esperando a que nadie me escuchara y a utilizar aquello como una excusa para no entrar. Era mejor decir eso a admitir que me había arrepentido de entrar a una clase en la que me sería imposible concentrarme con Danny como compañero de pupitre. Para mi mala suerte, la puerta se abrió en segundos, y Lancer esperaba a que yo lo siguiera hacia su escritorio.

Entré sin mirar al resto de la clase, y fingí un repentino interés por lo que estaba escrito en el pizarrón, y en Lancer, quien estaba de pie junto a su escritorio, con un libro en sus manos. A juzgar por el silencio gutural y porque sólo era capaz de escuchar mis pisadas en el salón, me aventuré a deducir que había interrumpido a Lancer recitando uno de sus monólogos que eran tan efectivos como un batazo en la cabeza para dejar a alguien inconsciente.

Y luego vino la hermosa sensación de ser observada por todos como si fuese el centro de atención…. Demonios.

-Señorita Manson… Tarde.

-Lo siento, yo…- Lancer me interrumpió.

-¿Acaso le pedí explicaciones?

-Supongo que no, pero…

-Ya que al fin decidió unírsenos, me gustaría que de una vez por todas tomara asiento. Pero sólo si es que ya ha terminado con el balbuceo.- Lancer era un pesado, y la edad definitivamente no lo ablandaba. Me preguntaba si sería así aunque tuviese esposa… Supongo que no lo averiguaría en un futuro próximo.

Me limité a asentir con la cabeza y a buscar mi lugar.

Danny estaba allí, pero no pude decir cuál era su reacción al verme, pues no fui capaz de mirarlo al rostro ni por un segundo, aunque estuviese bastante segura de que él me estaba observando fijamente.

Me senté allí sin decir nada. Sólo abrí mi libro y comencé a trazar notas alrededor de la escritura en él, como si estuviese dejando apuntes, aunque en realidad lo único que parecía escribir eran incoherencias.

Probablemente Danny habría descifrado en un tris que sólo estaba intentando evitar su mirada, probablemente ahora estaría conteniendo la gracia que le causaba mi patético intento por disfrazar mi nerviosismo. Y probablemente me exigiría explicaciones en cualquier momento.

Durante todo este tiempo, Lancer había estado hablando. Y sólo fui capaz de ponerle atención casi al terminar la clase, cuando lo oí decir mi nombre. Levanté la cabeza y lo observé.

-¿Ah?- Dije demasiado desconcentrada.

-Señorita Manson, dejando de lado su aparente poco interés por esta clase, resulta que usted es una de mis mejores estudiantes. ¿Tendría la amabilidad de poner al día al señor Carter?

-¿Quién?- Apenas dije aquello, la persona que estaba sentada a un puesto delante de mí se dio la vuelta.

Aquel cabello rubio caía por su frente. Su mirada verde era inquietante, pero a la vez muy agradable. Su rostro era atractivo y la sonrisa confianzuda que se dibujó en sus labios denotaba la confianza que yo podría tener con Tucker.

-Lucian…- Logré susurrar a lo bajo para que sólo él me escuchara, y accidentalmente lo suficientemente fuerte como para que mi compañero de pupitre me escuchara. Sabía que Danny me había oído, pero para mi sorpresa, no dijo nada. Lo observé por primera vez, y ahora él parecía ser el que quería esconderse en un libro. Ignoré aquello y volví a observar al chico rubio de ojos verdes que me había pegado un susto en la librería.

-Creo que esto es una linda coincidencia.- Dijo de manera amigable. Yo le devolví la sonrisa.

El timbre sonó y todos parecieron salir como una estampida furiosa. Yo pretendía marcharme con la misma rapidez, al menos hasta que Lucian se paró frente a mí.

-¿Es siempre tan agradable?- Lucian me preguntó.

-¿Lancer?- Solté una carcajada sarcástica.- No tienes una idea.

En aquel momento, Danny se había interpuesto entre nosotros dos, de manera muy descortés. Cuando habló, no se dirigió particularmente a mí.

-¿Se conocen?- Su voz sonaba algo cansada. Quise responder algo, pero Lucian se me adelantó.

-"Conocer" es una palabra muy profunda. Pero tuvimos un encuentro fortuito en la librería; le quité un libro, ella cuestionó mi ropa… Una historia muy corta que no vale la pena ser contada.- Lucian decía todo aún con su brillante sonrisa. Aún con sus ojos sobre mí.

Danny asintió tratando de no darle mucha importancia.

-Como sea…- Danny respondió.- Escucha, no quiero ser rudo ni nada, pero tengo unos cuantos asuntos que tratar con Sam, si es que no te molesta… A solas.- El chico nuevo lo miro, y en dos segundos, pareció haber comprendido algo.

-Claro... No te preocupes.- Asintió de manera alegre mientras salía del salón, pero no sin antes decir:-Pero aún necesito hablar contigo, Sam, sobre las clases… Esperaré afuera.- Y luego se marchó.

Me habían dejado a solas con la persona con la que menos quería hablar.

Danny estaba cruzado de brazos y me mirada inexpresivo. En cuanto escuchó el cerrar de la puerta, comenzó a hablar.

-Agradable chico.- Dijo con un tono amargo.- Sí que no pierde el tiempo cuando se trata de ponerse al día en la escuela…- Aquella manera en que lo dijo no me gustó para nada.

-¿Por qué siento sarcasmo en el ambiente?- Dije medio bromeando.

-¿Enserio no notas cuando un chico te observa como si estuviese a punto de abalanzarse sobre ti?- Puse mis manos en mis caderas y traté parecer más alta para enfrentarlo, aunque sabía que junto a él lucía muy pequeña.

-¿Enserio acabas de preguntarme eso? No sé si has recibido el memorándum, pero las escenas de celos son exclusivamente entre novio y novia. Creí que éramos amigos…- En el instante en que dije lo último, deseé no haber dicho palabra alguna. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, como si con eso fuese a cambiar el tiempo y a mantener mi bocota cerrada.

-No lo sé, Sam. Me encantaría que me lo aclarases, considerando que los amigos no se besan y se abandonan medio desnudos en el suelo.

-¡Dije que lo sentía!- Exploté de repente, y al parecer, también Danny.

-¡Eso no cambia las cosas, Sam!- Pasó una mano rápidamente por sus labios, tal vez evitando decir algo más.- ¡No quiero seguir viviendo en la incertidumbre! Sin saber si puedo besarte o no, sin estar seguro qué es lo que pasa entre nosotros… Y déjame decirte algo… ¿Tus repentinos cambios de parecer? ¡No facilitan las cosas en lo absoluto!

-¡Lo sé! ¿Crees que lo hago a propósito? ¡Ya ni siquiera sé qué es lo que hago!- Me detuve cuando noté que las lágrimas no tardaban en venir. Me di la vuelta para que no me viera.

-Has estado actuando extraña, Sam. No creas que no lo he notado.- No me moví.- Tal vez… tal vez hay algo que te molesta y no me lo has dicho.- Ahora lo único que me molestaba era el hecho de que era tan hábil para descifrarme como es de despistado para entender al resto del mundo.

No quiero hablarle de mi corte… de la sangre… del mensaje.

No quiero decirle acerca de mis sueños… Acerca de cómo terminará él si lo meto en esto.

Nunca puede saber nada… Prefiero hundirme sola que arrastrarlo a este infierno de preocupaciones que ha crecido y crecido, especialmente luego de la pesadilla de anoche.

Hubo un silencio.

-Hey…- Dijo de pronto con suavidad.- Dime…- Cuando sentí su mano posándose sobre mi hombro, me moví, pero no precisamente para enfrentarlo.

-Esta conversación ha quedado aquí.- Dije cortante.

Me dirigí hasta la puerta. Pero no sin antes murmurar:

-Y de nuevo, te pido me disculpes.

…...

_Danny._

Otra vez se escapó.

Seguí su camino hasta la puerta y me sumergí en el mar de estudiantes que había en el pasillo. Comencé a pasar atolondradamente a través de las personas, e incluso ni siquiera me molesté en pedir disculpas a alguien a quien había golpeado en el hombro por error.

Una mano atrapó mi brazo.

-¡Vaya! ¿Cuál es la prisa, viejo?- Tucker me detuvo y me hizo seguirlo hasta la parte más aislada de los corredores.

-Nada.- Mentí.- Sólo tenía algo en mi mente.

-Ya creo saber qué era ese "algo".- Mi amigo señala hacia las puertas de la secundaria.

Sam y el chico nuevo estaban conversando, y ambos se alejaban juntos del lugar.

-¿Quién es el fortachón que está con Sam?- Preguntó Tuck con un tono demasiado asombrado. Lo cual me molestó.

-Un tal Lucian. Está con nosotros en la clase de Lancer. Sam sólo está ayudándolo para ponerse al corriente. Eso es todo.- Respondí cortante.

-¿Por qué no suenas tan convencido de eso?

-Es sólo que el tipo no me da buena espina.- Dije al recordar cuando se me acercó esta mañana, antes de que Sam llegara.

Lucian se había presentado como un gran admirador mío, y la manera agradable en que siguió diciéndome cumplidos sólo me habían pensar en él como un chico muy simpático. Por supuesto, yo también le respondí a todas aquellas cosas de manera cordial. Incluso me interesé en preguntar algunos detalles de él.

Había admitido que se veía como un chico realmente genial, del cual yo podría llegar a ser amigo. Bueno, al menos pensaba aquello hasta que dijo lo que menos me habría podido esperar:

Flashback

**-Todos han sido realmente agradables por aquí.- Mencionó él mientras se sentaba una fila delante de mí en el salón. Luego se me acercó como si estuviese a punto de decirme una confidencia.- Y estoy ansioso por volver a ver a la chica más atractiva con la que me he topado.- Me reí a lo bajo. **

**-¿Primer día y ya tienes la mira en una chica? Buena suerte con eso.- Le dije. **

**-Gracias. Tan sólo espero que Sam tenga alguna clase conmigo.- Borré mi buen ánimo en un dos por tres. Lo observé como si hubiese dicho algo que me costaba trabajo entender. Él lo notó y siguió con su parloteo.- Oh, pero tienes que conocerla, dudo que hayas pasado por alto a alguien así; Una chica pálida, cabello negro, mechones morados… ¿Gótica e increíblemente sexy?**

_**Por supuesto que la conozco, imbécil. **_**Pensé. **_**¡Y ni siquiera lo pienses! ¡No con ella!**_

**Por supuesto, no dije aquello en voz alta; sabía que no habría manera en que él supiese eso, así que supongo que no podía culpar al tipo por estar hablando de una chica y de lo sexy que es con su ex novio. **

**Me limité a pretender que todo estaba bien. Pero por dentro, había comenzado a desconfiar de ese chico de todas las maneras posibles. **

End of Flashback

-De acuerdo. Pero antes de continuar por qué mejor no te relajas.- Tuck había notado antes que yo que había estado hablando demasiado rápido y sin respirar. No podía ocultarle a mi mejor amigo algunas cosas.

- Ven.- Lo arrastré hacia afuera y nos sentamos en una de las muchas mesas, las cuales para esta hora ya estabas deshabitadas. Después de clases, no muchos optaban por quedarse más tiempo del necesario en la escuela. Lo cual era perfecto para que Tucker y yo habláramos con calma.

Luego, le conté acerca de lo ocurrido entre Sam y yo. Y la verdad es que, aunque Tuck era como el hermano que nunca tuve, no pude evitar sentir una pizca de arrepentimiento al haber abierto la boca. Él sólo me observaba como si estuviese a punto de felicitarme.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que ustedes dos tramaban algo!- Gritó demasiado fuerte.

-Genial… Oye, a la próxima ten la delicadeza de decirlo más fuerte. No te escucharon en México.- Respondí con sarcasmo mientras observaba a mí alrededor, por si alguien había escuchado.

-Lo siento… Pero no puedo evitar estar emocionado por esto. ¿Así que de verdad se besaron?- Asentí con una diminuta sonrisa dibujándose en mis labios.- ¿Qué traía puesto?- Preguntó con mucho más interés. Lo golpeé en el pecho.- ¡Ouch! De acuerdo, ya entendí… Crucé la línea.

- Pero, no creo que ese beso haya sido la gran cosa para ella.- Comencé a desanimarme.

-¿Por qué?

-Es sólo que... Ya sabes cómo es Sam; tiende a encerrarse con sus sentimientos.

-Eso no quiere decir que ella no te quiera devuelta.

-La verdad es que ya no lo sé.- Concluí. Y ahí fue cuando el teléfono de Tuck y el mío comenzaron a sonar.

…...

_Sam._

Lucian soltó una carcajada.

-¿De verdad tratas así al alcalde?- Luego de haberle explicado todo con respecto a la clase de Literatura, haberle dicho con qué profesores debería tener cuidado, y advertirle que por nada del mundo pidiera puré de patatas en la cafetería, Lucian estaba muy interesado en saber de mis amigos. Y no pareció sorprenderse cuando le hablé de Tucker- o el alcalde, como todos lo conocían- ni tampoco se impresionó al saber que él y yo somos amigos desde la primaria.

Él parecía sentir mucha gracia al oír mi relato. Le conté de aquella vez en la que Tuck quiso jugarme una broma del día de los inocentes, y aprovechó el hecho de que mis padres se habían ido de viaje; disfrazó su voz con un estúpido programa de computadora y me llamó diciendo que los habían secuestrado. Debía admitir que al principio me lo creí y sentí un ligero susto, pero luego al notar que el supuesto secuestrador estaba conteniendo la risa, no tardé mucho en deducir quien estaba detrás de todo eso.

Al día siguiente en que lo vi, le di la paliza de su vida… Al menos, la peor paliza que una chica le pudiese haber dado.

-¿Es que no me escuchaste? ¡Se lo merecía!- Dije en mi defensa, él sólo lucía cada vez más divertido.

Hablar con este chico se sentía muy bien. De alguna manera, pasar el rato con él me hacía crear una barrera invisible entre todas mis preocupaciones y yo. Además, no me sentía incómoda al contarle cosas que ni siquiera son de su incumbencia, pero que al parecer, él estaba feliz de escuchar.

-¿Qué hay de ti?- Indagué.- ¿Dejaste a algunos amigos atrás?- Su expresión de pronto cambió, poco a poco su brillante sonrisa se iba.

-Sólo una novia.

-Oh… Lo siento.- Dije y trató de lucir indiferente.

-Nah! No lo sientas. Teníamos muchas cosas en común y todo… Pero ella simplemente no podía aceptarme tal y como era. Y terminó por romper conmigo antes de que me fuera de Filadelfia.- Caminamos en silencio por un minuto completo. Me sentí mal por él y su relación fallida, pero en cierto modo sentí un poco de envidia. Cuando pasábamos frente al cine, me aventuré a hablar.

-En mi opinión, tienes suerte.- Él me observó algo confundido. Continué.- Supongo que terminar con alguien y luego no volverlo a ver ayuda mucho a dejar el pasado en el tintero. Si sabes a lo que me refiero.- Me imaginé mi situación con Danny y me puse a pensar.

Si me mudase ¿Acaso pensaría tanto en Danny?

Si nunca hubiésemos sido tan buenos amigos ¿Habría conseguido olvidarlo y continuar con mi vida? ¿Tendría ahora otro novio?

No. No. Todas esas posibilidades lograban enfermarme físicamente. Mi vida sin Danny probablemente sería un infierno mucho más ardiente que el infierno que paso cada vez que lo veo, que lo quiero besar y nunca dejarlo ir.

-No lo creo.- Dijo algo pensativo y sacándome de mis pensamientos.- Sé que lo que te voy a decir suena estúpido y algo cliché. Pero la verdad es soy del tipo que prefiere haber amado a que nunca haberlo hecho.- Lo observé sorprendida.- No te mentiré, que la persona que quieres te eche de su vida es de lo peor, y duele aún más cuando estabas realmente enganchado de esa persona. Pero no me arrepiento de nada. Tengo lindos recuerdos, así que no todo fue en vano.

-Eso es… La cosa que menos había esperado oír de un chico.- Me limité a decir.

-¿Es eso una manera sutil de decir que soné gay? – No pude evitar reírme y él también.

-¡No! Me refiero a que… No todos se lo toman de la misma manera que tú. Quiero decir, terminaste con alguien y desistes de estar con ella de la manera más madura posible.

-Oh… Entonces tratabas de hacerme un cumplido. Bueno, gracias.

-De nada. Entonces ¿Qué piensas de las personas que a pesar de no seguir juntas aún siguen intentando estarlo?- Puso una cara extraña y luego trató de entender. Lo había preguntado pensando en Danny, y en cómo a pesar de todo este tiempo aún seguía intentando sacarme algún tipo de esperanza.

-Bien, eso suena como algo realmente complicado. Pero creo que es bastante insano.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Bueno, supongo que hubo un motivo que separó a esas personas ¿No? A veces el deseo y las ansias del uno por el otro nublan sus juicios, y olvidan ese motivo momentáneamente. Sólo lo vuelven a recordar cuando la historia se repite, por lo que lo único que logran es herirse aún más.- Me había quedado helada al escuchar aquello. Y odiaba admitirlo, pero Lucian tenía razón. ¿Estaba insinuando que no debía volver con Danny?

-No lo había analizado de esa manera.- Dije en un susurro.

-Estoy seguro de que resolverás ese problema muy pronto.- Me dijo muy convencido, y me sentí avergonzada de inmediato.

-¿Qué? Yo… sólo estaba hablando hipotéticamente.- Él me sonrió y me inspiró confianza.

-Tranquila, no se lo diré a nadie. Aunque debo decir que mi silencio no es de gran ayuda, porque toda la escuela lo sabe.- Sentí mi cara arder.- Antes de llegar a clases esta mañana vi a un par de chicos del equipo de futbol y enserio son tan chismosos como un grupo de chicas. – Me quedé en silencio, maldiciendo a Dash Baxter o a quien quiera que fuese que le fue con el chisme a Lucian.- ¿Con que Danny Phantom? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando te vi en la librería y te pregunté acerca de él?

-No es algo que comente con chicos que apenas conozco y tratan que quitarme libros de las manos.- Dije tratando de sonar relajada.- Es un tema algo delicado aún; Salimos por un tiempo y descubrimos que no funcionó, eso es todo.- Lucian escuchaba atento a todo.- Pero siempre hemos sido… Algo así como mejores amigos desde la primaria.

-¡Vaya! ¡Sí que es complicado lo de ustedes! Supongo que ahora entiendo por qué trató de matarme con la mirada cuando me acerqué a ti.

-Siento no haberlo dicho antes. Pero… Sólo para que lo sepas, ya no pasa nada entre nosotros.- No sé por qué le mentí de esa manera a Lucian, supongo que me sentiría mejor si al menos una persona pensaba eso.

-No pasa nada. Es tu vida ¿No?

-Sí, claro…- Me limité a decir. Luego algo sonó, Lucian sacó su teléfono, vio la pantalla y susurró una maldición.

-Escucha, Sam, tengo que irme.

-Oh, claro. No te preocupes.

-eh… Oye, mañana después de clases ¿Estás ocupada?- Sonreí.

-Veré mi agenda, aunque estoy bastante segura de que no hay nada, considerando… que no tengo una.- Me sentí estúpida al decir aquello como una broma, pero Lucian me sonrió de todas formas.

-Eso es genial, porque estaba esperando que pudiésemos conversar con más calma, digamos… en un restaurante o algo así. Tú eliges en donde, considerando que aún no conozco la ciudad.

-No veo por qué no.- Respondí.

-Genial… Entonces nos veremos pronto.- Me dijo mientras se alejaba.

-Adiós, Lucian.

-Luc. Tú sólo dime Luc.

-Como quieras.- Dije. Y se fue.

No supe bien lo que había pasado hasta que él se fue y pude pensar con claridad.

¿Acaso había accedido a una cita con él?

…...

_Danny._

A Tuck y a mí nos había llamado al mismo tiempo el Jefe de policía. Ambos llegamos lo más rápido posible a la comisaría, y estaba plagado con policías. Cuando entramos, la secretaria de Bertley nos obligó a esperarlo fuera de su oficina, mientras ella seguía recibiendo llamadas incesantes. Nunca pensé que aquel jefe de policía pudiese ser un hombre tan ocupado.

Mientras esperábamos, Tuck no paraba de decirme numerosas teorías acerca de por qué nos habían citado a ambos, pero yo creía tener una noción bastante realista;

Habían descubierto que robé evidencia.

No me sentí nervioso ni nada por el estilo, ya que no me sentía culpable por ello. Pero Tucker me seguía regañando en voz baja, para que nadie nos escuchase.

-Basta, Tuck.- Le respondí molesto.- No sé por qué te pones así; si tienen a alguien a quién pedirle cuentas, es a mí. Tú no estás involucrado.

Finalmente, la puerta se abrió, y Bertley se asomó desde la puerta mientras nos hacía un gesto con la mano para que entráramos. Pude notar que su expresión no era la más animosa, y que estaba conteniendo el disgusto.

Cuando entramos, descubrimos que no éramos los únicos citados a aquel encuentro.

Los hombres de Blanco estaban de pie junto al escritorio de Bertley, lucían bastante pasivos, pero al mismo tiempo a punto de atacarnos.

Cuando tomamos asiento, vi a mi amigo sudar, mientras que yo aún lucía pasivo.

-Les hemos pedido que vengan hasta aquí por un asunto bastante breve. Creo que ustedes pueden ser de gran ayuda.- Habló primero el Jefe de policía.

-Muy bien…- Dije, desconfiado.-¿En qué somos útiles?- Uno de los Hombres de Blanco fue el siguiente en hablar.

-Aquel científico en los Laboratorios Axion trabajaba en un proyecto sumamente confidencial antes de su muerte.- Luego, el otro continuó.

-Estaban estudiando la posibilidad de unir los genes humanos con los de un fantasma.

-¿Cómo Danny?- Inquirió Tuck.

-No, esto es algo completamente diferente, y extremadamente peligroso. Una mutación que aún estaba en período de prueba. Nunca supimos si aquel científico logró crear aquella unión.

-¿No pueden simplemente revisar las observaciones?- Pregunté.

-Me temo que la investigación completa fue robada. Pero aún nos falta investigar acerca de eso. Ni siquiera estábamos conscientes de que se estaban realizando esos experimentos.

-Entonces, disculpen, pero no creo entender por qué nos han llamado.- Dije y el Jefe de Policía puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ah, sí.- Puso una bolsa de plástico sobre la mesa, con algo en su interior. -Encontramos otra evidencia. El asesino lo olvido en la escena del crimen, más bien, estaba enredado entre las manos del fallecido.

Sentí que comenzaba a palidecer, y de pronto los latidos de mi corazón comenzaron a volverse tardíos. Recordaba haber visto ese objeto antes; gracias a aquella piedra de ectoranium que poseía, era un buen repelente de los fantasmas, recuerdo haber tenido ese objeto en mis manos alguna vez, y también recuerdo haber entregado aquello a alguien a quien siempre he querido proteger.

El collar de Sam estaba frente a mí, mezclado con confusión y sangre.

Continuará...

Espero les haya gustado, perdonen la tardanza.

Con todo mi cariño jeje :)

Besos!


	8. Capítulo VI: Luz y Sombra

_Capítulo VI: Luz y Sombra _

_Danny._

La broma más cruel que jamás haya experimentado.

Sam. Mi mejor amiga. Mi ex novia. La chica que amo. No. No… ¡No!

Decenas de pensamientos acerca de ella pasaron por mi cabeza en cuestión de segundos, pero ninguno la asocia a ella a… este… este chiste retorcido y macabro.

Por supuesto que ella jamás estaría involucrada en algo así. Sería el imbécil más grande de este planeta si pensara en ella como una… Silencié a mi voz interna para que no empezara a inventar teorías estúpidas en las que Sam se las arregla para esconder cadáveres en su closet.

La idea me provoca nauseas. Ni siquiera deseo pensar en cómo me sentiría al decirlo en voz alta.

¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Crecí junto a ella! ¡Y la conozco mejor que nadie!

Pero debía admitir que mis ojos no me engañaban. En verdad ese collar pertenecía a Sam.

¿Cómo no podría reconocer algo que he hecho con mis propios poderes?

La fina cadena estaba hecha con un material oscuro y brillante que había descubierto mi madre en la zona fantasma luego de un par de investigaciones era similar a la plata e igual de resistente. El dije, del mismo material, estaba esculpido con la forma de una gota y adornado con diminutos diseños de enredaderas y rosas en las esquinas, que sólo se podían observar desde cerca, y como último detalle, una piedra- de la misma forma que el dije, pero más pequeña- de ectoranium brillante adornaba justo en el medio. Todo hecho con un poco de mi imaginación, paciencia, un buen manejo de mis rayos fantasmales, pero por sobre todo, mucho, mucho amor.

Recuerdo lo feliz que ella había estado cuando se lo entregué para su cumpleaños número dieciséis, y además recuerdo la inolvidable manera que tuvo de agradecérmelo, lo que involucró un tiempo a solas en la biblioteca de su casa. También recuerdo que no se lo había vuelto a quitar desde entonces, excepto… que sí lo había hecho desde que terminamos. Nunca le pregunté por él, ya que pensé que el motivo por el cual ya no colgaba de su cuello era algo obvio.

Su collar… Una pequeña demostración de todo el amor que le tengo…

Ahora no es más que una sangrienta evidencia.

No pude evitar sentirme dolido.

Le entregué una rápida mirada a Tuck, quién aún seguía sentado junto a mí, y noté un destello de reconocimiento en sus ojos. Pronto su mirada se llenó de horror.

Sí… También sabía quién era la dueña del collar.

Me observó a los ojos y, al ver mi expresión, supo qué le quise decir:

"_Dices una palabra, y se me olvidará por unos momentos que tú y yo somos mejores amigos."_

Bertley parecía mirarnos despreocupadamente, como si en vez de una evidencia asociada a un asesinato, nos estuviese mostrando las fotos de sus vacaciones del verano pasado. Pero uno de los Hombres de Blanco entrecerró los ojos y observó a Tucker.

-¿Es familiar para ustedes?- Preguntó el Jefe de Policía Bertley de pronto. Él no había notado nada extraño.

-Bueno…- Comenzó Tuck, y es todo lo que pudo decir, ya que yo lo interrumpí de inmediato.

-Nunca hemos visto eso antes.- Respondí cortante, y la tranquilidad con la que pronuncio las palabras me sorprende, puesto que por dentro estaba hecho un manojo de confusión, nervios y debo admitirlo, algo de miedo.

-¿En serio?- Empezó el Hombre de Blanco perspicaz, quien ahora me estaba observando con algo de incredulidad.- Dime algo, Phantom ¿Es eso una pieza de ectoranium?- Dice señalando hacia el collar- Porque podría jurar que tú tienes bastantes medios para conseguirlo. Eres lo más cercano a un ser humano que tiene contactos con el mundo fantasmal ¿O me equivoco?- Así que de eso se trataba todo… Sospechan de mí. Gracias a Dios que nadie sabe que mis padres también tienen acceso a la zona fantasma, porque de lo contrario ellos serían los que estarían sentados en mi lugar justo ahora.

Junté mi valor, y una vez más, me sorprendió mi tranquilidad. Me crucé de brazos y me aferré a mis bíceps, luego dije:

-Sé a dónde se dirigen, y lamento informarles que ese collar realmente no hace juego con mis ojos.- Una sonrisa sardónica cruzó mis labios.

-¿Te crees muy gracioso, Phantom?- Pronuncia su compañero quien hasta ahora había estado en silencio.- Me pregunto si tu sentido del humor seguiría intacto tras las rejas.

Estuve a punto de enfrentarlos ante esa ofensa, pero Bertley se me adelantó, y se dio vuelta para observar a ese par de inútiles.

-¡Disculpen, caballeros! Pero no creo que estén insinuado que el héroe de Amity Park esté relacionado con un baño de sangre.- Su indignación me sorprendió. _¡Ah! ¡Con qué después de todo este tipo me tiene algo de estima! Esas sí son noticias, _pensé.

Los Hombres de Blanco lucen pasivos, y no responden. Sólo me miran como si estuviesen tratando de encontrar una gota de nerviosismo en mí. No lo iban a conseguir. Me puse de pie, y Tuck me imitó. Por suerte, me había convertido en el centro de atención y no estaban notando que el alcalde ahora estaba sudando. Mucho.

-No voy a seguir escuchando esto. No tengo por qué demostrar que soy el bueno aquí, señores. Creo que les he dado bastantes pruebas de aquello a lo largo de estos años.- ¡Oh sí! Saqué mi carta de "Yo fui el que salvó sus traseros de ser rostizados por un asteroide" que tenía guardada debajo de la manga. Normalmente nunca lo hacía, eso no era comportarse como un ser humano decente. Pero ¿Qué puedo decir? A veces es necesario restregarles en la cara a tarados como éstos que gracias a mí aún siguen respirando.

Como era de esperarse, no dijeron absolutamente nada. Pero sus miradas de sospecha aún seguían latentes. Mi amigo nos interrumpió, y como siempre ha sido desde que se volvió alcalde, logró imponerse en la oficina como alguien mucho mayor y alguien digno de recibir sumisión.

-Jefe Bertley, es mi deber velar por la seguridad de Amity Park, y estaré más que dispuesto a investigar esta evidencia junto a Danny, quién no sólo cuenta con toda mi confianza, sino que también es mi brazo derecho.- Supe que eso último estaba dirigido hacia "Los Tontos de Blanco".- En cuanto sepa algo se lo haré saber. - Pronunció Tucker con mucha diplomacia- y para mi sorpresa, reprimiendo su nerviosismo-mientras yo aún seguía con la mirada firme sobre Los Hombres de Blanco.

Luego de que Tuck y yo nos despidiéramos cortésmente de los presentes, nos retiramos del lugar, pero no sin antes permitirme lanzarles una mirada a ese par de "Así es, le deben respeto a este chico de casi dieciocho años ¡Supérenlo!"

Tuck nos condujo hasta mi casa en su camioneta ultra lujosa. No dijimos una palabra durante todo el camino. Creo que ambos habíamos entendido el mensaje de que si teníamos que tratar este tema, era conveniente hacerlo en un lugar seguro. En menos de quince minutos llegamos. En cuanto cierro la puerta de mi cuarto a mis espaldas, Tuck por fin explota, y me quita las palabras de la boca.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!- Dice un poco más fuerte de lo que pensé.

-Tiene que haber una explicación razonable para esto.- Le digo tratando de apaciguarlo.

-Sam… ¡Oh por Dios!- Lleva sus manos hacia su cabeza para sostenerla como alguien que está a punto de perder la razón.- ¡Danny! ¿No creerás que ella tendría algo que ver con…?- No concluyó la pregunta, porque mi mano ya estaba tomando su camiseta con fuerza, y lo empujé contra la pared. No pudo evitar sorprenderse, y para ser sincero, yo también.

-No te atrevas, Tucker.- Dije con mi voz cargada con ira.- No te atrevas a terminar lo que ibas a decir.- Lo solté de pronto y sus pies volvieron a hacer contacto con el suelo. Miré su rostro y su expresión me hizo sentir terrible en el momento; desconcierto, como si me observase por primera vez, y no de buena manera.

-Lo siento.- Logré murmurar. Tucker volvió a arreglarse la camiseta, y sorprendentemente pareció aceptar mi disculpa al instante, mi arrebato no lo había molestado. Luego de un suspiro, dijo;

-Te entiendo viejo, y sé por lo que debes estar pasando ahora. Sam es mi amiga también, y ambos la conocemos muy bien como para pensar mal de ella, pero no podemos dejar de lado lo que está en nuestras narices.- Me siento perdido. Él continúa.

-Sam ha estado actuando… Extraño.- Oh… No era el único con el pensamiento rondando por mi cabeza.- No habla más de lo necesario, y se pasea por allí como si algo la persiguiera. No te lo dije porque normalmente eres súper extra sobreprotector con ella, y bueno, creí que su comportamiento tenía que ver con… ya sabes… Ustedes dos jugando al coqueteo a escondidas.- Eso último me hace alzar una ceja en sorpresa. Tuck rueda los ojos.- ¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! No engañan a nadie. Jazz y yo lo comentamos todo el tiempo.- Sorpresa de nuevo, y no sé si es porque mi hermana y mi mejor amigo se deleiten con mi enredada relación sentimental a mis espaldas, o si realmente me causa desconcierto el que ellos dos puedan llevarse bien.

-¿Lo hacen?- Tuck me entregó una mirada de reproche.

-Ese no es el punto.- Suspiró una vez más, cambiando su expresión a seria y tratando de encontrar las palabras.- La noche del asesinato… Sabes que Sam desapareció por un tiempo.- Sí… justo cuando salió corriendo de la sala de cine de su casa, y luego…

Cuando la encontré con un cuchillo en su mano.

No le he dicho a Tucker esa parte, y no deseo hacerlo tampoco. Era sólo una coincidencia, sólo eso. Además, cuando la encontré yo mismo me aseguré de alejarla de esa arma, y el resto del tiempo permaneció junto a mí. Miré a Tucker, y finalmente dije:

-Hablaré con ella.

-¿Crees que esté bien que lo sepa?

-No. Dudo que esté bien, pero es lo correcto. Además… Sabes que nos mataría si se entera que le hemos estado escondiendo algo.

Quedamos en el acuerdo de que yo sería el que le lanzaría la bomba a Sam. Por alguna extraña razón, Tuck prefería que yo lo hiciera; él piensa que soy la única persona a la que Sam escucharía atentamente sin perder los estribos.

Yo no compartía aquel pensamiento. De hecho, luego de nuestra discusión en la escuela dudaba que ella quisiera verme por el momento.

Pero esto era mucho más importante que una simple pelea.

Al caer la noche, supe hacia donde debía dirigirme.

….

_Sam. _

Me había instalado en mi cama, pero al parecer mi espalda haciendo contacto con el colchón se sentía como un montón de piedras filosas; el lugar junto a la ventana en el que suelo leer a gusto ahora se me hacía demasiado pequeño, y sentía que mi cuerpo jamás entraría allí.

No sé cómo había terminado en el piso de mi cuarto, lo único que sabía era que la alfombra se sentía un millón de veces mejor que todo. Solía ponerme así cuando estaba demasiado preocupada por algo; no había un lugar cómodo en todo el mundo para poder recostarme. Al menos… Sin contar con el regazo de Danny. La manera en que me dejaba sentarme sobre él como si fuera una pluma y la manera en que me aferraba a su pecho con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo siempre se sentía bien… más que bien. Era uno de mis lugares preferidos en todo el universo.

¿Es que me es imposible controlar mis pensamientos? ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en Danny cuando esta tarde había accedido a una cita no explícita con Luc?

Y supongo que he encontrado el motivo de mi preocupación y nerviosismo.

No podía engañarme diciendo que no me importaba que Danny me viera pasando mucho tiempo con el chico nuevo. No quería herirlo, pero tampoco quería darle a entender que aún tiene algún derecho sobre mí. Eso es lo que he estado buscando desde hace tiempo; un motivo para que él decida que debemos ser sólo amigos y que desista de querer volver conmigo.

Bueno, no es lo que quería, pero sí lo que necesitamos.

Sumergí mi rostro en el libro que sostenía sobre mí. Pero mi atención hacia el libro duró unos dos minutos.

-¿La cama es demasiado cómoda para ti?- Cuando escuché aquella voz, no pude evitar sentarme rápidamente. No logré pegar un grito, pero definitivamente me había asustado.

Observé a Danny mientras entraba por mi ventana y se transformaba en su versión humana.

Me puse de pie y mientras él se acercaba, yo me alejaba.

-¿Qué problema tienes con tocar antes de entrar?- Soné un poco más asustada que molesta. Danny me observó por unos segundos, se transformó y volvió a salir por la ventana. Sentí que tocó tres veces el vidrio.- ¡Ja, ja!- Respondí con sarcasmo cuando, en vez de dejarlo pasar, cerré la ventana con seguro y volví a buscar mi libro.

Por supuesto que iba a entrar de todos modos con gracias a su intangibilidad. No pasaron más de dos segundos cuando aquello ocurrió. Volvió a convertirse en humano a mis espaldas, y sólo lo supe por la luz que se apoderó de mi cuarto. Pero no lo observé.

-A mí también me alegra verte, Ángel.- Dijo él en medio de una broma. Ahí estaba de nuevo el apodo… traté de ignorar aquello. Me di la vuelta para observarlo. No podía creer que estuviese tratando de sonar gracioso conmigo cuando apenas esta mañana habíamos tenido una discusión.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Él puso los ojos en blanco. Al parecer, el recuerdo de esta mañana también había pasado por su cabeza.

-¿De verdad me crees así de inmaduro? Tal vez te niegues a darme respuestas decentes acerca de "nosotros".- Saltó hacia mi cama y se recostó con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.- Pero no olvides que aún hay un asesino suelto, y estás loca si crees que te voy a dejar desprotegida.

-No te necesito, Danny. Mejor vete a casa, tus padres pueden preocuparse.- Una mirada infantil cruzó su rostro.

-Cierto… Porque mi hora de dormir ya pasó.- El sarcasmo no me estaba haciendo sentir de mejor humor, y él pareció notarlo, por lo que se sentó y me observó con seriedad. Bueno, no con seriedad, pero lo más cercano a hablar enserio.- En lo que respecta a mis padres, ellos concuerdan conmigo; no puedes estar sola hoy. Me conocen y saben que no me despegaría de ti, ni aunque ellos lo desaprobaran…. - Luego me dio una mirada significativa.- Ni aunque tú misma lo desaprobaras.

Probablemente, en cualquier otro contexto, y si no estuviera tan enojada con él en estos momentos, habría pensado que esa era la cosa más dulce que alguien ha hecho por mí. Pero ahora…

Sabía que sería inútil si lo echaba de la casa, lo conocía muy bien para saber que no se daría por vencido y estaría toda la noche tratando de convencerme. Así que simplemente solté un suspiro cansado y le di la espalda para recoger las cosas que estaban en el suelo.

-Y fingir estar enojada para no verme a la cara no te funcionará. Tendrás que verme a los ojos eventualmente.- No lo dijo con malicia, o con otras intenciones. Sólo era un hecho, una verdad que no necesitaba ser comprobada o desmentida.

Estaba equivocado. Sí estaba molesta, enojadísima. Con él, con su manera de hablar, con su manera de verme, incluso su manera de no verme me resultaba fastidiosa. No podía verlo sin sentirme atraída por su sonrisa despreocupada y de alguna manera sexy. No podía tener la mirada fija en sus ojos azules sin querer derretirme. Pero por sobre todo, no podía seguir deseándolo sin querer desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Cada vez que sus ojos sentían los míos con la mirada provocaban en mí el deseo de enviar todo al demonio y decirle que me rendía, que todo mi ser se rendía a él. Quería odiarlo por hacerme sentir de esta manera. Pero a pesar que lo quisiera con todas mis fuerzas, no podía.

¿Cómo podría odiar a alguien que amaba tanto?

Me pregunto si es posible vivir con esta contradicción interna sin perder la razón.

Probablemente lo descubriré muy pronto.

Seguía sin observarlo, y ni siquiera me molesté en responder a lo que dijo. Sentí a Danny soltar una risa grave y calma.

¿Qué le causaba tanta gracia? Traté de hacer caso omiso a aquello.

Pasaron largos cinco minutos en los que nuestras miradas no se cruzaron. De hecho, podía sentir su penetrante mirada atravesando mi espalda, pero aun así, conseguí fingir ignorarlo, y ayudó mucho el hecho de que mi cuarto fuese un desastre, ya que logré organizar varios libros apilados en el suelo que finalmente terminaron en sus respectivos lugares.

-Si ya terminaste de hacerme la ley del hielo, me gustaría tener una charla contigo... ya sabes... de adulto a adulto. - No lo observé. Sólo actué como si no hubiese escuchado lo que dijo, al no obtener mi respuesta, sólo oí un...- O... Puedes continuar con tu rabieta.

-Yo no tengo una rabie...- Al voltearme, me encontré con una brillante sonrisa de satisfacción. Danny había logrado que yo lo observara y que le dirigiera la palabra, con una de las armas que él sabía usar a la perfección en mí; tratarme como una niña era una de las cosas que yo jamás toleraba.

Muy bien, él ganaba. Esta vez, al menos.

Me detuve al instante, no seguí hablando. Pero ahora mi mirada estaba sobre él, y lo que era peor; no podía deshacerme de la suya inspeccionando cada detalle de mi rostro, estaba tratando de leerme. Quise voltearme otra vez, o mirar a cualquier otra dirección, lo que sea que ocurriese iba a ser bienvenido. Pero nada ocurrió. No podía quitarme su mirada de encima, y aun así parecía ser lo único que podía observar además de su sonrisa derrite-mujeres.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- Pregunté sin más. Danny se puso de pie, observándome como si no hubiese entendido.

-Ya te lo dije, Sam. Tengo que protegerte.

-No, no tienes que hacerlo.- Una mirada de reconocimiento cruzó por su rostro.

-Cierto, no tengo que hacerlo. Pero jamás me lo perdonaría si te ocurriese algo.- Soltó una risa nerviosa.- Honestamente, no sé por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación, tú sabes lo que siento y lo que haría por ti.- Me crucé de brazos.

-Pues no debería de ser así.- Respondí en voz baja. Sé que sabía muy bien a lo que me refería, pero a pesar de eso, pareció ignorarme.

-¿Sabes cuándo llegarán tus padres de donde sea que hayan viajado?

-No.- Respondí dudosa.

-Entonces lamento informarte que no despegaré mis ojos de ti durante un tiempo.- Demonios... ¡Vamos, Sam! Piensa en algo para no tener que correr el riesgo de volver a caer en la tentación de la última vez.

-Bien. Lo aceptaré... Sólo si duermes en el cuarto de huéspedes.- Solución estúpida, lo sé. Danny se quedó sin decir nada durante unos segundos, y cuando respondió... bueno, no era el "Sí, claro" que yo había estado esperando. Su mirada pareció endurecerse con aprensión

-No vine a negociar contigo, Sam. Dormiré aquí, en tu cuarto, junto a ti, en donde pueda vigilarte.- Me molestó que me hablara de esa manera. Pero me molestó aún más el hecho de que en mi interior no deseaba que durmiera en otro cuarto...

_**¡Ugh! Sam, decídete de una vez**_. Me dije a mí misma.

¡Al demonio! En respuesta a su decisión saqué algunas almohadas y unas frazadas que guardaba en el pequeño baúl junto a mi ventana. Los lancé al suelo, al lado de mi cama.

-Espero que encuentres el suelo tan cómodo como yo lo hago.- Respondí con un desmedido sarcasmo. Danny me observó con diversión.

-Por supuesto, no querrás tenerme medio desnudo en tu cama para que vuelvas a seducirme. - Dijo con el mismo sarcasmo y ahogando una risa.

-¿Seducirte?

Me molesté aún más. Tomé otra almohada y la lancé directamente hacia el rostro de Danny. Para mi sorpresa, no logró esquivarla. La expresión de él, llena de sorpresa y algo anonadada, junto con un par de plumas aún suspendidas en el aire a causa del golpe, me hacen contener la risa.

Para mi mala suerte, mi orgullo se fue por los suelos y estallé en risas, dejando atrás mi pose furiosa. Al parecer mi risa era contagiosa, porque Danny inmediatamente comenzó a imitarme. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué ese sonido era tan encantador?

-Samantha Manson ¿Acabas de darme un almohadazo?-Sonó incrédulo.

-Te lo merecías.- Respondo.

-No, no me lo merecía, preciosa. ¿Quieres que te refresque la memoria?- No sonaba molesto en lo absoluto. Lo que me hacía pensar en que tal vez he estado siendo un poco severa con él. Después de todo, sabía a la perfección qué era lo que me iba a decir, y además una parte de mí sabía que Danny tenía la razón.- Yo no fui el que comenzó a dar los buenos días de una manera tan… efusiva.- Yo lo había besado primero, y por algún tonto motivo he estado tratando de reflejar todo el enojo que siento acerca de mí misma en él. No era justo. Me sorprendía que Danny aun soportara mi irregular comportamiento.

-Pero no me detuviste.- Susurré.

-No.

-¿Por qué? Sabes que tú y yo…- No logré terminar la frase, supongo que se me hizo algo doloroso decir "Sabes que tú y yo nos prometimos no caer en lo mismo de nuevo". Danny comprendió lo que iba a decir, y se encogió de hombros.

-"_La ley es poderosa, pero más poderosa es la necesidad."- _Respondió él quietamente. Ignoré por un momento el significado de sus palabras, y reprimo mi sorpresa.

-¿Acabas de citar a Wolfgang¹?- Pregunté incrédula. Él me devolvió una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Qué? Yo también sé un poco de literatura, pequeña sabelotodo.- No estaba convencida del todo con su comentario, y él lo notó. Luego de un suspiro, habló.-Está bien, lo admito, sí leía algunos de los poemas de los que me hablabas.- Una pizca de satisfacción me inundó… Sí me escuchaba cuando solía hablar de poesía con él, lo cual es algo destacable en Danny… y en cualquier otro hombre.- No hagas un alboroto de eso… Ni le digas a Tuck. Le darías mucho material para ridiculizarme por meses.- Me reí.

-Eso es… muy dulce.- Respondí de pronto. Los ojos de Danny estaban iluminados… Y esta vez no era por sus poderes… Veía algo de esperanza en ellos.- Siento haberme molestado porque me hayas pedido explicaciones por besarte… Es obvio que la confundida aquí soy yo.- Dije, y de alguna manera me sentí un poco más aliviada. No era la verdad en su totalidad, pero sí una parte.

El silencio se instaló entre nosotros por breves momentos. Y de la nada, Danny rompió el momento mientras me golpeó juguetonamente con una almohada. Solté un gritito, las plumas volaron frente a mí, y me había logrado sorprender. Él estuvo consciente de mi sorpresa cuando se me acercó y nuestros rostros estaban a centímetros. Lentamente, y con algo de malicia, susurró:

-Ahora, estamos a mano.

…

_Danny. _

Me había recostado en el suelo, junto a la cama de Sam. Había decidido respetar su decisión al ver el horror que le causaba la idea de ella y yo compartiendo las sábanas otra vez. No la culpaba… Entendía su punto de vista; si yo estuviese en su lugar, creo que yo también querría mantenerla alejada de mí, por su propia seguridad.

Estúpidas hormonas adolescentes… Y maldito sea el pijama diminuto de Sam.

Se veía bellísima en aquella seda negra; unos shorts diminutos que alcanzaban a cubrir una escasa parte de sus muslos, y una camiseta que dejaba al descubierto una considerable parte de su pecho. Era obvio que ella no sabía que vendría hoy. De lo contrario no estaría usando algo así de provocador… A menos claro, que esté tratando de vengarse de mí y esta sea su tortura.

-¿Sabes que venden ropa de tu talla, cierto?- Le digo mientras la veo pasearse por décima vez en el mismo lugar frente a mí. Lucía como si estuviese buscando algo. Me mira confundida por unos instantes, y luego vuelve a ignorarme. Abre un par de cajones, y los vuelve a cerrar con frustración. Repitió el proceso con las puertas de su armario, y luego de unos diez segundos, perdí la paciencia. Me incorporé y me puse de pie junto a ella. Agarré su muñeca, deteniéndola de abrir otra gaveta más.

No quería importunarla con esto, no quería darle otro motivo para estar preocupada, pero tenía que hacerlo. Era ahora o nunca. Levantó su cabeza lentamente para mirarme directo a los ojos.

-No encontrarás tu collar aquí.

Y luego dejé salir todo lo que he estado guardando hasta ahora.

…

_Sam. _

La sangre se había perdido por completo de mi rostro, pero podría jurar que se había ido de todo mi cuerpo. Danny hablaba con rapidez, pero al mismo tiempo tratando de no decir nada con brusquedad.

Para ser sincera, había dejado de oírlo por completo luego de "tu collar", "Sangre", "cadáver" y "evidencia policial". Mis pensamientos comenzaron a vagar por su propia cuenta. Sentí el pánico rodearme. Luego algunas piezas comenzaron a juntarse.

_La noche del asesinato… No fue un sueño lo que tuve en la biblioteca de mi casa, ni mucho menos un desmayo… ellos me dejaron inconsciente a propósito… Y sí se habían llevado mi collar. _

_Los mismos hombres que me perseguían en mis sueños eran los asesinos… _

_y… ¿Trataban de involucrarme? _

_-_Wow… Tómalo con calma.- Danny me había agarrado por el brazo, lucía preocupado. No me había percatado de que mis piernas habían perdido la fuerza y ahora estaba sentada en mi cama.

¡Oh no! ¿Cómo podría decirle esto a Danny? ¿Me creería? Tampoco podría decírselo; el tipo espeluznante en mi pesadilla ha dejado en claro lo que le podría ocurrir a Danny si le digo que he estado siendo acechada. No lo iba a arriesgar a él. El reconocimiento de otro hecho me envolvió, y observé a Danny con horror.

-¿Crees que yo soy…?- Mi voz sonó irregular, y Danny me interrumpió de inmediato, lucía tan horripilado como yo.

-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!... ¡Cielos, Sam! ¡Ni siquiera me lo preguntes!- Se agachó para estar a mi altura, y me tomó de las manos. Noté que las suyas se sentían demasiado calientes, y supuse que era porque las mías estaban demasiado heladas.- Sólo te estoy diciendo todo esto porque obviamente alguien está tratando de involucrarnos en esto. Además, creí que debías saberlo ¿Hice bien en contártelo? Luces como si no lo hubiera sido.- Asentí lentamente.

-No… Tenía que estar al tanto de esto. Gracias.- El asintió poco convencido.

-Otra cosa más.- Continuó.- Es obvio que alguien ha estado espiándote, de lo contrario no habrían sabido nunca que tenías ese collar… No me sorprendería que hayan estado aquí para robártelo.- Dijo lo último como si estuviese asqueado con la idea.- ¿Ves por qué necesito cuidarte? Se han metido contigo… Por mi culpa.- Habló con dolor. Lo observé con sorpresa.

¿Danny se estaba echando la culpa por todo esto? A pesar de que he estado consciente de que algo extraño ha estado ocurriéndome, nunca he sido capaz de culparlo a él de mis desgracias. Es algo inevitable el estar envueltos en todo este mundo sobrenatural, para ambos… Independientemente si amo a Danny o no.

-No te atrevas.- Dije, recobrando mi voz.- Danny, esto no es tu culpa. Es obvio que hay un demente rondando por allí, lo sé. Pero no puedes descartar el hecho de que haya elegido a un chivo expiatorio al azar para cubrir sus huellas. En este caso… a mí. Tal vez me ha visto antes y le ha llamado la atención mi collar de ectoránium. No hay muchos como ese en la joyería ¿Sabes?- Le dije lo último como broma para calmarlo, pero es obvio que no funcionó. Danny negó con la cabeza.

-No, Sam. Lo que es obvio es que alguien está tratando de hacerme daño… A través de ti. No puedo quitarme de la cabeza la idea de que si ya mató a ese pobre hombre… Tal vez quiera…- No pudo seguir hablando. Vi que sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse vidriosos. Lo abracé brevemente.

-Oye… Estaré bien.- No pude decir nada más. Y lo que dije… nunca terminé de creérmelo. De inmediato cambié el tema.- Me dijiste que también se robaron de los Laboratorios Axion unas investigaciones súper secretas… ¿No crees que el asesino sólo haya estado buscando eso?- Me observó pensativo.

-Probablemente, pero me niego a confiarme en una sola teoría.- Mi mano volvió a ser presa de la suya.- Prometo que no dejaré que nada te ocurra.- Me dijo con algo en su tono que no supe identificar. Pero estaba realmente preocupado.

_¡Danny, yo soy la que está preocupada por ti! _Pensé, pero no me atreví a decirlo.

Esa noche, ambos dormimos por separado, pero sentí que alguien más estaba junto a mí. Danny estaba allí para velar por mí. Pero la otra persona… Se sentía como lo opuesto.

Mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño, en la penumbra de mi cuarto sentí estar en la compañía de algo blanco y algo negro, de luz y de oscuridad, de un ángel, y de un demonio.

Algo estaba por ocurrirme, lo sabía muy bien.

Continuará….

_Wolfgang: _Johann Wolfgang Goethe _(1749-1832) Poeta y dramaturgo alemán. _

Espero que les haya gustado, y por favor disculpen mi ausencia todo este tiempo. Continuaré más pronto de lo que creen con esta historia… Tal vez mañana o pasado publico otra vez.

Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar sus comentarios! Lo aprecio mucho

Besos y abrazos!

Nos leemos pronto! :P


	9. Capítulo VII: Lazos Rotos

_**Capítulo VII: Lazos rotos **_

_Danny._

Los primeros rayos de sol llegaron a mis ojos, y supe que debía irme. Pero no sin antes dejarle a Sam una nota en su almohada. Tal vez lo mejor habría sido despertarla, pero no para mí.

Se me hacía un crimen el arruinar aquella imagen; piernas enredadas en sábanas de manera graciosa, manos entrelazadas en la almohada, cortinas de cabello morado y negro cubriendo su rostro. Lucía pacífica, algo que ha sido difícil de ver en ella en el último tiempo. No iba a ser yo quien la despertara y la trajera devuelta a la realidad. Además, aún era algo temprano para levantarse e ir a la escuela. Su despertador haría el trabajo.

Antes de irme, liberé su rostro del cabello alborotado y la besé en la frente. Por un momento se volvió inquieta y pensé que despertaría. Esa fue mi advertencia para salir por su ventana e irme volando devuelta a casa.

…...

-Ya está todo cubierto.- Para cuando llegué a casa me sorprendió ver a Tucker instalado en la sala tan temprano, mis padres estaban sentados frente a él. Al parecer, mi amigo y yo habíamos tenido la misma preocupación rondando en nuestras cabezas durante toda la noche:

Dejando de lado el hecho de que alguien está muy interesado en meterme en problemas y dejarme herido en el camino al meterse con Sam, también habían robado algo muy importante de los Laboratorios Axion.

Recuerdo que en la comisaría hablaron algo acerca de la posibilidad de combinar el ADN humano con el de fantasma. Una mutación…

Entré en la conversación de inmediato, seguramente Tucker les habría dicho todo. Me aterré al pensar hasta qué punto mi amigo fue honesto con mis padres, pero importaba muy poco lo que yo sintiera. Sólo importaba atrapar a ese fenómeno cuanto antes.

-¿Qué tipo de investigación creen que se hayan llevado?- Me dirigí a mis padres. Ellos parecieron compartir una mirada nerviosa.

-Esos mequetrefes siempre han estado tratando de descifrar por qué eres de esta manera, hijo.- Dijo mi padre, y sonaba algo indignado, pero tenía razón, desde que todos supieron que en realidad los mitad fantasma podían existir, no se han detenido hasta encontrar una manera de imitar mis habilidades, pero todos llegan a la misma conclusión; es una suerte que yo haya salido con vida luego de haber sido transformado en la explosión del portal fantasma. Vlad Plasmius y yo habíamos parecido ser la excepción a las leyes naturales.- Tal vez ahora hicieron un descubrimiento. Pero lo dudo, todos saben que los Fenton son los mejores científicos del planeta, no nos superarían los tontos de Axion.- No pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Papá y su autoestima por los aires… Había cosas que nunca cambiaban.

-Sea lo que sea debe de ser algo muy importante si matarías por ello.- Murmuré. Mi madre acarició mi hombro con ternura.

-Sea lo que sea, cariño, tu padre y yo estaremos investigando, debes estar tranquilo, nada le pasará.- Sabía que mi madre se refería a Sam y a esa evidencia que la involucraba, le sonreí con gratitud.- Pero algo me dice que el ADN que te llevaste de la escena del crimen nos ayudará a descifrar el rompecabezas.- Mis padres compartieron otra mirada nerviosa.

-Eh… Señor y señora Fenton ¿Hay algo que no nos están diciendo?- Tuck inquirió.

-No íbamos a comentarlo hasta estar seguros, chicos, pero creo que no es necesario esconderlo de ustedes.- Mi madre tomó un respiro, pero mi padre fue el que continuó.

-El rastro de ADN del asesino, las muestras que nos entregaste… No son humanas.

-Oh… Entonces la búsqueda se reduce a la zona fantasma.- Dijo Tuck, pero aquello era imposible. Los fantasmas no mataban… A menos que…

-Me temo que no es así, Tucker.- Dijo mi madre.- Las muestras tampoco pertenecen al rastro ectoplásmico que deja un fantasma.

-Oh, demonios…- Todos dirigimos nuestra atención hacia la puerta del laboratorio, y Valerie también se nos había unido. Ella había estado escuchando todo el tiempo, y aparentemente, al igual que yo, sabía lo que significaba eso.

-Nuestro asesino parece ser único en su clase. Un mutante, tal vez.

….

-¿Un mutante? Genial, eso era lo que nos faltaba.- Dijo Valerie con sarcasmo. Se veía bastante cómoda sentada sobre la mesa, mientras que Tuck había agarrado una silla y yo seguía de pie frente a ellos, mis brazos cruzados y tratando de comprender. No me había percatado de que mis padres habían trabajado toda la noche y ahora se encontraban exhaustos, por lo que continuamos con la conversación sólo nosotros.

-No sabemos qué tan fuerte podría ser, así que pienso que no nos tenemos que preocupar de eso antes de tiempo. Ahora sólo importa encontrarlo.- Dije.

-¿Cómo encuentras algo que ni siquiera sabes qué es?- Tuck parecía hablar consigo mismo, demasiado concentrado también.

-Será difícil, pero seremos más listos, y tendremos los ojos abiertos esta vez.- Miré a Valerie de nuevo y la línea de mis pensamientos de cortó.- Un momento ¿Qué estás haciendo a esta hora en mi casa, Val? Hoy no entrenamos.

-Pareces pasar más tiempo aquí que en tu propia casa… Si es que tienes una.- Valerie le dio una mirada asesina a Tuck por haber insinuado aquello, y luego se dirigió a mí.

-Te envié un mensaje anoche diciéndote que adelantáramos la sesión. Así que llegué esta mañana y tus padres me dijeron que no habías pasado la noche aquí, así que decidí esperarte.

-Ya veo. Lo siento, no vi ningún mensaje.- Ella continuó mirándome, fijamente.

-Así que… ¿Tú y Manson de nuevo?- Preguntó ella, su tono era despreocupado, o parecía fingido.

-No. Sus padres están fuera y está sola, era peligroso que pasara la noche en una enorme casa cuando hay un asesino suelto.- Respondí, y ella no parecía muy convencida.

-¿Por qué sigues actuando como su perrito faldero luego de que te botó?- Ella se puso de pie y comenzó a rondar a mí alrededor. No me esperaba eso.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar, Val?- Pregunté casi tan curioso como ella parecía estar. Un leve dolor golpeó mi pecho.

-Ya no es tu novia. Supéralo. Deja de ir tras ella cada vez que le duele un dedo. No me sorprendería si estuviese haciendo el papel de mosca muerta para que le hagas todos esos favores. No eres su niñero. – Valerie había logrado cambiar mi humor en cuestión de segundos. Mi preocupación anterior y todas mis dudas acerca del caso se habían ido al demonio. Ahora estaba molesto, creo que más que eso. ¿Cómo podía hablar de Sam de esa manera?

-Sam es nuestra amiga.- Interrumpió Tuck con brusquedad y en nuestra defensa.- Si Danny no se hubiese ofrecido a hacerle compañía, yo lo habría hecho con gusto.

-No te engañes, Foley. Danny habría ido a cuidarla aunque el mundo se estuviese deshaciendo en frente de él.- Molestia, mucha molestia. Eso era lo que causaba el tono burlón en las palabras de Valerie.- ¿No crees que te preocupas más por ella que por el hecho de que han matado a un hombre?- ¿Así que de eso se trata? Valerie piensa que estoy dejando a mis emociones ganar, y que me estoy olvidando de mi deber. Por más que deseaba decirle que todo este lío y Sam están completamente entrelazados, no podía. Prefería que el detalle del collar fuese un secreto entre unos pocos por el momento. Y a juzgar por la manera en que Valerie está hablando de mi Sam, no me equivocaba. Ella probablemente no lo dudaría dos veces para decirle a la policía quién era la dueña de la evidencia que tienen en su poder.

- Ni siquiera sabes lo que estás diciendo...- Pronuncié conteniendo mis emociones.- De hecho, Valerie, con todo respeto, nadie ha pedido tu opinión. Y te sugiero que no te metas en asuntos que realmente no son de tu incumbencia.- Ella continuó.

-Oye, no te molestes conmigo por decirte las cosas a la cara, Fenton ¿Sabes qué dicen en la escuela? Que ella ya te superó gracias a ese chico nuevo, y que comenzaron a estar juntitos de la noche a la mañana. No te sorprendas luego si él también le hace los mismos favores que tú.- Ira…. Pura ira hacia Valerie, y también hacia Luc, sólo por el hecho de ser relacionado con ella. Probablemente, si Valerie fuera un chico y no fuera mi amiga, a estas alturas ya habría recibido un puñetazo en el rostro.

-¡Valerie! Cállate de una vez… ¿Así que de pronto desprecias a Sam?- Dijo Tuck con molestia. Ella lo ignoró.

-Eres mi amigo también, y no quiero que Manson te vuelva a herir.- Reí de manera amarga y sardónica.

-¿Sabes, Valerie? No sé qué bicho te picó el día de hoy, pero creo que deberías irte, antes de que cambie de opinión y no decida fingir que esta conversación nunca ocurrió.- Tomé el bolso que estaba junto a ella y se lo entregué con indiferencia. Ella captó el mensaje de inmediato.

-No confío en ella desde hace un tiempo. Está ocultando algo. Y alguien así definitivamente no debería entrar en la lista de tus personas favoritas, Danny. Sólo piénsalo.

Se fue del laboratorio con pasos decididos, lucía molesta conmigo. Como si ella estuviese captando más de todo esto que yo mismo y quisiera que yo entrara en razón.

Si tan sólo supiera...

-¿Qué está mal con ella?- Preguntó Tuck a toda voz.

-Tiene maneras muy toscas para hacer que alguien entienda su punto.

-Ya se disculpará por lo que te dijo.- Pronunció Tucker para reconfortarme. Él me conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que la mención de Luc me había afectado.

-No, no lo hará.

-Sam no saldría con ese tipo.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- Dije algo temeroso. Tuck se reía con la cara que puse.

-Porque ella todavía está loca por ti. Lo que pasa es que sigues siendo un despistado sin remedio.- Sabía que aún me quería. Pero las cosas eran más complicadas que eso.

Tuck realmente me estaba subestimando. Soy un despistado, pero al parecer comprendía mucho más de lo que él mismo sabía.

…...

_Sam._

Danny se marchó de mi casa antes que despertara, y me sentí agradecida de que lo haya hecho.

No quería que me volviese a ver llorando.

La horrible pesadilla de la que había salido hace un par de horas fluía en mis pensamientos y me hería como una ducha con clavos…

Lo misma imagen de Danny inerte en el suelo sobre un charco rojo volvía a mí una y otra vez, y no sé si podría resistir con eso por mucho tiempo. Creo que lo que más me torturaba era el hecho de no poder decírselo a nadie.

Le temo a alguien que puede ser o no producto de mi imaginación, lo admito, porque me está chantajeando con la vida de alguien a quien amo. Nunca me he sentido tan impotente; el saber algo que necesita ser dicho pero no poder hacerlo… Soy una cobarde.

Una cobarde que no tomaría riesgos.

Y si quiero solucionar esto, probablemente debo descubrir la manera de entablar una conversación con el producto de mi miedo.

Necesito hablar con uno de los dos chicos que sé que me están acechando. Me sentiría satisfecha con tan sólo tener contacto con el infeliz que está de pie frente al cuerpo de Danny en esa grotesca pesadilla.

Si tan sólo supiera cómo.

La idea de seguir dándole vueltas al asunto me provocó nauseas. Así que por una vez en mucho tiempo, dejé de centrarme en mis problemas y le di un vistazo a mí alrededor.

Al cruzar por los pasillos de la escuela sentí que por primera vez supe cuál era el peso de todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días.

La noticia del asesinato del científico se había esparcido como una epidemia, y al parecer no había nadie en toda la ciudad ni en Casper High que no supiera acerca de lo sucedido. Junto a mi casillero, un grupo de chicas de primer año susurraban teorías acerca de quién había matado al pobre hombre. Una de ellas mencionó la palabra "fantasmas", pero no me atreví a corregirla. Sólo unos pocos conocíamos la verdadera naturaleza de un fantasma; eran maliciosos, sí. Pero el instinto asesino era algo realmente característico de los vivos. Frostbite- uno de los fantasmas que más estima le tiene a Danny, y quién le enseñó a controlar sus poderes de congelación- se había encargado de explicarnos ese hecho a Danny y a mí en una ocasión.

El equipo de futbol parecía desanimado, e igualmente hablaban del incidente, Dash Baxter tenía una expresión asustadiza en su rostro, lo cual era extraño en alguien tan alegre. No había nadie en los pasillos que no hablara del asunto. Incluso Paulina y su séquito de arpías estaban demasiado preocupadas como para hablar de maquillaje o nuevas tendencias de moda.

La verdad es que al ver a Paulina no logro comprender por qué todos los hombres siguen babeando por ella. Claro, es bella, pero el encanto llega sólo allí, porque su mente aún sigue siendo tan profunda como el charco que conocí hace años. Con el pasar del tiempo no ha perdido ningún atributo, ni siquiera ahora que está embarazada; así es, la absoluta reina de Casper High se pasea por allí con un vientre de embarazo muy poco disimulado, producto de su relación con Todd, el corredor del equipo de futbol.

Todos han sido muy amables con ella en la escuela, incluso yo. No digo que lo que está pasándole ahora sea algo malo en ningún sentido, sé que nadie tiene derecho a juzgar, sólo que dudo que alguno de nosotros desee convertirse en padres antes de que lleguemos a la universidad. Pongo en tela de juicio que los diecisiete- casi dieciocho- sea el momento adecuado para un bebé. Como sea, ella luce bastante feliz.

Al pasar a su lado, la saludé cordialmente a ella y a Estrella, y Paulina me devolvió el gesto junto con una sonrisa que decía "Soy perfecta, y debes sentirte honrada de que te observe" tallada en sus labios cubiertos con labial rosa. Una parte de mí sonreía al saber que no dejaba de creerse parte de la realeza. No éramos precisamente amigas, de hecho, apenas comenzaba a olvidar el incidente de hace tres años, cuando ella invitó al baile a Danny sólo porque pensaba que él era mi novio. Sin mencionar mis celos perpetuos hacia ella, al pensar que alguna vez Danny soñó con esta chica. Sé que son celos estúpidos, considerando que él tuvo ojos sólo para mí durante nuestro noviazgo- y todavía los sigue teniendo- pero aún estoy tratando de superar a Paulina en ese aspecto.

Cuando entré al salón, me dirigí directo a mi lugar habitual sin hablar con nadie. Ahora tenía la clase de Historia Universal, abrí mi libro en el capítulo en el que habíamos quedado la última vez y comencé a leerlo sólo para hacer tiempo hasta que la clase comenzara.

Cuando estaba por terminar el primer capítulo del inicio de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, sentí un ligero roce en mi brazo. Danny y Tucker estaban tomando sus respectivos lugares, dejándome en el medio, y ambos parecían observarme fijamente.

-Eh… ¿Hola, chicos?- Dije incómoda.

-Hola.- Respondieron los dos al unísono. Continuaron observándome de esa manera.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Tucker soltó un suspiro.

-Sólo quiero que sepas que por un momento me desconcerté, pero no te preocupes, te conozco muy bien para saber que no eres una asesina, Sam.- Le lancé una mirada aprensiva, y no sé cómo, pero Danny logró esquivarme por debajo y le dio una patada certera en la pierna a Tucker, él soltó un alarido.- ¡Ouch! ¿Cuál es su problema?

-¿Enserio quieres discutir eso aquí, Tucker?- Pregunté con voz baja. Al observar hacia el frente, vi que habíamos captado la atención de algunos chicos.

-¡Está bien! Hablaremos luego.

-¡Y no aquí!- Ordenó Danny. Tucker pareció actuar como si nada había ocurrido y miró hacia el frente. Luego enfrenté a sus ojos azules.- ¿Dormiste bien?- Su voz fue un susurro suave.

-Sí.- Mentí.- Gracias por lo de anoche. Lo digo enserio.

-No me des las gracias. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.- Sonrió.

La profesora de Historia entró al salón, y de inmediato nos hizo poner atención; hoy veríamos una película acerca de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y al final de la clase nos harían preguntas para saber si pusimos atención. Ésta en realidad no era mi clase preferida, pero al menos era buena para la historia. Tucker, en cambio, odiaba todo esto ya que no involucraba números o tecnología, así que me veía obligada a ayudarle a repasar antes de los exámenes. ¿Danny? Él se las arreglaba bastante bien.

En el momento en que apagaron las luces y encendieron el televisor que estaba al frente de la clase, simplemente dejé de pensar y comencé a poner atención.

Una hora y media después, y el tiempo parecía congelarse. ¡Demonios, esta sí que era una película larga! A mi lado Tucker ya había comenzado a roncar, pero Danny aún seguía con su mirada al frente.

Un extraño escalofrío me había hecho perder la concentración ¿Acaso alguien abrió una ventana? Miré a mí alrededor, y no, todas las ventanas estaban cerradas.

-_**Estás tan perdida…- **_El susurro extraño pareció escucharse junto a mi oído, lo que me obligó a pegar un salto. Danny lo notó.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Dijiste algo?- Pregunté a lo bajo, desorientada. Danny me observó como si hubiese dicho algo incoherente.

-Uh… Sí, acabo de preguntarte qué ocurre.- Sacudí mi cabeza y le susurré a Danny un "No importa". Traté de no darle más importancia cuando volví a sentir el susurro a centímetros:

-_**En poco tiempo…- **_De acuerdo, eso había logrado desarmarme por completo, miré a mí alrededor buscando al autor de la broma de mal gusto. Detrás de mí sólo había una fila de chicas, las cuales no engañaban a nadie, y sólo se habían sentado allí porque Danny estaba frente a ellas.

Estaba actuando como una loca. _**¡Concéntrate en la estúpida película, Sam! **_Me ordené mentalmente. Mis ojos volvieron al frente, y sólo por unos instantes sentí el impulso de mirar hacia abajo.

_**¡Oh, Dios mío! Mis manos… **_

Un gemido a causa del miedo se alojó en mi garganta, el cual no permití que escapara de mis labios.

Sangre. Mis manos estaban cubiertas por la más roja y brillante sangre que alguna vez haya visto. Incluso podía notar que el líquido aún se sentía tibio en contacto con mi piel. Me contuve con todas mis fuerzas de no gritar. Aquí no… No podía dejar que nadie me viera.

Escondí mis manos inmediatamente en mi regazo, justo debajo del pupitre. Agradecí al cielo porque el salón ahora estaba oscuro.

Tenía que salir de allí, tenía que quitarme esto de encima.

Las ganas de llorar no tardaron en llegar, y maldije el hecho de que la única persona en el mundo que podía darse cuenta de que algo no estaba bien conmigo estaba sólo a centímetros de mí.

-¿Sam? ¿Qué tienes?- Danny sonó preocupado y al mismo tiempo asustado. Su voz no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamar la atención de la clase completa, pero logró despertar a Tucker.

No lo aguanté más. Me levanté a toda prisa de mi lugar, hice mucho ruido y llamé la atención de todos. Pero no me importaba. La profesora me llamó devuelta con indignación, pero ya era demasiado tarde, porque ya estaba fuera del salón y corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el baño.

…

Era la quinta vez que trataba de borrar el rastro de sangre en mis manos, pero el agua y el jabón no parecían hacer efecto.

La sangre no salía, y yo comenzaba a desesperarme.

-Por favor… Por favor…- Le rogué a la nada para que mis manos dejaran de lucir rojas. Pero parecía ser imposible.

-Amo esas palabras, gatita.

¿Gatita? Ese sobrenombre salido de mis pesadillas hizo que mi corazón subiera a mi garganta.

Miré mi reflejo en el espejo. Alguien estaba detrás de mí.

Un chico alto estaba apoyado de manera despreocupada en una de las puertas de los baños.

Nunca había visto a alguien que luciera así. Parecía salido de uno de los retratos de la Ilustración francesa; tenía un rostro pálido y sus rasgos finos y perfectos, su mandíbula parecía fuerte, y una sonrisa de complicidad estaba dibujada en sus labios. Sus ojos eran negros como carbón y me observaban con diversión. Su cabello era corto, pero eso no detenía a los rizos castaños que caían por su frente.

Vestía como un chico normal, lucía como un chico guapo normal. Pero yo sabía que no lo era.

Me quedé observándolo atónita por unos momentos, porque en el fondo sabía a la perfección quién era, y simplemente no podía creerlo. Me di la vuelta para encararlo, y en cuanto dio un paso hacia mí, supe que no me lo estaba imaginando. El soltó la misma risa agridulce y malévola que escuché en mis pesadillas.

-¿No vas a decir nada, gatita? Supongo que no me sorprende; tiendo a causar ese efecto en las mujeres.

-Así que al fin te atreves a mostrar tu rostro.- Respondí con valor, pero aún continuaba nerviosa. Él abrió su boca ante la sorpresa.

-Tienes garras, chica. Eso me gusta mucho. Créeme que me hubiera encantado ser presentado con anterioridad, pero las circunstancias no eran propicias.

-¿Y ahora lo son?- Me mostró una sonrisa torcida.

-Ahora has sido tú quién ha querido contactarme.- ¿Acaso leyó mi mente? Otra risa molesta.

-Es adorable que pienses eso. Pero no leo mentes, eso suena tan pobre…meterme en ellas y hacer de las mías es mi propósito.- Tal vez eso incluía pesadillas, alucinaciones, y manos ensangrentadas. Miré ahora mis manos, que por arte de magia ahora estaban completamente limpias. Trucos mentales… Me sorprendió la facilidad con la que podía jugar conmigo. Lo observé con enojo.

-¿Quién eres?- Rodó sus ojos impaciente.

-De nuevo con eso. Ya te lo dije, primor, esa es una pregunta con una respuesta extensa, la cual tal vez te daré en un futuro no muy lejano. Pero para el caso, sólo necesitas saber mi nombre.- Tomó mi mano con una fuerza increíble, por lo que no me pude zafar.- Soy Jared.- Besó mi mano y por unos momentos tuve deseos de vomitar. Luego arranqué mi mano de su poder y retrocedí.

-¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto a mí? ¿Qué haces en mis pesadillas?- Su pose era como la de un caballero del siglo pasado, pero algo me decía que eso era lo último que él podría ser.

-No es nada personal, de hecho. Digamos que cumplo con una petición especial.

-¿Quién te envía?- La pregunta pareció molestarle, pero luego volvió a contenerse y a fingir despreocupación.

-Creo que te he dado la información suficiente por ahora. Por el momento, me gustaría hablar de tus límites.

-¿De qué demonios me estás hablando?- Suspiró como si estuviese a punto de decir algo aburrido que ha repetido millones de veces.

-Mi misión es bastante simple, gatita; consigo lo que necesito, y luego desaparezco en un parpadeo. Claro, eso si no hay desagradables interrupciones en el camino.

-Como Danny Phantom.- Dije entendiéndolo todo. Me ha estado usando para mandarle un mensaje a Danny todo este tiempo.

-Me encanta tu ingenio, cosa sexy. - Cuando me inspeccionó de pies a cabeza me sentí enferma.- Es una verdadera lástima que decidas vestir como una vampiresa frustrada…- A pesar de mi enojo, traté de ignorar sus palabras.- Ese insoportable mitad fantasma es sólo goma de mascar en mis zapatos. Si tan sólo me dejara hacer lo mío…

-¿Entonces no lo buscas a él?- Resopló con diversión. Sentí un alivio instantáneo.

-Tú novio está algo sobrevalorado aquí ¿No lo crees?

-No es mi novio.- Respondí en mi defensa, y él puso los ojos en blanco. Sí, claro, ése no es el punto.- ¿Y cómo encajo yo en todo esto?- Lo pensó por unos momentos, y finalmente habló.

-No vine a explicarte cómo funciona el mundo, querida. Más bien, venía a advertirte que tengas mucho cuidado con abrir esa linda boquita tuya y decir algunas cosas de las que tal vez te arrepientas. Tus límites.- Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro.- A menos claro, que realmente quieras que le saque toda la bondad al santurrón de Phantom a patadas. Sería una recompensa extra el arrebatarle hasta el último vestigio de vida a ese bastardo.

-¡No te vas a acercar a él…!- La ira me inundó y traté de abofetear a Jared con todas mis fuerzas. Me fue imposible. Con una velocidad espectral y completamente sobrehumana atrapó mi garganta con una sola mano y me azotó contra la pared cubierta de azulejos. Solté un alarido ahogado al tener la sensación de que me había roto algo.

-Entonces, así es cómo van a ser las cosas: No le dirás nada a nadie. Ni sobre mí, ni sobre tus patéticos problemas mentales, causados por mí.- Dijo eso con orgullo, su voz se parecía cada vez más a la de un desquiciado.- Porque si llego a enterarme que has dicho un mínimo detalle acerca de mis planes, me encargaré de cazar a Phantom como a un animal y a desangrarlo como tal. Sólo piénsalo; mientras más cerca estés de él, mayores son las probabilidades de que las hermosas pesadillas que pongo en tu cabeza se hagan realidad. Busca una manera de alejarlo de ti. Sé una buena amiga, ahórrale el sufrimiento. ¿Ha quedado claro todo lo que he dicho?- Hubo un silencio prolongado, hasta que, con el poco aliento que me quedaba, repliqué:

-E-estás… jodido.- Escuché otra risa enferma, y sentí un dolor aún más punzante en mi garganta. Sentí que mis pies habían dejado de tocar el suelo.

-Gatita, no me digas algo que ya sé. Pero gracias por el cumplido.- Sentía que sólo me quedaban algunos instantes de consciencia.- Lo repetiré de nuevo ¿Has comprendido lo que debes y no debes hacer?

-S-sí.- Respondí sin mi voz. Él sonrió victorioso.

-Buena chica.- Oh no. Ahora mis pulmones se habían vaciado por completo.- Ah, una cosa más… Gracias por el collar.

Todo comenzó a desvanecerse, y mi último recuerdo se volvió borroso antes de cerrar mis ojos y arrastrarme hacia lo oscuro.

…..

Una luz blanca sobre mí hizo que mi despertar fuera doloroso para mis ojos. El olor a desinfectante, medicinas y algo similar al metal eran nauseabundos. Olía a hospital.

Observé a mí alrededor y sólo pude ver una ventana a mi izquierda y una cortina blanca a mi otro lado. La camilla en la que estaba recostada era terriblemente incómoda, pero tal vez sólo se trataba del golpe que recibí hace poco.

El recuerdo logró despertarme del todo; manos ensangrentadas, baño, azulejos… Ojos negros. Me incorporé rápidamente y me sentí mareada. Terminé sentada en la camilla y con mucho miedo de pedir ayuda en voz alta.

Alguien se me adelantó y abrió las cortinas con rapidez.

Los ojos de Danny se abrieron ante la sorpresa y el alivio. No me abrazó, pero de alguna manera sentí que de verdad quería hacerlo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó en un susurro. Decidí ignorarlo, porque probablemente la respuesta no haría sentir mejor a ninguno de los dos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

-Sólo una hora.- Con incomodidad, continuó.- Cuando saliste corriendo del salón, pasaron unos minutos y luego fui a buscarte… Te desmayaste, y te encontré tirada en el piso del baño.

-Oh.- No necesitaba que me explicara nada más, porque todo venía a mi mente con fluidez. Todo.

Danny tomó mi mano y comenzó a acariciar mi palma con sus dedos, de la misma manera molesta que odio y a la vez adoro.

-Solía estar asustado, pero Sam, ahora realmente has logrado aterrarme. Si hay algo que no me estás diciendo…

-¡Con que al fin despertó!- La voz de la enfermera de la escuela hizo eco en todo el cuarto. Pronto vi su silueta regordeta de pie frente a nosotros con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su amable rostro.- Ahora vamos a examinarte, pequeña.- Ella se acercó y le lanzó una mirada a Danny para que saliera de su camino. Él fue obediente.

-¿Puedo quedarme?- Preguntó Danny con respeto.

-Si así vas a dejar de rondar a mí alrededor como has estado haciendo durante la última hora, está bien por mí, cariño.- Luego tomó una pequeña linterna entre sus manos, y susurró hacia mí en confidencialidad:- Este chico me ha estado volviendo loca.- No pude evitar sonreírle.

Pasó la luz de la mini linterna frente mis ojos, examinando mis pupilas con cautela.

-Dime algo, niña ¿Has estado alimentándote bien?

-Eso creo.- Ella alzó sus cejas… De acuerdo, quería más información.

-¿Desayunaste siquiera?- La miré avergonzada.

-No… yo lo olvidé.- El reproche llegó hasta su mirada, pero fue cuidadosa de hablarme con dulzura. Mientras continuaba hablando, se detuvo a tomar mi pulso.

-Entonces ahora no me sorprende el golpe que te diste hace rato, corazón. No querrás volverte anémica ¿O sí?

-No lo entiendo.- Danny se metió.- Sam, tu rara vez desayunas, y nunca te habías desmayado.- La enfermera lo miró de soslayo, y luego continuó examinándome.

-No has sentido mareos ¿Cierto? ¿O tal vez fatiga? ¿Cambios en tu cuerpo?

-¿Qué?- ¿A dónde quería llegar esta mujer? Ella miró a Danny con incomodidad como si no debiera estar aquí y luego simplemente soltó la pregunta.

-¿Eres sexualmente activa?- ¡¿Qué?! Sentí como si toda la sangre de mi cuerpo viajaba hacia mis mejillas. Miré a Danny, quién lucía color carmesí, supuse que era casi el mismo color que yo tenía.- ¿No hay probabilidades de que estés embarazada?

-¡No!- Respondí horrorizada y a toda voz.- ¡Claro que no!- Por unos instantes, me sentí incluso ofendida.

-Está bien.- Dijo tratando de calmarme.- Necesito preguntarles esto a las chicas que pasan por aquí. Te sorprenderías cuántas han dicho que sí.

Danny seguía de pie allí, avergonzado. Oh, Dios… Ya ni sabía para cuál de los dos esto era más embarazoso.

-Sólo te golpeaste la espalda, nada grave. Pero te daré algunas vitaminas para prevenir futuras debilidades. Y espero no volver a verte aquí.- No dijo lo último de mala manera, más bien lo hizo con calidez, creo que quiso decir "Cuídate". No sabría decir con exactitud. Luego se retiró del cuartito, y me dejó a solas con Danny, quién aparentemente aún no salía del shock. Estaba de pie allí, inmutable, mirándome inexpresivo.

-Danny, tú y yo sabemos que no estoy embarazada, así que puedes tranquilizarte.- Me observó de pronto como si mirara a alguien por primera vez.

-¿Quieres que me tranquilice?- Soltó un risa sardónica.- ¿Sabes, Sam? Creo que estaría más relajado si de verdad estuvieras embarazada. Eso no sería el fin del mundo. ¿Quieres saber lo que realmente es terrible?- Sentí cómo comenzaba a perder los estribos.

-¿Qué?

-¡Tú ocultándome cosas!- Me agarró por los brazos y me comenzó a dar sacudidas.- Sam, cada persona que me conoce sabe que soy un despistado de tallas mayúsculas, pero tú eres transparente para mí. ¡Maldita sea! Sé que algo te está pasando con tan sólo verte a los ojos, y he tratado de creer todo lo que me has dicho hasta ahora. ¡Pero ya no más!

-Danny…-Susurré ahogando un sollozo, él me ignoró.

-¡Me tienes que decir lo que está pasando! ¡¿Que está mal?! Por favor… Sólo… ¡Sólo dilo de una maldita vez!

Mi oportunidad había llegado. Jared fue muy claro; Danny sufriría si yo le revelaba algo.

Haría algo que me destrozaría por dentro y me haría sufrir mucho, pero que lo mantendría a él a salvo.

Aquí voy…

Aparté sus manos de mí con brusquedad y me puse de pie. Comencé a fingir ira. Demasiada. Sólo me dejé a mí misma ser descontrolada.

-Tú…- Escupí con furia. Por un momento Danny se descolocó.

Muy bien, si iba a hacer esto tenía que hacer una gran escena.

Lo dejé solo en el cuarto de la enfermería, y azoté la puerta en el camino. En el momento en que ya estaba en el pasillo, ocurrió lo que predije.

Danny iba a toda prisa a mi encuentro. Quiso detenerme, pero no le permití tocarme.

-¡Sam!- Me llamó. Yo me di la vuelta, y lo enfrenté con mi rabia sobreactuada.

-¡Bien! Seamos honestos por una vez. ¿Quieres que te diga qué está mal conmigo? ¿Por qué estoy viviendo como si le temiese a mi propia sombra? ¡La respuesta eres tú, Danny Fenton!

El rostro de él estaba pálido, y su mirada angustiada.

-¿Q-qué me estás diciendo?

-Este desastre de mierda… Y yo metida en él ¿Acaso crees que yo estaría involucrada en todo esto si no fuera por ti? ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!- Sus hermosos ojos azules comenzaban a tornarse vidriosos. Mi corazón comenzaba a ablandarse, pero no me permití flaquear.

-S-sam, y-yo q-quiero a-ayudarte…

-¡Ya he tenido suficiente de tu ayuda! Y para ser honesta, ya me tienes enferma. ¿Sabes por qué rompí contigo? El verdadero motivo, no la excusa que me regalaste al besuquearte con otra.- Silencio, sólo eso pude oír por parte de él, yo continué. _**Oh… Danny, espero que algún día me perdones**_.- Dejé de quererte hace mucho tiempo, y la idea de seguir contigo no me provocaba nada más que molestia.

Danny respiró profundo, tratando de ahogar lo que estaba a punto de estallar.

-Estás mintiendo.- Fingí reírme.

-Todo este tiempo he fingido que aún me importas sólo para que no te sintieras mal ¿Pero sabes qué? Dejó de importarme justo en el momento en que me arrastraste contigo a toda esta mierda de asesinatos. Si no fuera por ti, ahora estaría actuando y viviendo como alguien normal, y no como una demente ¡Estoy enferma de todo esto! TÚ culpa… es sólo tuya.

-Tienes razón.- Susurró él con dolor.- Todo esto es mi culpa.

-¡Ahí lo tienes! ¡Un pedazo de mi honestidad!- Estuve a punto de irme y dar la media vuelta, pero me arrepentí, antes necesitaba un cierre.

_**Danny, te amo. Perdóname por romper tu corazón de esta manera. **_

-De hecho, ya me he aburrido de ser tu amiga.- Él abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Lo siguiente que vi es que se acercó peligrosamente a mí.

-Te he hecho mucho daño ¿Cierto? L-lo siento, Sam. P-pero no hagas esto…- Trató de acariciar mi rostro, y yo golpeé su mano hacia un lado con desprecio.

-¿Sabes lo que puedes hacer para ayudarme? ¡Aléjate de mí de una buena vez! ¡No me vuelvas a hablar! ¡Déjame vivir en paz!- Grité en su rostro. Y cuando una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, supe que lo estaba haciendo muy bien, demasiado.

-¿Es eso lo que en verdad quieres?- Susurró apenas.

-Te odio.- Susurré también, conteniendo mis lágrimas en mis ojos. No quería que me viera derramar ninguna de ellas por él.

Lo dejé en el pasillo consumiéndose por toda la ponzoña que tiré sobre él.

Mi dolor quemaba por dentro, pero sería fuerte, tenía un solo premio de consolación.

Él estaría a salvo.

_**Continuará…**_

¡Con todo mi cariño!

Espero les haya gustado, y perdonen mi notoria tardanza, pero tuve problemas con mi computadora. Espero que no vuelva a ocurrir, y si es así, les haré saber cuánto tiempo pasará antes que suba otro capítulo.

Besos!


	10. Capítulo VIII: 18

Capítulo VIII: 18

_Danny. _

Siempre he pensado que un gran dolor no puede seguir creciendo.

Que ese insoportable malestar que se siente es sólo parte de la ilusión que causa el momento, y que luego con el pasar del tiempo ese dolor comienza a ser absorbido por tu cuerpo y terminas acostumbrándote a él, lo aceptas.

Es una mentira.

Luego de tres semanas, la punzada sigue allí, atravesando mi pecho como un recordatorio permanente de todo lo ocurrido.

No recuerdo haberme sentido así antes, ni siquiera cuando la perdí sólo como mi novia. El rechazo y el amor duelen aún más ahora que la he perdido por completo.

Hice un esfuerzo titánico al no volver a convertirme en el zombi que fui hace un tiempo atrás. Y eso es difícil, lo admito. Pero he logrado darles a todos la impresión de que estoy manejando todo esto muy bien. Incluso yo mismo he llegado a pensar que realmente puedo pasar a través de todo esto si sumerjo mi mente en cualquier otra actividad que no me permita pensar en… ella.

Todos los días se han vuelto idénticos; Entrenar, ir a clases y evitar a la razón de mi dolor durante el proceso (lo cual ha sido realmente fácil, ya que por lo visto ella ha estado intentando hacer lo mismo conmigo), pasar algún tiempo con mi familia para que no piensen que he perdido la cordura, y concentrarme en mis deberes como el héroe de esta ciudad.

Por un momento me preocupé al pensar que tal vez la rutina me fuese a ahogar, pero supongo que algo peor sería salir de ella y volver a concentrarme en toda la porquería en la que se ha convertido mi vida.

Aún no hemos recobrado ninguna información que nos lleve hacia el asesino, y eso me ha estado molestando mucho. Tal vez podría tener un poco de paz en mi vida si estoy completamente seguro que ese retorcido tipo no volverá a matar. Porque la próxima vez que lo haga, la culpa será sólo mía.

-¿Qué me dices, hermanito?- Jazz me preguntó alegremente, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Estábamos cenando juntos. Levanté mi mirada y atrapé a mis padres, a Danni y a Jazz observándome con expectación.

-¿Sobre qué?- Pregunté tan distraído que obligué a Jazz a que me observara ofendida.

-¿Sabes, Danny? No te pido que me pongas atención todo el tiempo. Sólo cuando hablo ¿Es eso mucho pedir?- Lo pensé unos segundos, y luego respondí:

-Hablas todo el tiempo, Jazz.- Mi madre soltó una risa a lo bajo y Jazz la observó con enojo, y luego de vuelta a mí.- Lo siento, estoy en las nubes, sólo repíteme lo que decías.

-Mi novio de Yale quiere conocerlos, y le dije que estaría bien si se quedaba aquí por el fin de semana.- Miré de pronto a mi padre, quien probablemente ya dijo algo parecido a lo que yo estaba a punto de decir.

-Sólo si por quedarse aquí te refieres a que duerma en el cuarto de huéspedes y no en el tuyo.- Jazz puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Oh, Cielos! ¿Podrías sonar más como papá?- Ese comentario me hizo enojar un poco, mi padre, en cambio, parecía observarme con cierto orgullo.

-¡Oh, Cielos! ¿Podrías sonar más hipócrita?- Danni rezongó a mi lado con burla. Sentía cómo la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas. Y es que había captado el mensaje; al parecer mi prima no podía olvidar el incidente de hace semanas, cuando vio a… cierta chica salir de mi cuarto. Por suerte nadie más en la mesa escuchó a Danni. No quería ni imaginar lo que mi madre me haría si se enteraba de ese incidente, probablemente yo ya estaría colgando de la mazmorra en estos momentos si se ponía al tanto.

Mamá siempre ha sido algo paranoica conmigo en cuanto a novias se trata. Siempre que mi ex me visitaba y Tuck no estaba con nosotros, teníamos que mantener la puerta de mi cuarto abierta; a veces mamá fingía buscar algo y se paseaba en la entrada de mi alcoba para ver si todo estaba "en orden". Era bastante vergonzoso, y nunca creí que lo hiciera por mí. Creo que lo hacía por el bienestar de mi antigua mejor amiga; como si mi propia madre pensara que yo era una especie de villano que quería robar la virtud de una doncella y meterla en problemas. No podía evitar sentirme ofendido.

-Nunca lo dejarás ir ¿Cierto?- Le susurré a Danni de vuelta. Ella negó maliciosamente mientras jugueteaba con el espagueti de su plato.

-Jamás podría hacerlo, primito.-Aseguró ella.

-Entonces, cariño.- Me dijo mi madre, cambiando de tema.- Tu padre y yo saldremos esta noche para que, ya sabes, puedas tener tu fiesta sin preocupaciones.

-Cielos, mamá, gracias pero...

-¡Pero nada, Danny!- Me interrumpió Jazz.- Tendrás esa fiesta, y no me importa lo que tengas que decir al respecto.

-En esto estoy de acuerdo con la princesa.- Dijo Danni. Al parecer, ambas estaban coludidas para no dejar que me escape de esta. Jazz continuó hablando.

-Además, no todos los días mi hermanito cumple dieciocho años.

….

-¿Cómo es eso de que no quieres una fiesta?- Un muy molesto Tucker comenzó a reclamarme en el despacho del ayuntamiento. Sólo me encogí de hombros avergonzado frente al alcalde de Amity Park, quien sentado frente a su escritorio lucía un poco intimidante… Pero no lo suficientemente intimidante para mí. Nunca me podría atemorizar mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, alguien a quién he atrapado en varias ocasiones durmiendo abrazado a un osito de peluche.

No podía seguir encerrado en casa, así que vine a hacerle compañía a Tucker. Bueno… también había venido por las estrictas órdenes de Jazz y de Danni. No querían que estuviese en casa mientras ellas decoraban Fenton Works para esta noche. De lo contrario, arruinaría la "sorpresa".

-Supongo que no me siento de ánimos.- Respondí simplemente. Tucker me observó con incredulidad.- Ayer estuve persiguiendo a unos fantasmas errantes cerca de la fábrica de colchones… Y me tomó toda la noche.

-¡A mí no me vengas con esas tonterías, Fenton! ¡No estás cansado!- Reclamó otra vez. Durante estas tres semanas, Tuck no ha hecho nada más que tratar de animarme, y lo he apreciado mucho, pero a veces sólo se siente como si la lástima manipulara sus acciones. Y no me gustaba aquello en lo absoluto.

-¿Cómo puedes saber si estoy cansado o no, Tucker?- Pregunté tranquilamente.- No tengo ganas de celebrar ni nada por el estilo. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

-¡Todo, viejo! Escucha, Danny… Es tu cumpleaños. ¿Es que acaso no quieres celebrar el que ahora seas legalmente un adulto? Piensa en lo bien que lo pasarás esta noche. Verás cómo cambiarás de opinión cuando nos consigamos los números de varias chicas ardientes de segundo.

Mi expresión enferma ante la idea de engancharme con otras chicas fue todo lo que Tuck necesitó para entenderme. Él simplemente adoptó su pose de terapeuta, algo que ha estado haciendo mucho últimamente. Lo detuve antes de que empezara con su sermón habitual.

-Mira, Tuck. Realmente no estoy de humor ¿No lo podemos dejar así y ya? ¡Estoy cansado!- Respondí cortante.

-Sigue repitiéndote eso a ti mismo si quieres, Danny. Pero muy en el fondo tú y yo sabemos que estás muerto de miedo de que Sam aparezca en la fiesta… Y que descubras que no está sola.

Habían pasado tres semanas en las que yo no había pronunciado su nombre, y Tucker tampoco. Justo ahora el sonido de ese simple nombre se sentía como una bofetada en el rostro, y todo lo que acababa de decir mi amigo simplemente era una puñalada en el pecho. A decir verdad, luego de todo lo que me dijo, dudaba que se apareciera en mi cumpleaños para darme buenos deseos. Pero aun así, no descartaba la idea de verla esta noche.

-No estoy listo…- Susurré.- Simplemente no lo estoy.

-¿Y cuándo lo estarás? Porque no has sido tú mismo durante un largo tiempo, y déjame decirte algo: necesito a mi mejor amigo. No al idiota depresivo que tengo frente a mí y que no puede parar de auto compadecerse.- Si alguien más me hubiese dicho esto, probablemente ya estaría golpeando las paredes. Pero éste chico que tenía justo frente de mí era Tuck, mi mejor amigo, una de las únicas personas que me conocen bien y que no tienen ningún problema en decirme las cosas a la cara, por más terribles que sean. Él sólo quería mi bienestar.

Asentí. Sonreí con tristeza.

-Últimamente he sido un amigo de mierda ¿No?- Tucker comenzó a reírse ante mi reacción. Él se encogió de hombros.

-Tú lo dijiste, no yo. Pero sí, creo has usado ese calificativo muy bien.- Dijo divertido.

-Lo siento.- Supo de inmediato que esa era una disculpa larga… de tres semanas, más o menos.

-Ah, no lo sientas. Ser mejores amigos es como estar casados; en las buenas y en las malas ¿No? Me preocupo por ti.

-¿Ahora yo debería preocuparme por ti por haber comparado nuestra amistad con el matrimonio?- Dije en broma. Tucker se levantó de su escritorio sonriente, siguiéndome la corriente. Fingió que lo pensó durante unos segundos antes de responder.

-Mmm… Nah! Cómo ya te lo dije antes; no eres mi tipo. No te halagues tanto, héroe. Pero… ¿Sabes cómo podrías compensarme por estas semanas?

-¿Dejando que me arrastres a una fiesta de cumpleaños que no quiero?- Pregunté sin ánimos. Tuck me golpeó el hombro bruscamente, pero de manera amistosa y alegre.

-Ya comienzas a entenderme, Fenton.- Se volvió a sentar en su escritorio.- Ahora, si me disculpas, debo terminar mi trabajo aquí antes de esta noche… Nada va a arruinar los dieciocho de mi mejor amigo.- Asentí comprendiendo, y de muy mala gana por haber sido convencido por Tucker de ir a esa fiesta, me dirigí hacia la puerta. Antes de tocar la manilla, hablé.

-Y Tuck.- Él me miró atento.- Me ayudaría mucho si dejaras de pretender que no has hablado con ella durante todo este tiempo.- En realidad, no sabía si eso era cierto, sólo traté de adivinar, ya que Tuck jamás la mencionaba en mi presencia y pensé que ella tal vez lo había alejado también de su vida, siempre lo vi como una posibilidad. Pero por el silencio sepulcral que recibí por parte de mi amigo, supe que era cierto y que han estado hablando a mis espaldas. Eso me hizo sentir algo extraño en el estómago, un nudo demasiado grande que no podía deshacerse. Sólo me limité a continuar con tristeza.- ¿Cómo está ella?

-Dice que nunca ha estado mejor.- Dijo Tuck como si no terminara de creérselo. Pero después de todo lo que ella me dijo, sabía muy bien que era cierto. Una parte de mí se sentía tranquilo por la respuesta; si ella estaba bien, entonces yo lo estaría. Pero otra parte me hacía querer ir tras ella y oírla decir que me necesitaba a su lado, aunque no debía de ilusionarme con ese tipo de cosas… Después de todo, ella fue bastante clara; todo lo que le había ocurrido fue por mi culpa… Y me odiaba… Eso dolía demasiado, y se sentía algo masoquista el recordarlo a cada momento.

Abrí la puerta.

-¿Danny?- Me preguntó Tucker. Me di la vuelta y lo observé.- ¿Nunca me dirás qué pasó entre ustedes?

-Nos vemos en la fiesta, Tuck.- Dije pesadamente y me marché.

…

_Sam. _

Vacía.

La normalidad me asustaba, pero no podía permitirme escapar de ella. Temía que si lo hacía la desesperación me inundaría e iría tras él.

**Danny… Te extraño. **

Las pesadillas, al igual que las alucinaciones, han cesado. Ni siquiera he vuelto a ver a Jared, y para ser sincera, me he sentido muy aliviada. En todo este tiempo no han habido actos criminales que puedan estar involucrados con… lo que sea que ese chico fuese. No era un mitad fantasma, ni mucho menos un fantasma, de eso estaba segura. En un punto me pregunté si de verdad quería seguir indagando sobre eso, y la respuesta obviamente era un sí, pero el pensar en lo que podría pasar si alguien o algo se molestaban por mí siendo demasiado curiosa me detuvo. Jared era fuerte, más fuerte que Danny, me atrevería a decir. Si me había estado haciendo daño a mí, a una chica humana incapaz de hacerle la pelea… No quiero ni pensar en lo que podría hacerle a alguien quien sí puede jugar en su liga, alguien como Danny.

Ahora lo único que me queda como recordatorio de lo ocurrido era una pequeña cicatriz en mi mano, producto de la cortada que Jared me había hecho para hacerme creer que estaba loca. Eso subsistía ahora, sin mencionar la enorme cicatriz que sentía dentro de mí cada vez que pensaba en la persona que herí, y que amo tanto. Eso no se quitará con facilidad.

Sólo me queda el consuelo de que hice lo correcto…. ¿Cierto?

Mis padres han estado actuando muy extraño en el último tiempo. Felices, diría yo. Han dejado de criticar mi ropa, y los interminables cuestionarios acerca de lo que hacía durante mi día habían cesado. Mi madre ya ni siquiera insinúa que voy por el mal camino. Lo cual me preocupa, pero yo sé muy bien cuál es el motivo de su nuevo comportamiento.

Ella siempre ha odiado a Danny, ni siquiera dejó de hacerlo cuando descubrió que era el héroe de Amity Park, Danny Phantom. Ya lo aborrecía bastante cuando éramos amigos, pero cuando nos convertimos en novios… El desprecio sólo aumentó. Sólo por ser el hijo de "Los anormales Fenton", como ella los llamaba cariñosamente. Madre siempre había pensado que él era una mala influencia para mí, y por muchas veces que yo lo defendiera ante ella, era sólo un una pérdida de tiempo. Danny siempre estaba intentando agradarle, y yo lo apreciaba mucho, pero terminé exigiéndole que se detuviera. Yo sabía que era un caso perdido.

Ahora que ya lo he removido de mi vida, Pamela Manson parece rebosar de alegría. De hecho, no ha parado de hablar de otra cosa que no sea mi nuevo amigo y el "gran partido" que es. Ella no tiene pelos en la lengua para decirme cada vez que puede lo mucho que le gustaría vernos juntos.

Eso sólo lograba sacarme de mis casillas. Yo sólo podría estar con una sola persona, y definitivamente no era él.

-En la número cinco, puse la B. En la seis, la A y… Eh… Tierra llamando a Sam.- Luc sacudió su mano frente a mi rostro y me observaba con diversión mientras yo salía de mi trance. Lo primero que distinguí fueron los colores del atardecer a través del enorme ventanal del apartamento de Luc. Él estaba sentado junto a mí en su escritorio, y ya había terminado su tarea de Historia mientras yo aún seguía estancada en la pregunta número uno. Lo observé de pronto avergonzada.

-Lo siento, estoy algo distraída hoy.- Me disculpé.

-No te culpo, de hecho, creo que yo debería disculparme.

-¿Y eso por qué?- Él me observó como si hubiese dicho algo realmente estúpido.

-Hacer la tarea un viernes por la tarde debería ser considerado un crimen en contra de los derechos humanos. No puedo creer que te haya invitado para hacer esto.- Luc sonaba culpable, lo cual realmente era ridículo, comenzó a guardar sus libros, y yo empecé a hacer lo mismo.

-¿E-entonces qué es lo que quieres hacer?- Luc comenzó a mirar hacia todas partes, probablemente buscando algo que hacer aquí en el apartamento de su padre. El lugar era realmente espacioso y demasiado estéril para mi gusto, pero de alguna manera lucía futurista con toda la tecnología que tenía a su disposición. Me pregunté de pronto si Luc siempre había vivido rodeado de todos estos lujos, porque a juzgar por las semanas que llevo conociéndolo, no es ninguna especie de chico presumido ni malcriado.

Supongo que ambos teníamos eso en común; la habilidad de actuar como personas sencillas a pesar de tener padres asquerosamente ricos. Eso, y el mismo gusto en poesía.

En su sala, se puso de rodillas frente a su grotescamente enorme pantalla de televisión, y comenzó a sacar DVD'S.

Mientras metía los libros en mi bolso, sentí el roce del papel brillante que envolvía el regalo de Danny.

Ni siquiera con esta gran mentira de que lo odio podría dejar pasar su cumpleaños ¿Cómo podría fingir que no me importa, o siquiera olvidarlo?

Durante toda esta mañana pensé en lo que podría hacer. Me pasé una hora entera con mi debate interno, observando la pantalla de mi teléfono, admirando el mensaje que había escrito, pero que no me atrevía a enviar:

"_**Feliz cumpleaños, Danny. Te amo, y nunca pienses lo contrario. –Sam"**_

Terminé por borrar ese mensaje.

Ahora mismo estaba preguntándome si debería ir a su casa y entregarle la pequeña caja plateada. ¿Pero cómo podría? Después de que lo hice sufrir tanto, no sabía si ahora estaría molesto conmigo, o triste, o tal vez ambos. El presentarme frente a él en su cumpleaños como si nada hubiese ocurrido se me hacía una osadía enorme.

Había escuchado que hoy le harían una fiesta en Fenton Works, pero no me sentía tan valiente como para dar la cara.

-¿Qué te parece si vemos una película? Tengo "El coleccionista de cabezas" y no he tenido tiempo de verla.- Sentí cómo comenzaba a ponerme tensa. No me sentía de ánimos para ver películas de terror junto a un chico como Luc a solas. Tenía el presentimiento de que él aun pensaba que él y yo podríamos… Ser algo más. Me puse de pie y con nerviosismo comencé a balbucear como una tonta sonidos que ni siquiera yo comprendía… _**Muy sutil, Sam. **_

-¿Qué?- Me preguntó él, aparentemente muy divertido con mis tonterías.

-Eh…. Uh… ¡Cine! Sí, deberíamos salir en vez de estar encerrados aquí. Hoy es noche de estrenos, quizás encontremos algo terrorífico.- Luc me miró como si hubiese comprendido algo.

-Bien.- Dijo con una sonrisa torcida. ¿Debería preocuparme por pensar en lo lindo que es cuando sonríe así?- Cine será, entonces.

….

Luc y yo comenzamos a caminar a través del parque para llegar al cine. Miré hacia arriba y me sorprendió la belleza del cielo a punto de sumirse en la oscuridad. Era realmente un lindo día sin nubes, y el parque se veía particularmente adorable. Las hojas de los árboles comenzaron a hacer su sonido característico al ser acariciadas por el viento, y mi piel se puso de gallina al sentir como ese viento comenzaba a enfriar mi piel. Comencé a frotar mis brazos para entrar en calor.

-¿Tienes frío?- Luc de inmediato se quitó su chaqueta.- Permíteme.- Yo se lo impedí.

-¡No!- Respondí con brusquedad y él se sobresaltó.- Quiero decir, no tienes por qué molestarte, no moriré por un poco de viento, Luc.

-Aun así, insisto.- No me siguió escuchando, y de pronto sentí que mis hombros desnudos estaban siendo cubiertos.- Por favor no me hagas tirar a la basura mi educación. De lo contrario mi abuelo comenzará a revolcarse en su tumba.

-¿Así que tu abuelo te hizo un caballero?- Él miró hacia el suelo con las manos en sus bolsillos, y a juzgar por su expresión estaba recordando algo realmente divertido.

-Algo así. Él… me crio como a su hijo.- Me observó con sus ojos verdes completamente iluminados, y por ese simple gesto supe que sentía adoración hacia el hombre del que me hablaba.- Era un General del Ejército retirado, así que imagínatelo. Hasta el día de hoy no puedo dormir más de seis horas sin sentirme culpable.- Me reí.- Me trataba como a uno más de sus soldados en entrenamiento. Y a mí me encantaba. Incluso me enseñó a usar armas cuando apenas tuve edad para sostener una.- Ahora él comenzó a reír.- Mi madre quiso hacerlo trizas cuando se enteró.

-Suena como todo un personaje.

-Lo era.- Respondió con cariño.- Se hizo cargo de mí hasta que tuve trece años, hasta que sufrió un paro cardiaco y no duró más que un día en el hospital.

-Lo siento mucho, Luc. Debió de dolerte mucho.

-Sólo porque lo iba a extrañar. Pero él tuvo una vida plena y feliz, y eso me hizo sentir mejor.- Llevó las manos hacia su cuello, y de debajo de su camiseta sacó una placa militar plateada que colgaba allí. Me la mostró y me dejó tomarla entre mis manos.- Él me entregó esto en su lecho de muerte, la utilizó durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y siempre decía que era su amuleto de la buena suerte. La usó hasta su último día. Es por eso que me gusta tanto la historia, en especial la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Escuché tantas historias de mi abuelo que cuando me hablan de esa época sólo puedo pensar en él y en todas las aventuras que vivió durante ese período. Es una manera de tenerlo cerca de mí.

-Ahora supongo que no te puedo culpar por estar tan entusiasta con la tarea.- A pesar de su historia, él lucía aún sonriente.- ¿Vivías sólo con tu abuelo cuando tenías trece años?- Luc pareció tensarse al instante, metió la placa de su abuelo debajo de su camiseta de nuevo.

-Sí… Mi padre y yo… Somos muy diferentes, en realidad es complicado. Luego de que mi abuelo murió viví con mi madre y mi hermana pequeña por un tiempo... Ahora, gracias a las peleas por custodia me toca vivir con mi padre hasta que cumpla dieciocho. Pero por el momento, debo permanecer junto a él, me guste o no.- Sentí el disgusto en su voz, al parecer de verdad no se llevaba bien con su padre. Rápidamente, quise cambiar el tema.

-Entiendo la manera en que veías a tu abuelo. Yo también tengo una abuela que ayudó a criarme, me llevo mejor con ella que con mis padres. Creo que si algo le ocurriese me volvería loca.- Luc me sonrió otra vez.

-Pues sería un honor y un placer conocerla algún día.- Dijo él, y pude ver que lo decía enserio.

-Te la presentaré un día de estos.- Sin darme cuenta, Luc y yo nos estábamos viendo fijamente, él sonriéndome como tonto, y yo… También estaba sonriendo, para mi sorpresa. Rompí el contacto visual de inmediato y miré hacia adelante, nerviosa. Sentí a Luc reír con voz ronca.

Demonios ¿Acaso este chico sólo sabía derramar encanto y risas?

-Sam, ya me dijiste que no. Y a diferencia del resto, a veces hago excepciones y tomo ese no como una respuesta final.- Mis mejillas comenzaron a arder, y de mala gana, lo miré a los ojos. Él, en cambio, lucía muy relajado.

-¿Qué?

-¿Recuerdas hace un par de semanas cuando te invité a una cita y me explicaste por qué no ibas a aceptar?- Sí… Le había contado absolutamente todo acerca de Danny y de mí, omitiendo a Jared y a sus chantajes sobrenaturales, por supuesto. Me sorprendía la capacidad que tenía Luc de escucharme, y lo que es más extraño, de comprenderlo todo. Con él a veces sentía que hablaba con un hombre en sus treintas y no con un adolescente.- Bien, todo terminó allí, Sam. No voy a intentar seducirte ni nada por el estilo. Así que, por mucho que me guste verte ruborizada, te voy a pedir que te relajes, porque conmigo estás a salvo.

-Luc, no es mi intención actuar así, sólo estoy…

-Confundida. Lo sé, aún estás en la novio-rehabilitación, yo pasé por lo mismo con mi ex novia hace un tiempo.- Sin darnos cuenta, habíamos parado de caminar, y estábamos en la entrada del parque.- Para serte sincero, la primera vez que nos encontramos pensé que eras…- Luc se movió incómodo en su lugar, con las manos en sus bolsillos. Por el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo, sabía que era algo que hacía cuando se sentía avergonzado, ya sea para bien o para mal.- Intento encontrar una palabra que no haga que me quieras dar una bofetada.- Me reí.

-Estoy segura que puedes encontrarla.

-Pensé que eras bastante sexy ¿De acuerdo?- Soltó él. Lo observé como si hubiese dicho algo realmente disparatado. Creo que así había sido. No sé cómo los chicos me encontraban linda, en primer lugar. Pero… ¿Sexy? Eso era algo exagerado.- Pero, cuando hablé contigo, yo sólo… Dejé de verte de la misma manera. Sé que es raro, y es que no puedo evitar quitarme esta sensación de que…- Se detuvo.

-¿De qué?- Negó con su cabeza, tal vez tratando de quitar un pensamiento incómodo de su mente.

-No importa.

-Luc. Puedes decírmelo.- Lo alenté.- Ya sé que no eres del tipo que tiene un pañuelo mojado con cloroformo en una mano y una cuerda en la otra.- Eso hizo que se le escapara una sonrisa débil. De pronto estaba completamente serio.

-No puedo dejar de pensar que te conozco desde hace una vida entera. Creo que podría decírtelo todo ahora mismo. Podría desahogarme contigo en este instante y tú… Lo entenderías. Tal vez tú… llegarías a perdonarme.- La manera en que dijo eso me alarmó.

-¿Por qué tendría que perdonarte?- Dije algo asustada. Por un momento Luc se veía como si hubiese dicho algo malo.

-Por decir tantas tonterías juntas. Como sea.- Respondió, cambiando el tema inmediatamente.- ¿Qué puedo decir para meterte en esa cabezota la idea de que tú y yo sólo seremos amigos? Por si no lo has notado, no necesito una novia en estos momentos, necesito de una amiga. Y dado que tú eres la única persona en toda la escuela que parece tener cerebro en lugar de pompones o un balón de fútbol, no me puedo poner tan exigente.- Se encogió de hombros.- Me tendré que conformar contigo.- Dijo en broma. Lo golpeé en el hombro de manera juguetona.

-¡Vaya, tu sí que sabes cómo convencer a una chica!- Respondí con sarcasmo, y finalmente dije.- Yo también quiero ser tu amiga, y sólo eso. No volveré a actuar paranoica a tu alrededor. Lo prometo.

-Eso es tan…- Comenzó él con una genuina sonrisa esta vez.- Gracias, Sam.

El momento se acabó rápidamente, alguien pasó corriendo a nuestro lado y me golpeó en el hombro con brusquedad.

-¡Oye, fíjate por donde vas!- Luc le reclamó de inmediato a la persona que me había golpeado por accidente. Era Kwan, otro de los chicos del equipo de futbol y uno de los mejores amigos de Dash Baxter. Kwan nos miró y le tomó algo de tiempo reconocernos.

-¡Oh! Lo siento, Sam, lo siento, Lucian.- Dijo él rápidamente, se notaba que iba acelerado. Noté que cargaba en una de sus manos un six-pack de cervezas. Luc también lo notó y le respondió a Kwan:

-¡Oh, mi Dios! Esto debe tratarse de una emergencia nacional. Será mejor que te des prisa.- Dijo él con una fingida alarma en su voz, y mucho sarcasmo.- No querrás que esas se te calienten.- Señaló hacia las cervezas.

-¡Eso ya lo sé!- Respondió Kwan, sin captar el sarcasmo. Luc puso los ojos en blanco. A veces pensaba que era adorable la manera en que Kwan era tan ingenuo. Y otras… Me preocupaba que su estupidez no fuera sólo una fase. Él se dispuso a continuar su camino con más rapidez.

-¡Whoa! Espera, espera, grandulón.- Dijo Luc, y Kwan obedeció.- ¿En dónde es la fiesta?

-¿Es una broma? Es el cumpleaños de Phantom. Casi toda la escuela está invitada. Viejo… ¡Esta es una fiesta que promete!- Luego me miró a mí.- Sam ¿No le has dicho?- La sangre viajaba de nuevo a mis mejillas, y también podía sentir la tensión que crecía a lo largo de mis extremidades.- Bien, como sea, tengo que llegar con estos bebés antes que Dash me decapite.- Dijo señalando hacia sus cervezas.- ¡Los veré luego, chicos!- Luego corrió a toda velocidad por la calle. Luc se volteó hacia mí, sorprendido.

-Ok… Supongo que ahora sé por qué no me habías dicho nada.

-Sí… Lo siento, pero creo que sería muy incómodo si yo estuviese allí. Si tú quieres ir, no tengo problemas con eso. De verdad.

-Bien… Creo que esto cambia un poco las cosas.- Sonrió de manera malévola.- ¿Qué me dices, Sam? Quiero ir a esa fiesta, pero no te dejaré plantada a ti en el proceso. Además, si te apareces le darás a entender a Danny que no le tienes fobia. Cree esto viniendo de un chico; lo hará sentir mejor consigo mismo.

He ignorado a Danny durante las últimas semanas, y he pretendido en frente de todos que realmente lo odio. Eso ha sido una tarea agobiante, pero lo he logrado gracias a que sólo debía lidiar con él en la escuela.

No sé qué podría pasar si me topo con él en la fiesta, y las probabilidades de que eso pase no están precisamente a mi favor ¿Querrá hablarme después de todas las cosas terribles que le dije?

No… No podía seguir con esto. ¿Temer encontrarme con el chico que amo? Eso no sonaba muy lógico. Sonaba cobarde. Y estaba aburrida de sentirme de esa manera.

Finalmente, miré a Luc a los ojos, y de manera decidida, respondí.

-Vamos, antes que me arrepienta.

…..

_Danny. _

Ya me había arrepentido de estar aquí.

Aunque divertida, la fiesta lucía como un gran desastre. No me atrevía ni siquiera a contar cuantas personas estaban metidas en mi casa. No sería exagerado decir que toda la escuela estaba metida aquí.

Me había quedado de pie bajo las escaleras, tal vez porque era el único lugar que no estaba atestado con personas. La mayoría estaban en la sala de la casa, bailando con la estrepitosa música que me hacía casi imposible el escuchar mis pensamientos. Había un considerable grupo en la cocina preparando todo tipo de cosas, todas con un ingrediente en común; alcohol.

¿Quién se metería en problemas cuando mis padres volvieran? ¿Yo, Danni, Jazz o Tucker?

Algo me decía que los cuatro terminaríamos igualmente jodidos.

No quería asomarme a la azotea, ya imaginaba el número de personas que estaría allí.

Lucía como una fiesta realmente alocada y divertida.

¿Pero cómo es que todos parecían divertirse menos yo?

Realmente apreciaba todo lo que estaban haciendo por mí, y me sentía mal al no aprovecharlo. Pero algo en mí se sentía incompleto. Una parte de mí se había perdido y no me dejaba seguir adelante.

Supongo que al menos podría conformarme con ver a todos pasándola bien.

Danni estaba sentada en el sofá junto con un grupo de chicas de su clase, aparentemente jugando a algo similar a "verdad o castigo", y para ser sincero, no tenía intenciones de escuchar nada de lo que pudieran decir. Tucker, en cambio, ya estaba bailando con una chica de segundo. Y la verdad es que no me sorprendía; desde que se convirtió en Alcalde, había un grupo muy selecto de chicas que eran capaces de decirle que no. Mi amigo me observó mientras bailaba, y a través de las luces de colores, pude ver que estaba sonriendo, y que me levantaba el pulgar en señal de aprobación. Supe que la estaba pasando bien. Sólo pude reírme.

Jazz había salido por unos momentos. Aparentemente, su novio llegaría antes de lo previsto y fue en busca de él.

Y aquí estaba yo, con un vaso de cerveza en la mano, aunque odiara el alcohol, observando a todas las personas que conozco disfrutar del momento.

Irónico ¿no? Ver cómo eres el único que no se divierte en su propia fiesta de cumpleaños. No sabía si reír o llorar.

A través de la multitud, algo me hizo reaccionar. No pude evitar sentir que mi corazón se había subido por mi garganta.

Caminaba de manera ágil a través de la pista improvisada de baile. Sus pantalones negros y su corta blusa oscura la camuflaban en la oscuridad. Pero aun así se me hacía imposible ignorarla. La más hermosa de las chicas estaba riendo mientras atravesaba el mar de personas. Y su sonrisa simplemente comenzó a desvanecerse cuando sus ojos violetas se toparon conmigo.

Al verme, supe cuántas ganas tenía de huir. Y yo también quería escapar de allí cuando vi quién iba detrás de ella.

El chico rubio no parecía quitarle los ojos de encima a Sam. Y la mirada de ese imbécil fue todo lo que necesité.

Al fin había recibido el golpe de la realidad, y nunca pensé que fuese tan doloroso como esto.

A pesar de la mirada en sus ojos, ella aún seguía abriéndose entre la multitud en mi dirección.

_**Oh, no. No quiero hacer esto. No estoy listo.**_

Estaba siendo un completo idiota, lo sabía, pero aun así no pude evitar correr hacia las escaleras. Apenas llegué a mi cuarto, azoté la puerta y me lancé en mi cama. Sólo quería que todo esto acabara de una vez.

Sentí de pronto que todo el dolor físico y el psicológico se fusionaban. Descubrí lo molesto que estaba con ella.

¿Cómo se atrevía a restregarme en la cara el hecho de que me ha olvidado? ¡Y en mi maldito cumpleaños!

No. No… Sólo es mi enojo conmigo mismo hablando, y estoy siendo un idiota de proporciones colosales. No es su culpa. Sólo porque yo no puedo continuar con mi vida no significa que ella tampoco pueda. ¿Verdad?

A los pocos minutos de haberme encerrado, alguien llama a la puerta.

-¡Adelante!- Grité. Tenía que gritar, la música se escuchaba incluso en mi cuarto. Tucker entró con algo en sus manos y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-¿Sabes? Eso fue realmente desagradable de tu parte.- Me reclamó Tucker. Oh no… Noté que estaba realmente cabreado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡No te hagas el idiota, Danny! Vi cómo se te escapó el alma del cuerpo cuando Sam se estaba acercando hacia ti, y cuando huías. ¿Así que ahora le tienes miedo a tu ex novia?

-¡No!

-¿Te causa repulsión estar cerca de ella?

-¡Claro que no!- Respondí horrorizado ante la idea.

-¿Entonces qué es?

-¡Me odia!- Dije de pronto, exploté con todas mis fuerzas. Tuck pareció estar fuera de sí.

-¿Qué?

Se lo dije todo; desde la manera en que Sam había comenzado a actuar conmigo hasta nuestra última conversación, en la que ella me culpaba de todo y me dejaba en claro cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mí.

Tuck tardó algunos segundos en reaccionar ante todo lo que me había guardado desde entonces. No encontraba las palabras, hasta que al final lo oí decir;

-Nada de esto es tu culpa, Danny.

-Sí lo es. Y tú mismo la viste; desde que me alejó, está mejor que nunca.- Susurré. Tuck me puso los ojos en blanco.

-Eso es ridículo, viejo ¡Sam no te odia! ¿Cómo puedes tragarte eso?

-¿Por qué diría algo así si no lo siente?- Tucker me lanzó una pequeña caja plateada y la atrapé entre mis manos. Lo observé confundido.

-¿Por qué alguien que te odia vendría a saludarte por tu cumpleaños, y a traerte un regalo?- Estudie con cuidado la caja, el papel que la envolvía era como un espejo, y un lazo azul con un listón la adornaban.

-¿E-esto es de Sam?

-Debiste ver su cara cuando saliste huyendo, estaba triste. Sólo quería desearte un feliz cumpleaños y entregarte el regalo… Entendió que no querías verla y me pidió que yo te entregara esto personalmente.- No entendía absolutamente nada. Así es como Sam me ha tenido por un tiempo; confundido. Y ahora se ponía peor.

Lentamente, comencé a deshacer el listón y a desenvolver la caja. Cuando finalmente la abrí, solté un suspiro. En su interior, yacía un modelo a escala del Apolo 11. Para ser tan pequeño, era una réplica exacta, cada detalle era perfecto. Era un regalo perfecto. Había un papel que lo envolvía a su alrededor, y cuando lo retiré, me percaté de que era una nota.

"_**Me recuerda a tus sueños. A lo que te hace feliz. A quién eres. Solamente a ti.**_

_**Feliz Cumpleaños.**_

_**-Sam." **_

Me quedé sin palabras. Y definitivamente ya no sabía qué pensar.

-¿Aún sigues pensando que te odia?- Me preguntó Tucker. Yo lo ignoré, porque salí disparado de mi cuarto.- ¿Adónde vas?- Logré escuchar, pero era demasiado tarde para responder.

No sé hacia dónde iba, pero al parecer mis piernas se movían solas. Bajé hacia el primer piso y no supe cómo la encontraría en medio de la multitud. No me importó.

Pasé a través de todos con mi intangibilidad y no vi rastro alguno de ella en el proceso. Mi mirada cayó de pronto hacia donde había visto a Danni y al grupo de chicas.

Sam estaba hablando con mi prima. Danni me vio venir, pero ella no.

-Danny, qué bueno que llegas.- Empezó Danni como si fuese a contar algo gracioso.- Le estaba diciendo a Sam…- No la dejé terminar, porque tomé del brazo a Sam y la arrastré conmigo. Danni se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada.

Ella soltó una queja, pero la ignoré. Rápidamente, la llevé al único lugar de la casa que no estaba atestado de personas; el laboratorio. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

Sam estaba quieta, callada… Sólo mirándome. Tomé el modelo a escala del Apolo 11 y lo puse frente a ella.

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunté a punto de perder los estribos. No dijo nada al principio.- ¡Dime qué significa esto!

-Es tu regalo, pensé… ¿No te gustó?- Ella me observó con inocencia. Pasé mis manos por mi pelo por la frustración.

-¿En serio? ¿Le regalas algo tan lindo a una persona que odias? ¿Qué está mal contigo?- Ella estaba seria.

-Es sólo un regalo, Danny. Es algo que les das a las personas cuando cumplen años.- Respondió a la defensiva. Con voz fría.

-¿Y qué hay de la nota? Supongo que se las das a todos tus enemigos también.- Escupí con sarcasmo. Ella levantó sus manos en señal de rendición.

-No tengo por qué escuchar esto, Danny. Mira, si no me quieres aquí, puedo irme…

-¿Con Lucian Carter?- No planeaba decir eso, sólo salió. Sam se sorprendió, al igual que yo.- Ustedes dos hacen una linda pareja.- Sentía como aquellas palabras me sabían a bilis.

-¿Desde cuándo bebes?- Preguntó ella con la misma sorpresa, puso una cara que me dio a entender que había olido el alcohol. Y ahora que lo mencionaba, me sentía un poco mareado. Demonios…

-Desde que me has dado una razón para hacerlo. Pero sólo si quieres saberlo, no, no estoy ebrio.- Sam me observó con algo similar a la culpa y al miedo.

-No…- Susurró.- No puedo permitir que te hagas esto.- Me reí de manera sardónica.

-¡Como si te importara!

-¡Claro que me importa!- Puse mis manos sobre mi rostro, harto de seguir escuchando.

-No me mientas, Sam… Por favor, ya basta.- Susurré, cansado. De pronto sentí sus cálidas manos tomar las mías. Poco a poco comenzó bajar mis brazos y retirar mis dedos de mi rostro. Ella me observaba con sus hermosos ojos vidriosos.

-Me importas mucho.- Dijo en medio de un sollozo.

-¿Y por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué dices que me odias?- Pregunté con mi voz estable, pero quebrándome por dentro. Ella acarició mi mejilla con suavidad.

-Es necesario. Yo sólo… Quiero que estés a salvo.- La observé confundido, limpiando con mi dedo la lágrima que corría por su mejilla.

-No te entiendo…

-Pues no lo entiendas.- Me respondió, limpiándose las últimas lágrimas, y volviendo a la normalidad.- Sólo… Déjame darte algo más.

Sam puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, atrayéndome hacia abajo, hacia su rostro. Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos, evitando que se escapara de mí. No lo iba a lograr esta vez. Por unos momentos volví a experimentar el aroma que adoraba tanto y que extrañaba. Ambos estábamos aferrados con fuerza, yo fui el primero en moverme. Besé sus labios con ternura, y ella respondió el beso. Cielos… ¡Cuánto extrañaba estar así de cerca con ella! Se sentía tan dulce, y el éxtasis que me provocaban sus besos sólo me hacía querer más. Sin darnos cuenta, nos estábamos besando con urgencia, sin entregarnos respiro alguno. La atraje mucho más cerca de mí, hasta el punto en que sus pies habían dejado de tocar el suelo. Profundizamos el beso, y comencé a saborear su boca con deleite, provocando que ella soltara gemidos diminutos. Quería más de ella, la quería toda para mí a pesar de que no existiera ninguna distancia entre nosotros.

Poco a poco, comenzamos a separarnos. Abrí mis ojos y ella estaba sonriendo, tal vez por verme a mí sonriendo como un tonto sin remedio.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Danny.- Susurró ella, justo antes de comenzar a esparcir cortos besos por mis labios.

-Adoro tus regalos, Ángel. Gracias.- La besé otra vez. Ella se alejó.

-¿Confías en mí?- Preguntó ella.

-Sí.- Dije con toda seguridad.

-Entonces no sigas haciéndome más preguntas… Luego de esto.- Nos señaló a ambos.-Tenemos que alejarnos, Danny. Es peligroso que estemos juntos.- No entendía a lo que se refería.

-¿De qué me hablas?- Respondí frustrado.- Sam, sólo dime lo que pasa. Te protegeré de lo que sea.- Besé sus manos.

-No lo entiendes… Es que…

La luz comenzó a fallar en el laboratorio, y el sonido de la música en el primer piso había cesado. El parpadeo de las luces no se detuvo hasta que salieron chispas de los tomacorrientes. Pude sentir los gritos de todos los chicos que estaban arriba de nosotros. Uno de los artefactos de mi padre explotó junto a nosotros. Cubrí a Sam con mi cuerpo instintivamente, y sentí una pieza de metal impactar contra mi brazo. Solté un gruñido a causa del dolor.

-¡Danny!- Gritó Sam antes de que todo se hundiera en la oscuridad.

_**Continuará…. **_

_**¡Con todo mi cariño! :D **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado. **_

_**¡No leemos pronto! **___


	11. Capítulo IX: Punto de Quiebre

Capítulo IX: Punto de quiebre

_Sam._

Aun podía sentir los gritos de todas las personas que estaban en la casa de Danny. No nos movimos, nos quedamos allí hasta que el ruido de todo a nuestro alrededor haciendo corto circuito cesara. Finalmente, así fue.

-¿Estás bien?- A través de la oscuridad pude ver cómo él asentía. Y me hubiera tranquilizado, de no ser por el líquido caliente que corría por mis dedos mientras éstos permanecían aferrados a su brazo. Solté un grito a lo bajo ante la alarma. Danny alejó mi mano y me sostuvo por los brazos.

-No es nada, Sam. Estoy bien.

Las luces volvieron a encenderse como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Llevé mis manos a mi boca para no volver a gritar.

Durante la explosión de los artefactos, Danny me cubrió con su cuerpo, y pude ver el motivo; en el área de sus bíceps, una enorme cortada atravesaba su brazo de manera horizontal, numerosas gotas de sangre caían a través de su brazo y se prolongaban hasta sus muñecas. Él observó mi expresión horrorizada, pero parecía más preocupado por tranquilizarme que por la herida. Si no me hubiera protegido, ahora yo estaría así, tal vez peor.

-Necesitas que te curen eso ¡Pero ya!- Dije acelerada. Él miró hacia su brazo y parecía que no hubiese visto nada fuera de lugar. No se había inmutado en lo absoluto. Estaba… ¿Riéndose?

-Empiezo a creer que me pongo más torpe a medida que pasan los años… ¿Por qué no me hice intangible?- Parecía estar hablando consigo mismo. Me acerqué y, dejando de lado mi dolor al ver a Danny herido, examiné la llaga.

-Necesitarás algunos puntos. Vamos, busquemos a Jazz.- Lo arrastré de su brazo bueno hacia las escaleras, pero él forcejeó y me atrajo hacia él. Su mirada azul estaba sobre la mía.

-Aún no hemos terminado de hablar.- Asentí.

-Lo sé. Así que te diré lo último que necesitas saber.- Suspiré frustrada ante lo que estaba a punto de decir.- En cuanto salgamos de aquí, debes pretender que nada ha ocurrido. Tú y yo sólo bajamos hasta aquí para seguir discutiendo, y las cosas no mejoraron. ¿Bien?- Con su ceño fruncido, él me observó con una gran interrogante en su rostro.

-¿Por qué?

-Hace unos momentos dijiste que confiabas en mí. ¿Podrías... hacerme caso esta vez sin hacer preguntas?- Respiró pesadamente, tratando de contenerse. Me miró decidido.

-No estoy seguro acerca de todas las cosas que me dijiste la última vez que hablamos, Sam. Por la manera en que me besaste, se me hace muy difícil creer que en verdad me odies… Aunque puedo estar equivocado, no lo sé. Estoy al tanto de que hay algo más que estás escondiendo, eso jamás me lo cuestiono, y por alguna razón que no entiendo, me lo ocultas como si fuese incapaz de comprenderlo. Confío en ti, Ángel, más de lo que debería, aparentemente. La verdadera pregunta aquí es: ¿Acaso tú confías en mí?

_**No, Danny, esta vez no puedo confiar en ti. Porque temo que mi confianza en ti se transforme en la pala que comience a cavar tú tumba. Y junto con tu muerte, la mía te acompañará. **_

Hace poco estuve a punto de decírselo, y es un error que no quiero volver a repetir. Por mucho que quiera ser honesta con él, tendré que seguir en silencio.

Tardé bastante en responder, y eso sólo hizo que Danny dejara de necesitar una respuesta, porque ya la tenía.

De pronto, un destello de comprensión brilló en sus ojos.

-¿Este voto de silencio que me pides… tiene algo que ver con Lucian?- Preguntó él, y pude ver todo el dolor impreso en sus ojos. No dije nada, helada a causa de todo lo que implicaba su pregunta.- ¿Acaso… e-estás… saliendo con él?

Oh… Iba a seguir con eso.

La pared imaginaria que he construido entre Danny y yo comenzaba a hacerse insostenible. No podía alejarlo de mí sin herirlo, y viceversa. He tenido bastantes pruebas de eso, y me siento estúpida al intentar rayar sobre el agua. No puedo mantener a Danny feliz y al mismo tiempo a salvo.

Creo que todos tenemos un punto de quiebre, y yo he encontrado el mío.

Me mantuve de pie frente a él, tratando de encontrar las palabras que yo sé muy bien que no existen. Durante el proceso, pude sentir como mis ojos se inundaban en lágrimas.

Danny me observó y, a juzgar por el sufrimiento impreso en sus ojos, supe que había malinterpretado mi silencio.

¿Eso estará bien? ¿Dejar que su imaginación llene los espacios? Bueno, eso era mejor que cualquier otra cosa que yo pudiese decir, porque en realidad ya ni sabía qué podría decir.

Pensé que tal vez el silencio diría mucho más que las palabras. Danny suspiró mientras ahogaba la tristeza. Finalmente, endureció su expresión y mandó al demonio toda la pena que trataba de esconder de mí.

-¿Él te hace feliz?- Es lo último que pensé que me diría. No me quedaba otra; simplemente seguiría su juego. Asentí lentamente, de muy mala gana. Mintiéndonos a ambos. Él continuó con voz quieta y letal.- Bien, entonces yo no quiero ser quién te separe de él.

-Danny…- Logré decir en un susurró.

-Ya entendí, Sam. Tú y yo sólo tuvimos un arrebato… O sólo me besaste por lástima. Sea lo que sea, da lo mismo. Es mejor que él no se entere.

-No puedo creer que pienses…- Ni siquiera me escuchó cuando me interrumpió.

-¡Sam! Ya no sigas, por favor. Será como tú quieres; aquí no ha pasado nada.- Dijo derrotado, y esas palabras se sintieron como un hierro caliente en mi pecho.

_**Piensa que estoy con Luc… Y que él no me importa… Danny ¡Eres tan despistado! **_

-Vamos por Jazz.- Logré decir para cambiar el horrible tema.- Te puedes desangrar.

Él me siguió hacia las escaleras, sin tocarme o siquiera mirarme. Detrás de mí, logré escuchar su débil susurro:

-Eso no sería el fin del mundo. Sería un alivio.

…..

A pesar de las fallas técnicas, la fiesta había seguido su curso. Todos continuaban festejando como si nada. Aparentemente, Danny era el único que había resultado herido.

Logramos encontrar a Jazz en el segundo piso, cerca de su cuarto.

Un ambiente incómodo y amargo se formó en el cuarto de Danny, en donde nos habíamos encerrado para que Jazz pudiese curarlo. Fue una suerte que hubiese un equipo de primeros auxilios a mano, porque Jack Fenton no era precisamente un hombre de seguridad. Era obvio que la madre de Danny era la precavida en este lugar.

Tuck y Danni también se habían enterado de que Danny había resultado herido, el rumor corrió por toda la casa. Pero sólo Tuck, Danni, y yo estábamos en su cuarto, observando cómo Jazz lo curaba.

Danny estaba inexpresivo mientras observaba cómo su hermana limpiaba la herida, y Tucker buscaba no mirar directamente hacia la sangre. Sabía acerca de las fuertes nauseas que Tuck sentía cada vez que veía sangre, y ahora al ver su expresión supe que estaba aguantando las ganas de vomitar. Yo estaba de pie, lo más alejada posible de Danny. Sin ser capaz de verlo a los ojos, y ni él a mí.

-¿Por qué no te hiciste intangible cuando esa cosa explotó? ¿Estabas muy ocupado con Sam?- Preguntó Danni con malicia. Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo tardaría en comprender que no era el momento de bromas.

-No fui lo suficientemente rápido.- Se limitó a responder Danny, todo sin dejar de mirar su cortada.

-Ahora que la herida ya está limpia, empezaré a ponerte los puntos.- Dijo Jazz.

-Eh… ¿Y cómo te ha ido en la universidad? ¿Te gusta la neurocirugía?- Le preguntó Tucker a Jazz en un duro intento de hacer conversación y no mirar directamente hacia el brazo de Danny.

-No quiero alardear, pero soy la primera en mi clase. Simplemente no puedo evitar que los profesores me adoren.- Jazz reía, como si hubiese recordado algo.- Oh, fue tan gracioso cuando la profesora Rossell me llamó "un prodigio", recuerdo que todos mis compañeros…

-¿Te lincharon por ser un dolor egocéntrico en el trasero?- Interrumpió Danni. Jazz le lanzó una mirada asesina, y simplemente hizo silencio mientras comenzaba a coser la cortada de Danny. Tuck se puso verde, y Danni trataba de distraerlo. Mi pobre Danny continuaba sin observar a nadie, sólo admiraba la aguja entrando y saliendo de su piel.

-¿Sin anestesia y ninguna mueca de dolor? Me sorprendes, hermanito.- Dijo Jazz asombrada mientras terminaba su trabajo. Danny no respondió.-Bien, ya terminé. No hagas movimientos muy bruscos, y estoy segura que todo estará en su lugar.- Jazz guardó los implementos y se puso de pie.

-Gracias, Jazz.- Susurró Danny. Jazz miró a su hermano con un genuino cariño.

-Te diría "Cuando quieras", pero prefiero que esto no se vuelva a repetir.- Respondió ella.

-Me gustaría saber por qué la electricidad falló de esa manera.- Insinué frente a todos. Tuck me respondió avergonzado:

-La verdad es que no me sorprende. Instalé demasiados equipos de sonido por toda la casa… Eso sin mencionar las luces. Creo que me entusiasmé demasiado. Lo siento, viejo.- Se disculpó con Danny.

-Lo importante es que nadie más salió herido.- Susurró él, aún sentado en su cama. No pude evitar leer entre líneas y entender el mensaje en sus palabras; creo que ni siquiera se refería a la cortada.

Sentimos que alguien tocó la puerta de Danny.

-¿Estás aquí, nena?- Escuché una voz masculina llamar.

-¡Sí! ¡Espera un segundo!- Gritó Jazz. Luego se dirigió a nosotros.- Con todo este lío, olvidé que mi novio estaba rondando por la casa.- Ella abrió la puerta y…

_**La pesadilla se mezcló con mi realidad. **_

Entró como si nada al cuarto de Danny ¿Cómo tenía el descaro?

Otra vez, lucía como un chico normal, pero yo sabía que sólo era un disfraz.

Mi versión de un monstruo… Resucitado de mis pesadillas.

Sus ojos negros recorrieron la habitación hasta llegar a mí, y un escalofrío nauseabundo me inundó.

-Chicos.- Dijo Jazz enérgicamente.- Les presento a mi novio, Jared Davis.

_**¡¿Cómo se atreve?! **_

El pensamiento de que yo era la única que lo veía se esfumó de inmediato cuando Jazz se enganchó de su brazo. Ahí estaba él, un lobo vestido de oveja, en todo su tenebroso esplendor mientras una sonrisa encantadora parecía derretir a la pobre Jazz.

Tucker fue el primero en darle la bienvenida al miserable, aunque no parecía muy feliz de ver a la hermana de Danny rodeando el brazo de Jared de esa manera, y no era precisamente porque Tuck estuviese al tanto de su malicia. Era un tema que no deseaba tocar por el momento.

Se detuvo en Danni y le hizo un comentario que la hizo ruborizarse, cosa que nunca pensé que vería en ella.

-Creo que ya te he hablado mucho de mi hermano.- Dijo Jazz mientras arrastraba a ese "novio" suyo hacia la razón de mi vida. Sentía cómo la ira comenzaba a inundarme.

Danny se puso de pie para darle un apretón de manos. Jared observó su brazo con la herida recién cosida, y una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en sus labios.

-¡Vaya! Se podría decir que has tenido una fiesta intensa, compañero.- Pude notar el sarcasmo grabado en su voz, pero para mi sorpresa, nadie más lo hacía, porque Danny sólo se encogió de hombros y le brindó una sonrisa amable al intruso.

-No me has atrapado en mi mejor momento. Es un placer conocerte, Jared.- Respondió distraídamente.

-Oh, créeme, el placer es todo mío.- La burla en su voz era incontenible. Nadie más parecía entenderlo.- No puedo creer que tenga frente a mí a Danny Phantom. Siento que debería pedirte un autógrafo o algo así.- Jared comenzó a reírse de una manera insoportablemente empalagosa como si se tratara de una broma privada. Danny sólo lo observó extrañado y le sonrió de manera torcida.

La mirada de Jared de pronto se posó sobre mí.

-Y… Supongo que esta encantadora chica debe ser Samantha.- Se acercó a hacia mí a paso lento y ligero. La manera en que decía todo sonaba como algo hipócrita. Lo observé pálida, conteniendo mi ira y tratando de no meter la pata al atacarlo en ese mismo instante.

-Sam.- Dije de manera cortante, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. En ese momento el pareció comprender que no me prestaría para su teatro.

-Claro, mis disculpas.- Ahora de pie frente a mí, el maldito comenzó a observarme de pies a cabeza. Y con ese simple gesto logré sentirme ultrajada.- Jazz me ha dicho tantas cosas acerca de ti…- Suspiró de manera dramática.- Ella no para de hablar acerca de la gran amiga que eres para ella.

¡Idiota! ¡Mil veces idiota!

-Por supuesto.- Susurré de manera mortal.- No sabes las cosas que haría con tal de proteger a mis amigos.- La amenaza estaba explícita en mi voz. Pude ver un destello de diversión en sus ojos.

-¡Sam! No hay necesidad de ponerse tan intensa con él.- Me dijo Jazz en medio de una sonrisa nerviosa. Luego se dirigió a Jared.- Discúlpala, cariño.- Él soltó una carcajada.

-No te preocupes, Jazz. Sólo lo tomo como lo que es; una broma. ¿Cierto, Sam?- Vi en su rostro todo lo que necesitaba ver. Sabía que me estaba retando, sólo trataba de provocarme para que explotara frente a todos. Quería que le diera motivos para hacernos algo. No lo conseguiría.

No le respondí, simplemente me quede quieta, sin saber qué me diría ahora.

Rápidamente, le lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Danny, y con una brillante sonrisa, dijo:

-Eres un hombre con suerte, Danny. No la dejes ir.- Pude ver la incomodidad inmediata en Danny al oírlo decir aquello. Yo me sentí así también, eso y mucha rabia hacia Jared. Estaba tratando de darme una bofetada emocional, y lo había conseguido.

-¡Jared…!- Jazz lo estaba tironeando por detrás, como si tratara que su nuevo novio cerrara su boca y no siguiera metiendo la pata con nosotros. Pero él sabía muy bien lo que estaba diciendo, era algo obvio. Después de todo, su objetivo era herirme.

-¡Oh, por favor, muñeca! A ninguna pareja le hace daño oír lo bien que lucen juntos.- Jared nos sonreía a mí y a Danny con esa hipocresía empalagosa que no podía seguir soportando por más tiempo.

En cuanto vi la mirada destrozada de Danny sobre mí, me vine abajo.

_**¡Oh, no! ¡Sam, no llores! ¡No llores! ¡No frente a Jared! **_

Mi vista comenzaba a ponerse borrosa a causa de las lágrimas aún no derramadas. Y antes que alguien lo notara, salí corriendo del cuarto de Danny.

Tropecé con algunos chicos que estaban instalados en las escaleras bebiendo, conversando y besándose, pero los esquivé a todos.

No supe hacia donde iba, sólo sabía que ya no podía seguir cerca del monstruo con rostro angelical que era Jared. No sé por qué había venido, o por qué estaba usando a Jazz para meterse con nosotros, pero no podía dejar que todo esto continuara. Jamás me lo perdonaría si Jazz o alguno de mis amigos resultara herido por él.

Llegué a la cocina sin siquiera notarlo, y me apoyé sobre la mesa para evitar caerme. Mi respiración entrecortada me impidió escuchar los pasos que venían detrás de mí.

Me tomó por las caderas con sus manos y me impidió darme la vuelta para encararlo, de pronto sentí su húmeda respiración en mi oído. Las náuseas que sentí me hicieron comprender quién era.

-¿Disfrutando de mi espectáculo, gatita?- Me solté de su agarre con fuerza para hacerle frente. Jared no paraba de ser un hipócrita, ni siquiera para hablar conmigo a solas. No le veía el caso a actuar así, si yo ya sé quién es él en realidad.

-¿Qué estás haciendo con Jazz?- Pregunté con mi voz cargada con ira mientras sentía que mis lágrimas se evaporaban. Él sonrió con malicia.

-No estés celosa, cariño. La pelirroja es sólo un pasatiempo. Aunque…- Pasó uno de sus dedos a través de los botones abiertos de mi blusa.- Debo admitir que uno muy aburrido. ¿Me puedes creer que luego de dos meses de novios aún no me la puedo llevar a la cama?

Le di una bofetada en el rostro, fuerte. Un golpe tan sonoro que llamó la atención de los chicos que estaban bebiendo en la cocina. Él me había dejado golpearlo, lo supe porque estoy al tanto de su velocidad sobrehumana, y seguramente habría detenido mi mano muy fácilmente.

Efectivamente vi que estaba disfrutando de lo que hice, porque ahora estaba riendo. Pasó sus manos por sus labios para ver si estaba sangrando.

-Tu y yo seremos terribles juntos, gatita. No sabes cómo me excita tu violencia.- Me trató de acercar hacia él, pero yo me alejé con fuerza. ¿Juntos? ¿En qué universo podría yo estar atada a este monstruo?

-¡Eres repugnante!- Respondí con asco.

-Soy muchas cosas, belleza. Y… hablando de eso, ser compasivo no es una de ellas.- Dijo cambiando de tema.

-Si intentas decirme algo, sólo dilo. No quiero pasar mucho tiempo en tu presencia.

-Sé lo que estabas a punto de hacer en el laboratorio hace rato.- Me insinuó como un niño burlándose.

Por supuesto, estaba a punto de decirle la verdad a Danny. Y de la misma manera en que Jared ha estado al tanto de mi vida personal, también sabía esto.

-Pero no lo hice.- Respondí de inmediato. Cortante.- Mantuve el acuerdo.

-No te halagues tanto, cariño. Se lo hubieses contado todo si yo no hubiera interferido.

De pronto, comprendí cuál fue su intervención.

El cortocircuito…

-¡¿Tú heriste a Danny?!- Grité con furia. Sin embargo, él mantuvo su serenidad.

-Considéralo como un pequeño castigo por tu desobediencia. Creo que ahora lo pensarás dos veces antes de querer confesarte con el santurrón ese.- No respondí, ya ni siquiera creía que responderle pudiera servir de algo. Él sonrió más abiertamente, casi orgulloso.

-Te odio…- Logré susurrar, pero todo era una broma para él.

-Y eso que sólo has visto el acto inicial del espectáculo, cariño.- Me susurró.- Será una noche muy larga. Lo único que espero es que estés preparada para el acto principal.- Tomó uno de mis cabellos y lo puso detrás de mí oreja. Inmediatamente, lo empujé lejos de mí.

-¿De qué demonios me estás hablando?

-Tan sólo digamos que me encargaré personalmente de que tu querido tenga un cumpleaños que jamás olvidará.

-Escúchame, imbécil. Si le haces algo más a Danny voy a…- Puso su dedo en mis labios para silenciarme.

-¡Shhh! Por favor, querida, que tu boca no firme cheques que tu humanidad no pueda pagar. Tú muy bien sabes que eres sólo una chica patética y débil que ni siquiera se atreve a comer algo que estuvo con vida. ¡Mírate! Eres frágil, y yo más fuerte de lo que alguna vez podrías llegar a imaginar. Nunca podrías atacarme, es por eso que es tan divertido ver cómo intentas guardarme mi pequeño secreto a cambio del bienestar de tu queridito, cosa que muy pronto se volverá obsoleta.- Lo alejé de mí.

-¿Qué? Pero tú me dijiste…

-¿Qué no le haría nada si te mantienes callada?- Comenzó a reírse de manera sardónica.- Bien, malas noticias para ti; me he aburrido de nuestro acuerdo anterior. De hecho…ya no quiero más acuerdos contigo. Lo único que quiero es la diversión de la que me he estado privando desde hace tiempo.

-Hablaré.- Respondí completamente nerviosa, en un intento ridículo de amenazarlo. Él me sonreía.

-Habla todo lo que quieras. Grita, si así lo deseas, porque no me podrás detener ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello. ¡Oh! ¡Espera! Se pone mejor; tu vida sí depende de ello.- Me sentía diminuta. Tan insignificante como un insecto, porque temía que él tuviera la razón.

-¿Sam? Te estuve buscando por todas partes.- La voz de Luc interrumpió, él se me acercó con alarma y se puso a mi lado. -¿Estás bien? Luces pálida.- Cuando se fijó en la persona que estaba frente a mí, su expresión se volvió sombría. Jared, en cambio, parecía satisfecho de ver a mi amigo.

-Estoy bien.- Dije tratando de guardar compostura frente a Luc.

Era una escena extraña; ver a Luc, que es tan bueno conmigo frente al peor de los monstruos que he conocido. Sentía que veía a un ángel y a un demonio cruzar sus caminos.

-Soy Jared, por cierto.- Le dijo él a Luc y luego estiró su mano para saludarlo.

-Lucian.- Respondió con voz fría, y no le correspondió el gesto a Jared, noté que se negaba a estrechar su mano. Es como si supiera que el chico que tenía en frente era sólo problemas.

El monstruo sólo observó a Luc con genuina diversión, aparentemente algo le causaba mucha gracia.

-Bien, como sea… Fue un placer, "Luc".- Jared dijo su nombre como si se estuviera burlando, algo que a estas alturas de la noche ya no me sorprendía.- Oh, y Sam… Espero que disfrutes de la fiesta.

Él se marchó, y por unos segundos, sentí que podía respirar de nuevo. Sólo por unos segundos.

-Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero no te conviene estar cerca de él. Ese tipo es un maniático.- Dijo Luc mientras posaba su mano en mi hombro de manera cariñosa. Me fijé en que su mirada seguía a Jared mientras éste se alejaba.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Llámalo "experiencia".- Dijo mientras su buen humor volvía.- En fin, eso ya no es importante. ¿En dónde te habías metido?

-Hablé con Danny.- Dije cambiando de tema. Luc me miró atento.

-¿Y…? ¿Recibió tu regalo?- Preguntó esperanzado. No pude evitar ruborizarme. Sé que Luc se refería al modelo a escala del Apolo 11 que le regalé a Danny, pero la imagen de mi ex novio besándome y atrapándome con su abrazo era lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-Sí…- Luc sonrió.

-¿Lo ves? Ahora supongo que te sientes mucho mejor.- La verdad es que era lo opuesto, y que el regalo era lo menos importante en estos momentos.

Y todo por culpa del maldito idiota de mis pesadillas.

El plan de Jared era ese; verme rota frente a todos, hacerme llorar como a una niñita y esperar a que comenzara a fingir que aquí no había pasado nada extraño para poder continuar con lo que sea que está tramando. Tal vez a eso estaba acostumbrado, a tener un montón de títeres a su alrededor. Jazz se había convertido en uno, y yo lo he sido por el simple hecho de guardar silencio todo este tiempo.

Él lo estaba disfrutando. Y mi paciencia se había agotado.

¿Acaso Jared contaba con que yo no haría nada al respecto? ¿Qué no hablaría?

Por supuesto que lo haría.

Una idea peligrosa vino a mi mente. Algo definitivamente mejor que sólo hablar. Era arriesgado, pero a este punto ya me importaba muy poco lo que me pudiera ocurrir a mí.

-Luc ¿Podrías traerme algo de beber?- Él no pareció extrañarse por la pregunta, simplemente me respondió:

-Por supuesto ¿Qué te gustaría beber?- Me preguntó con ánimo, como si intentara contagiarme y tratar de borrar todos los malos ratos que he pasado últimamente.

-Lo que tú bebas estará bien.- Le dije mientras forzaba una sonrisa.

-Entonces, cloro será.- Me respondió mientras se alejaba bailando de manera cómica al ritmo de la música y me guiñaba con un ojo. Ni siquiera sus bromas terribles me iban a sacar de mi estado.

En cuanto vi que Luc se había alejado lo suficiente, comencé a pasearme por la cocina, revisando cada gaveta que pudiese guardar lo que estaba buscando.

Entre tantas conversaciones y juegos a la vez, pasé desapercibida por los chicos en el lugar cuando encontré lo que necesitaba.

Escondí el puñal entre la cintura de mis pantalones, y me dirigí hacia el segundo piso.

…..

_Danny._

El dolor de la herida era un buen distractor, pero no era suficiente.

¿Sam y Carter?

Sentía nauseas ante el simple pensamiento de él acariciando la piel de mi Sam. No me imaginaba lo que sentiría si los atrapaba besándose.

Demasiado horrible para imaginármelo. Pero supongo que era algo que debía aceptar con el tiempo, porque tarde o temprano los vería juntos.

Jazz, Tucker y Danni seguían conmigo en mi cuarto. Me había negado a bajar por el momento, y para ser sincero, los puntos que me había hecho Jazz hace poco servían como una excelente excusa para quedarme encerrado.

Ahora no sólo estaba herido físicamente, sino que también lo estaba por lo que había dicho el novio de Jazz. Pero no podía molestarme con el pobre tipo. Quiero decir, no había manera de que hubiese estado al tanto de mi situación con Sam. Sólo había intentado ser agradable y darnos un cumplido. No es como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito ¿Cierto?

-¿Alguna idea de por qué Sam huyó?- Me preguntó Danni, lo que hizo que ella, Jazz y Tucker me observaran expectantes, como si estuviese a punto de decir una confesión impactante.

-Sam puede hacer lo que quiera. No entiendo por qué siempre piensan que yo sé todo lo que pasa con ella.-Me limité a decir encogiéndome de hombros, tratando de lucir desinteresado. Los tres me seguían observando, con escepticismo.- ¿Alguna otra duda?

-Mi teoría es que uno de los dos se le ofreció al otro y la cosa se puso incómoda.- Le dijo Jazz a Danni y a Tuck, ignorándome, y luego vinieron los murmullos entre los tres, varios pasos alejados de mí. ¿Acaso me debería sorprender por el interés que tienen por Sam y por mí? Por lo que sé, uno de sus hobbies favoritos es hablar de nosotros a nuestras espaldas. A decir verdad, lo esperaba de mi hermana habladora y de mi prima entrometida ¿Pero de mi mejor amigo? Admito que eso me sabe un poco a traición.

-Saben que estoy frente a ustedes ¿Cierto?- Pregunté algo ofendido.

-Sí.- Respondieron los tres al unísono. Decidí ignorar su completa falta de consideración conmigo. Supongo que para ellos debe ser divertido ver cómo me la paso peleando y reconciliándome con Sam, aunque yo no le veía la gracia en lo absoluto, porque presentía que no habrían más reconciliaciones en nuestro futuro.

Nos interrumpió el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

-¿Cómo te fue?- Preguntó Jazz al chico de ojos negros que entraba a la habitación.- ¿Pudiste encontrarla?

-Sí.- Respondió Jared, quién hace unos minutos atrás se había ofrecido para ir a buscar a Sam. No es como si alguien le hubiera insinuado que trajera de vuelta a mi cuarto a la chica que hace un rato atrás me había hecho sentir como basura. No sé realmente el motivo por el cual Jared estaba tan interesado en ir por ella, pero de todas maneras nadie le dijo que no lo hiciera.

-¿Y bien?- Dijo Tucker de manera brusca. ¿Acaso no le había agradado el novio de Jazz? La verdad es que a mí no, pero mi desagrado hacia él es por el simple hecho de que trate de pretender a mi hermana. No sé el motivo por el cual Tuck había aborrecido a Jared tan rápido.

Si Jared se había dado cuenta del desprecio de mi mejor amigo, no parecía importarle en lo absoluto.

-Tan sólo digamos que estaba en muy buena compañía.- Respondió él con malicia en su voz.

-¿A-a qué te refieres?- Pregunté tratando de no tartamudear. Jared me observó y pude jurar que trataba de sonar compasivo sin sentirlo.

-Bueno, cuando la encontré, un chico la estaba abrazando. Y créeme, no de una manera muy amistosa que digamos.- Sentí un golpe certero en el pecho. Pero también experimenté algo más; la sangre hirviendo… Ira… Mis celos me harían perder la cabeza en poco tiempo. De pronto atrapé a Jazz, Danni y Tucker observándome como si fuese un cachorro golpeado.

-Creo que te debiste haber equivocado, Jared.- Insinuó Danni.

-No, definitivamente era Sam, y un chico alto y rubio que la estaba abrazando.- Así que el idiota había obtenido lo que estaba deseando desde que llegó a la escuela...

A mi Sam.

No sé cómo reaccionaré la próxima vez que vea a Carter. Probablemente lo mataré con mis propias manos. Sin necesidad de mis poderes.

-Eh…Será mejor que dejemos ese tema por ahora.- Escuché a Tuck decir de manera nerviosa luego de un incómodo y prolongado silencio. Mi amigo me observaba con preocupación, y fue en ese momento en el que me percaté de mis manos ahora convertidas en puños. Relajé mis músculos de inmediato, sólo para evitar que Tuck continuara mirándome de esa manera.

¿Soy tan tenebroso cuando me enojo?

-Como sea…- Dijo Jared despreocupadamente mientras rodeaba con su brazo a mi hermana, un gesto al que jamás podré acostumbrarme. Luego le habló.- Oye, linda ¿Qué te parece si vamos a festejar un poco?- Jamás pensé que Jazz observaría a alguien como una estúpida, no desde el incidente con Johnny 13 hace años, cuando ese vago hipnotizó a Jazz y planeaba convertirla en su verdadera novia Kitty.

¡Pero aquí estaba otra vez! Una Jazz completamente aturdida observando a un chico como si fuese una especie de aparición majestuosa.

-¡Aléjate de ella!- Un grito cargado con ira proveniente desde la puerta nos hace sobresaltar a todos.

Sam estaba allí, dirigiéndose con rapidez hacia Jared y Jazz. Lucía agitada, nerviosa y furiosa, todo al mismo tiempo. Si no se hubiera movido a toda velocidad, habría jurado que estaba temblando.

Sin que me diera cuenta, ella había empujado con todas sus fuerzas a Jared. El chico había perdido el equilibrio y se había sujetado con la pared.

-¡Sam!- Se quejó Jazz con molestia.- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Sin embargo, Sam ni siquiera pareció oírla, porque su mirada estaba clavada en el chico de ojos negros. La reacción de Jared me sorprendió.

¿Se estaba riendo?

-¡Déjate de tonterías, imbécil!- Gritó Sam sin medir el volumen de su voz.- ¡Se te acabó el juego!

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Ni Tucker ni Danni parecían querer entrometerse en esto, y sabía el por qué; creo que ni siquiera yo había visto a Sam así antes…

Era un arrebato de furia que jamás había conocido en ella. Creo que incluso inspiraba terror.

Para mi sorpresa y la de todos, Jared era el único que parecía tranquilo ante la reacción de Sam. De hecho, estaba riendo con más ganas. Luego, comenzó a aplaudir.

-¡Realmente me dejas sin aliento, gatita!- Dijo él con euforia. ¿Gatita? ¿Quién se creía que era él para llamar de esa manera a Sam? – Pensé que te tardarías más tiempo en hacer el ridículo, pero una vez más me sorprendes. Lo dije antes y lo digo ahora; tú y yo juntos seremos imparables.

Me puse en medio de ambos sin pensarlo dos veces. Miré a Sam.

-¿Este tipo te ha hecho algo?- Ella me observó por primera vez, y noté la angustia tratando de esconderse en un rincón de su mirada.

Sí… Definitivamente este idiota le había hecho algo. La furia comenzaba a consumirme a mí también.

-¿Qué te hizo?- Pregunté tratando de contenerme. Sam ahora lucía más asustada que enojada. Era obvio que no quería decirme nada.- Sam…- Insistí de nuevo.- Dime qué está ocurriendo.

-Adelante, Sam.- Jared intervino con sarcasmo.- Dile a tu queridito qué es lo que te he hecho.- Se estaba burlando de ella.

Miré a este chico con desconcierto, tratando de comprender qué era lo que estaba pasando aquí. Sin darme cuenta, me había acercado a Sam lo suficiente como para ser un escudo entre ella y esta persona que parecía ser alguien que no era. Él suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

-Oh, bueno, supongo que ya no le veo el sentido a seguir siendo el Jared agradable en frente de todos ustedes. La verdad es que estaba comenzando a sentirme asqueado con todo esto. ¿Y qué creen?- Me miró directamente hacia los ojos y lo supe; no era un humano.- El verdadero Jared salió de su jaula y quiere desquitarse con alguien.

Me transformé en el instante, sintiéndome estúpido por no haberlo hecho antes.

¿Cómo no me di cuenta en el momento en que lo vi entrar por la puerta?

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunté. Jared sólo me sonrió con malicia. Luego de unos segundos, torció su boca y respondió.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a la perra de tu noviecita?- Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Me acerqué de manera feroz hacia él para volarle la mandíbula con mi puño.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido; él esquivó mi golpe sin siquiera haberlo visto moverse. Y de manera abrupta, sentí un fuerte golpe en mis costillas que me lanzó hacia el otro lado de mi cuarto.

Solté un gemido ahogado y traté de ponerme de pie lo más rápido que pude. ¡Demonios! Eso había dolido. Mucho.

Luego vi una luz apoderarse del cuarto. Danni se había transformado y sorprendió al chico con la guardia baja, porque había logrado atarlo con un lazo fantasmal y dejarlo adherido a la pared. Eso me dio tiempo para recuperarme. Durante ese tiempo, también logré gritarle a Jazz que saliera del cuarto, y sorprendentemente accedió sin decir nada. Supe que iría por ayuda. Tuck no logró moverse, ya que no estaba cerca de la salida.

Y sin darme tiempo para sacar a Tuck y a Sam del lugar, Jared logró liberarse. Me sorprendió la facilidad con la que lo hizo, pero me impactó más lo que hizo después; vi como el lazo fantasmal que lo rodeaba comenzaba a quemarse, volverse negro y poco a poco convertirse en débil ceniza.

Nunca había visto algo así, y supongo que no pude esconder mi sorpresa, porque Jared comenzó a reírse.

-¿Te crees muy superior al resto, Phantom?- Escupió él con molestia.- Ahora debes sentirte como basura al enterarte de que hay seres mucho más superiores a ti. Ahora, por ejemplo, tienes a uno en frente.- Lo ignoré.

-¿Qué eres?

-¡Como si te lo fuera a decir!- Dijo él, y pude darme cuenta que antes sólo trataba de esconder todo el odio que ahora no se molesta en esconder de mí.

Con paso decidido, Jared comenzaba a acercarse a mí de manera amenazante, pero no me asustó en lo absoluto. Cuando empezó a alzar su mano, supe que quería golpearme, y traté de estar preparado para esquivarlo.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Sam se había puesto frente a mí, con sus brazos extendidos, como si quisiera ser un escudo para protegerme. Jared la notó en su camino, y de inmediato se detuvo, a una distancia muy cercana de ella.

-¡Sam, no te metas!- Le reclamé.

-¡Cállate!- Me gritó sin siquiera mirarme. Jared le estaba sonriendo a ella ahora.

-¿Algo que agregar antes de partirle la cara a tu novio?- Le preguntó a Sam de manera suave.

-Sí.- Susurró ella.- Sólo quiero que sepas algo.

Mientras Sam hablaba, vi que pasaba su mano de manera cautelosa a través de su espalda hasta llegar a la parte baja. Lentamente, comenzó a sacar algo que tenía escondido entre el cinturón de su pantalón.

Empuñó el mango del cuchillo con fuerza hasta sacar la brillante y plateada hoja por completo de entre sus ropas. Me quedé callado, porque sabía exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó él mientras se ponía impaciente.

-Nadie se mete con Danny sin tener una probada de mí.- Dijo Sam con fingida inocencia.

Lo siguiente que vi fue el rápido movimiento de Sam mientras enterraba el cuchillo justo a través del cuello de Jared. Pude sentir el sonido de la carne del chico mientras el arma atravesaba todo a tu paso. Luego, con la misma rapidez, Sam retiró el cuchillo sin vacilar.

Él soltó un alarido mientras abría sus ojos ante la sorpresa. Jared retrocedió mientras trataba de tomar aire, pero creo que le era imposible; Sam había cortado su garganta.

Cuando pensamos que ya lo habíamos vencido, Jared comenzó a erguirse.

Con horror observamos cómo la herida comenzaba poco a poco a desaparecer. Muy pronto la abertura que estaba en su cuello empezaba a desaparecer hasta dejar sólo el rastro de la sangre que había salido a chorros.

-¿Qué dem…?- Maldije. Jared ahora se había curado. Y miraba a Sam con ira. Antes de que se le acercara, la tomé del brazo y la puse detrás de mí, protegiéndola de este fenómeno. Ella se aferró de mi espalda.

-Eres una zorra traviesa.- Dijo mientras se acercaba hacia nosotros y yo retrocedía para alejarlo de Sam.- Me las pagarás, gatita, pero hoy no será el día.- Sonrió de manera malévola. Luego dirigió su atención hacia mí.- No quiero arruinar la sorpresa que les tengo para esta noche. Un pequeño regalo para ti, Phantom.

-¿Qué harás ahora, maldito?- Preguntó Sam.

-Si lo dijera ahora, sólo arruinaría la sorpresa.- Se detuvo en mí, y me dio una mirada significativa.- Feliz cumpleaños, Danny. De parte de tu peor enemigo.- Dijo mientras hacía una reverencia.

Luego vimos cómo su silueta comenzaba a volverse transparente hasta ser completamente imperceptible. Supe que se había esfumado cuando dejé de sentir su presencia.

Al fin se había ido.

Me di la vuelta y vi a Sam completamente pálida. La tomé por los brazos mientras volvía a mi forma humana.

-¿Estás bien?- Me preguntó ella con horror.

-Sólo si tú lo estás.- Sam asintió. De alguna manera aquello me tranquilizó.

Nos dimos la vuelta al mismo tiempo para encontrar a un muy asustado Tucker en el rincón de mi cuarto. Danni se nos había adelantado, y ya estaba junto a él para ver si estaba bien.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?!- Gritó Tucker de pronto. No era una pregunta al aire, sino que era para alguien en específico. Mi amigo miraba a Sam de manera horrorizada.

-Eso fue la prueba de que no estoy loca.- Susurró ella.

-¿Ya lo conocías?- Me atreví a preguntar. Ella tardó en responder.

-Algo así.- Dijo ella con temor.

-¡¿Y por qué no dijiste una maldita palabra?!- Pregunté sorprendentemente molesto. Los ojos de Sam de inmediato se pusieron vidriosos.

-Es una larga historia.

-Pues tenemos bastante tiempo para que nos la cuentes.- Dijo Tucker.

-Yo…

Sam no pudo continuar, ya que los gritos que provenían de la fiesta y unos fuertes sonidos nos interrumpieron. Los cuatro compartimos una mirada y sin decir nada nos dirigimos hacia el primer piso a toda velocidad para ver qué es lo que ocurría. En cuanto bajamos vimos como todos los chicos de la escuela comenzaban a salir corriendo de la casa. No tardamos mucho en descubrir el por qué.

El insoportable sonido de unas sirenas en las afueras de Fenton Works era la causa de que muchos huyeran del lugar. Sólo la mitad de las personas se quedaron dentro.

¿La policía estaba desalojando la fiesta?

Supongo que eso era lo último que me interesaba en este momento.

-¿Vas a hacer algo al respecto, viejo?- Me preguntó Tucker, y yo puse los ojos en blanco.

-Después de lo que pasó allá arriba y de que casi mojas tus pantalones… ¿Me estás diciendo que aún quieres que siga la fiesta?- Tucker se encogió de hombros, avergonzado.

-Sólo decía.

Cuando pensé que el ruido que provenía de afuera se iría, sólo se intensificó. De pronto, muchas personas comenzaron a entrar a mi casa a toda velocidad. Estaban armadas, y traían puestos uniformes.

Sólo que no se trataba de la policía.

Los Hombres de Blanco habían entrado a mi casa, y parecían buscar algo… o a alguien.

-¡Oh, genial! Justo lo que me faltaba para hacer de este día el mejor de mi vida.- Dije con sarcasmo.

Uno de sus oficiales al mando iba a la cabeza, específicamente uno de los Hombres de Blanco que menos me agradaba en toda la fuerza. De mala gana me acerqué para reclamarle esta intromisión a mi hogar.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacen aquí?- Le pregunté a él, y no me respondió de la manera en que esperaba.

-¡Asegúrenlo!- Le ordenó a un par de sus hombres, y estos de inmediato se abalanzaron sobre mí y me hicieron caer al suelo. Necesitaron dos hombres para poner mis brazos en mi espalda y esposarme.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡Exijo una respuesta!- Grité.

Miré hacia arriba para encontrarme con el Hombre de Blanco a cargo.

-Daniel Fenton, bajo las leyes del Estado y de la ciudad de Amity Park, junto con los estatutos impuestos para entidades fantasmales, es nuestro deber arrestarlo bajo los cargos de robo de la propiedad intelectual de Laboratorios Axion y por Homicidio.

-¿Qué?

-Todo este tiempo quisiste vernos la cara, Phantom. Pero ahora estás atrapado. ¡Tú eres el asesino!

Pensé en Jared y en el regalo del que hablaba:

Mi condena.

_**Continuará….**_

_**Espero les haya gustado. **_____

_**Se vienen muchas otras cosas más en el próximo capítulo. **_

_**También quiero aprovechar de agradecerles por todos los reviews que me dejan, de verdad que me hacen sentir bien todas sus palabras, y además me alientan para seguir escribiendo. **_

_**En fin, sólo quería que supieran cuanto aprecio que se molesten en escribirme. :P**_

_**Bueno, y eso. **_

_**Besos y abrazos! **_

_**Nos leemos pronto :P **_


	12. Capítulo X: Cautivo

Capítulo X: Cautivo

_**Sam. **_

Esto no podía estar pasando.

Danny siendo arrestado por los crueles Hombres de Blanco era algo que jamás pensé que vería.

¿Cómo podían hacerle esto a él?

¿Cómo podían traicionar a la persona que les ha salvado la vida en más de una ocasión?

Danny les continuaba advirtiendo a los Hombres de Blanco acerca del enorme error que estaban cometiendo. A pesar de que gritaba molesto, podía notar que no había ningún indicio de miedo en sus palabras. Por supuesto que no… Él no tenía nada que temer, sólo alguien culpable estaría temblando en su lugar.

No podía soportar la manera en que esos trabajadores del gobierno arrastraron a Danny hasta fuera de su casa. Esposado… como si fuera alguien peligroso.

Grité su nombre repetidas veces mientras corría hacia él. Un Hombre de Blanco me detuvo antes de alcanzarlo, traté de quitarlo de mi camino con un empujón, pero él me empujó con mucha más fuerza y me hizo perder el equilibrio. Tuck estaba detrás de mí, y me tomó antes de que pudiese caer al suelo. De pronto me vi forcejeando entre los brazos de mi amigo. Lo miré confundida.

-¡Tucker! ¿No lo ves?- Reclamé.- ¡Se llevan a Danny!- Tuck no me soltó.

-Lo sé, Sam, pero este escándalo que haces no le servirá de nada, sólo les darás un motivo para que te arresten a ti también. Se lo llevarán al cuartel de los Hombres de Blanco para interrogarlo. Nosotros seremos de más ayuda para él si buscamos pruebas de su inocencia. Sé que te duele ver esto, pero por favor, te pido que te calmes y que pienses con claridad.- Di un profundo respiro. Tuck estaba en lo cierto. Mientras comenzaba a dejar de luchar, mi amigo comenzaba a soltarme.

Para cuando me volví en dirección hacia la calle, vi que se habían llevado a Danny.

Más de cincuenta hombres ahora comenzaban a abandonar el lugar en sus patrullas anti espectros. Pasaban alrededor de nosotros con sus armas cargadas en mano e ignorándonos por completo.

De pronto sentí a Tuck volver a rodearme con sus brazos; ahora en vez de tratar de impedir que me moviera, parecía que me estaba abrazando.

No lo había notado, pero comencé a llorar como una niña pequeña.

…..

Los padres de Danny estaban desolados. Llegaron unos minutos después de lo ocurrido. Al parecer, las noticias volaron, ya que ellos no tardaron mucho en enterarse de que su hijo ya no estaba en su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Fenton Works estaba hecho un desastre, y todos se habían esfumado como cucarachas por una cloaca. Cuando el señor y la señora Fenton bajaron al laboratorio, se veían tan preocupados que ni siquiera le prestaron atención a las muchas botellas de tequila y cerveza tiradas por doquier, supuse que en esos momentos eso era algo insignificante para ellos.

Valerie, Jazz, Danni, Tucker y yo nos reunimos con los padres de Danny el laboratorio. No me sorprendió el que Valerie se haya quedado luego del incidente, así como tampoco me atrapó con la guardia baja el hecho de que no despegara su penetrante mirada de mí. Era obvio que tenía un problema conmigo.

-¿Cómo puede estar pasando esto? ¡Mi niño no es ningún asesino!- Dijo la mamá de Danny mientras ahogaba un sollozo y su esposo la abrazaba de manera reconfortante.

-Todos sabemos que Danny no mataría a una mosca, señora F.-Dijo Tucker.- Ahora lo prudente es comenzar a reunir evidencia que pruebe que Danny no está involucrado en nada de esto y que los cargos de los que se le acusa son falsos.

Mi ira comenzó a salirme por los poros. Yo sabía muy bien quién le había puesto esa trampa a Danny.

Jared se iba a ir al infierno. Y sería un placer para mí ser yo quien lo arrastrase a él.

Pensé que lo mejor que podría hacer era comenzar a hablar ahora mismo.

-Señor y señora Fenton, hay algo que necesitan saber.- Los padres de Danny me observaron atentos.- Hoy tuvimos un percance, justo antes de que arrestaran a Danny.

-Sam.- Me advirtió Jazz, quien lucía algo avergonzada por el tema. No la culpaba; su supuesto novio resultó ser un fenómeno que no estaba interesado en ella y que quería hacerle daño a su hermano.- Este no es el momento.

-Este sí es el momento.- Le respondí.

-¿Podríamos enfocarnos en Danny y no en algo que no tiene nada que ver con él?- Me preguntó Jazz.

Continué, porque nadie más sabía lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-De hecho, tiene mucho que ver… Más de lo que te imaginas.- Todos me observaron con un repentino interés, incluso Valerie.

No sabía cómo reaccionarían al saberlo todo, y al saber cuánto tiempo lo he guardado, pero me importaba muy poco. Lo importante ahora era Danny y la libertad que se le había arrebatado injustamente.

Jared ya no me podía mantener en silencio, porque en el momento en que decidió atravesar las puertas de Fenton Works junto a Jazz, algo se había encendido en mí. Y no era nada bueno.

Dije todo, en voz alta, todo lo que había callado; desde mis sueños extraños, las constantes amenazas de Jared si es que decía algo, todo de lo que era capaz, e incluso la parte en que rompió el acuerdo. No dejé nada a su imaginación, e incluso me sentí algo avergonzada cuando les expliqué a todos por qué insistía en mantener a Danny alejado a pesar del inmenso esfuerzo que representaba para mí.

-¿Insinúas que Jared fue quién se encargó de inculpar a Danny?- Preguntó Tucker, y yo asentí de manera triste.

-Pero él no podría incriminarlo ¡No tendría cómo! A no ser de que…- Empezó Jazz, y antes que terminara de hablar, supe que había comprendido al fin. Ella cubrió su boca con ambas manos ante el horror.

-Él me lo dijo, Jazz… Jared mató a ese hombre.- Levanté la mirada para encontrarme con todos observándome con consternación.

No me podía imaginar cómo se sentía Jazz en estos momentos.

¿Engañada? ¿Usada? ¿Sucia por haber estado con un monstruo así?

Supuse que luego de dos meses de haber salido, probablemente ella habría comenzado a tener fuertes sentimientos hacia él.

¿Acaso lo amaba?

Quizás esa era la fuente de su horror.

Todos continuaban observándome.

-Por favor…- Rogué.- Digan algo.

Nada.

Suspiré antes de continuar hablando.

-Sé que probablemente no entienden por qué hice lo que hice, pero estaba aterrada. Y de verdad no saben cuánto lo siento.- Los padres de Danny me observaban inexpresivos. Sabía que en estos momentos me estarían odiando por ser la razón de que su hijo esté siendo tratado como un criminal.- Pero arreglaré todo este enredo. Se los prometo. Haré lo que sea para que Danny esté a salvo.

-Sam… ¿Por qué no pediste ayuda?- Susurró Tucker, aún atónito por todo lo que les acababa de revelar.

-Hace unas horas traté de remediarlo. Estuve a punto de decirle a Danny… Luego vi cómo terminaba herido en el brazo porque traté de abrir mi boca.- Tuck se sorprendió, luego le aclaré:- No fue tu culpa que la electricidad fallara. Jared lo hizo para advertirme.

-Danny es mitad fantasma, Sam.- Me aclaró Danni.- Él habría pateado el trasero de ese chico si se lo hubieses dicho. No tenías que haber jugado a la heroína por tanto tiempo sólo por querer mantener a salvo a…

-¡Sí tenía que hacerlo!- La interrumpí y ella pareció sobresaltarse.- Tú viste lo que pasó hoy, pero eso no es nada comparado con lo que ese monstruo es capaz de hacer. Sé que ni tú ni Danny podrían derrotarlo sin salir heridos en el proceso, o tal vez peor. Yo simplemente no podía permitir que…

Valerie apareció de pronto y me interrumpió con la bofetada más fuerte que jamás haya recibido. De hecho, no creo haber recibido un golpe así en mi vida. El dolor que sentí en mi rostro me hizo guardar silencio de inmediato. Todo pasó tan rápido que ni siquiera la vi venir hacia mí. Valerie y yo estábamos frente a frente; ella, con su mano aún en alto, observándome con un muy poco disimulado desprecio. Y yo, con mi mano sobre mi mejilla, tratando de contener la sensación de cientos de agujas aguijoneando mi piel.

-¡¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza, Valerie?!- Dijo Tuck, defendiéndome. Sonaba indignado, pero Valerie ni siquiera le prestó atención.

Esto parecía ser sólo entre ella y yo.

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa!- Me gritó enojadísima.

-Sabía que no te ibas a contener por mucho más tiempo.- Susurré. Me tomó por la ropa y me atrajo hacia ella de manera brusca.

-Le dije a Danny que sólo eras una mosquita muerta que ocultaba algo, y al parecer no me equivoqué. Supongo que ahora estarás contenta, Manson. ¡Mira lo que has hecho!- La empujé de mi metro cuadrado con la misma brusquedad que ella me demostró.

-¿Contenta?- Comencé a alzar mi voz.- ¿Qué parte de todo esto crees que me da gusto, Valerie?

-¡Eso dímelo tú! Considerando que eres tú quien adora quedar como la pobre e indefensa chica que necesita ser protegida por el ingenuo ex novio ¿No te da vergüenza ver lo que has logrado? ¿Meterlo en la cárcel por tus tonterías?- Me reí de manera sardónica al comprender lo que realmente significaban sus palabras.

-Es bastante obvio que para ti yo siempre seré la única culpable en todo esto. Por supuesto…- Ella me observó con mucha más rabia, y yo continué.- Tan sólo me gustaría que lo dejaras ir de una vez.

-¿De qué me hablas, Manson?- Preguntó ella, y vi cómo comenzaba a tensarse poco a poco.

-Creo que lo sabes a la perfección, Gray.- La miré en señal de advertencia. De seguro a ella no le convenía que hablara, y en realidad no era mi intención humillarla frente a todos, justo como ella lo acababa de hacer conmigo. Pero luego del silencio que recibí como su respuesta, pensé que lo mejor era dejarle las cosas en claro ahora mismo. Suspiré frustrada.- Tan sólo no involucres tus celos en esto, y concentrémonos en ayudar a Danny ¿De acuerdo?

Ella pareció sonrojarse, y me agarró del brazo con mucha fuerza.

-¡No estoy celosa!- Gritó iracunda. Me retiré de su agarre con fuerza. Yo también estaba bastante molesta.

-Si me vuelves a poner las manos encima otra vez… Créeme que voy a hacer algo al respecto.- Respondí de manera amenazante, a punto de perder los estribos.- ¡Y puedes decir lo que quieras! Pero no soy tonta. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo observas a Danny todo el tiempo? ¿Y de cómo me observas a mí cuando estoy con él? Aún te sigue gustando. Y lamento si él no se ha fijado en ti, pero honestamente, ese no es mi maldito problema.

Eso logró provocarla aún más, ya que soltó un gruñido y de pronto se dirigía hacia mí.

-¡Te voy a…!- Tucker la agarró por detrás y la detuvo antes de que se me acercara de nuevo.

-¡No le vas a hacer nada!- Le dijo mi amigo.

-¡Eres una víbora!- Me gritó Valerie, y me sentí colérica. Ahora era yo quien iba en su dirección para darle su merecido.

Sin embargo, no lo logré, ya que Danni y Jazz me tenían aprisionada por los brazos.

-Me gustaría saber cómo sonarían esas palabras saliendo de tu boca sin dientes, Gray. –Respondí mientras me rebajaba ante su provocación.

-¡Ya, Sam! Es suficiente.- Me decía Danni.

-Tenías razón antes; enfoquémonos en ayudar a Danny.- Me dijo Jazz para tranquilizarme. Luego le habló a Valerie.- ¿Enserio? ¿Abofetearla? Muy maduro de tu parte.

De pronto, vi como la señora Fenton se soltaba del agarre de su esposo y se interponía entre Valerie y yo. Sin embargo, toda su atención fue hacia Valerie, quién aún estaba atrapada por Tuck.

-Valerie, no permitiré que actúes de esta manera dentro de mi hogar.- Dijo la madre de Danny. La chica de tez oscura y ojos verdes de pronto pareció enfriarse.

-Pero, señora Fenton.- Valerie me señaló.- Ella es la responsable de…

-De tratar de proteger a una de las personas más importantes para mí.- Interrumpió Maddie Fenton con aparente molestia hacia la chica. Miré la escena con desconcierto.- Ahora, te debo pedir que te retires.

Valerie compartió mi desconcierto, sin embargo, no trató de decir más nada. Simplemente se deshizo del agarre de Tuck, le hizo caso a la madre de Danny y comenzó a retirarse del lugar; no sin antes patear una silla y lanzarme una mirada asesina justo al llegar a la puerta.

Cuando finalmente Valerie se esfumó, Jazz y Danni me soltaron, y la señora Fenton vino en mi dirección. Me quedó mirando por unos momentos y alzó su mano para rozar mi mejilla dolorida.

-¿Estás bien, querida?- Me sonrió de manera disimulada. Yo sólo la observé perpleja.

-¿No… están molestos conmigo?- Todos parecieron volver su atención hacia mí.

-Creemos que estás chiflada… Y que eres un poco tonta.- Me respondió Danni con una sonrisa torcida.

-Pero ¿Molestos?- Dijo Jazz, ella también con una sonrisa.- ¿Por qué? ¿Por cuidar a mí hermano? ¿Por querer alejarme mi novio falso?

-Cariño, a pesar de que no fue una buena idea no decir nada, tuviste nobles intenciones. No estamos molestos contigo.- Dijo la mamá de Danny.

Sentí un repentino alivio, y al mismo tiempo una latente preocupación.

-Ahora que ya saben que Jared no es humano, probablemente será cien veces más complicado localizarlo.

-Eh… ¿Disculpa?- Intervino Tuck de manera dramática.- ¿Te das cuenta de con quién estás hablando?- Aquello me hizo sonreír de manera débil.- No subestimen el poder de la tecnología de Foley. Apuesto a que encontraré una pista en menos de 24 horas.

-¿No les da gusto tener un geniecillo electrónico entre nosotros?- Preguntó Danni, y Tuck la miró sin diversión alguna.

-¡¿Qué?!- Todos nos sobresaltamos al escuchar la voz del señor Fenton. Estaba al teléfono, y su expresión era de enojo.- ¡No puede ser! ¿En qué estaban pensando?... ¡Exijo ver a mi hijo!... No. Bien… Pues ¡Nos veremos en la corte!- Colgó de manera brusca y lanzó el teléfono al piso.

-¿Qué ocurre, Jack?- Preguntó su esposa.

-Danny está siendo custodiado con extrema seguridad. No dejarán que reciba visitas hasta que lo juzguen.

-¡No pueden hacer eso!- Reclamó Jazz.

-Claro que pueden hacerlo.- Susurró Tucker como si se hubiese percatado de algo.- No sólo está siendo juzgado como un humano, sino que también como un fantasma. Es de los Hombres de Blanco de quienes estamos hablando, por lo que sabemos son capaces de…- Su voz se apagó, y yo supe el por qué.

-Pueden torturarlo para sacarle la verdad.- Dije horrorizada.

-Y ellos tendrán menos piedad con él ahora que ya es mayor de edad.- Continuó mi amigo.

-Vaya… Sólo Danny podría elegir el día de su cumpleaños dieciocho para ser acusado de homicidio.- Dijo Danni con algo de ironía.

La puerta del laboratorio se abrió de pronto. Y no pude predecir a quién vi en el umbral.

Luc había entrado como si se tratara de su propia casa. Sus ojos verdes encontraron los míos en una fracción de segundo, y de un momento a otro vino en mi dirección. No fui capaz de detener el efusivo abrazo que me dio, me rodeó con sus amplios brazos y me estrujó de manera cariñosa. A través de su hombro, pude vislumbrar los rostros de Jazz y Tucker, quienes parecían incómodos con el chico rubio tan cerca de mí.

Oh, no… ¿Acaso ahora ellos se habían puesto de acuerdo para ponerse celosos en lugar de Danny?

A causa de las incómodas miradas que estábamos recibiendo, me alejé bruscamente de Luc.

-¡Luc! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Me enteré de lo ocurrido y me preocupé por ti. Supuse que no te habrías ido, y… Adiviné.- Lucía agitado, como si hubiese corrido durante muchas cuadras. Había miedo en su mirada… ¿Era por mí?- Siento mucho lo de Danny.- Le dijo a todos los presentes.- Si puedo ayudar en algo…

-Gracias, Luc, de verdad. Pero dudo mucho que puedas ayudar en estos momentos.- Dije, y él asintió comprendiendo que esto se había salido de las manos de todos.

-Es terrible todo esto, y más aun sabiendo que es inocente.- Comentó Luc.

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que es inocente?- Inquirió Tucker con los brazos cruzados, observando a mi amigo con desconfianza. ¿Qué tramaba Tuck?

-Tú lo conoces más que yo ¿Acaso tú piensas que él es culpable?- Tucker guardó silencio, porque su respuesta era algo obvia.- Sí… eso es lo que pensé.

Luc se presentó con el señor y la señora Fenton, quienes se dirigieron después hacia el primer piso para hacer algunas llamadas. Luego se presentó con Jazz y con Danni; si ellas dos habían babeado antes por Jared, ahora se estaban deshaciendo por Luc. Y no las culpaba, pues es algo difícil no caer rendida ante los pies de un chico que luce como la personificación de un ángel.

Pero ni siquiera él podía hacerme olvidar a Danny. Nadie podría.

Luego de unos momentos, logré poner al tanto a Luc de todo lo ocurrido con Danny. Acerca de Jared… Digamos que le conté sólo lo que necesitaba saber. En cuanto le expliqué que Jared no era humano, su rostro se volvió inexpresivo.

-Te dije que ese tipo era peligroso, Sam. Me alegro de que no les haya hecho daño a ninguno de ustedes.- Dijo Lucian.

-¿Y cómo sabías que Jared era peligroso?- Inquirió Tuck de la misma manera desconfiada con la que había preguntado hace momentos atrás. Miraba a Luc como si fuese el sospechoso número uno, aunque yo sabía que sólo lo miraba de esa manera porque Danny lo habría mirado así.

Al parecer Tuck sólo defendía los intereses de su mejor amigo.

Aunque a mí me parecía algo infantil, para él significaba mucho en el código de los mejores amigos.

-Tucker ¿Enserio?- Le reproché. Luc parecía divertido con la aparente desconfianza de Tuck.

-Tan sólo digamos que mi intuición siempre da en el blanco, alcalde. Y enserio tienes que dejar de hacer eso de interrogarme. Tranquilo, Foley, estoy de tu lado.- Luc palmeó su mano en el hombro de Tucker de manera amistosa.

-Sí… sí, como sea, niño bonito.- Murmuró Tuck malhumorado. Tal vez estaba descubriendo lo agradable que Lucian es, y su orgullo estaba en juego. De cualquier manera, sabía que Tucker no iba a actuar con Luc así por mucho tiempo.

-Tenemos que ayudar a Danny de alguna manera.- Dijo Jazz con preocupación.

-La ley nos lo impide, Jazz.- Dijo Tucker.

-Sí… Sólo la ley se los impide.- Dijo Luc de pronto, como si quisiera decir algo más.

-¿A qué te refieres con "sólo la ley"?- Preguntó Danni. Luc me miró a mí.

-Es bastante obvio que los Hombres de Blanco no soltarán a Danny por las buenas.- Se explicó él.- Quieren un sospechoso a como dé lugar, y dudo mucho que lleguen a un juicio con él.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunté alarmada.

-Sé un poco acerca de los Hombres de Blanco; son una organización gubernamental, pero a la vez son independientes del gobierno mismo; Si quieren que él se quede encerrado, son capaces de hacerlo, eso sí asumo que Danny no les agrada.- Me sentí helada ante el miedo de esa posibilidad. Sabía que esos tipos detestaban a Danny, y lo más probable es que si fuera por ellos, jamás lo dejarían libre. Todos se quedaron mirando a Luc, luego, él se encogió de hombros y respondió la pregunta que nunca fue dicha en voz alta.- Mi padre es abogado, a veces presto atención a lo que dice.

-Si es verdad lo que dices...- Interrumpió Jazz.- Entonces lo más inteligente sería sacar a mi hermano de allí cuanto antes. Podríamos buscar la manera de mantenerlo escondido de los Hombres de Blanco hasta que encontremos a Jared.

-No es lo más inteligente, Jazz. Pero sería lo más seguro para Danny.- Insinuó Tuck.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Estarían dispuestos a arriesgarse para sacar a Phantom de la cárcel?- Preguntó Luc algo sorprendido.

-¿Y qué si fuera así? ¿Planeas decírselo a alguien?- Tuck estaba a la defensiva de nuevo, lo fulminé con la mirada. Luc le sonrió de manera torcida.

-De hecho… Pensaba en unirme a ustedes.- Dijo él, y yo lo miré sorprendida.

-Pero Luc… De verdad no es necesario que…

-Él te importa, y si soy tu amigo, lo correcto sería hacer lo posible por ver a Phantom a salvo, y a ti feliz.- Me susurró sólo a mí. Luego dijo en voz alta;- Cuentan conmigo.

-Conmigo también.- Dijo Jazz con convicción.

-Yo estoy dentro desde que el rubio comenzó a hablar.- Respondió Tuck, y Luc lo miró con diversión.

-¿Burlar a esos incompetentes Hombres de Blanco y verles la cara de estúpidos?- Danni se comenzó a reír de manera maliciosa.- ¡Oh, sí!

Finalmente, todos se me quedaron viendo.

-¿Sam? ¿Qué dices?- Preguntó Luc.

¿Qué es lo que yo decía?

Una ventana se había abierto para nosotros. Una nueva esperanza de terminar esto de una vez por todas. Jared se creía muy poderoso e invencible, pero apuesto a que siempre se preocupó por mí y por Danny, y que nunca contó con nuestros amigos dispuestos a lo que sea con tal de salvarnos.

Sonreí, y dije:

-Lo haremos esta noche…. No se preocupen, ya tengo un plan en mente.

…..

_**Danny. **_

Recibí otro golpe de un rayo ectoplásmico, esta vez en mi pecho.

No les di el gusto de gritar del dolor cuando apuntaron a mi brazo, y tampoco lo haré ahora.

-Phantom, todo será mucho más fácil para ti si confesas de una vez.- Dijo uno de los Hombres de Blanco a cargo de interrogarme.

Eran dos de ellos, y me tenían encerrado en una especie de cuarto de interrogación desde hace horas.

Era idéntico al pequeño cuartucho que tienen en la agencia de policía de Amity Park; la misma mesa metálica, las mismas paredes teñidas de un triste gris, el mismo espejo que en realidad no era espejo, y que por cierto no engañaba a nadie. No sabía si alguien me estaba observando desde el otro lado de ese vidrio, pero podía ver mi reflejo en él.

A pesar de que sólo había estado en cautiverio por horas, me sentía como si hubiese estado por días. Me veía demacrado, mi rostro lucía pálido y unas enormes ojeras rodeaban mis ojos.

Mis manos estaban esposadas, y en mi muñeca derecha había un brazalete que ellos me habían puesto a la fuerza; aparentemente, anulaba todos mis poderes. Miré ese lazo plateado y verde espectral con furia. Sin mis habilidades especiales, podían hacer lo que quisieran conmigo…

Y lo estaban haciendo.

Uno de ellos se me acercó y puso su rostro frente al mío.

-Podemos continuar con tu juego toda la noche si así lo quieres, Phantom. Pero el único que terminará sufriendo serás tú.- Lo miré a los ojos, y él pareció tensarse.

-Ustedes son los que pueden continuar con su pequeño "ajuste de cuentas" aquí. Pueden continuar disparándome, pero sólo perderán su tiempo, porque mi respuesta siempre será la misma. ¡Yo no maté a nadie!- Grité, y lo siguiente que sentí fue un puño golpeando mi abdomen con mucha fuerza. Solté un gruñido.

-No nos detendremos hasta que digas la verdad, Phantom.- Amenazó el otro hombre.

-No es mi culpa que sean tan estúpidos como para no saber cuándo alguien dice la verdad.- Sentí otro golpe certero que hizo retorcer a mi estómago.

-Como lo dijimos, podemos seguir así toda la noche.- Uno de ellos azotó una bolsa de plástico contra la mesa metálica. Dentro de ella, estaba el collar de Sam. Aún seguía cubierto con sangre.

-Analizamos el rastro ectoplásmico en esto, chico. ¿Y qué crees?- Comenzó el tipo.- Tiene tu ADN impregnado por todas partes.

_**Por supuesto, imbéciles… **_Pensé. _**Yo hice ese collar… pero no puedo decirlo en voz alta… No podría revelárselos sin dejar de involucrar a Sam en esto… Y no se meterán con ella. Ella no pasará por lo mismo que yo. **_

Mi silencio sólo los hizo sonreír de la satisfacción.

-¿Qué me dices ahora, Phantom? ¿Aún sigues siendo tan inocente?

-Sólo son unos idiotas incompetentes…- Murmuré a lo bajo, pero no lo suficiente como para que ellos no escucharan. Me dispararon con un rayo otra vez, pero ahora no pude contener mis gritos.

Dolía en verdad.

…..

La tortura para sacarme una verdad que no existía continuó durante horas.

Cuando notaron que estuve a punto de desmayarme luego de cinco horas de ser disparado y golpeado, parecieron apiadarse de mí… O tal vez se cansaron, no estoy seguro. Pero terminaron por dejarme instalado en la celda de máxima seguridad que estaba destinada para mí.

Era un cubículo transparente, y unas barras hechas de ectoranium eran lo único que me impedía salir corriendo de allí.

Escapar… De verdad que lo deseaba. Quería huir de allí y encargarme personalmente de entregar al verdadero asesino… Y a ese maldito de Jared.

La próxima vez que lo viera… Probablemente no sería consciente de mis actos.

No sé cómo, pero apostaría todo lo que tengo a que él se encargó de meterme aquí. Y no lo dejaría salirse con la suya.

Él parecía conocer a Sam…. ¿Acaso le había hecho algo? ¿Y ella jamás me lo dijo?

La idea hacía que mi sangre hirviera.

Creo que mataría a ese desgraciado si tuviese la oportunidad.

-¿Cómodo, héroe?- Me dijo uno de los idiotas vestidos de blanco que me estaba custodiando desde el otro lado de la celda. Su sonrisa burlona no me provocó en lo absoluto.

-Al parecer, no tan cómodo como tú.- Le dije mientras lo veía balancearse en su silla de manera muy juguetona. ¿Este era el tipo de personas que trabajaban aquí? Como dije antes; ¡Inútiles!

Él me observó molesto, pero rápidamente se puso de pie al escuchar pisadas que venían a través del pasillo hacia nuestra dirección.

Se hizo presente otro Hombre de Blanco. Y cuando finalmente pude ver su rostro… no pude evitar sorprenderme al ver quién estaba de pie frente a las rejas.

Vestía como uno más de ellos; vi que su traje blanco le quedaba algo ajustado, comenzó a acomodarse la corbata negra mientras me observaba de pies a cabeza con sus burlones ojos verdes. Su cabello rubio estaba peinado hacia atrás, como si quisiera lucir un poco más maduro.

Lucian Carter estaba de pie frente a mí, vistiendo como uno más de los Hombres de Blanco.

-¡¿Tú?!- Pregunté indignado. Él me miró, pero no me dijo nada.

-¿Y quién eres tú?- Preguntó el tipo que me había estado vigilando, con su voz cargada con soberbia al ver a Carter, quien junto a él, lucía sólo como un niño. Lucian se irguió aún más y adoptó una pose militar.

-¿Qué quién soy?- Comenzó Lucian, quién parecía tratar de hablar con formalidad.- Le sugiero que la próxima vez que se dirija a mí lo haga con un poco más de respeto, insubordinado.- Carter tomó la tarjeta de identificación que colgaba de su ropa y se la mostró al hombre.- Agente especial Everett. Encargado del caso Phantom, y en un futuro no muy lejano, de expulsar tu trasero de la organización.- El hombre que me había estado vigilando comenzó a ponerse nervioso, pude ver cómo comenzaba a sudar en cuestión de segundos.

-Oh, señor, lo siento… Y-yo no sabía q-que…

-¿Qué es lo que no sabía?- Interrumpió Carter.- ¿Qué puedo removerlo de su cargo si sigue siendo un completo inútil en su trabajo?- El hombre no dijo nada, y se quedó viendo a Lucian con miedo.- Desde ahora, usted está relevado de sus funciones por el día de hoy. Yo me quedaré para vigilar al prisionero ¿Ha quedado claro?- El hombre continuaba sin decir nada.- ¿Acaso necesito escribírselo en una servilleta? He dicho: ¿Ha quedado claro?- El asustadizo hombre comenzó a asentir nervioso.- ¡No escucho!- Le gritó Carter.

-¡S-sí!- Respondió el hombre con su voz desestabilizada.

-¡¿Sí qué?!

-¡S-sí, señor!- Luego, se quedó viendo a Lucian, quien luego se acercó mucho más al hombre hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro, de manera muy intimidante.

-Ahora esfúmate.- Susurró Carter, y el tipo salió corriendo como si sus pantalones hubiesen estado en llamas.

Cuando finalmente quedé a solas con Carter, él comenzó a reír de manera ronca.

-¡Oh, chico! Eso fue divertido.- Dijo él.

¿Carter era un Hombre de Blanco? Todo este tiempo… Sólo había estado espiándonos.

-Sabía que ocultabas algo.- Susurré. Él me observó confundido. Luego, pareció entender a lo que me refería. Para mi sorpresa, él puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bromeas ¿Cierto? Soy muy guapo para ser como ellos.

-¡Déjate de tonterías, Carter! Tan sólo dime qué haces aquí.- Dije frustrado. Él de pronto se puso serio.

-Independientemente de lo que pienses de mí, resulta que me agradas ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Y qué se supone que estás haciendo ahora?- Él me observó como si hubiese dicho algo estúpido.

-Vine a hacer una divertida pijamada contigo.- Respondió con sarcasmo.- ¿Qué crees que hago aquí?

No podía creer que él estaba aquí para ayudarme. La verdad es que la idea de que el fuera un Hombre de Blanco me resultaba algo más creíble.

-¿Por qué lo haces?- Me limité a preguntar. Me observó mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo.

-Sé que no te agrado por el motivo obvio.- Comenzó él, y lo primero que vino a mi mente fue Sam, y él rodeándola con sus brazos.- Y sí, tienes razón; me gusta Sam.

-¡Vaya! ¡Eso sí es una revelación!- Dije yo también con sarcasmo. Él me ignoró, y me observó serio.

-Pero eso no importa… Porque ella quiere a alguien más.- Insinuó él. No dije nada a causa de lo confuso que aquello me resultaba.

Sam me había dicho que estaba con este tipo… Que la hacía feliz…

Ella no podía seguir enamorada de mí ¿Cierto?

Era un bello pensamiento con el cual era mejor no hacerme ilusiones.

Así que decidí ignorar la insinuación de Lucian.

-Escucha, aunque esto te suene poco creíble, ella es mi amiga. Y sólo eso. Sé que no eres culpable de lo que se te acusa, Phantom, eres muy bueno para hacer algo así.- Comentó él.- Ése es el motivo por el cual he decidido ayudarte. Así que sería bueno que dejaras de tratarme como si fuera Voldemort de una vez por todas.- Dijo él mientras sacaba una tarjeta de su bolsillo.

Junto a la celda, podía ver una pequeña computadora que parecía controlar el sistema de seguridad que me mantenía encerrado. Con un rápido movimiento, Lucian pasó la tarjeta a través del dispositivo como si fuera una llave. Luego de escuchar un pitido extraño, los rayos de ectoranium se apagaron y las barras de la celda desaparecieron.

Estaba libre.

Lucian me hizo un gesto para que saliera. Y le hice caso.

-Ahora en cualquier momento tu prima activará la alarma de amenaza fantasmagórica para distraerlos. Ésa será nuestra señal.- Luego, me dio una significativa mirada.- ¿Estás listo para correr?

Confundido ante su actitud hacia mí, asentí.

No pasaron más que un par de segundos cuando el insoportable ruido de una alarma comenzó a sonar por todo el lugar. Lucian se dio vuelta hacia mí, y sacó una capucha negra. Me la acercó, y retrocedí.

-Si te ven, olvidarán la distracción y se lanzarán sobre ti de inmediato.- Me explicó.

Lo dejé cubrirme con la capucha, no sin antes susurrar:

-Lucian… Gracias.- Dije. Él me asintió.

-Cuando quieras.

Él me cubrió la cabeza con la gruesa tela negra, y lo siguiente que supe, era que estábamos corriendo. Podía ver muy poco a través del tejido, pero veía lo suficiente como para no tropezar y encontrar mi camino hacia la salida.

Carter se encargó de guiarme hacia la salida. Luego de una larga distancia, logré ver una puerta que nos llevaba hacia una luz. Supuse que ya había amanecido, y que se trataba de la luz del sol.

Cuando finalmente atravesamos la salida, sentí cómo Lucian me empujaba hacia adelante. Me golpeé la cabeza y solté un gemido. Me di cuenta que había caído sentado dentro de un automóvil.

Carter cerró la puerta del copiloto y gritó:

-¡Llévatelo rápido! ¡Y mucha suerte!

El motor del automóvil se encendió furioso, y en unos instantes comenzamos a movernos a toda velocidad.

Me quité rápidamente la capucha para ver quién era el conductor misterioso.

A mi lado, una chica cubierta con un pañuelo y con unos enormes lentes de sol negros conducía como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Me notó a su lado y se percató de que mi rostro ya no estaba cubierto, y ella procedió a quitarse el pañuelo que cubría su cabeza.

Cabello negro y mechones violetas…

-¿Sam?

Ella me sonrió.

-Hola, fugitivo. ¿Qué te parece si desaparecemos del mapa por un tiempo?

_**Continuará….**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado :) **_

_**El próximo capítulo será muy DxS jajajaaja :P **_

_**Con todo mi cariño!**_

_**Nos leemos pronto! Besos! **_


	13. Capítulo XI: Libertad

_**Hola! Antes de que empiecen a leer este capítulo, me gustaría volver a agradecer a todos los lectores y a quienes dejan sus reviews. Todos son muy lindos, y me alegran la tarde **____** Aparentemente, y como leí, me gusta torturarlos jajajajaja pero déjenme aclararles que no es mi intención ser así de mala... Aunque sí me encanta dejarlos a todos ustedes con tragedia literaria jajajajaja **_

_**Bueno, este capítulo está centrado en nuestra pareja favorita. Espero de verdad que les guste, y como suelo decirles, cualquier opinión que venga de ustedes siempre es bienvenida! :P Aún quedan muchos capítulos, y créanme cuando les digo que aquí sólo está comenzando jejeje Siempre había querido escribir un fanfic largo, porque siempre que he leído historias en esta página, son hermosas, pero lamentablemente muy cortas. Incluso he leído historias buenísimas que nunca se completan. Es por eso que les vuelvo a prometer que llegaré al final con esta. :D **_

_**Ya no les quito más tiempo, he aquí el capítulo 11: **_

Capítulo XI: Libertad

_**Danny. **_

El constante sonido de las sirenas comenzaba a ponerme nervioso. Pero no tanto como ver a Sam conduciendo como una maniática.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- Pregunté alarmado.

-No permitir que te traten como un asesino.- Respondió ella sin quitar la vista del camino.

Me aferré al asiento mientras Sam esquivaba las rejas que comenzaban a cerrarse debido a la alerta de seguridad en el cuartel de los Hombres de Blanco. Luego de atravesar tres de ellas, dejamos atrás la última que se cerró detrás de nosotros. Al parecer, Sam había calculado el tiempo exacto para escapar.

Al salir de las instalaciones, entramos a la carretera que conectaba con la única salida de Amity Park, ella pareció acelerar, y al mirar hacia atrás noté que una patrulla nos seguía.

-Eh… ¿Sam?- Ella me dio una rápida mirada y comprendió mi aviso.

-Lo tengo.- Dijo mientras miraba el espejo retrovisor y entendió que teníamos compañía. Sam dobló con brusquedad e hizo chillar a los neumáticos. De pronto, nos habíamos salido del camino y estábamos rodeados de árboles.

Ella continuó conduciendo, tratando de adentrarnos en el frondoso pasaje. Creí escuchar las sirenas otra vez, pero al mirar hacia atrás, noté que nadie parecía seguirnos.

-No lo entiendo. Venían justo detrás de nosotros.- Dije, y Sam me hizo una seña para que observara hacia arriba.

En el cielo, una figura sobrevolaba en dirección contraria a la nuestra. Parecía ser la silueta de un hombre vestido de negro. No parecía ser más que un chico. La poca luz del amanecer hacía que su cabello blanco luciera…. ¿Qué?

Un momento…

Yo era el que estaba volando sobre nosotros. Bueno, aparentemente no era yo, pero sí alguien idéntico a mí.

Tal vez no era alguien…

De pronto comprendí, sintiéndome como un tonto.

-¿Un holograma?- Pregunté, y vi a Sam sonriendo sin mirarme.

-No habrás pensado que Tuck te podría defraudar ¿Cierto?

-Definitivamente no podía esperar menos de él.- Murmuré mientras continuaba observando a mi imagen surcando el cielo, dirigiéndose hacia Amity Park… En la dirección opuesta a la que nosotros nos dirigíamos.- Creo que tendré que compensárselo de alguna manera.

-Es lo más probable.- Dijo ella con un repentino tono alegre.- El holograma servirá para distraer a los Retrasados de Blanco el tiempo suficiente como para escapar. La verdad es que no quisiera que se dieran cuenta, pero ni siquiera ellos son tan tontos como para pensar por siempre que ése eres tú.

Volví a echar un vistazo al cielo, y noté que un jet de los Hombres de Blanco comenzó la persecución de mi "yo" falso.

Se estaban alejando de nosotros… Lo que significaba que esto estaba resultando.

Luego de unos minutos en los que mi corazón casi se me sale del pecho al ver cómo Sam esquivaba obstáculos en el camino improvisado en el que ella nos metió, noté que comenzábamos a alejarnos de todo y de todos. Y nadie parecía seguirnos.

¿Estaba libre?

La adrenalina del escape me había hecho olvidar la realidad. Y en ese momento fue cuando todo volvió a mí.

Estaba a solas, con Sam.

Por vez primera me detuve a notar los pequeños detalles que me rodeaban; el cielo aún continuaba rosáceo a causa de los primeros rayos del sol del día. No había notado cuántas horas habían pasado desde que me habían arrestado hasta ahora. Sam estaba conduciendo el automóvil de su cumpleaños dieciséis, cosa que nunca creí ver; para tener más de un año de antigüedad, todavía lucía como nuevo, y es que Sam jamás se había atrevido a manejar su lujoso auto a causa de su conciencia ambiental.

Ella aún continuaba con esos enormes lentes de sol puestos, como si quisiera evadir algo… O a alguien. Muy pronto ella comenzó a quitárselos, y su preciosa mirada violeta se posó sobre mis ojos. Excepto que en vez de dedicarme a admirarla, sólo pude horrorizarme.

Su pómulo izquierdo lucía hinchado, y podía ver el color oscuro de una contusión asomarse en su piel. Sam notó que me había quedado mirando su golpe, y trató de evadirme, pero no lo iba a dejar pasar.

-¿Quién te tocó?- Pregunté con voz ronca llena de ira. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Eso no es importante ahora.

-Sam, dímelo.- Le dije casi colérico. Ella lo notó en mi voz y, luego de vacilar por unos momentos, decidió complacerme.

-Tú siempre devota amiga Valerie pensó que esta era la mejor manera de defender tu honor.- Me respondió con sarcasmo.

-¿Valerie te golpeó en el rostro?- Sam asintió. Las palabras salían como si no me pudiera creer lo que decía, pero muy en el fondo, sí lo hacía, especialmente luego de una de las últimas conversaciones que tuve con Valerie, cuando no hizo nada más que hablar de Sam como si ella estuviese hecha de veneno. Traté de contar hasta diez para no descontrolarme. Luego de un profundo respiro, murmuré:-Te juro que en cuanto le ponga las manos encima…

-No le harás nada.- Me interrumpió Sam de manera quieta.- Sólo estaba alterada por tu arresto… Al igual que todos.

-Eso no la justifica, Sam… No puedo permitir que alguien te ponga un dedo encima.- Dije sin pensar.

El silencio pronto se instaló dentro del auto, y supe que era el momento de que Sam me explicara un par de cosas.

-¿Por qué estás tú aquí?- Le susurré a ella. Y Sam no necesitó más información, pues sabía a la perfección a lo que me refería; De todas las personas que se podrían ofrecer para rescatarme… ¿Por qué tuvo que ser la chica que me quiere fuera de su vida?

Ella pareció observarme de soslayo, y noté la incomodidad inundando el poco espacio que había entre nosotros.

-¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que prefieres estar de vuelta en tu celda antes que estar a solas conmigo?- Noté un poco de humor sarcástico en su voz, pero sabía que también me lo preguntaba enserio.

-No lo digo por mí. Me refiero a que esto debe de ser muy incómodo para ti.- Le expliqué.- ¿Aún me odias?- Pregunté algo dolido. Pasó un segundo en el que Sam trató de asimilar mis palabras. Finalmente, me respondió:

-Estoy conduciendo a 140 kilómetros por hora la pesadilla ambiental que ustedes insisten en llamar "automóvil"… y sólo para alejarte de esos imbéciles que te creen un asesino. ¿Crees que si te odiara haría todo esto?- Dijo como si eso lo explicara todo.

-Esa no es una respuesta.- Le insinué.

-Bien, eso es porque esto no es un interrogatorio.- Suspiró frustrada.- Sólo… déjame librarte del peligro y luego podremos hablar con más calma. ¿Eso estaría bien para ti?

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- Dije.

-Bien… Para empezar, no verás a tu familia por un tiempo.

-¡¿Qué?!- Pregunté alarmado.- Pero…

-Tranquilo, Danny. Jazz se encargará de apaciguar a tus padres.- Traté de calmarme y actuar razonable. Mis padres… ¿Qué estarían pensando de mí ahora mismo?

-¿Y dónde se supone que estaré todo este tiempo?- Ella volvió a lucir incómoda.

-Hay un lugar en el que puedes quedarte.- Me explicó.- Sólo está a unas horas de Amity, pero está muy bien escondido, y a nadie se le ocurrirá buscarte allí.

-¿De qué lugar me hablas?- Pregunté confundido.

-Mi abuela tiene una pequeña propiedad cerca del lago, una cabaña. Ella dice que me la dejó en su testamento, pero al parecer quiso acelerar el proceso y me entregó las llaves hace un par de meses atrás… Estarás muy seguro allí.- Su propuesta en realidad me hacía sentir incómodo.

-No me sentiría bien al esconderme como fugitivo en la cabaña de tu abuela, Sam. Además, no sé si pueda pasar tanto tiempo solo y aprovecharme de…

-¿Quién dice que estarás solo?- Me interrumpió ella. Luego comprendí su idea.

-Oh… Entonces… ¿T-tú y yo solos?- La pregunta hizo que mis mejillas ardieran.

¿Sam y yo a solas por quién sabe cuánto tiempo? ¿Y en una cabaña alejados del mundo?

Esto definitivamente tenía que ser una maldita broma…

Sam de pronto me sacó de mis pensamientos al rozar sus dedos con mi mano. El tacto era algo simplemente distractor, y las cosquillas habituales que sentía cada vez que su piel y la mía hacían contacto aún seguían allí.

-Creo que sería bueno para ambos tener un tiempo para hablar… Ya sabes, para aclarar las cosas.- "Aclarar las cosas…" Sí, eso sonaba bien para mí, y más aún después de que Lucian me haya dicho que eran sólo amigos, justo antes de que él me salvara de esa celda. Sentí una punzada en el pecho ante lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Me gustaría empezar por la parte en la que me mentiste acerca de ti y de Lucian.- Respondí acusatoriamente. Ese comentario hizo que Sam abriera sus ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Qué más te dijo Luc?- Me preguntó tratando de no inmutarse, aunque sentía el nerviosismo en su voz.

-Que es sólo tu amigo. Y… que quieres a alguien más.- Ella tragó con fuerza.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tú y él no eran nada? ¿Por qué tuviste que hacerme pasar por el infierno?- Sentía cómo comenzaba a molestarme.

-Danny, te lo explicaré todo cuando…

-Te lo estoy preguntando ahora.- La interrumpí con brusquedad.- ¿Acaso querías buscar una manera de alejarme de ti? ¿Pensaste que al hacerme creer que estabas con alguien todo sería más fácil?- El dolor estaba impregnado en mi voz. Ella dudó por unos momentos antes de responderme.

-Sí.- Dijo.- Pensé que todo sería más fácil si pensabas que ya te había olvidado.- Esta vez, sentí una bala directamente en el corazón.

-Bien…Eso era todo lo que quería saber.- Susurré desconsolado. Y luego el silencio nos inundó mientras Sam seguía conduciendo.

Fue después cuando me di cuenta que ella estaba buscando un lugar para estacionarse. Sam escogió la sombra de un enorme árbol para apagar el motor de su auto. Sacó las llaves con brusquedad y me observó como si estuviese ahogada. Por un momento, pude escuchar todos los sonidos que nos rodeaban, incluyendo el cantar de unos pájaros en nuestra cercanía.

Todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que Sam habló.

-Sí, Danny. Te hice sentir como basura durante mucho tiempo. Jugué con tu mente y te herí a propósito de muchas maneras. ¡Y todo fue para que te alejaras de mí!- Su voz sonaba destrozada, y pude ver cómo sus ojos se volvían vidriosos… al igual que los míos. Ella pareció ver mi expresión, y eso sólo la hizo empeorar. Me sobresalté al ver cómo golpeaba el volante de su auto con rabia.- ¡Y Maldición! ¡No sabes cuánto me dolió permanecer lejos de ti!- Gritó. La confusión de pronto se apoderó de mí.

-¿Qué?- Susurré.- Pensé que eso es lo que tú querías…- Sam me observó como si hubiese dicho la cosa más tonta del mundo. Ella comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-Oh, Danny… Esto nunca se trató de mí…- Dijo ella en medio de un sollozo que logró ahogar.

De pronto sentí que había algo de lo que no estaba al tanto.

-Sam…- Puse mi mano en su hombro.- Esta es la última vez que te lo pediré, y espero que no necesite volver a hacerlo: Dímelo todo.

Ella me observó como si le costara trabajo respirar. Luego de unos momentos en los que me pareció que reunía valor, abrió su boca.

-Jared…- Escupió con rabia.- Él… me estaba chantajeando. Me dijo que te debía alejar de sus planes, o de lo contrario te haría mucho daño. Se las arregló para meterse en mi cabeza todo este tiempo; introduciendo pesadillas mientras dormía, haciéndome tener alucinaciones. Me aguanté todo eso por un tiempo. Pero cuando lo vi en tu casa y con Jazz… Supe que no tenía por qué continuar con la farsa.

El pánico comenzó a ser absorbido por mi cuerpo entero. Pasé mis manos por mi cabello, tratando de controlarme y tratar de asimilar lo que había escuchado.

-¿Qué…? ¿Cóm…? Eh…- Comencé a balbucear cosas sin sentido hasta que al fin logré estabilizarme y preguntar:- ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo?- Ella me observó como si estuviera segura de que su respuesta no me iba a gustar. Aun así, insistí.- Sam, no más mentiras.

-Mucho tiempo.- Dijo ella.

De pronto, comenzó a hablar demasiado deprisa para mí, y cada palabra que pronunciaba me dejaba más y más helado.

_**Jared amenazando a Sam… **_

_**Persiguiéndola… **_

_**Forzándola a alejarse de mí… **_

_**Hiriéndola físicamente… **_

Cada pensamiento se me hacía más doloroso que el anterior. Cuando ella finalmente terminó de explicarme por todo lo que había pasado a manos de ese demente, una sola emoción se había apoderado de mí…

Furia… Y mucha. Pude sentir cómo mis ojos se iluminaban con la luz fantasmal que me apoderaba cada vez que estoy a punto de tener un arrebato.

-¿Estás bien, Danny?- Preguntó ella algo asustada.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué te guardaste algo así?!- Pronuncié iracundo.

…..

_**Sam. **_

Nunca pensé que Danny reaccionaría de esa manera.

Sí… Tal vez pensé que se molestaría cuando le confesara toda la verdad. Pero "molesto" ahora se quedaba corto en comparación a la furia que veía en los ojos de Danny en estos momentos.

Por unos momentos lo vi dudar, pero luego me lanzó una mirada indignada y abrió la puerta para salir del auto. Lo imité y lo seguí a través del bosque del cual aún no salíamos. Caminaba muy rápido.

-¡Danny!- Corrí detrás de él.- ¡Por favor!- Llegué hacia él y cuando toqué su hombro, él me encaró.

-¡¿Te das cuenta de lo condenadamente estúpida que has sido?!- Me dijo demasiado fuerte.

-Me estas gritando.- Murmuré aterrada ante su temperamento.

-¿Y qué crees que debería hacer, Sam? Todo este tiempo me has ocultado el hecho de que unos dementes han estado jugando con tu cabeza, amenazándote y haciéndote daño. ¡Pude haberte protegido! Pero decidiste hacer las cosas tú sola… Y mira cómo hemos terminado.- De verdad estaba enojado. Volvió a darse la vuelta para seguir su camino a pie, pero yo lo tomé por el brazo y lo giré hacia mí.

-¡¿Y tú no lo ves?!- Pregunté a lo alto, sintiendo el eco a nuestro alrededor.- Danny, hice todo esto por ti. Dijeron que si te decía alguna palabra, ellos…- Tragué con dificultad.- ¡Mis sueños! Jared me hacía ver atrocidades mientras dormía. Tú, tirado en el suelo ¡Y muerto! Seguía repitiéndome que te podrían matar si sabías algo. Simplemente no pude.

-Y entonces decidiste ser tú quién corriera el riesgo de morir.- Me acusó. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza, como si rechazara la idea.- De todas las personas que conozco, Sam, tú eres la última que pensé que haría algo tan tonto.

-¿Acaso preocuparme por ti es tonto?- Pregunté incrédula ante la lógica de Danny.

-¡Sí!- Respondió de inmediato.- Soy un mitad fantasma ¡Por todos los cielos! Puedo enfrentar a mutantes como Jared. Pero tú…- Me señaló.- ¡Sé que te molestará oírlo, pero por más fuerte que seas, sólo eres humana, y me he pasado estos últimos tres años protegiéndote demasiado como para perderte por el simple hecho de que quisiste jugar a la mártir!

-Danny…- Susurré a punto de soltar lágrimas. Él me hizo un gesto con su mano para que me callara.

-Por favor, Sam. No sabes lo cabreado que estoy en estos momentos. Y créeme, tú eres la última persona a la que quiero ver ahora.

Silencio… Eso era lo que siguió luego de la ira de Danny.

Nos quedamos de pie allí; él, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza como si quisiera que yo desapareciera de su vista, y yo, observándolo con todo el dolor de mi corazón al escuchar sus palabras.

-Primero…- Susurré con un hilo de voz.- Déjame esconderte, y luego podrás hacer lo que quieras ¿De acuerdo?- Él abrió sus ojos y siguió su camino mientras me ignoraba. Noté que trató de transformarse en el trayecto, pero obviamente aún no podía hacerlo. Él observó el brazalete plateado que tenía alrededor de su muñeca, y lo oí soltar una maldición a lo bajo.

-Aún tienes puesto el brazalete deflector, genio.- Le recordé.- ¡Vamos, Danny! Puedes continuar furioso conmigo en el auto. Sólo… déjame alejarte del peligro.

Él me lanzó una mirada molesta, y sin decir nada, se dirigió hacia el auto otra vez.

…..

Conduje por otras dos horas, y durante todo ese trayecto ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna.

De vez en cuando quitaba mi vista del camino y observaba de soslayo a Danny: Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho y no parecieron moverse de allí en ningún momento. Su perfil lucía duro, noté que fruncía el ceño y que sus ojos azules permanecían quietos mientras observaba el parabrisas. La verdad es que noté el trabajo que le costaba el mirar sólo ese punto fijo, y es que la idea de observarme no estaba en sus planes por el momento.

Sabía que su orgullo estaba herido; quiso irse volando como Danny Phantom, todo para alejarse de mí, pero ese dispositivo en su muñeca no se lo permitió, así que no le quedó más remedio que subirse al auto de nuevo junto con el motivo de toda su ira…. Yo.

Nos habíamos alejado de la zona boscosa y ahora estábamos de nuevo sobre la carretera. En cuanto nos tropezamos con el primer restaurante que había en el camino, no lo pensé de dos veces, y me estacioné fuera de él.

El motor se apagó, y el silencio incómodo se había vuelto a instalar entre nosotros. Pero no por mucho, porque yo fui la primera en hablar.

-No has comido desde que te arrestaron.- No fue una pregunta, porque yo sabía muy bien que los Hombres de Blanco no le habían entregado a Danny buenos tratos.

Él me observó por vez primera en horas, y su mirada no era precisamente cálida, pero tampoco lucía tan dura hacia mí.

-Tú tampoco.- Me dijo con voz fría, a pesar de que yo aún podía sentir un vestigio de preocupación por mí en sus palabras. Asentí lentamente.

-Así es.- Dije mientras abría la puerta.

-Pero no puedo salir… Me reconocerían.- Oh, cierto, olvidaba lo famoso que este despistado es. Lo pensé por unos momentos, y luego me arrastré hacia el asiento trasero.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó él mientras me observaba colgando del asiento al tratar de alcanzar un bolso. Cuando finalmente lo recuperé desde los asientos traseros, se lo entregué a él.

-Tu hermana empacó tus cosas aquí. Deberías encontrar dentro algo que te ayude a cubrir tu rostro o algo así.- Él me quedó mirando, con seriedad.

-¿Jazz se atrevió a hurgar entre mis cosas?- Puse mis ojos en blanco al notar que eso era lo único que le preocupaba. Él ignoró mi expresión y comenzó a buscar algo dentro. Muy pronto logró encontrar una vieja gorra de beisbol. Se la puso tratando de cubrir su cabello azabache en ella, pero no pudo evitar que unos mechones oscuros cayeran en su frente. Lo miré y pensé que lucía adorable.

-Espera…- Le dije, tomé mis lentes de sol y se los entregué a él. Eran unos Ray-Ban oscuros que fácilmente podían servir para un chico. Sin decir nada, se los puso, y luego de adorable pasó a lucir sexy. No se lo dije, pero creo que mi mirada lo decía todo. Volví a intentar salir del auto cuando él me tironeó hacia adentro. Lo observé confundida.

-Um… ¿Tienes maquillaje?- Me preguntó, y mi mirada lució aún más confundida; Danny jamás dejaría que le pusiera algo en el rostro, especialmente si de cosméticos se trataba. Él puso sus ojos en blanco al ver mi expresión.- No es para mí.- Me aclaró mientras me tomó por sorpresa al pasar sus dedos por mi mejilla golpeada.- No me gustaría que una mesera te viera y piense que te estoy golpeando o algo así.

-Oh…- Murmuré avergonzada al no haber recordado el golpe que Valerie me había propinado. Tomé desde el asiento trasero mi propio equipaje. Por suerte, encontré un poco de maquillaje que podría cubrir el horrible cardenal que comenzaba a marcar mi piel.

…

Cuando entramos al pequeño restaurante que habíamos encontrado, nos dimos cuenta que había unas diez personas allí. Por suerte, nadie había parecido reconocer a Danny. Él se dirigió a una mesa alejada del resto de los clientes, y yo lo seguí. A penas nos sentamos, una de las meseras jóvenes se acercó a nosotros.

Se trataba de una chica pequeña y rubia, pero muy atractiva. Laura…. Era lo que decía el gafete en su uniforme. Creo que sentí que algo dentro de mí que comenzó a quemarse al ver cómo ella observaba al chico con el que yo venía.

_**Arpía… **_Pensé al ver que sus ojos habían inspeccionado a Danny de pies a cabeza. Cuando Laura vino a preguntarnos qué ordenaríamos, parecía como si yo fuese invisible, pues sólo le hablaba a Danny, con una voz dulzona y obviamente reservada sólo al coquetear.

Danny le hablaba de manera distraída mientras pretendía leer el menú otra vez, todo sin observarla. Y eso hizo que esa pequeña roba hombres luciera decepcionada.

Tal vez el mensaje le había llegado demasiado bien: _**Lo siento, chica, pero él no está interesado en ti. **_

Sonreí orgullosa al ver su expresión frustrada.

De mala gana, terminó de tomar nuestra orden y se esfumó.

Danny comenzó a observar la ventana, pensativo.

Oh… no. Aún planeaba continuar actuando frío.

Ya no lo iba a soportar por más tiempo, así que, luego de tragar con fuerza, me atreví a preguntar:

-¿Aún sigues enojado conmigo?- Él me observó a través de los negros lentes.

-Sí.- Dijo cortante.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que estés menos enojado?- Pregunté, tanteando su humor.

-No.- Respondió sin inmutarse.

-¿Podrías al menos no ser monosilábico al responderme?

-No.

-¿Puedes decir otra cosa?- Pregunté nerviosa al ver su glacial comportamiento. Luego de unos segundos de pensar, me respondió:

-Necesito ir al baño.- Suspiré frustrada mientras lo veía entrar a un pasillo en el cual habían dos puertas. Él entró y yo decidí esperarlo en ese pasillo.

Me dolía verlo tan enojado, tenía que encontrar la manera de arreglar las cosas. Me paseé por unos momentos allí y noté que era un pasadizo muy amplio, desde aquí me era imposible ver las mesas del restaurante.

Luego de unos dos minutos, Danny salió.

Al verme, se congeló frente a mí en ese pasillo silencioso. Tomé un poco de aire antes de comenzar.

-Eres lo más importante para mí.- Susurré triste.- Siempre lo has sido, y siempre lo serás. Aún no me puedo creer lo fácil que fue convencerte de que no te quería… Porque no es así. Danny, nunca he dejado de quererte, ni siquiera cuando las palabras que salían de mi boca decían lo contrario.

Él pareció tragar fuerte cuando me vio tomar los lentes y quitárselos lentamente, no pareció oponerse a que se los quitara. Al ver su mirada azul, supe que no todo estaba perdido.

-¿Es que aún no lo ves?- Pregunté triste.- Puedes seguir molesto conmigo hasta el fin de los tiempos si así lo deseas.- Tomé su rostro entre mis manos con cariño, rozando su piel y acariciando su incipiente barba. Él cerró sus ojos con fuerza ante mi toque.- Pero nunca puedes olvidar que todo lo que hice… Fue por amor.

Me puse de puntillas y besé su mejilla.

-Porque te amo.- Luego, lo besé cerca de sus labios.

-Siempre.- Ahora, rocé mis labios con los suyos, y él me dejó besarlo. Al principio, no me devolvió el beso, pero eso no duró mucho, porque luego lo sentí rodear mi cuerpo con sus brazos y atraerme hacia arriba. Finalmente lo sentí presionar su boca con la mía, con fuerza, respirando con desesperación.

Estuvimos por un buen rato así, juntos, envueltos en un intenso beso que no quería que terminara. Él se alejó de pronto, y al abrir mis ojos, pude ver su brillante mirada azul sobre la mía. Aunque una de sus manos no me soltó de su agarre, la otra estaba sobre mi mejilla, acariciándome con delicadeza en donde antes me habían golpeado.

-Siento haberte hablado de esa manera antes.- Soltó con sinceridad y con la culpabilidad en su mirada.

-Siento no haberte dicho nada, pero es que yo…

-Lo sé, preciosa… lo sé.- Me interrumpió, luego me dio un rápido beso en la frente.- ¿Pero es que todavía no te das cuenta de que la única manera en la que pueden herirme es a través de ti? ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que si algo te pasara me volvería loco?

-Perdóname. Iba a contártelo antes, pero siempre que lo intentaba… - Me estrujó con fuerza en un abrazo desesperado.

-Eso ya no importa.- Volvió a interrumpir. No parecía querer soltarme de su agarre.- Sólo prométeme que jamás me volverás a ocultar algo como eso otra vez.

-Lo prometo.- Le dije mientras le devolvía el abrazo con fuerza mientras enterraba mi rostro en su cuello.

¡Dios! ¡Tenerlo cerca otra vez se sentía tan bien…!

Luego de un largo tiempo, finalmente me soltó, sus ojos azules me observaron fijamente.

-Así que… ¿Me amas?- Cambió de tema rápidamente. Una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en sus labios. Puse mis ojos en blanco y le devolví la misma sonrisa.

A pesar de que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas poder cumplir la promesa que le acababa de hacer, algo dentro de mí simplemente no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que las cosas sólo comenzaban a complicarse.

No estaba segura en cuánto tiempo tardaría en romper aquella promesa.

…..

_**Danny. **_

Sabía muy bien que estaba huyendo de la justicia. También estaba al tanto de que la chica que más me importa en este mundo había estado jugando con fuerzas más allá de su capacidad para controlarlo. Y además de todo, era consciente de que ahora mismo no sabía qué haría para detener al asesino responsable de todo mi tormento.

Pero por más tonto que suene esto…

Me sentía feliz. Y mucho.

_**Sam aún me quiere… **_

No sé cómo esas palabras lograban hacerme olvidar todos los problemas que tenía encima. Pero sin embargo, así era.

Sé que estaba metido en muchos líos, pero sentía la necesidad de mandarlo todo al demonio y dedicarme a pensar en la única persona capaz de hacerme olvidar lo inolvidable. Sam era mi medicina contra la realidad, porque cada momento con ella se sentía como un muy buen sueño:

Luego de la manera en que parecimos "reconciliarnos" en el pasillo, el verla relajada mientras desayunábamos era increíblemente reconfortante. Extrañaba verla así de… bueno, cómoda a mí alrededor. No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez en que habíamos estado los dos solos y sin la brecha invisible que solía existir entre nosotros.

La tensión de Sam parecía haberse esfumado, y es que ahora la sentía mucho más cerca de mí... Como solíamos estarlo antes.

El que me haya confesado todo lo que había estado sucediendo había aligerado su conciencia, y junto con eso, ahora parecía no tener problemas en demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mí.

Al menos… Así es como se sentía el calor de su mirada justo ahora.

Mientras salíamos del restaurante y nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento, vi cómo Sam buscaba las llaves del automóvil en su bolsillo. En cuanto las encontró, se las arrebaté de inmediato de las manos. Ella me observó, y pude ver que estaba confundida.

-¿Qué?- Me preguntó ella con cautela.

-Em…Creo que yo debería conducir desde aquí.- Le insinué.

-¿Y eso por qué sería?- Traté de no reír al contestarle.

-Porque planeo vivir un par de años más. Y contigo al volante eso será un poco difícil.- Ahí estaba otra vez su expresión indignada. Pero muy en el fondo, vi cómo el vestigio de una sonrisa divertida se dibujaba en sus labios.

Desde que fuimos lo suficientemente mayores como para conducir, Sam siempre ha sido una suicida al volante. Ya ni siquiera recuerdo las veces en las que ha recibido multas por ir en exceso de velocidad. Era una verdadera suerte que nunca le haya ocurrido nada.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

-Vas a seguir pensando que soy una mala conductora ¿Cierto?

-Yo no diría mala. Más bien usaría el término… "peligrosa para la vía pública".-Sam se me quedó viendo por unos momentos, y no sabía si estaba a punto de reír o de golpearme. Pero de pronto, supe exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

-Danny, dame las llaves, por favor.- Me dijo en medio de un puchero y con una voz dulce y coqueta. ¿Acaso planeaba influenciarme con eso? Usaba esta táctica cada vez que intentaba conseguir algo de mí. Normalmente, siempre hacía efecto, pero ahora… Ella extendió su mano hacia mí. Y yo me reí.

-No me comprarás con eso, hermosa. Creo que tendrás que esforzarte más.- Se me acercó y trató de quitarme las llaves, pero las levanté por sobre mi cabeza, y no había manera de que Sam alcanzara mi mano ahora, ni siquiera cuando trató de saltar. Creo que en estos momentos debe de estar maldiciéndome por ser más alto que ella.

-¡Danny!- Se quejó. Luego, soltó un suspiro frustrado. La tomé por sorpresa cuando le di un rápido beso en los labios.

-Puedes quejarte todo lo que quieras. Pero yo conduciré.- Cuando noté que iba a volver a protestar, la interrumpí.- No pierdas tu tiempo, porque no cambiaré de opinión.

Sus ojos violetas estaban abiertos, mirándome como si ella hubiese tenido la intención de desafiarme. Siempre lo hacía, y esa era una de las cosas que me hacían amarla tanto. Pero ahora ella fue la que me sorprendió cuando me besó con fuerza y se agarró de mi camiseta.

_**Sam, no sabes cuánto había extrañado esto… **_Pensé mientras sentía un millón de cosquillas en el cuerpo al sentir su aroma…. Vainilla… Y algún tipo de flor.

Cuando finalmente nos quedamos sin aire, ella se separó un poco de mí, y muy cerca de mis labios, murmuró:

-Si llegas a rayar mi auto, Fenton… Eres hombre muerto.- Me dijo en una falsa amenaza, en medio de una sonrisa divertida. Yo me reí.

-¿Rayarlo más de lo que tú ya has hecho? Lo dudo, Manson.- Le respondí.

Aquí estábamos…

Sam ahora era mi compañera en esto, porque desde el momento en que decidió escaparse conmigo, había aceptado todas las consecuencias que su decisión podría traer consigo.

Yo no habría deseado esto para ella… Pero aparentemente nunca la hubiera convencido de que se mantuviera al margen. Simplemente ella no lo habría aceptado.

Supongo que ahora no sólo me estarían buscando a mí… ¿Acaso Sam se había transformado en mi cómplice?

Cualquiera sea el caso, sabía muy bien que juntos estaríamos seguros, y que encontraríamos la manera de salir de este lío.

Sam, y sólo Sam, era capaz de hacerme sentir más fuerte que nunca.

…..

_**Jared. **_

**Generalmente, nunca tomaba a mis presas como algo personal. Hace tiempo había aprendido a no mezclar el placer con los negocios…. Aunque ambos sean tan similares.**

**Pero esa chica… Esa pequeña gatita… **

**Nunca creí que una humana como ella podría llegar a ser un dolor de cabeza para mí, pero supongo que este extraño mundo nunca deja de sorprenderme. **

**¿Cómo esa zorra se atrevió a apuñalarme en la garganta? ¿Cómo se atrevió a desafiarme?**

**¡Se creen tan valientes!… Ella y ese niñito bueno de Phantom. Me gustaría verlos a ambos en mis manos… Quizás no serían tan osados la próxima vez que los vea. **

**Esperaré con ansias el día en que pueda retribuirle toda la molestia y la vergüenza que me causó la chica… multiplicadas por mil, por supuesto. **

**No está en mi naturaleza el ser justo, ni mucho menos piadoso. **

**Dentro de la penumbra de su escondite, mi Creador me observaba con satisfacción mientras le contaba cómo su plan comenzaba a tomar forma. Arrodillado frente a él, me sentí orgulloso de mí mismo al ver lo eficiente que era para él. **

**-Muy bien, Jared.- Me dijo mi Creador.- No cabe duda de que has resultado ser una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado. ¡Pero no te detengas!- Él sonaba eufórico.- Ahora, dime ¿Cómo reaccionó Phantom cuando te revelaste frente a él? **

**-Ese santurrón resultó ser más que un idiota. Nunca se imaginó que había estado metiéndome con su maldita chica.- Mi Creador comenzó a reírse a todo volumen, haciendo eco por todo el lugar, y el sonido sólo aumentó cuando comenzó a aplaudir. **

**-¡Muy bien, muchacho! Lo estás haciendo increíblemente bien. **

**-Tan sólo me encantaría darle una pequeña lección a la chica.- Reí a lo bajo.- Me encantaría oír el sonido de sus huesos quebrarse. Apuesto a que eso combinado con sus gritos sería una música celestial.**

**-Sabes que mi única petición es que yo debo ser el único que va a tener el placer de darle su merecido a Phantom… En cuanto al resto… Sabes que poco me importa lo que hagas.**

**-Lo sé, señor.- Dije algo decepcionado, pensando en lo limitada que será mi diversión. **

**-Ahora, quiero que le digas a tu hermano que necesito reunirme con él cuanto antes… Es importante que le eche un vistazo a los papeles que le robó al científico que tú te encargaste de liquidar. **

**-¿Ése debilucho? Por supuesto, mi señor, le informaré. Será como tú lo deseas. Aunque debo admitir ante ti que él no ha sido de mucha ayuda a lo largo de tu plan. **

**-No subestimes a uno de tus iguales, Jared. Recuerda que tú tienes la fuerza, pero él tiene la inteligencia.- Aunque me debería sentir ofendido con su comentario, no pude dejar de pensar en lo invencible que soy.- Ahora, puedes retirarte, pequeño.- Me hizo un gesto para que me alejara.- Ya que sabes cuáles son tus siguientes movimientos, y no debes perder tiempo.- Sonreí de manera maliciosa, y sentí un gozo interno al pensar en lo que haré ahora con esa pareja de estúpidos de Phantom y la gatita. **

**-¡Ay, Danny Phantom!- Mi Creador comenzó a hablar consigo mismo, como era de costumbre.- ¡Si tan sólo supieras el infierno que tengo preparado para ti! **

**Y así era… Phantom estaba a punto de saborear el dolor. Y yo estaría encantado de ser uno de sus verdugos. **

_**With all my love! :D**_

_**Espero les haya gustado! **_

_**Nos leemos pronto!**_

_**Besos y abrazos! Bye! :3**_


	14. Capítulo XII: Del Cielo a la Tierra

**Hola! Antes que nada, me disculpo por la tardanza, pero se los traté de compensar de alguna manera al hacer este capítulo un poco más extenso. :p **

**Antes que comiencen a leer, creo que es mi obligación advertirles que en este capítulo hay ciertas situaciones que probablemente los menores de 18 años no quieran leer xD **

**Espero que les guste este capítulo, porque aún faltan muchas cosas más por narrar. Como siempre les digo que los comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos y los leo con gusto :D **

**Bueno, ya no les quito más tiempo. Espero de verdad que lo disfruten! **

Capítulo XII: Del cielo a la Tierra

_**Sam. **_

-¿Y bien?- Continuó Danny.

-¿Y bien qué?- Suspiré frustrada.- Honestamente, Danny, te he estado diciendo por una hora todo lo que ha ocurrido, y no te he ocultado nada. – Luego me di cuenta que, en teoría, eso no era cierto, porque habían algunas cosas que no podía comentar, ni siquiera con Danny.

Como el hecho de que Jared había tratado de ir más allá conmigo, por ejemplo.

Pero mi querido mitad fantasma ya estaba lo suficientemente furioso con él en estos momentos. Danny ya tenía muchos motivos para querer arrancarle la cabeza a Jared. No creo que yo necesitara darle más.

Danny quitó su mirada del camino por unos momentos, sólo para inspeccionarme. Luego volvió a mirar hacia el frente, mientras conducía mi automóvil. Él comenzó a sonreír mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Está bien. Si crees que hay algo que no deba saber, lo acepto. Tan sólo espero que no sea grave, ni que te involucre a ti.- No pude evitar que mi boca se abriera ante la sorpresa que me causó la respuesta de Danny, y por suerte no tuvo tiempo de ver mi expresión, porque si lo hubiera hecho, ahora estaría riéndose. ¿Así que ahora él también podía leer mentes?

-¿Cuándo dejaste de ser un despistado?- Le pregunté con asombro. Me volvió a mirar de soslayo. Lo pensó unos momentos antes de responder.

-Nunca. Supongo que tú eres la excepción a la regla; cuando se trata de ti, puedes apostar a que sé cuándo tramas algo con tan sólo verte a la cara.

-Pero me creíste cuando…- No pude terminar la frase a causa del dolor que me causaba volver a recordar todo lo que hice y lo que ambos tuvimos que pasar.- No puedo creer lo fácil que fue convencerte.- Murmuré.- ¿Siempre tuviste dudas acerca de lo que siento por ti? – Danny me observó y rápidamente me tomó de la mano con la suya libre.

-Durante el último tiempo, sí, no te mentiré. Y a eso le debes agregar el que seas una actriz tan convincente.- Sonrió de manera débil ante el último comentario.- Me creí cada palabra que me dijiste para alejarme de ti, porque en parte… Tenías razón.- Lo observé confundida.- Cuando me dijiste que todo lo que te había ocurrido era por mi culpa… Bueno, tenías un buen punto.- Pude ver su expresión dolida.- No pude evitar sentirme como el demonio, porque es cierto: tu vida no sería tan complicada si no me tuvieras en ella.- Lo observé incrédula. De pronto, me solté del agarre de su mano con brusquedad, y sentí una ira increíble apoderarse de mí con rapidez.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!- El volumen de mi voz lo hizo sobresaltarse.- ¡¿Qué está mal contigo?! ¡¿Sabes cuán equivocado estás?! ¡¿Cuán estúpido suenas?! ¡Adoro tenerte en mi vida! ¡Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado!- Exploté como una verdadera maniática. Al ver la expresión de Danny, noté que incluso estaba impresionado de que le haya hablado de esa manera. Luego de una corta pausa, continué.- Además… Si quieres culpar a un idiota… ¡¿Por qué no mejor culpas a la idiota que te hizo entrar en ese portal fantasma hace tres años en primer lugar?!

El silencio se instaló en cuanto dejé de gritar, y nos quedamos viendo por lo que fue una eternidad, inexpresivos, como si ambos hubiésemos descubierto algo…. Algo aparentemente muy gracioso, porque de pronto los dos estallamos en risas:

La cosa era que, sin mí, Danny jamás habría sido la persona que es ahora. Y sin Danny, probablemente yo seguiría siendo una adolescente aburrida que sólo quiere revelarse en contra de sus padres. Era cierto…

De alguna manera… Ambos nos complementábamos el uno con el otro.

Continuamos así hasta que finalmente el momento gracioso cesó, y Danny me dijo:

-Por unos instantes olvidé que tú eras la que solía meterme a mí en problemas.- Dijo con diversión.- Así que como conclusión ¿Los dos somos culpables de toda esta porquería?

-Unos culpables muy estúpidos.- Dije con la misma diversión. Él de pronto comenzó a mirarme con cariño.

-La verdad es que no sé qué haría sin ti, Sammy….- Sé que no lo decía de una forma negativa, y es que el tono aterciopelado de su voz decía más que las palabras. Le sonreí con el mismo afecto que sus ojos me demostraban a mí.

-No estarías lidiando con tontos supernaturales, ni huyendo de la justicia con tu novia, eso es seguro.- Respondí entre risas. Pero el momento duró muy poco, porque luego entendí lo que había dicho sin pensar.

"**Novia"….** ¡Oh, mierda!

El silencio pronto se instaló entre nosotros, y me avergonzaba el hecho de verlo a los ojos en este momento. Sentía cómo mis mejillas comenzaban a calentarse.

En el momento en que sentí que su mano comenzó a tomar la mía otra vez, junté mi valor para voltearme y mirarlo a la cara.

Su encantadora sonrisa torcida estaba dibujada sobre sus labios… Danny lucía calmado.

Lo observé con cautela, mientras pensaba en alguna otra cosa que decir para cambiar el tema. Pero él se me adelantó cuando comenzó a reír a lo bajo.

-Tranquila, Sam. No acabas de cometer un sacrilegio.- Me dijo con una brillante sonrisa divertida al ver mi expresión. Me quedé observándolo por unos momentos.- Pero para serte sincero, creí que después de todo lo que ha pasado dejarías de temerle a esa palabra.

De pronto, me sentí como una verdadera tonta.

¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? ¡Lo amo! ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto hablar de esto con él?

Supongo que debo de ser más tonta de lo que creo…

Terminé por reírme de manera nerviosa mientras cubría mis ojos con mi mano libre.

-Estoy siendo complicada otra vez ¿Cierto?-Admití.

-¿Tú crees?- Me preguntó Danny con sarcasmo.

-Danny, lo eres todo para mí…- Comencé a explicarme ante él.

-Lo sé.- Me interrumpió.- Ahora lo sé muy bien, Sam. Y sabes que eres mi mundo, siempre lo serás. Es por eso que no necesitamos hablar de esto ahora… Lo tomaremos con calma ¿De acuerdo?- Su voz sonaba como si intentara tranquilizarme, y de verdad lo aprecié. Asentí de manera débil.

De pronto, el sonido de mi teléfono nos interrumpió. Había olvidado que lo había dejado en el auto. De hecho, había comenzado a pensar que lo había perdido en alguna parte, pero eso me habría importado muy poco: sólo era un recordatorio de que más allá de Danny y yo en medio de la nada, había una realidad que aguardaba por nosotros. Mi teléfono estaba junto al radio de mi auto, conectado con mis manos libres a los parlantes. Danny y yo observamos la pantalla, y él se puso tenso al instante. Luego, entendí el por qué.

Luc me estaba llamando.

Compartí una mirada incómoda con mi ex novio, o novio, o… lo que sea.

-Adelante, puede ser importante.- Dijo Danny finalmente, y yo sabía que él estaba conteniendo una emoción desagradable. Yo sólo me limité en contestar, y apenas lo hice, la voz de Luc comenzó a resonar en los parlantes a todo volumen.

-_¡Hola, belleza! ¿Sabes? Te has ido sólo por unas horas y ya te extraño. Creo que me has roto el corazón. _- Luc me había hablado de manera dramática, y yo sabía muy bien que sólo estaba bromeando. Pero Danny me dio una rápida mirada que me decía que no le había gustado para nada su comentario.- _¿Cómo está Phantom? _

-Uh… Bien… Y escuchando cada palabra que dices.- Respondí incómoda. Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Luc no se atrevió a responder.

-_Oh… Perdón, héroe.- _Respondió mi amigo algo apenado, luego comenzó a hablar de manera rápida.- _Pero tranquilo, si te hace sentir mejor, ella ya me rechazó. Así que… sólo somos amigos… Quiero decir, ya no la veo de la manera en que solía verla, y yo…_

-Por favor, no lo sigas arruinando.- Le supliqué. Oí a Luc suspirar.

-_Estoy metiendo la pata ¿Verdad?_

-Hola, Carter. Y sí, lo estás haciendo.- Respondió Danny de manera cortante.

-¿Cómo están las cosas en Amity?- Pregunté tratando de cambiar el tema.

-_¿Habían escuchado alguna vez que el gobierno tiene ojos en todas partes? Bien, eso no se aplica a estos zopencos, porque son los peores rastreadores que he visto en mi vida. Los Hombres de Blanco no tienen la más mínima idea de donde pueden siquiera comenzar a buscarte.- _Eso último estaba dirigido hacia Danny.

-Mi familia… ¿Acaso ellos están…?- Comenzó a preguntar Danny con preocupación, pero Luc adivinó lo que él estaba por decir.

-_¿Fuera de esto? Por supuesto. Foley, tu hermana y tu muy poco cortés prima se han encargado de dejarles en claro a las autoridades que no tienen ni una pista acerca de donde podrías estar. Puedes estar tranquilo, Danny, te aseguro que no hay nadie a quien culpar de tu fuga._- Pensé que con eso Danny se tranquilizaría, pero de pronto me observó, y su mirada reflejaba mucha más angustia de la que imaginé.

-¿Qué hay de Sam?- Ante la pregunta, Luc comenzó a reírse.

_-Oh, por supuesto, debí de haberlo previsto…_

-¿Qué cosa?- Continuó Danny ignorando a Luc, manteniendo su seriedad.

_-El hecho de que Sam sería tan modesta y no te contaría todo.-_ Danny me observó a mí confundido, y yo no supe cómo reaccionar. Luc no tardó en comenzar a escupir la verdad.- _No creerás que la mente maestra detrás del plan de tu fuga no se preocupó de borrar sus propias huellas ¿Cierto?_- Danny pareció sorprenderse por un instante, pero de inmediato trató de fingir lo opuesto. Mientras él miraba hacia la carretera, pude notar cómo fruncía el ceño. Hubo unos momentos en los que nadie dijo nada. Al menos hasta que la voz de Luc volvió a hacerse presente.

-_Metí la pata otra vez ¿Verdad?- _Mi amigo sonó culpable. Y yo sólo pensaba en cómo podría patear su trasero por bocón la próxima vez que lo viera. Miré a Danny.

-Le dije a mis padres que iría a un concierto fuera de la ciudad y me quedaría con mis tíos. No te preocupes, me creyeron.- No sabía qué más decirle a Danny, sólo la explicación de cómo construí mi coartada para no ser sospechosa de su fuga. Aunque él no pareció quedarse tranquilo con mi respuesta, no dijo nada.

No es como si nunca pensé en contarle a Danny que su fuga fue mi idea. Lo habría hecho eventualmente, pero simplemente no le veía el caso a hacerlo en este momento. Especialmente cuando por unos momentos pensé que se negaría a huir si se enteraba a quién se le había ocurrido. Quiero decir… ¿Cómo habría podido negociar con un sobreprotector empedernido?

_-No tienen de qué preocuparse por aquí. Todo está bajo control, así que… sólo preocúpense por su bienestar ¿De acuerdo? Tucker y yo estamos recolectando información acerca del tal Jared. En cuanto averigüemos en donde se esconde, ustedes serán los primeros en enterarse. Lo prometo. _

-Gracias por todo, Luc.- Dije con sinceridad.- Luego hablaremos.

-_Adiós, Sam. Adiós Danny.- _El chico de ojos azules junto a mí susurró un débil "adiós" y luego colgó mi teléfono. Apenas lo hizo, me habló a mí.

-A veces pienso que por mucho que te conozca, jamás dejarás de sorprenderme.- No supe cómo interpretar su reacción.

-¿Estás molesto?- Pregunté, y cuando Danny comenzó a reírse a lo bajo, dejé de necesitar una respuesta. Su cálida mirada lucía todo lo opuesto al enojo.

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo? ¿Porque mi hermosa acompañante está loca y es una imprudente chica que me hizo escapar de prisión?- No pude evitar sonreírle como una tonta. La verdad es que sus halagos siempre lograban hacerme sentir un cosquilleo interno, incluso cuando esos halagos incluían la palabra "loca" en él.- Supongo que eso me gano por estar enamorado de una chica tan lista.

No le dije nada en respuesta. En parte, porque tenía el presentimiento de que ya no había nada entre nosotros que necesitara ser pronunciado en voz alta.

…..

_**Danny. **_

No me percaté cuando logramos llegar al gran escondite que tenía planeado Sam para nosotros. No era un gran admirador de estar pendiente del tiempo, mucho menos cuando iba acompañado de alguien que me hacía perder la noción de él.

Muy a las afueras de Amity Park, y bastante alejados de la carretera, los árboles comenzaron a ser todo lo que podía observar. Y junto con eso, un espacio privado del sonido y del resto del mundo se hizo presente frente a nosotros.

Nos orillamos junto a una cabaña que le hacía frente a un hermoso lago, y luego entendí por qué Sam eligió este lugar; toda la vegetación de la zona hacía que este lugar fuera imperceptible para quienes no tuvieran la intención de encontrar civilización por aquí.

-Lindo lugar.- Murmuré.

-Mi abuelo solía venir a pescar aquí.- Respondió Sam. Tenía una mirada nostálgica y una sonrisa dulce en su rostro.- Es un muy buen lugar para despejar tu mente y pensar con claridad.

-Y un muy buen escondite.- Mencioné.

….

-Muy bien… Ahora retira el cable negro.- Le dijo Tuck a una muy concentrada Sam.

Luego de entrar a la cabaña, lo primero que hizo Sam fue llamar a mi mejor amigo. Ella me había dado la orden de sentarme junto a ella en la mesa de madera que estaba en la sala. Yo sólo la obedecí.

Estábamos frente a frente, y ella tenía aprisionada mi muñeca. Junto a nosotros, Tuck nos hablaba a través de una videollamada, por lo que podíamos ver a mi amigo y él a nosotros. Durante los últimos diez minutos, Tuck le había estado dando instrucciones a Sam para arrancarme el desagradable e incómodo brazalete que anulaba mis poderes… El cual Los Hombres de Negro me habían puesto en la prisión.

Sam tenía un diminuto alicate con el que poco a poco desarmaba aquel aparato indeseable.

-Listo ¿Ahora qué?- Preguntó Sam sin despegar los ojos de mi muñeca.

-¿Ves ese chip diminuto? Debes retirarlo con extremo...

-¡Ouch!- No pude evitar sobresaltarme ante el pellizco que recibí en el área del brazalete.

-¡Lo siento!- Dijo Sam.

-Cuidado.- Tuck concluyó la frase que había comenzado. Mi amigo suspiró.- Sam, se supone que esa cosa esta casi incrustada en la piel de Danny. Debes ser más delicada.

-Ya entendí, Tucker.- Le respondió ella de mal humor.

-¿Alguna noticia de ese imbécil?- Le pregunté a Tuck, y él sabía muy bien que me refería a Jared.

-Tus padres nos dieron una muestra de su rastro de ADN, algo que rescataron de tu cuarto.- Respondió él.

-¿Y bien?

-Viejo, no sé lo que sea ese tal Jared, pero definitivamente es peligroso. Está muy lejos de ser un fantasma, y aún más de ser un humano.- Sam levantó la vista de inmediato, pude ver un vestigio de pánico inundarla.- Ahora será mejor que ustedes dos se cuiden las espaldas. Con lo poco que sabemos de él es muy difícil adivinar cuál será su siguiente movimiento. No me sorprendería que los hubiese seguido hasta allá.

-No es necesario que nos siga.- Soltó Sam con horror.- Puede hacernos daño donde quiera, cuando quiera.- Sentí otra vez una punzada caliente de ira que subía hacia mi cabeza al recordar todo lo que ella me contó acerca de ese malnacido. Sam notó que la estábamos observando fijamente.- Si quiere venir a vengarse, lo hará.

-Supongo que ahora es un buen momento para arrepentirte por haber apuñalado a Jared ¿Eh, Sam?- Insinuó mi amigo como broma, una que tal vez creyó que nos haría gracia. Sam no dijo nada, pero yo le lancé una mirada asesina a través del teléfono.

-¿Se supone que eso ayuda, Tucker?- Dije molesto.

-Lo siento.- Dijo él con sinceridad al ver la expresión de mi pobre Sam.

De pronto, sentí que algo en mi brazo se desprendía. Sam había logrado retirar el brazalete mientras hablábamos… Lo que significaba que ahora tenía mis poderes de vuelta. Ella de pronto tiró la herramienta sobre la mesa y le habló a mi amigo.

-Estaremos bien, Tuck.- Su voz sonaba algo quebradiza.- Ahora… Si no te molesta…- Sam tomó el teléfono y le colgó.

Lo que vi de pronto fue a Sam derrumbándose frente a mí.

Ella recostó su cabeza sobre la mesa, y se cubrió con ambos brazos, escondiéndose. En cuanto vi que su cuerpo comenzó a tener pequeñas convulsiones, fue cuando supe que había comenzado a llorar en silencio.

Me acerqué de inmediato a ella y me senté a su lado.

-Hey…- Susurré de manera dulce mientras acariciaba su espalda. Luego, intenté atraerla un poco más hacia mí, y con rapidez me devolvió el gesto mientras enterraba su rostro en mi cuello y se aferraba de mi pecho. La abracé con fuerza… Con todo el dolor que me provocaba el verla en este estado. Simplemente hacía que se me partiera el alma.

-Estoy asustada, Danny.- Dijo entre sollozos.- He estado tratando de contenerme… Pero ya no lo soporto.

Supongo que debí haber visto venir eso. Sé lo fuerte que es Sam, lo sé mejor que nadie. Pero ni siquiera ella es lo suficientemente dura como para no temer a lo desconocido. Me parecía increíble lo mucho que había aguantado durante el último tiempo sin decir una palabra a alguien. Ahora era testigo de cómo el terror contenido comenzaba a caer sobre ella de golpe. No la culpaba…

Ahora mismo yo estaba aterrado. Me negaba a la idea de ser incapaz de proteger a mis seres queridos.

-Sam, mírame.- Con cuidado me alejé un poco y la tomé por el mentón para que me observara. Ella se quedó en silencio mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.- La verdad es que no sé a lo que nos estamos enfrentando. Creo que ni siquiera tú lo sabes aún. Pero eso no importa. Saldremos de ésta. Te protegeré de quién sea. Lo prometo.

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?- Me dijo… ¿Frustrada? Me sorprendí.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Tratarme como si fuera una especie de cachorro ciego.

-Sam, yo no quise…

-Siempre haces lo mismo.- Continuó ella con voz quieta mientras sorbía con su nariz y trataba de limpiar su rostro con la manga de su chaqueta.- Cada vez que algo ocurre tú saltas sobre mí más que dispuesto a recibir una bala en mi lugar. Y no quiero que lo sigas haciendo.- Tomó una de mis manos y comenzó a juguetear con mis dedos.- No estoy hecha de cristal ¿Sabes?

-Lo sé.

- Entonces entiende que puedo defenderme por mi cuenta.

-Sam, ya te lo dije. Sé que eres fuerte, pero…

-Pero no como tú o como un fantasma.- Completó lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Exacto.- Susurré. Ella me dedicó una media sonrisa.

-No tengo miedo por mí, Danny. Pero sí me horroriza pensar que algo te puede pasar a ti. Sé que sólo intentas tranquilizarme, y lo aprecio, pero apreciaría aún más el que no dijeras nada en lo absoluto.

Nos quedamos viendo durante unos momentos. Luego de un prolongado silencio en el que sólo podía escuchar toda la naturaleza que nos rodeaba, hablé.

-Te entiendo. Y lo siento. Será como tú lo deseas.- Ella me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias.- Le sonreí y ella me dio una mirada juguetona.- Y… sólo para que lo sepas, no me arrepiento de haber acuchillado a ese perdedor.- Solté una risa a lo bajo y la rodeé con mis brazos.

-Eso ya lo sé. Y créeme que tomaré en cuenta tu habilidad con los cuchillos la próxima vez que te haga enojar.- Dije como broma, y logré sacarle una diminuta sonrisa mientras ella intentaba dejar de sollozar.- ¿Qué te parece si utilizamos lo que queda del día en algo más productivo que pensar sólo en problemas?

-Eso suena muy bien. ¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que tienes en mente?- Ella me observó de manera maliciosa, y yo le devolví el gesto.

-Mmm… Creo que ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

….

_**Sam. **_

Se sentía bien volver a ser la misma de antes.

No me refiero a que durante éste último tiempo he sido otra persona, sino que ya no sentía la necesidad de esconderme bajo la evasión y la fingida indiferencia.

Muy en el fondo, sé que no arrastré a Danny hasta esta antigua cabaña sólo para protegerlo. Había otro motivo también, uno probablemente mucho más importante que el primero…

Los dos teníamos que comenzar a sanar las heridas que nos hemos ocasionado el uno al otro.

Desde perras coquetas besando a novios ajenos, hasta palabras de odio y celos intencionados. Sin mencionar que nuestra relación fue secreta por mucho tiempo y me hizo comenzar a creer que él se sentía avergonzado de mí. Supongo que ambos hemos estado actuando como un par de niños perdidos, y para ser sincera, ya estaba harta de todo.

Sé que las cosas son complicadas y no se pueden arreglar así como así. Pero estoy enamorada.

Eso tiene que contar en algo ¿O me equivoco?

Cualquiera que sea la respuesta, en realidad tenía muy poca relevancia en estos momentos.

Tomé la decisión de mandar todo al demonio, y comenzar a disfrutar esto…

Nuestro presente.

Danny y yo nos hemos pasado el resto del día haciendo cosas que sabía que él extrañaba casi tanto como yo.

Luego de que finalmente logré dejar mis preocupaciones sepultadas, Danny me arrastró hacia el pequeño lago que teníamos sólo para nosotros. Creo que intentaba animarme, y yo no pude negarme a seguirlo.

Me sorprendió la rapidez con la que encontró un traje de baño entre sus cosas, se cambió y me instó a que yo hiciera lo mismo. Me encerré en uno de los cuartos y saqué un bikini violeta que tenía escondido en mi bolso, que sólo había traído por simple precaución, luego de que me lo puse, terminé por cubrirme de la cintura hacia arriba con una camiseta negra sin mangas.

Fue graciosa la expresión de Danny cuando me vio unirme a él en la orilla del lago; decepcionado como un niño pequeño. Al parecer, había odiado la camiseta que cubría la parte superior de mi bikini.

-Eres una aguafiestas ¿Lo sabías?- Me dijo él en un tono divertido. Yo lo ignoré y me lancé sin pensar al lago. Sentí un chapuzón detrás de mí y asumí que Danny me había imitado.

El agua se sentía reconfortante mientras me sumergía en ella, y no tuve ninguna duda al momento de nadar con todas mis fuerzas hacia el otro lado.

Mis brazos dolían, pero aun así no me detuve hasta que logré llegar a la otra orilla. Me sujeté de unas piedras para ayudarme a salir del agua y sentarme. Unos segundos más tarde, Danny me alcanzó. No salió del agua, sólo se quedó flotando frente a mí. Su cabello goteaba y se lo peinó hacia atrás. Su mirada lucía muy intensa al hacer contraste con el agua que lo rodeaba. Sus ojos parecían ser de un azul que parecía tener luz propia.

Cuando se transforma en su lado fantasma, su mirada siempre tiene luz propia. Pero esta luminosidad que ahora podía apreciar en sus ojos era natural… Humana. Sólo provenía de él y de su vitalidad.

Ahora que estuve fuera del agua, tuve la oportunidad de dar un profundo respiro. Sentía cómo esto comenzaba a dar resultado y comenzaba a relajarme. Danny no dijo nada nada y me dejó disfrutar del momento. Luego de un rato me sentí lista para continuar. Miré de manera infantil al condenadamente atractivo chico que tenía frente a mí, y dije:

-¿Una carrera?- Como modo de respuesta, él me sonrió de manera juguetona.

-Más que dispuesto, Ángel. Pero hagámoslo interesante ¿Alguna apuesta?- Me reí y luego me detuve a pensarlo bien.

-Ok. Si yo gano… Tendrás que cocinar la cena… Durante toda nuestra estadía aquí.- Danny estaba a punto de protestar, pero finalmente lo recapacitó y dijo:

-Muy bien, acepto. Pero si yo gano…- Pareció meditarlo como por cinco segundos. Luego, con una sonrisa torcida, continuó.- Hoy volverás a ser mi novia.

-¿Q-qué?- Pregunté con la guardia baja. ¡Demonios! Y yo que pensé que pediría que me quitara esta camiseta…

Danny comenzó a nadar lentamente hacia mí.

-Me dejarás tomar tu mano como solía hacerlo antes… Besarte… Tocarte…- Su voz comenzó a adquirir un tono seductor. Oh, no… Creo que terminaré por ceder.

-P-pero ya te dejo hacer todas esas cosas.- Dije en mi defensa.

-¿Sin que te apartes de mí espantada a los 10 segundos?- Continuó él. Bueno, tenía un punto. Me costó responderle.

-No necesito ser tu novia para que me beses o me toques.- Dije nerviosa. Pero mis intentos de evadir su propuesta terminaron por hacer que Danny me observara algo dolido.

-Pero quiero que seas mi novia.- Ante la duda que vio en mí, él continuó.- Vamos, Ángel. Eres una mejor nadadora que yo. ¿A qué le temes? Lo más seguro es que tú ganes.

No estaba segura de esto. Y me costó mucho trabajo hablar otra vez.

-De acuerdo.- Dije en un susurro. Danny me sonrió de manera alegre.

Él salió del agua y ambos nos pusimos de pie sobre unas rocas.

-¿Lista?- Me preguntó mientras ambos nos poníamos en posición para saltar otra vez al agua. Él comenzó la cuenta regresiva, y en el momento en que llegó a uno, ambos nos lanzamos al agua.

Nadé con todas mis fuerzas, sumergiéndome y sacando mi cabeza hacia afuera de vez en cuando. Apenas podía sentir a Danny junto a mí, lo que me hizo pensar que tal vez le estaba ganando.

Sólo cuando volví a sacar la mirada hacia afuera fue cuando lo vi.

Danny estaba ya muy alejado de mí, casi a punto de llegar a la otra orilla. Apenas lo veía nadar de vez en cuando. Luego comprendí:

El muy tramposo estaba usando sus poderes fantasmas.

Traté de decir algo, pero apenas pude gritarle algo, ya había ganado. Tardé más tiempo en salir, y cuando lo hice, él ya estaba esperándome de pie, con una mirada triunfante en su rostro.

Me sentí molesta por unos momentos, y se lo demostré cuando traté de salpicarlo con el agua que corría por mi cabello. Él sólo se puso a reír al verme golpearlo con mi cabello, creo que de hecho le gustó.

-¡Hiciste trampa!- Él no cambió la expresión divertida de su rostro.

-¡Fue limpio, Ángel! No es mi culpa que mis poderes sean parte de mis habilidades naturales.

-Idiota presumido…- Le respondí molesta. Y no cambié mi estado de ánimo cuando me atrajo hacia él. -Suéltame.- Le ordené insegura. Como si mi boca lo hubiera dicho, pero mi cuerpo no lo deseara.

-No.- Me dijo con voz calma y feliz.

-Danny…- Susurré en un débil intento por mantener mi postura. Me rodeó con sus brazos y me aprisionó aún más a él.

-Una apuesta es una apuesta, Sam.- Él acercó sus labios hacia los míos, y sin previo aviso, me plantó un fuerte beso en los labios.

Oh, simplemente no pude seguir molesta por más tiempo, y me lancé a devolverle el beso.

-Aun así hiciste trampa.- Dije mientras nos separamos por aire.

-¿Acaso eso importa?- Preguntó rápidamente.

-Claro que no.- Continué besándolo como una tonta chica enamorada.

Porque a fin de cuentas, eso es lo que era.

…..

El calor del día se había esfumado, pero aun así nos negamos a entrar a la cabaña otra vez.

Luego de dejar los trajes de baño y volver a la ropa, decidimos que veríamos el atardecer.

Habíamos encontrado el viejo bote de mi abuelo escondido junto a la cabaña, bajo unos arbustos poco cuidados. Finalmente terminamos flotando sobre ese bote en el lago, ambos recostados allí, admirando el cielo.

Aunque para nuestra mala suerte sólo podíamos ver nubes, eso no nos detuvo para continuar con nuestro plan.

En el momento en el que creí que me dormiría, la voz suave de Danny comenzó a hacer eco junto a mí.

-Siempre estuve orgulloso de tener a alguien como tú a mi lado.- Me quedé escuchándolo sin observarlo a los ojos.- A veces me costaba trabajo creer que una chica tan hermosa, inteligente y única podría ser mi mejor amiga. Y fue aún más increíble para mí descubrir que esa chica terminaría siendo el amor de mi vida.- Ante esas últimas palabras, lo miré de sorpresa, y me encontré con su mirada llena de ternura sobre mí. Luego, me dedicó una sonrisa torcida.- Porque eso es lo que eres para mí, Sam; no imagino poder amar a alguien más de la misma manera en que te amo a ti. Lo eres todo. ¿Lo entiendes? Es por eso que siento la incansable necesidad de protegerte todo el tiempo. Sé que no eres de cristal, lo sé, amor. Pero no le das tu protección a alguien porque sientes que es débil y que se puede romper con la más mínima brisa… Proteges a ese alguien porque sabes lo valioso que es en tu vida… Y si lo pierdes… Bueno, todo termina allí y, aunque digan que la vida sigue, nunca es así. Al menos esa es la manera en que yo lo veo.- Me tomó por el mentón y me acercó hacia él.- Ése es el motivo por el que soy como soy. Y ése es el motivo por el que cuando todo esto se acabe, me encargaré de gritar hasta en el último rincón de este planeta que esta bella chica que tengo frente a mí es mi novia. Y que no pienso soltarla nunca.- Me sorprendí al escucharlo decir eso.

-Yo…- Comencé a balbucear ante sus palabras.

-Sé cómo te sentiste el día en que nosotros terminamos, y también sé que no has dejado de sentirte de esa manera. Y eso debe acabar. Porque ahora sabes lo equivocada que estabas.

-N-no sé qué decir.- Él me sonrió ampliamente.

-Pues no digas nada.- Me atrajo hacia él. Y me abrazó mientras yo me recostaba sobre su pecho.

Jamás creí poder sentir esta paz junto a alguien. Y por unos instantes sentí que eso sólo era una pequeña probada de todo lo que podría sentir en los brazos de mi mejor amigo… Del chico que amo como nadie más lo ha hecho.

Todo era tranquilo hasta que una gota de agua impactó en mi frente, y yo pegué un salto ante la sorpresa. Luego otra colapsó en mi brazo, y luego otras tres en el mismo lugar, hasta que una fuerte lluvia nos cubrió de golpe.

-Oh… Genial.- Dijo Danny con sarcasmo, mientras nos empapábamos con gran rapidez.

No pude evitar ponerme de pie poco a poco.

-Sam, ten cuidado.- Me dijo Danny mientras permanecía sentado, tratando de encontrar los remos para volver a la orilla.

-Lo sé, tranquilo.

-Hablo enserio. Debes tener cuidado.- Me advirtió al ver que no me detenía para ponerme de pie.

-¡Dije que lo sé!- Grité en medio de todo el ruido de las gotas de lluvia impactando con el agua del lago.

-Pues si yo lo entendiera, no continuaría intentando ponerme de pie en un bote pequeño.- Insinuó él cuando intentaba tironearme hacia abajo.

-¿Por qué empiezas a sonar como mi padre?- Le pregunté frustrada.

-Porque estás siendo testaruda como una niña. Ahora déjame buscar los remos para volver a tierra.- Él alzó la voz, como si estuviera realmente preocupado.

-¡Oh, por el amor de…!- Me puse de pie con rapidez.- ¿Ves? No soy tan torpe. ¿Ahora quién es el testarudo, eh?- Sólo duré dos segundos en pie, porque luego comencé a balancearme con brusquedad. Me columpié dos veces antes de caer rápidamente en el agua.

Me sumergí de cabeza, de una manera cómica…. Y muy torpe. Mientras estaba sumergida, lo pensé dos veces antes de volver a salir a la superficie y encontrarme con Danny.

Eventualmente, tuve que salir, y lo primero que escuché fue una carcajada por parte de Danny.

-¿Me decías algo, sirenita?

Lo miré molesta, y sin nada qué responderle.

…

Habíamos logrado salir del lago. Danny había sacado el bote y había llegado a tierra junto a mí. Me negué a acercarme a él, puesto que aún continuaba riéndose de mí. Él se ofreció a cargarme hasta la cabaña, pero yo lo ignoré. Cuando finalmente cruzamos el portal y entramos a la sala, supe que no podía ignorarlo por más tiempo.

Seguí escuchando su risa, y debía admitir que era algo contagiosa.

-No quiero decir "te lo dije". Pero es muy difícil no hacerlo cuando me das la razón de una manera tan cómica.

-Creo que ya fue suficiente.- Dije tratando de sonar molesta.

-Para mí no. ¡Oh! Tan sólo hubiera deseado tener una cámara.

-¡Hey! Eso no es agradable.- Reclamé, y él de pronto me rodeó con sus brazos.

-De acuerdo, tienes razón. Pero antes tienes que admitir que eso fue condenadamente gracioso.

-¡Cállate!- Le di un empujón mientras yo comenzaba a reír.

Me quité con rapidez las botas que traía puestas y las dejé fuera. Danny también se quitó sus zapatos e hizo lo mismo; aunque sólo yo había hecho el ridículo cayendo al agua, ambos estábamos igualmente mojados por la lluvia.

-Deberías ir a cambiarte antes de que pesques un resfriado.- Me sugirió.- Yo encenderé la chimenea ¿De acuerdo?- Asentí de manera lenta.

No le hice caso. Sólo me quedé observándolo lidiar con la leña y tratando de encender el fuego. Vine por detrás y me colgué de su cuello. Él soltó una risa a lo bajo y continuó con su trabajo.

Comencé a repartir pequeños besos en su cuello y él comenzó a estremecerse.

En el momento en que logró encender la llama, me encaró con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, creo que aun sigues algo atontada por la caída.- Me reí, y él me tomó por mi sweater empapado.- Déjame ayudarte.

Estaba frente a él, empapada de pies a cabeza y con mi ropa pegándose molestamente en todo mi cuerpo. Alzó sus manos tímidamente, las cuales se posaron sobre el primer botón de mi sweater. Comenzó a desabotonar con torpeza, y luego de un largo rato, terminó y arrojó mi prenda hacia el suelo. Sentí que debía sugerirle que terminara su trabajo con sus poderes de intangibilidad para así secarme, pero a juzgar por el ritmo de sus dedos, supuse que él estaba disfrutando cada momento haciendo esto, porque al menos yo lo sentía así. Algo revoloteaba en mi interior cada vez que sentía el toque de sus dedos.

De pronto, su mirada se cruzó con la mía. Creo que el mismo pensamiento que yo tuve cruzó por su mente. Pareció tragar con fuerza antes de hablar.

-¿Puedo… seguir?- Susurró él. Creo que estaba ansioso, al igual que yo. Sólo asentí, porque no sólo quería que siguiera. Estaba deseando que nunca se detuviese.

Creo que lo había deseado desde hace tiempo; quería que Danny me viese completamente desnuda, quería verlo a él desnudo, quería que nos dejáramos llevar y que nos amáramos de la manera en la que hemos estado destinados a hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando pasó mi camiseta con delicadeza por mi cabeza, pude sentir cómo mi piel comenzaba a ponerse de gallina. Luego yo lo imité y tomé su camiseta, él no puso objeción alguna, e incluso levantó sus brazos para facilitar mi trabajo, todo con una sonrisa sexy dibujada en sus labios. Dejé su torso desnudo y pude apreciar descaradamente de la vista; sus abdominales, su pecho y sus brazos estaban perfectamente moldeados, y podía ver cada músculo sobresaliendo. ¿Cuándo su cuerpo había dejado de ser el de un adolescente y se convirtió en el de un hombre?

Pronto me rodeó con sus brazos, y no me dejó ir. Él no esperó para posar sus labios sobre los míos, el calor de su boca invadió la mía, y el sabor siempre lograba volverme loca, me resultaba adictivo. Pero esta vez, por alguna extraña razón, se sentía diferente… Muy diferente. Sus manos comenzaban a viajar por mis omóplatos hasta llegar a mis caderas, y no pude evitar soltar un suspiro ante el placer que me causaba su toque. Sin que nos diésemos cuenta, estábamos balanceándonos como si estuviésemos yendo al ritmo de una melodía imaginaria. Mis dedos ahora estaban enredados en su cabello alborotado, trataba de profundizar nuestro beso, ambos parecíamos intentarlo con fuerza, pero era imposible. Luego sus manos parecían acariciar mi columna, trazando una línea imaginaria hacia arriba, paró justo en el broche de mi sostén, y sólo por unos segundos, pareció no moverse. Lo sentí toquetear el broche varias veces, solté una risita tonta sobre su boca al comprender, y él me imitó.

-Uh… Lo siento. Nunca he lidiado con uno de éstos.- Me dijo avergonzado. Le di un beso rápido y yo misma lo desabroché, él comenzó a quitarme los tirantes con delicadeza, casi como si estuviera sosteniendo algo explosivo.

_**Él nunca me ha visto desnuda**__. _Recordé de pronto. ¿Acaso voy a gustarle? ¿Creerá que soy bella? La inseguridad vino a mí con rapidez mientras Danny retiraba mi sujetador. Y con la misma rapidez cubrí mi pecho abrazándome a mí misma. Él pareció comprender lo que estaba pensando, y su mirada llena de amor me reconfortó de alguna manera.

-No conmigo.- Susurró con ternura mientras negaba con la cabeza y me plantaba otro beso. Luego sus manos se posaron sobre las mías y poco a poco comenzaron a retirar mis brazos de mi pecho, y eso fue todo.

Danny nos dio un respiro para quitarme mis pantalones, cuando los bajó, yo me hice a un lado y me liberé completamente de ellos. Él hizo lo mismo con sus jeans, y sólo se quedó con sus bóxers. Luego sus manos alcanzaron mis pantaletas. No lo detuve mientras deslizaba la fina tela por mis piernas. Y no pasó mucho tiempo para que nos deshiciéramos de toda nuestra ropa restante.

Una combinación embriagante de sensaciones me inundó al verlo así, junto a mí. Nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo antes, sólo en obras de arte… Pero nada se comparaba con Danny. Él era perfecto, al menos para mí.

Danny me observaba como si fuera la cosa más bella que jamás había visto; con fascinación, tal vez incluso con adoración. Comenzó a esparcir besos por mi cuello, y después viajando hacia abajo, besando mis pechos, besando cada centímetro de mi piel descubierta.

-Te… Amo… Tanto.- Decía entre más y más besos. Sentía que mi cabeza daba vueltas y que mis sentidos se volvían locos. Yo sólo gemí en respuesta.

Poco a poco comenzó a atraerme hacia abajo, hacia la alfombra que estaba junto a la chimenea. Mientras lo hacía, él arrastró una manta que había estado en el sofá hacia el suelo, construyendo una especie de cama para nosotros.

-¿Prefieres ir al cuarto?- Preguntó atropellando sus palabras. Yo me negué al instante con una brillante sonrisa. La verdad es que me sentía muy a gusto frente a la chimenea encendida.

Traté de besarlo nuevamente, pero él me detuvo.

Él me observó de pronto y yo comprendí lo que quería decirme.

Estábamos a punto de cruzar una línea pequeña que nos llevaría a cruzar otra inmensa. Pude ver en los ojos de Danny algo de preocupación por mí. Pero la cosa era que yo no me sentía de esa manera. Él comenzó a acariciar mi rostro, y con voz nerviosa, pronunció:

-Sam…- Susurró él.- La decisión es tuya, mi amor.

Me acerqué a él y planté un suave y sonoro beso en sus labios.

-No hay una decisión qué tomar. Quiero llegar hasta el final contigo.- Sentí que las palabras no provenían de mí, sino que eran dichas por alguien que se ha estado ocultando dentro de mí desde hace mucho tiempo y que por fin estaba siendo liberada.- Quiero amarte de todas las maneras posibles.- Susurré en su oído.

-Yo también, Ángel… Seré cuidadoso, lo prometo.- Me dio una mirada sincera y algo asustadiza. Comenzó a aprisionarme con sus brazos y yo rodeé su cuello con los míos. Besé su pecho una y otra vez, luego lo observé a los ojos. Estaba casi tan nervioso como yo.

De pronto, una duda torpe llegó a mí. Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta que no sabía nada acerca de esto.

-¿Dolerá?- Pregunté con inocencia, porque en realidad no tenía idea. Danny me observó con amor.

-No lo sé, Ángel. Pero si duele… entonces sólo dilo y nos detendremos.- Dijo él. Y yo no tuve otra respuesta más que besarlo y dejarme arrastrar hacia nuestro pequeño mundo, solos él y yo.

Terminamos recostados, y todo beso anterior no podía ser comparado con estos nuevos besos llenos de vehemencia y pasión que nos arrebataban el aliento. Podía sentir cómo mis labios estaban todos hinchados, pero no me importaba, este frenesí que me inundaba era tan poderoso que nada más importaba, nada más que nosotros y el deseo de amarnos.

Sus manos acariciaban mis pechos, mis muslos, mis piernas y cada parte de mi cuerpo como si fuesen algo preciado y delicado.

-Tan hermosa… Te amo tanto. ¿Qué me has hecho?- Repetía una y otra vez.

Luego de unos momentos que me parecieron eternos, los besos se volvieron cada vez más tiernos. Danny de pronto se detuvo. Ambos estábamos acostados, cubiertos por la manta, uno al lado del otro, mirándonos. Él acarició mi rostro.

-¿Estás segura de esto? Sam, sabes que nunca te he presionado.

-Danny, ya te di mi respuesta. Y siempre será la misma.- Respondí con felicidad. El me dio una mirada intensa y supo que no tenía que decir más nada.

Mi amado se acomodó sobre mí, apoyándose en sus codos, cuidadoso de no aplastarme. Nuestros rostros estaban a milímetros de distancia, y literalmente era capaz de perderme en esos hermosos ojos azules. Con nerviosismo, separé mis rodillas para darle espacio a él, y los besos comenzaron otra vez. Pasaron unos minutos, pero por fin lo sentí llegar a mi interior, él soltó un sonido de placer, y una punzada dolorosa me sorprendió y me obligó a gemir. Mi Danny de pronto retrocedió y me observó con el pánico grabado en su rostro.

-¿Te he hecho daño?- Preguntó preocupado. Le sonreí para reconfortarlo y negué con la cabeza.- Pero te dolió…- Asentí, pero al mismo tiempo le sonreí con tranquilidad.

-Es… un dolor muy agradable.- Eso hizo que se tranquilizara un poco, y terminó por devolverme la sonrisa. Él continuó, moviéndose dentro de mí de una manera deliciosa mientras me inundaba con besos en la boca, en mis orejas y cubriendo todo mi cuello. Una fina capa de sudor lo envolvía a él y a mí mientras continuábamos con nuestro idilio. Nuestros movimientos uniformes, nuestros gemidos incesables, y la manera en la que él me llenaba se sentían tan naturales que no dejo de pensar en la idea de que todo este tiempo estuvimos hechos para complementarnos de esta manera el uno con el otro.

-Te amo tanto… Mi vida… Mi amor…- Continuaba diciendo a modo de rezo.

-Danny…- Dije a modo de respuesta, tal vez porque pensé que ninguna otra palabra se le podría comparar a eso, a su nombre.

Estábamos tan cerca como dos personas podrían estar. Sentía tantas cosas a la vez que este momento jamás iba a lograr ser superado. De pronto una sensación extraña comenzaba a crecer debajo de mi vientre, algo que jamás creí posible. Él aceleró sus movimientos, y yo también. La sensación terminó por explotar en mí, algo tan increíble que me sentí fuera de mi ser por unos momentos. Solté un muy poco contenido gemido. Danny comenzó a aferrarse con mucha más fuerza a mí mientras continuaba empujándome, y finalmente no se contuvo más.

Él soltó gemidos celestiales que me decían que se había liberado dentro de mí. Lentamente comenzó a caer exhausto sobre mi cuerpo, respirando con esfuerzo. Me abrazó con fuerza, y su cabeza se recostó en mi pecho por unos instantes. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo como loco junto al mío. Poco a poco, comenzó a acercar sus labios a los míos. Nos comenzamos a besar con ternura.

-Te amo.- Susurré apenas, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que él me escuchara. Él me sonrió mientras me arropaba en la manta y me sostenía como si temiera que me escapara de sus brazos, repartiendo besos en mí.

Lo último que vi antes de cerrar mis ojos por el cansancio fueron las llamas que terminaban por consumir los últimos rastros de madera… Dejando sólo cenizas a su paso.

…

No quería despertar.

La verdad es que estaba muerta de miedo ante la idea de que todo lo que había vivido anoche fuera sólo un sueño.

Pero tuve suerte, porque cuando eché un vistazo, nada se había ido.

Abrí mis ojos, y me encontré acostada frente a una chimenea apagada, yo estaba desnuda, envuelta entre una manta y recostada sobre el pecho de mi novio.

Comencé a recordar todo lo vivido anoche y pude notar como una sonrisa tonta se dibujaba en mis labios.

**Estoy desnuda en los brazos de un hombre…**

No sé si estuviera bien el hecho de que ese pensamiento me causara tanta gracia. Pero así era. Como si fuera una niñita pequeña que hubiese hecho la más terrible de las travesuras.

Pero dejando de lado ese pensamiento, me sentía… Muy bien.

No sé cómo ponerlo de una mejor manera, pero me sentía como alguien muy diferente. Algo en mí había cambiado, y esta vez, podía decir con seguridad que era para bien.

Comencé a sentir cómo el chico que estaba debajo de mí comenzaba a moverse. Danny había despertado. Con cuidado miré hacia arriba, y me topé con su graciosa expresión de alegría. Rápidamente, me acercó a él y me dio el primer beso de la mañana.

-Buenos días, Ángel.- Dijo demasiado feliz.

-Buenos días, Danny.- Dije sonando también muy alegre.

Él parecía no querer levantarse, y para ser sincera, yo tampoco. Aún había ciertos lugares de mi cuerpo que aún seguían adoloridos. Había incluso una parte de mi cuerpo que ni siquiera sabía que podría doler. Pero, después de esta noche… todo en verdad valía la pena.

Nos quedamos así por un muy bien rato. Hablando… Besándonos de vez en cuando, disfrutando hasta del último momento. De pronto, Danny comenzó a reírse.

-¿Qué?- Pregunté.

-Es sólo que… Tengo dieciocho años.

-Sí. Creo que eso se celebró en tu fiesta de cumpleaños… A la cual fui.- Dije con sarcasmo.

-Soy legalmente un adulto, y tú serás menor de edad por otros dos meses… - ¿A dónde quería llegar?

-Sí… ¿Y qué hay con eso?- Pregunté confundida.

-¿Acaso acabo de cometer un crimen?- No pude evitar poner mis ojos en blanco.

-Sí, Danny, acabas de robarle la inocencia a una pobre muchacha. Eres un bastardo sinvergüenza.- Respondí otra vez con sarcasmo.

-Sí lo soy, y estoy muy orgulloso de eso.- Me reí.

-Eres un idiota…- Susurré. Danny fingió indignarse ante mi comentario.

-¿Eso es lo que crees?- Asentí juguetonamente.- ¡Señorita Manson! Esa clase de insultos podría costarle un par de besos.- Danny comenzó a abalanzarse sobre mí, y yo comencé a alejarme, siguiendo su juego.

-¡No te atrevas!- Le dije riéndome, cuando supe lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Te lo buscaste al insultar a quien te ama.- En cuanto dijo eso, se lanzó sobre mí, me levantó con fuerza y me cargó en sus brazos, todo para recostarme al otro extremo de nuestra cama improvisada. No pude evitar chillar de la risa, en especial cuando comenzó a hacerme cosquillas a lo largo de todo el cuerpo. Él también reía al verme… Parecíamos dos niños haciendo sólo tonterías.

De pronto sentí como algo reventó nuestra burbuja.

Mi teléfono sonó.

Danny y yo compartimos una mirada que dejaba en claro nuestra decepción. Pero tenía que responder. Me envolví con la manta que me había estado cubriendo, y a pesar de todo lo ocurrido anoche, aun me sentía avergonzada de estar desnuda frente a Danny. Caminé hacia la mesa en donde había dejado mi teléfono. Cuando lo revisé, vi que tenía un mensaje de Luc:

"_**Sam, creo que hemos encontrado la evidencia para liberar a Danny de los cargos y acusar a Jared. Necesito que vengas lo antes posible a la cuidad. Pero es importante que vengas sola. Aún están buscando a Phantom sin descanso. Nos vemos en mi departamento apenas llegues. Conoces la dirección. Espero verte pronto.**_

_**X **_

_**-L" **_

Me volví a acercar a Danny y le mostré el mensaje. Apenas terminó de leerlo, habló.

-De ninguna manera volverás sola a Amity Park.- Me dijo algo molesto.

-¡Danny!- Protesté.

-No, Sam. Es muy peligroso el que vayas sola hasta allá.

-Danny ¿No lo leíste? Hay evidencia para liberarte de los cargos. Necesitamos limpiar tu nombre cuanto antes.

-Lo sé, Sam… Pero….- Lo interrumpí con un beso.

-Escucha, cariño. Lo único que quiero es que vuelvas a la ciudad. No mereces estar escondido como un criminal. Son sólo un par de horas de viaje, estaré perfectamente. Además… si quieres tener noticias de mí, tienes tu teléfono. Puedes llamarme cada 10 minutos si así lo deseas.- No me habló durante unos momentos, pareció considerarlo muy bien.

-Cada dos minutos, y será mejor que contestes.- Me advirtió y lo abracé con gratitud.- Sólo prométeme que no te meterás en líos.

-Lo prometo.

….

Me tomó algunas horas llegar a Amity Park, pero para mi sorpresa, lo hice sin encontrarme con ningún problema.

Me había vestido con prisa para salir de la cabaña; mis pantalones negros, un top violeta y mis botas.

Danny había cumplido su amenaza y, a pesar de que no me llamaba cada dos minutos, sentía como si así fuera. Pero de alguna manera lo entendía, ya que yo me sentía de la misma manera con él. Simplemente sentí que necesitábamos estar más tiempo a solas. Sé que es tonto, pero creo que ya lo extrañaba.

No tardé en llegar al edificio de Luc. Al parecer, me estaba esperando, ya que la puerta estaba abierta.

Entré sin pedir permiso, ya que llamé a la puerta un par de veces, pero nadie salió a recibirme. Supuse que a Luc no le molestaría. Mientras entraba, vi que todo parecía estar en orden.

Sólo que algo se sentía muy mal en el ambiente.

No pude evitar asustarme ante el presentimiento.

No sé por qué no llamé a Luc en voz alta. Simplemente pensé que estaría mal. Pensé por un momento que por mi bien sería mejor no hacerlo.

¿Qué me ocurre? ¿Acaso al volver a la ciudad automáticamente me convertí en paranoica otra vez?

Llegué a la sala de Luc, y también todo parecía estar en orden. Sin embargo, no había rastro de él.

Caminé hacia la ventana, en donde estaba su escritorio. Me senté en él, con la vaga esperanza de que Luc llegaría en cualquier momento.

**Tal vez fue a la tienda o algo así. **Pensé mientras me movía sobre la silla de su escritorio. Hubo un momento en el que me moví de manera brusca, y mi rodilla de golpeó con fuerza con una de las gavetas a medio abrir de su escritorio.

Solté una maldición a lo bajo y me agaché para cerrar la gaveta. Sin embargo, algo me impidió cerrarla de inmediato.

El color rojizo que manchaba la carpeta que se asomaba allí llamó mi atención. Por unos instantes pensé en lo mal que estaría revisar las cosas de Luc. Pero el instinto de querer ver esos papeles fue más fuerte…

En especial cuando lo que cubría los papeles parecía ser de color sangre. Sin volver a cuestionármelo, metí la mano en la gaveta y saqué una pesada carpeta llena de papeles. Me horroricé en el momento en que la vi de cerca.

Efectivamente, lo que había cubierto algunas de las páginas parecía ser sangre. Lo primero que imaginé fue que tal vez Luc tuvo un accidente y se cortó con papel. Pero era imposible…

Había mucha sangre derramada por doquier. No podía venir de una simple cortada.

Al ver más allá de los enormes charcos de sangre secos incrustados en los papeles, me detuve a leer la portada de la carpeta.

"**Proyecto Resurrección" **

¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Un mal nombre para un libro?

Comencé a hojear, aun sintiéndome culpable por revisar las cosas privadas de un amigo. Dentro de ese archivo había un montón de fórmulas químicas, ecuaciones y un montón de registros que parecían ser de un experimento.

Una de las líneas llamó mi atención.

"**El sujeto aún sigue muerto. Sus restos no asimilan la regeneración."**

El archivo entero lucía como algo real, y no como un mal libro de ficción ¡Oh, mi Dios! ¿Por qué Luc tenía esta cosa?

Finalmente llegué a la última página, y cuando lo hice, sentí cómo mi estómago comenzaba a revolverse.

El símbolo de los Laboratorios Axion estaba marcado en el archivo. Esto era propiedad de ellos.

¡Oh, no! ¡Oh, no! Por favor… que esto no sea lo que pienso.

Pero todas mis dudas se fueron cuando vi detrás del archivo. Una tarjeta cayó al suelo.

La recogí y luego… No supe lo que comencé a sentir.

Su fotografía estaba allí… Su nombre y sus datos…Este archivo le pertenecía al hombre asesinado en los Laboratorios Axion.

Empecé a temblar despavorida. Tratando de armarme de valor y volver a mover mis piernas para salir huyendo de este lugar. No quería seguir allí. Comencé a saborear una muy amarga sensación. Sentía que si permanecía allí por mucho tiempo, tal vez no llegaría a contar lo que acabo de ver.

Aun no podía mover mis piernas a causa del susto que me llevé. Traté de hacerlo, pero al segundo intento, el sonido de mi teléfono comenzó a resonar por todo el lugar.

¡Demonios! Danny ¿Por qué tenías que llamarme ahora?

En cuanto ignoré su llamada, una figura se posó en la puerta abierta del cuarto de Luc.

Era él… Y por la manera en que me vio, supe que no me había estado esperando.

-¿Sam? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí…?- Luc se quedó en silencio mientras veía con horror lo que yo tenía en mis manos. Él dio un paso hacia mí, y yo salté hacia atrás del susto.

-¡Aléjate de mí!- Dije histérica.

-Sam, no es lo que piensas.- Dijo con ambas manos en alto, como si en vez de estar cargando unos papeles manchados en mis manos, estuviese apuntando un revolver en su dirección.

-No quiero escucharte…- Susurré a punto de salir corriendo.

-Tienes que escucharme, Sam.- Me dijo con un extraño tono... Estaba igual de asustado que yo.- Debo contarte la verdad. Pero tienes que escucharla de mí.

-¿De qué me estás hablando? Yo… yo… No puedo seguir aquí.- Lancé los papeles al suelo y salí corriendo con toda la velocidad que pude. Justo cuando llegué a la puerta principal, algo me detuvo.

ALGUIEN me detuvo.

Jared estaba de brazos cruzados, frente a mí. Observándome con diversión.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, gatita?- Me preguntó con fingida curiosidad.

Me alejé de golpe de la salida, y no tuve más remedio que retroceder hacia un rincón. Empecé a sentir cómo mi cuerpo temblaba ante todo el pánico que me estaba inundando.

Tuve un momento de lucidez, y miré a Luc, quien parecía estar debatiéndose entre el enojo y el miedo.

-Luc…. ¡Aléjate de él!- Le advertí sin pensar.

Los dos parecieron ignorarme, Jared sacó un teléfono de su bolsillo y se lo lanzó con velocidad a Luc. Para mi sorpresa, él se movió con la misma rapidez anormal de Jared.

-Debí saber que atraerías a Sam hasta aquí. ¿Pero fingiendo ser yo? ¿Enserio?- Le dijo Luc a Jared, y éste último se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué puedo decir, geniecillo? Ella confía en ti.- Dijo Jared. Luego me observó, y comenzó a reírse.- Oh, perdón… Confiaba. Luego de esto, no esperes tener una oportunidad con ella, galán.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Pregunté desorientada. ¿Me estaba comenzando a marear?

-Jared, basta.- Le advirtió Luc con voz enojada. Los dos me observaban, y yo juraba que no tardaría en perder el conocimiento.

Jared me estaba haciendo esto. Lo sabía.

-Relájate. Sabes que sólo estoy jugado.- Jared dijo con diversión. Yo miré a Luc.

-¡Corre!- Le grité a él. Luego, miré a Jared.- No le hagas daño a Luc.- Le advertí de manera débil.

La risa sardónica de Jared resonó en mi cabeza.

Él se acercó a Luc con toda la confianza del mundo, y aunque mi amigo lucía tenso, Jared no dudó en rodearlo con su brazo amistosamente.

-¿Hacerle daño?- Otra risa.- Verás, gatita. Te explicaré cómo funciona esto; matar humanos y fantasmas es algo éticamente correcto para mí. Dentro de esas categorías entra el santurrón de tu novio, por supuesto.- Miré a Luc de soslayo, y vi cómo su rostro comenzaba a perder color. Él me observaba aterrado.- Pero tengo una pequeña regla personal que considero irrompible.- Jared volvió a estrechar a Luc en un agarre amistoso, sólo que esta vez con más fuerza.- Y esa es… Que no le hago daño a la familia.

¡¿Qué?!

Jared tomó la cara de Luc entre sus manos.

-¿De veras crees que sería capaz de hacerle daño a mi hermanito pequeño?

**Esto no está pasando…**

**Esto no está pasando…**

**Esto no está pasando…**

**Continuará… **

**Espero les haya gustado. **

**Con todo mi cariño!**

**Nos leemos pronto! **

**Pd: De ahora en adelante comenzaré a dejarles canciones en las que me inspiré para escribir este fanfic :3 **

**Esta es la de éste capítulo: Wrapped In Your Arms- Fireflight : ) **

**Besos! Bye! **


End file.
